Guardian Land
by Enyong
Summary: Hiatus untuk sementara
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Dalam ruangan tertutup yang bahkan sinar matahari tak mampu menembus masuk. Ada sebuah televisi yang menyala terang.

Didepannya duduk di sofa, pria pirang yang memegang remot mengganti saluran televisi dengan malas.

Bzttt

Cklik

Bzttt

Cklik

"... kembali lagi bersama saya, Shizune. Reporter kalian yang saat ini ditemani dengan ranker human race dan monster race."

Melihat acara ini, mata pria pirang sedikit berkilau terang.

"Ranker human race, Uchiha Sasuke. dan ranker monster race, Sophia. Pemain yang diakui no 1 dalam game VR terbaru yang kita kenal dengan Guardian Land."

Pada saat itu, layar televisi menunjukan wajah tampan dan cantik milik Uchiha Sasuke dan Sophia. Walau beberapa saat saja.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, kemarin adalah pertandingan final turnamen Guardian Land yang diadakan oleh perusahaan L.T. Sympony. Dimana pemenang turnamen PVP human race dan monster race adalah Uchiha Sasuke dari Jepang, dan Sophia yang berasal dari Inggris."

"Saya sekarang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mewancarai sang pemenang turnamen PVP Guardian Land!"

"Saya pertama kali akan memancarai Sophia. Seperti yang Pemain tahu, ras monster bukanlah pilihan terbaik dalam memilih ras, apalagi hukuman kematian yang sangat berat..."

Zlepp

Tiba-tiba layar menjadi gelap, dan pria berambut pirang beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

Pria pirang menuju ke kapsul permainan Guardian Land yang terletak dikamarnya, menggantikan kasur yang seharusnya ada.

"START!"

Pria pirang itu bergidik sebentar sebelum diam tak bergerak.

Man PoV

Aku sudah sering masuk game Guardian Land 3 bulan ini, tapi tetap saja aku masih sedikit terkejut saat masuk ke game Guardian Land.

[Selamat datang Uzumaki Naruto]

Ah ucapan selamat datang yang kurindukan 2 bulan ini. Yap aku sudah tidak masuk Guardian Land selama 2 bulan penuh karena... yah, ini adalah hal yang rumit, membuatku harus pergi offline selama 2 bulan. Tapi tidak akan lagi...

"Periksa karakter Guardian Land."

[Pemeriksaan karakter]

Nama : Tenryu

Ras : Manusia

Status : Normal

Level : 37/70

Kelas : Lesser Knight

Rank : G

HP : 4.250/4.250

MP : 1.260/1.260

Power : 452

Defense : 892

Stamina : 832

Agility : 300

Intelegent : 420

Skill Khusus

[Titan lv 2] [True Eye lv 2]

Skill normal

[Rush lv 3] [Slash lv 3] [Dash lv 2] [Shield Protection lv 3] [Resistansi Fisik lv 2] [Resistansi Api lv 1]

Judul

[False Buron lv 5] [Knight lv 2] [Hero lv 5]

[Masuk] [Hapus karakter]

"Huhuhu... Karakter tambang emasku tapi juga karakter yang sial! Hapus! Hapus karakter sialan ini!

[Mohon tunggu]

1...50...100%

[Karakter berhasil dihapus. Apa kau mau membuat karakter baru?]

"Buat! Human-tidak! Monster race!"

[Silahkan pilih monstermu]

Tiba-tiba didepanku muncul ratusan monster. Ada yang paling umum, seperti Slime, Goblin, Orc, dan Wolf. Ada juga monster langka, seperti Allure, Succubus, Vampire bahkan Dire Sharkpun ada.

'Mana, mana monster yang cepat mengumpulkan uang! Goblin? tidak, mereka terlalu kecil dan lamban. Orc? tidak tidak, mereka hanya tau makan, artinya pemborosan emas! Vampire, tidak juga. Mereka hanya pesolek yang malas! Succubus? tidak mungkin! Aku bukan P*K ,itu juga akan mencoreng harga diriku sebagai pria! Oke... pilih saja yang ini!"

[Karakter dibuat]

[Karena karakter terdahulu memiliki Skill Khusus. Pilih salah satu untuk menjadikan Skill khusus karakter baru.]

'Ini juga bisa terjadi?..."

"Pilih True Eye"

[True Eye lv 1 berhasil ditambahkan]

[Silahkan mendistribusikan poin status milikmu!]

[Karena kamu adalah ras monster, secara otomatis mendapatkan 5 poin tambahan]

Didepanku, tiba-tiba muncul yang menunjukan layar status. Seperti power, defense dan lainnya, disampingnya aku melihat ada tanda tambah dan kurang.

"Sistem, berapa banyak poin yang aku punya"

[Menjawab, ada 15 poin]

Wow. Itu 5 poin lebih tinggi dari human race! Nah saatnya menempatkan poin-poinku.

Ayo kita lihat, aku tidak ingin menjadi monster berbasis magic, maka ayo berikan 2 poin pada intelegent!

[Poin sisa 13]

Aku akan membutuhkan kekuatan serangan yang sangat kuat, aku akan menambahkan 5 poin keseranganku!

[8 poin tersisa]

Aku ingin mempunyai kecepatan cepat, juga memiliki stamina yang kuat. Jadi aku masukan masing-masing 3 poin. Lalu sisanya kumasukan ke poin defense.

[Distribusi poin selesai, apakah anda yakin dengan ini]

"Ya!"

[Selamat! Karakter telah dibuat!]

[Mysterious Egg]

Nama : N/A

Ras : N/A

Status : Normal

Level : 0/5

Kelas : N/A

Rank : H-

Hp : 8/8

Mp : 6/6

Power : 5

Defense : 2

Stamina : 3

Agility : 3

Intelegent : 2

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 1]

Yap Telur yang akan melahirkan monster! Bisa menjadi monster Slime atau mungkin kalau beruntung, seperti Sophia Monster Phoenix.

Semoga saja nanti akan menetas menjadi monster menakjubkan!

Man PoV End

Naruto, yang telah memilih sebagai ras monster. Telur misterius, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya buram. Lalu saat pandangannya normal kembali, Naruto sekarang melayang tinggi si udara. Ini adalah pemandangan yang familiar bagi Naruto. Karena ini adalah pembukaan Guardian Land! Tepatnya perang terbesar antar ras!

Di bawahnya, dua sisi monster race dan human race berhadapan satu sama lain. Entah siapa yang mulai, human race yang dipimpin oleh pahlawan bertombak memimpin serangan. Sedangkan monster race yang dipimpin naga merah membalas serangan yang dilancarkan human race.

Sihir demi sihir datang dari human race, memborbardir monster race. Phoenix, yang merupakan monster puncak menggunakan sayapnya untuk membuat tornado api.

Saat perang antar ras semakin besar, tiba-tiba saja celah muncul dalam udara, memuntahkan demon race dan mayat-mayat human race dan monster race yang telah mati. Bangkit satu persatu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, human race dibantu oleh monster race melawan demon race dan mayat hidup. Pahlawan dan naga berkerja sama untuk mengalahkan Satan, pemimpin demon race.

Saat perang 3 ras mencapai puncaknya, dimana langit dan bumi terbelah. Tiba-tiba saja secarik petir menabrak tanah dan menyilaukan pandangan naruto.

Saat itu juga Naruto melihat pemberitahuan didepannya.

[Selamat datang dalam Guardian Land! Jadilah terkuat untuk menantang para dewa! Pimpin monster musnahkan benua! Kebanggan monster race, ada didalam tubuhmu!]

'Ayo mulai!' Pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Naruto PoV

Setelah aku masuk ke dalam game, aku segera membuka mataku dan melihat sekelilingku.

Hitam

dan

Air!

Aku panik tapi segera tenang saat mengingat aku sekarang berada di dalam telur.

Menurut forum Internet, Monster Race akan di Spawned di Area acak. Bisa di Air, Langit, bahkan ada yang beberapa di Lava. Aku harap, aku berada di darat.

Aku menggerakan tanganku menuju cangkang, dan tiba-tiba...

-3

Angka kerusakan menyedihkan muncul di cangkang. Jika tebakanku benar, maka aku harus menyerang cangkang ini.

Puk Puk Puk

-5 -3 -4

Puk Puk Puk

-3 -3 -5

[Selamat! Egg Punch lv 1 dipelajari]

Aku yang melihat pemberitahuan ini senang, dan mengecheck statusku.

"True Eye!"

Ini adalah Skill khususku, yang tanpa menggunakan mana sepeserpun!

Ding

[Mysterious Egg]

Nama : N/A

Ras : N/A

Status : Normal

Level : 0/5

Kelas : N/A

Rank : H-

Hp : 8/8

Mp : 6/6

Power : 5

Defense : 2

Stamina :3

Agility : 3

Intelegent : 2

Skill Khusus

[True Eye lv 1]

Skill Normal

[Egg Punch lv 1]

Waow... Skill pertamaku! Awal yang tidak buruk!

Tapi..., kenapa cangkang ini tidak mau pecah-pecah! Apakah ini cangkang atau baja?!

Aku mengentikan seranganku, dan menatap cangkang telur ini.

"True Eye!"

Ding

Eeg Shell

Hp : 700/1.000

Pertahanan : 0

WTF!

Ini Shell apa monster Boss?! Hpnya sangat tinggi!

Pokoknya! Pukul terus.

-4 -3 -3 -2

DING

Selamat! Egg Punch lv 1~2

-5 -5 -4 -2 -3

DING

[Selamat! Mendapatkan Skill Egg Kick lv 1]

-3 -3 -3 -3 -4

DING

Egg punch lv 2~3

Egg Kick lv 1~2

Aku berhenti memukul dan memutuskan untuk melihat seberapa banyak Hp yang tersisa.

"True Eye"

Egg Shell

Hp : 70/1.000

Defense : 0

Ayo sebentar lagi akan pecah!

Puk Puk Puk

-3 -5 -3 -5 -4 -4

Krak Krak

Akhirnya! Perjuangan selama beberapa menit terakhir terbayar!

Tapi saat itu juga muncul pemberitahuan didepanku.

DING

Break the Egg shell 1 sukses (2)

Apa! jadi masih ada lagi!

Juga..., kenapa hanya bagian kaki dan mata saja yang berlubang!

Kalau begini, bagaimana caraku minum air! atau memakan sesuatu. Sudahlah, yang penting. Ayo leveling! lalu berevolusi.

Tiba-tiba saja saat aku melangkahkan kaki, aku kehilangan pijakan, lalu berguling-guling menurun ke bawah.

SRAK

Gedebuk

-2

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang pasti aku selamat setelah menabrak pohon! tapi Hpku hanya sisa sedikit!

DING.

[Selamat! Roll lv 1 telah dipelajari]

Bahkan bergulingpun dapat menjadi Skill! jika kutahu semudah ini mendapat skill sudah dari dulu aku akan memilih ras monster.

Squik Squik quik

'Hm.. apa itu?'

Dari lubang mata cangkang telur, aku melihat satu tikus berwarna coklat melaju cepat kearahku! Mungkin tikus itu tertarik dengan 'benda' yang baru saja menabrak pohon!

"True Eye!"

[Tikus Gunung]

Ras : Tikus

Status : Normal

Level : 4/10

Rank : H

Hp : 78/78

Mp : 30/30

Power : 34

Defense : 10

Stamina : 20

Agility : 20

Intelegent : 12

Skill normal

[Bite lv 1] [Charge lv 1]

Judul

[Mountain Lord lv 1] [Egg hunter lv 2]

Sialan! itu adalah monster yang telah berevolusi 1 kali! juga apa-apaan judul itu!

Run! Run! Run!

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini! Tapi melihat Agilitynya yang lebih banyak dariku, aku pasti cepat terkejar!

Oh ya Skill Roll! ini adalah daerah pegunungan, jika aku menuruni gunung maka aku bisa selamat!

Aku memasukan kakiku, dan mulai menggulung tubuh. Skill Roll mulai!

Aku-tidak maksudku cangkang telurku melaju kebawah dengan cepat. Kadang aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang remuk, hancur, bahkan suara menjebol, aku hanya bergidik ngeri didalam cangkang. Aku percayakan hidupku padamu Shell egg!

Tikus Gunung masih mengejarku, entah darimana kutahu, tapi aku merasakannya.

Tikus itu berlari sangat cepat bahkan hampir mencapaiku.

[Selamat! Detection lv 1 dipelajari]

Sial! itu bukan keterampilan yang tepat sekarang.

lebih cepat! lebih cepat!

Selamat, Roll lv 1~2

Ini adalah keterampilan yang paling kubutuhkan!

Secara bertahap, aku merasakan jarak antara aku dan tikus gunung melebar

Aku masih dalam keadaan Roll, dan selama pengejaran itu. Aku membunuh beberapa monster lemah didepanku. Seperti Rubah dan burung yang kurang beruntung.

Pak Pak Pak

12 exp didapat

12 exp didapat

24 exp didapat

12 exp didapat

...

Lvl 1~5

Lvl MAX

Pilihan Evolusi tersedia

Akhirnya, evolusi pertama!

'Tunjukan pilihan Evolusi'

[Mysterious Egg]

Nama : N/A

Ras : N/A

Status : Normal

Level : 5/5

Kelas : N/A

Rank : H-

Hp : 43/46

Mp : 36/36

Power : 30

Defense : 12

Stamina : 18

Agility : 18

Intelegent : 12

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 1]

Skill normal

[Egg Punch lv 3] [Egg Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Detection lv 1]

Pilihan Evolusi

Break Shell (2/3)

Shit! hanya memecahkan cangkang. Kalau memang hanya itu, Ayo hancurkan!

Egg Shell 2

Hp : 10.000/10.000

Defense : 0

Terlalu banyak! Hpnya sangat tinggi! Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menabrakan cangkang ini ketikus sialan itu! Siapa tahu, cangkang ini akan pecah.

Aku menghentikan Roll, menunggu Tikus gunung menyusulku. Dalam beberapa saat, tikus gunung sudah berhadapan denganku.

Dalam hal statistik, aku kalah. Tapi untungnya defensenya rendah, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya! Tapi aku juga akan menderita jika terkena serangannya! Apapun, Attack pertama menentukan pemenangnya!

Aku menggunakan Roll untuk menabrak, dan seperti yang kuperkirakan Tikus itu tidak mengelak sama sekali. Kurasa dia terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

BAM

-30

-18

Squik!

Kukira tikus itu terkejut dengan seranganku yang mengambil seperempat Hpnya. Juga Hp cangkangku berkurang tanpa menyakitiku!

Aku langsung Roll kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak antara kami berdua, dan siap-siap menggunakan Roll lagi.

Squik!

Tiba-tiba saja, tikus itu berlari mendekatiku. Dua tangannya bergerak dengan cepat menahan sisi cangkang telurku dan membuka mulutnya, Menunjukan dua gigi tajam yang diarahkan menuju cangkangku. Ini adalah Skill Bite!

TANG

-60

-23

Squik!

WTF! Setengah HPku melayang pergi! Aku harus lebih berhati-hati!

Aku melihat Tikus gunung mencicit kesakitan akibat giginya menabrak cangkang telurku. Aku menyeringai senang melihat tikus sialan itu kesakitan. Lagipula serangan tikus itu mengambil setengah HP ku!

Aku tak membuang kesempatan ini saat tikus gunung kesakitan. Kakiku dalam sekejap masuk ke cangkang, dan aku langsung mengaktifkan Skill Roll untuk menabrak Tikus Gunung.

BAM BAM BAM

-18 -22 -19

Berkat cangkangku ditahan tikus gunung, aku bisa melakukan serangan beruntun sebelum tikus gunung melepaskan cangkangku.

Tikus Gunung belum mati, masih sekarat. Dengan Hp yang masih tersisa 1.

Aku perlahan-lahan mendekati Tikus gunung yang sekarat, kemudian mengangkat kakiku dan menginjak wajah tikusnya dengan keras.

PAK

-17

45 exp didapat

Level 1~4

Wow aku langsung mendapat 3 Level! tapi itu wajar, monster race mempunyai perkembangan Evolusi lebih cepat dari pada human race. Tapi evolusi ras monster cepat mendekati kesempurnaan. Tidak seperti human race yang memiliki pilihan berkembang lebih banyak.

Ayo, saatnya memecahkan cangkang ini!

Puk Puk Puk

-47 -45 -47

Puk Puk Puk

-50 -49 -47

"True Eye"

Egg Shell 2

Hp : 5.367/10.000

Defense : 0

Sial! masih 5.000 Hp! Kalau begitu...

"Roll.."

Aku memasukan kakiku, lalu menuju keatas tempat aku jatuh. Saat aku jatuh, sekilas aku melihat ratusan cacing sebesar lengan orang dewasa sedang menggerogoti akar pohon. Target ini sangat cocok untukku.

Saat menuju keatas, aku tak lupa sedikit menabrakan cangkang telurku ke pohon, batu bahkan monster kecil seperti rubah dan burung yang tidak beruntung.

-46 -39 -43 -52

12 exp didapat

10 exp didapat

10 exp didapat

...

Lvl 4~6

Wow, bukankah dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkan Evolusi keduaku dengan cepat!

"True Eye"

[Mysterious Egg]

Nama : N/A

Ras : N/A

Status : Normal (Evolusi, Break egg shell 2)

Level : 6/10

Rank : H-

Hp : 23/106

Mp : 72/72

Power : 60

Defense : 24

Stamina : 36

Agility : 36

Intelegent : 24

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 1]

Skill normal

[Egg Punch lv 3] [Egg Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Detection lv 1]

Sudah kuduga, ranking ku belum naik, masih H-. Lagipula aku juga belum menyelesaikan Evolusiku.

Coba kulihat masih sisa berapa lagi yang masih tersisa.

"True Eye"

Egg Shell 2

Hp : 3.990

Defense : 0

Hanya sisa 4.000 Hp, aku pasti bisa menghancurkannya!

-10 -5 -7 -10 -13

Alu tidak lupa untuk menabrakan cangkangku sesekali, hingga saat aku sampai lagi diatas. Hanya tersisa sekitar Hp 2.967.

Saat aku sampai ditempat yang berisi ratusan cacing, aku menatap takjub pada cacing hitam didepanku. Sebab, Statistiknya sangat menakjubkan.

[Dark Worm]

Ras : Worm

Status : Normal

Level : 10/20

Rank : H+

Hp :279/279

Mp : 78/78

Power : 26

Defense : 150

Stamina : 88

Agility : 26

Intelegent : 26

Skill Khusus

[Stone Skin lv 2]

Skill normal

[Bite lv 2] [Poison Breath lv 1] [Group Call 2] [Earth resistence lv 3] [Poison Resistence lv 2]

Judul

[Eater lv 2] [Greed lv 1] [Colony lv 3]

Secara keseluruhan, memburu cacing-cacing ini adalah mimpi buruk! walaupun serangannya lemah, tapi pertahannya sangat tinggi! Belum lagi judul Colony yang dimiliki cacing hitam itu.

[Colony lv 3]

Saat bergerombol, serangan dan pertahanan akan meningkat 10%

'Aku memang tidak bisa menang melawan mereka, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa membantuku memecahkan cangkang ini!"

Memikirkan ini, aku mengangguk puas dan mulai siap menggunakan Roll lagi.

Aku mulai menggulung, dan maju kedepan, menuju cacing gelap terdekat.

Dang!

-50

-2

-1

Ini lebih cepat, tapi sialnya aku juga ikut terpengaruh! Yang lebih buruk lagi, cacing gelap sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh seranganku! Apapun itu, ayo lagi!

Dang Dang Dang

-50 -49 -47

-2 -1 -1

Pshh Pshh

Merasa terganggu dengan tindakanku, beberapa cacing gelap menyemprotkan asap racun padaku. Sialnya, aku yang tidak bisa menghindar, terkena salah satu asap racun!

'Sialan! Ini berbahaya, mundur dulu.'

Cangkang telurku terlihat berubah, yang awalnya berkilau, sekarang menjadi sedikit pucat. Aku langsung me Roll mundur, menjauhi kawasan cacing hitam itu.

Saat aku rasa sudah aman, aku mengecheck HPku.

"True Eye"

[Mysterious Egg]

Status : Normal (Evolusi, Break egg shell 2) (Keracunan kecil)

Level : 6/10

Rank : H-

Hp : 7/106

Mp : 72/72

Shit! 15 Hpku lenyap akibat tabrakan, sedangkan racun. Kukira mengambil 1 Hp per dua detik.

-1

Aku harus cepat menyembuhkan racun ini! kalau tidak aku akan mati. Aku harus menemukan penawar racun ini!

Mataku berkliaran sekitar tempat cacing gelap, hingga tatapanku berhenti pada tumbuhan yang agak mirip rumput tapi berwarna coklat.

"True Eye"

[Rumput Penenang]

Rumput yang tumbuh diatas kotoran cacing gelap.

-Karena tumbuh diatas kotoran cacing gelap, memiliki sifat yang mampu menetralkan racun cacing gelap.

-Bisa diubah untuk alkimia.

Itu dia!

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku menuju rumput penenang. Saat sampai di tempat yang berisi rumput penenang.

'Tunggu..., bagaimana aku bisa memakannya?!'

Aku lupa, mulutku masih tersembunyi di cangkangku!

'Kalau begitu.., Hancurkan cangkangku dahulu!"

"True Eye."

Egg Shell

Hp : 1.645/10.000

Defense : 0

Tinggal 1.600-an! Aku masih punya 6 Hp, jadi masih ada 12 detik. Maka ide menghancurkan cangkang telurku bukan ide yang baik. Aku harus mencari cara lain!

-1

Sial! tinggal 5 lagi! Aku akan mati! Aku akan mati!

-1

Ayo pikirkan sesuatu Naruto! Jangan sampai mati!

-1

Hukuman ras monster sangat berat! Jika ras manusia hanya akan kehilangan satu tingkat, maka ras monster harus mulai dari awal lagi! makanya pikirkan sesuatu Naruto!

-1

Baiklah! 2 Hp tersisa! Selamat tinggal Guardian Land!

-1

DING

Aku masih punya 1 Hp tersisa, kenapa dengan pemberitahuan itu?

[Selamat! Skill poison resistence lv 1 telah dipelajari]

'Kenapa... Kenapa tidak dari tadi?! Dasar F$!#k$#/ ...'

Aku benar-benar ingin mengetuk siapa saja didepanku, tapi karena hanya ada cacing gelap dan aku tidak bisa mengkalahkannya. Aku lari saja, dan yang paling penting! Sembunyi!

Menurut forum pengguna ras monster, ras monster tidak bisa menggunakan ramuan kesehatan. Ras monster hanya bisa istirahat, tidur dan makan untuk perlahan-lahan memulihkan Hpnya.

Aku mencari sekitar tempatku, untuk menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk sembunyi. Hasilnya, tidak ada tempat yang cocok untuk telur sepertiku sembunyi!

Lagipula warna cangkangku terlalu menarik!

"True Eye"

[Mysterious Egg]

Status : Normal (Evolusi, Break egg shell 2)

Level : 6/10

Rank : H-

Hp : 1/106

Mp : 72/72

Yap, paling tidak. Hpku sudah berhenti berkurang. Nah, ayo lanjutkan penghancuran cangkang ini!

Puk Puk Puk

-56 -54 -58

Puk Puk Puk

...

Krak

DING

Break the egg shell 2 (1)

Akhirnya! Setelah puluhan menit lebih perjuangan, dari melawan tikus, menabrak pohon, hingga diracuni cacing! Shit! untung saja tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

[Selamat! Anda menyelesaikan evolusi pertama anda. Mendapatkan 1 poin gratis]

Haha.. akhirnya! Aku mendapatkan satu poin setelah evolusi. Agak mirip dengan ras manusia yang mendapatkannya setiap kemajuan kelas.

Untuk sekarang, kekuatan adalah yang paling penting. Aku memutuskan untuk menambahkan satu poin ke power!

"True Eye!"

[Mysterious Egg]

Nama : N/A

Ras : N/A

Status : Normal

Level : 6/10

Rank : H

Hp : 106/106

Mp : 72/72

Power : 60

Defense : 24

Stamina : 36

Agility : 36

Intelegent : 24

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 1]

Skill normal

[Egg Punch lv 3] [Egg Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Poison Resistence lv 1]

Wow! Hpku kembali penuh setelah evolusi! Yang paling penting, semua aku menambahkan satu poin ke powerku!

Mungkin terlihat sama, tapi setelah aku naik level akan terlihat perbedaannya. Jika setiap naik tingkat, aku mendapatkan 5 poin power, maka sekarang menjadi 6 poin power!

Cangkang dibagian mulut dan ekorku retak, menunjukan mulutku yang penuh gigi tajam. Ekorku sangat pendek, tidak lebih panjang dari belati.

Menurut bentuknya, paling tidak aku adalah monster jenis Lizzardman, mungkin juga Crodile. Monster air berbentuk manusia buaya.

Tapi..., tidak peduli diantara keduanya, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Goblin! Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih suka memilih Succubus!

Yah, aku harap saja yang lahir dari telur ini lebih baik dari Goblin.

Karena Hpku sudah penuh, aku melihat sekelilingku. Pandanganku tertuju pada 3 tikus gunung spesies yang sama yang telah mengejarku saat pertama kali masuk Guardian Land.

Tanpa buang waktu, aku roll menuju tikus gunung.

Bam Bam Bam Bam

-49 -47 -50 -52

54 Exp didapat

54 Exp didapat

54 Exp didapat

Level 6~9

Instant-Kill! Ini adalah instant kill dengan monster yang mempunyai rating sama! Juga aku sebentar lagi akan menjalani evolusi keduaku!

Ayo cari lagi monster lain!

Roll mulai!

Aku melaju tanpa memperhatikan arah yang kutuju, rubah kecil tabrak! burung hinggap ditanah, tabrak! tikus kecil, tabrak!

12 exp didapat

14 exp didapat

20 exp didapat

30 exp didapat

...

Level 9~10

Level MAX

Pilihan evolusi tersedia!

Aku segera berhenti roll dan berdoa kepada lord yang kutahu untuk hasil terbaik. Ini adalah evolusi yang akan menentukan ras monsterku!

"Ayo tunjukan!"

[Mysterious Egg]

Nama : N/A

Ras : N/A

Status : Normal

Level : 10/10

Kelas : N/A

Rank : H

Hp : 178/178

Mp : 96/96

Power : 84

Defense : 32

Stamina : 48

Agility : 48

Intelegent : 32

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 1]

Skill normal

[Egg Punch lv 3] [Egg Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Poison Resistence lv 1]

Pilihan evolusi yang tersedia

Break the egg shell 3

Ayo datang!

"True Eye"

Egg shell 3

Hp : 1

Defense : 0

Ayo hanya satu pukulan dan rasku akan muncul!

Puk

Krak Krak Krak

Pyar

Akhirnya! Cangkangku pecah!

'Hm.. tunggu, ini bukan lizzard man ataupun crodile, bentuk apa ini?"

DING

Break the egg shell 3 selesai

[Selamat! Mysterious egg berubah menjadi baby dragon]

[Skill khusus, True eye level 1~2]

[Skill normal egg punch, berubah menjadi baby punch]

[Skill normal egg kick, berubah menjadi baby kick]

[Skill normal Baby breath level 1 dibuat]

[Skill normal Resistensi Fisik level 1 dibuat]

[Skill normal Resistensi api level 1 dibuat]

[Selamat! judul First Dragon telah diakusisi]

[Selamat! Anda sekarang bisa menerapkan namamu!]

[Selamat! Anda telah menyelesaikan evolusi kedua, 1 poin gratis didapat]

[Selamat! Karena anda adalah ras naga yang muncul pertama kali, 5 poin gratis berhasil didapat]

Tunggu.. tunggu.. jadi bukan lizzard tapi aku sekarang ras naga! Ini bukan beruntung! tapi super duper beruntung!

Belum lagi judul keren itu, First Dragon! Hahaha aku adalah seekor naga!

"True Eye"

[Baby Dragon]

Nama : N/A

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal

Level : 0/20

Kelas : N/A

Rank : H+

Hp : 178/178

Mp : 96/96

Power : 84

Defense : 32

Stamina : 36

Agility : 36

Intelegent : 24

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2]

Skill normal

[Baby Breath lv 1] [Baby Punch lv 3] [Baby Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-]

Oh! Aku hampir lupa, aku masih punya 6 poin! Aku akan menambahkan 2 poin pada power, 2 poin pada defense dan satu poin pada stamina dan intelegent!

Juga, Skill khususku akhirnya naik level! Ayo kita lihat, informasi lain apa yang ditambahkan di ras dragon ini!

[Baby Dragon]

Naga bayi yang merupakan awal dari semua naga.

-Mempunyai daging yang lembut, sehingga para petualang dan ksatria memburunya.

-Daging baby dragon memiliki rasa manis, sehingga digemari oleh bangsawan.

F*K!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

Puk Puk Puk

-10 -20 -18 -19

...

70 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 70 exp tambahan didapat]

70 exp didapat

70 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 140 exp tambahan didapat!]

Level 1~3

Naruto PoV on

Setelah melihat informasi konyol tentang daging naga, aku memutuskan untuk berburu lagi. Walaupun agak lama saat memburu cacing gelap. Tapi, saat melihat efek judul First Dragon, aku menjadi bersemangat!

[First Dragon]

Pegguna pertama yang menjadi naga! Martabat, dan darah naga mengalir dalam tubuhmu!

-Saat membunuh monster atau manusia, mendapatkan pengalaman ganda.

-Judul ini akan mempengaruhi evolusi selanjutnya.

Itu adalah efek judul yang sama-sama baik dari segi yang berbeda dari judul

Hero miliku saat menjadi ras manusia.

[Hero lv 5]

Seseorang yang telah menerima berkat Knight terkuat.

-Semua statistik naik 50%.

-Judul ini akan mempengaruhi kemajuan kelas selanjutnya.

Tapi berkat itu juga, aku secara resmi menjadi buronan kerajaan Iylrime! Nah itu masalah saat aku menjadi human race, sekarang aku adalah ras monster, tepatnya ras naga! Jadi itu sudah tidak penting!

Aku mendapat banyak exp dari membunuh cacing gelap, tapi aku hanya bisa menaikan tingkatku 2 kali! Memang ras monster membutuhkan lebih banyak exp dari pada ras manusia.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku masih memiliki judul First Dragon! Ayo leveling lagi!

DING

[Pemberitahuan kepada seluruh pemain! Harap log-out, dalam waktu 5 menit kedepan Guardian Land akan segera memasuki mode pembaruan, harap player segera keluar dan periksa forum resmi kami untuk informasi lebih lanjut]

[Pemberitahuan...]

[Pemberitahuan...]

Hal ini datang pada waktu yang kurang tepat! Aku bahkan belum mencoba skill legendaris para naga, baby breath!

[Waktu tinggal 4 menit 30 detik harap segera log-out]

Aku harus segera log-out, lalu aku juga harus memeriksa apa yang baru di Guardian Land

'Log-out'

[Apakah anda ingin log-out, Ya/Tidak]

'Ya!'

Naruto PoV end

...

Sementara itu, beberapa menit sebelum pembaruan Guardian Land digedung L.T. Sympony, tepatnya gedung paling atas, tempat berkumpulnya orang paling berpengaruh di L.T. Sympony. Elegan, serius, dan sempurna adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan semua orang yang ada disini.

Tapi gambaran tentang elegan, serius dan sempurna tidak lagi ada disini. Pasalnya, tepat setelah merayakan keberhasilan turnamen pertama PvP. Sistem AI yang ada gedung L.T. sympony berbunyi nyaring.

"Perhatian! Ras no 426 telah didapatkan oleh pengguna!"

"Perhatian! Ras no 426 telah didapatkan pengguna!"

Berkat pemberitahuan ini, L.T. Sympony kacau. Terakhir kali kejadian ini terjadi, saat Sophia yang berubah menjadi phoenix.

"Menuju ruang rapat sekarang!"

Pria paruh baya berambut pirang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin, memerintahkan para peserta pesta perayaan menuju ruang rapat.

Delapan orang, yang merupakan pemegang posisi penting L.T. Sympony mengikuti pria paruh baya menuju ruang rapat.

Setelah sampai diruangan rapat, pria paruh baya diikuti delapan orang duduk bersamaan. Suasana sekitar pria paruh baya agak serius saat memandang delapan orang didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan basa basi lagi, ras no 426 adalah ras naga. Yang seharusnya akan muncul 8 bulan kedepan, tapi sepertinya kita harus melepaskan ras naga sekarang. Apa pendapat kalian tentang ini?"

"Sir, menurutku sudah buruk dengan adanya ras phoenix, tapi sekarang akan ditambah dengan ras naga. Ini akan sangat buruk bagi ras manusia."

"Ya Sir, jika ras naga dilepaskan, maka keseimbangan antara ras manusia dan ras monster akan runtuh. Belum lagi ada orc emperor Mad dog Steve, vampire queen Giorgina, dan werewolf Singh. Yang semuanya tidak lebih lemah dari phoenix Sophia."

Pria paruh baya berambut pirang agak mengerutkan keningnya saat tiga nama disebut oleh rekannya.

'Orc emperor, memulai 364 hari, dua hari tepat saat Guardian Land rilis. Menguasai peta Dessert Wolf, dengan bawahan orc sebanyak 100.000, 1.000 orc general, 10 orc king.'

'Vampire Queen, memulai 334 hari, penguasa benteng siegeford, bawahan 10.000 vampire normal, 100 elder vampire'

'Werewolf, memulai 334 hari, dengan sendirian memusnahkan kota ukuran kecil.'

Mengingat berkas yang diterimanya kemarin, pria paruh baya itu memijat pelipisnya yang agak sakit. Jika dia tidak melihat berkas ini, pasti dia akan terus percaya, yang kuat dari ras monster hanya phoenix dan naga.

"Baiklah! Ayo laksanakan kode 31!"

"Baik Sir!"

...

Kembali lagi menuju Naruto, yang sekarang sedang duduk didepan laptopnya. Layar laptop milik Naruto menunjukan homepage Guardian Land.

Naruto PoV On

Ayo lihat apa update terbaru! Item senjata baru, class baru, apa mungkin monster jenis baru!

Mana! Mana! Mana!

Ah! Ini dia!

Aku mengklik judul yang terletak paling atas. Hm ayo coba baca apa saja yang penting

...

[30 musuh 1 ras keajaiban]

-Berhubung sudah 1 tahun sejak peluncuran Guardian Land, L.T. Sympony untuk memperingatinya, akan mengadakan acara, yaitu menelurkan 30 petinggi dari demon race di ikuti 3.000.000 demon tingkat rendah, 100.000 demon tingkat menengah, dan 1.000 demon tingkat tinggi yang akan menyerang benua. Siapkan pedang dan taringmu untuk pertahankan tanahmu!

-Setiap demon tingkat rendah akan dihargai 1 poin konstribusi, demon menengah 10 poin, demon tingkat tinggi 100 poin, dan 30 elder demon race dihargai 1.000 poin. Poin bisa ditukarkan diakhir acara.

-Ras naga yang telah hilang ratusan tahun lalu, untuk pertama kalinya menunjukan taringnya pada dunia luar!

-Hp monster ras akan naik 5 kali lebih tinggi!

-1.000 senjata suci telah turun dari langit, temukan dan kuasai senjata suci-mu!

...

Mataku melebar setelah membaca demon race akan turun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya yang terjadi! Bahkan kemunculan ras naga juga pertama kali!

Aku ingin segera masuk Guardian Land, tapi karena pembaruan ini. Guardian Land akan ditutup seharian.

Aku melirik jam yang tepat disamping laptopku.

13:00

Sudah 2 jam penuh aku bermain Guardian Land, dari rank H- menjadi H+, kecepatan ini bahkan berkali-kali lebih cepat saat aku menjadi ras manusia.

Tidak ada persaingan untuk tempat berburu, tidak ada monopoli, apalagi PK. Bisa dibilang, ras monster adalah ras kebebasan!

Aku tidak segera menutup laptopku, aku ingin mengunjungi situs yang berisi pengguna ras monster Guardian Land.

Saat aku masuk, aku melihat berbagai topik yang sangat menarik sekaligus yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Contohnya, evolusi yang cocok saat memilih ras orc, atau juga akhir evolusi untuk ras vampire.

Mataku tertarik dengan judul berita yang terletak diatas sendiri. Four monster king, judul yang bahkan telah dilihat oleh hampir pengguna ras manusia dan ras monster diseluruh dunia!

Aku tidak segera membacanya, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan komentar-komentar dibawahnya.

...

Dwarven figo : Four king? Bah.. lalu kau tidak menghitung B?..

Ape king : Orang diatas harap jaga kata-katamu. B memang menakjubkan, tapi agak kurang dari Mad dog.

Dwarven Figo : Mad dog? Bahkan Sophia tidak layak dibandingkan B!

...

Ape king : (maaf pesan telah dihapus)

Dwarven Figo : (maaf pesan telah dihapus)

...

Aku tidak lagi membaca komentar dalam berita four king monster. Bahkan aku juga sudah tidak tertarik dengan isi four king monster. Aku lebih tertarik dengan B.

Aku memasukan kata kunci B pada mesin pencarian khusus monster ras, dan Hwala! Banyak hasil yang ditampilkan!

Seperti pengguna ras monster pertama, bahkan ada juga pendiri kota bebas. Aku secara iseng membuka bagian video dan memainkan salah satu video tentang kota bebas dengan durasi 3 menit.

Aku tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat menonton video ini, pasalnya dalam video ini. Ada sebuah kota yang harus kuakui tidak kalah bagus dengan Aurora City.

Tapi, yang membuatku takjub adalah, semua penduduknya berasal dari monster race! Minotaurus yang membawa kapak dua tangan dibelakang punggung. Goblin yang menjual berbagai pedang dengan ukuran berbeda, dan wanita-wanita cantik dari ras Succubus menjajakan tubuhnya. Semuanya hanya ada monster race, tidak ada human race!

'Aku ingin kesana!'

Aku sudah memutuskan, saat aku sudah cukup kuat aku akan menuju kesana! Um.. maksudnya setelah belajar human form.

Aku mematikan laptopku dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu melakukan aktifitas biasaku untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Tok Tok Tok

"Oni-sama, apakah kau disana. Makanannya sudah siap, cepat turun"

"..."

"Nii-sama, jika tidak turun sekarang. Nanti makanannya menjadi dingin."

"..."

"Nii-sama aku akan turun dulu, aku akan menunggu nii-sama dibawah."

"..."

Aku tetap diam membisu, bukan aku tidak ingin menjawab. Tapi aku terlalu malu membalas ajakan adik angkatku.

Bukan. Bukan masalah dia cantik ataupun aku menyukainya. Hanya saja aku malu, aku ingin dianggap sebagai kakak yang harusnya dibanggakan adiknya. Tapi kenyataannya aku seorang pecundang.

Adik angkatku bernama Koyuki. Yang berusia 20 tahun, 3 tahun lebih muda dariku. Kami berdua tinggal disini, sebuah rumah kecil yang lumayan nyaman.

Kejadian yang masih berbekas diingatanku adalah saat uang yang harusnya digunakan adiku untuk kuliah, malah digunakan untuk membeli capsule Guardian Land.

Maka dari hari itu, aku terlalu malu bertatap muka dengannya. Sudahlah, yang penting dengan ras naga. Aku pasti bisa menghasilkan sesuatu!

Keesokan harinya.

Tepat setelah jam 13:00, aku langsung masuk ke Guardian Land. Tanpa memeriksa statusku, aku langsung masuk ke Guardian Land.

[Selamat datang di Guardian Land!]

[Ras monster sekarang mempunyai 5 kali kesehatan lebih banyak dari normalnya]

[Hati-hati dengan demon race yang berkliaran, demon race sejak dahulu membenci ras naga. Jangan sampai tertangkap!]

Aku yang membaca pemberitahuan agak tenang, tapi melihat isi pemberitahuan terakhir membuatku ingin muntah.

Lupakan! Karena sudah terjadi, maka terjadilah! Yang penting, ayo check statusku!

"True eye!"

[Baby Dragon]

Nama : N/A

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal

Level : 3/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 1.250/1.250

Mp : 123/123

Power : 108

Defense : 44

Stamina : 60

Agility : 57

Intelegent : 41

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2]

Skill normal

[Baby Breath lv 1] [Baby Punch lv 3] [Baby Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-]

Nah sudah kuduga pembaruan ini adalah pembaruan terbaik! Ayo coba lihat status monster lainnya!

"True eye"

[Dark Worm]

Ras : Worm

Status : Normal

Level : 10/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 1.483/1.483

Mp : 78/78

Power : 26

Defense : 150

Agility : 26

Intelegent : 26

Skill Khusus

[Stone Skin lv 2]

Skill normal

[Bite lv 2] [Poison Breath lv 1] [Group Call 2] [Earth resistence lv 3] [Poison Resistence lv 2]

Judul

[Eater lv 2] [Greed lv 1] [Colony lv 3]

Kutarik kata-kataku! Ini adalah pembaruan terburuk yang pernah ada!

Jika hp monster rank H saja, sudah menembus angka 1.000 bagaimana dengan monster boss! Boss hutan memiliki hp 10 kali lebih banyak dari monster normal dengan rank yang sama. Sekarang berkat update ini, boss hutan sekarang memiliki 5 kali hp lebih banyak!

Nah, aku tidak peduli! Yang penting sekarang adalah, ayo leveling lagi!

Kemarin, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan tubuhku. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

Tubuh bayi naga ini agak mirip dengan buaya gendut kecil, plus sepasang sayap yang 2 kali ukuran tubuhku, sekitar 60 cm bertengger dipunggungku. Jika wujudku ada didunia nyata, maka perempuan-perempuan akan berkata 'Kyaaa! Kawaii!'

Setelah puas meneliti sekujur tubuhku, aku hanya menghela nafas sedikit kecewa. Pasalnya aku memang memiliki sayap, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa terbang!

'Mungkin jika aku berevolusi lagi, sayapku bisa digunakan!' Pikirku

Dengan pikiran tentang ingin terbang, aku menatap kearah cacing gelap. Sekarang, mereka hanya makanan bagiku!

"Grawo!"

Aku meraung keras, walaupun tidak terdengar ganas. Sebelum berlari dengan empat kakiku menuju cacing gelap. Kali ini aku tidak menggunakan roll untuk melawan cacing gelap, tapi baby breath yang belum pernah kugunakan.

Saat jarak antara aku dan cacing gelap sekitar 2 meter, cacing gelap tiba-tiba saja menyemprotkan racun dari mulutnya. Tapi berkat perlawanan racun, racun cacing gelap tidak lagi terpengaruh padaku.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan nafasku. Ini adalah skill legendaris milik naga! Baby breath!

Bukan udara yang kuhembuskan, tapi api yang keluar. Api ini memiliki jangkauan 3 meter dan melebar selebar 2 meter.

-100 -103 -99 -89

Wow angka kerusakan yang lumayan banyak! Bukan hanya itu, bahkan cacing gelap menderita efek kebakaran!

[Dark Worm]

Ras : Worm

Status : Normal (Kebakaran kecil)

Level : 10/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 1.078/1.483

Mp : 78/78

Satu breath mengambil 400 hp cacing gelap! Belum lagi ada efek kebakaran kecil! Belum lagi ini merupakan AoE, jadi bukan hanya satu cacing gelap yang terkena, tapi 3 sekaligus!

"True eye"

[Baby Dragon]

Nama : N/A

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal

Level : 3/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 1.250/1.250

Mp : 113/123

Satu breath menghabiskan 10 Mp, jadi aku hanya bisa menggunakan 10 kali sehari. Aku tidak memiliki skill mana regeneration, jadi untuk memulihkan mana aku harus istirahat. Memang skill roll adalah yang terbaik!

Tanpa menggunakan breath lagi, aku menggulung tubuhku dan menabrak cacing gelap.

Bam Bam Bam

-39 -37 -36

Angka, kerusakan terus melayang diatas cacing gelap, walaupun cacing gelap mencoba membalas. Itu tidak bisa menggaruk Hp ku.

70 exp didapat

70 exp didapat

70 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 210 exp didapat]

Level 3~4

Sudah kuduga, exp yang dibutuhkan semakin banyak untuk leveling. Tapi untung saja aku memiliki judul First Dragon. Jika tidak, aku takut untuk evolusi selanjutnya akan memakan waktu lebih dari seminggu.

Aku masih bisa mengangkat levelku sampai level 5 dengan membunuh cacing gelap, tapi setelah itu, aku harus mencari monster baru!

Aku melanjutkan berburu cacing gelap dengan Rollku, walaupun agak lama untuk membunuh satu cacing gelap, tapi itu masih layak.

Bam Bam Bam

-39 -41 -40

...

70 exp didapat

70 exp didapat

70 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 210 exp didapat]

Level 4~5

Sepertinya sekarang saatnya mencari monster lain. Ayo! Waktunya menjelajahi daerah ini.

Aku menggunakan roll untuk menuruni daerah ini. Sepanjang penurunan ini, aku sama sekali belum menemukan monster yang cocok. Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa berevolusi!

Aku terus menurun, sampai aku sampai pada padang rumput. Bukan hanya itu saja, disini aku melihat berbagai monster yang lumayan kuat.

[Big Cow]

Ras : Cow

Status : Normal

Level : 1/40

Rank : G-

Hp : 3.035/3.035

Mp : 492/492

Power : 41

Defense : 169

Stamina : 183

Agility : 41

Intelegent : 164

Skill Khusus

[Earthquake lvl 3] [Apocalypso lv 1]

Skill normal

[Earth protection lvl 3] [Cow Rage lv 3] [Earth Fang lv 2] [Killer Stomp lv 3] [Earth Resistence lv 3] [Pysique Resistence lv 3]

Untuk monster rank G, itu sedikit terlalu lemah. Atau mungkin karena sapi itu memfokuskan pada pertahanan dan magic, jadinya aspek lain terlalu kurang. Nah karena ada mangsa, mana pemburunya?

Aku menatap sekeliling padang rumput, karena ada mangsa tentu saja pasti ada pemangsanya. Aku ingin lihat, seberapa kuat pemangsa ini.

Pandanganku terhenti pada sesuatu yang mirip serigala, saat itu juga, informasi dari serigala muncul, dan hal itu sukses membuatku tercengang.

[Wild Wolf]

Ras : Wolf

Status : Normal

Level : 21/40

Rank : G

Hp : 2.145/2.145

Mp : 171/171

Power : 326

Defense : 114

Stamina : 114

Agility : 279

Intelegent : 57

Skill Khusus

[Bloodlife Lv 4] [Transformation lvl 5]

Skill normal

[Bite lv 5] [Stealth lv 3] [Wolf Slash lv 3] [Detection lv 3] [Earth Resistence lv 4] [Pysique Resistence lv 3]

Judul

[Hunter Lv 3]

WTF!

Dengan serigala tunggal itu disini, bagaimana aku bisa evolusi?!

Aku masih melihat serigala, yang perlahan-lahan mendekat menuju sapi. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh serigala membesar. Dan secara bertahap menjadi sapi.

Aku terkejut, tapi segera tenang saat melihat informasi skill transformation.

[Transformation]

-Mengambil bentuk dari mahluk hidup yang dilihat, dan menirunya selama 10 menit.

-Jika spesies yang akan ditiru lebih tinggi, maka skill transformation akan gagal.

Jika aku memiliki Skill itu, bukankah aku bisa meniru semua monster race dan human race!

Woah, aku harus mendapatkannya! Harus!

Aku ingat, evolusi pertama, kedua, dan ketiga masih disebut monster bayi, dan skill yang dimilikipun hanya skill dasar. Baru saat evolusi keempat, monster ras akan mendapatkan skill khusus lain. Semoga saja, aku mendapatkan Skill Transformation.

Tapi, yang harus pertama dilakukan adalah leveling! Karena disini tidak mungkin, aku harus mencari tempat lain!

Selain padang rumput, aku juga bisa melihat hutan disamping padang rumput. Tanpa menunda lagi, aku menuju hutan pelan-pelan. Takut menggangu sapi asli dan sapi 'palsu'.

Begitu aku masuk kehutan, aku langsung menggunakan roll. Untuk menambah kecepatanku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menggunakan roll, yang jelas melalui skill detection. Aku merasakan berbagai monster antara rank H- sampai H, tapi exp mereka terlalu sedikit. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak memburu mereka.

Aku berhenti menggunakan roll saat aku mendeteksi ada monster kuat disini, paling tidak H+ rank!

Mataku mencari-cari sekitar tempat aku berhenti, yang harus kuakui sangat indah. Ada air terjun, air yang sangat jernih, bahkan aku bisa melihat ikan didasar sungai.

Aku melihat-melihat, sebelum tatapanku berhenti pada pohon besar. Tidak, maksudku pada monster yang ada diatas pohon.

Monster itu berbentuk monyet berbulu hitam yang memegang pedang dua tangan. Tingginya hampir mencapai 2 meter, bukan hanya itu saja. Monyet itu dikelilingi oleh 10 bawahannya!

[Child Ape Warrior]

Ras : Ape

Status : Mutan

Level : 15/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 1.570/1.570

Mp : 93/93

Power : 118

Defense : 93

Stamina : 108

Agility : 62

Intelegent : 31

Skill Khusus

[Rain of Pain lv-]

Skill Normal

[Sword mastery lv 3] [Triple Slash lv 3] [Sword aura lv 2] [Red Skin lv 3] [Rage lv 2] [Telepati lv 2] [Resistance Poison lv 2] [Earth Resistence lv 3]

Judul

[Little king lv-] [Group Leader lv 1]

Group Leader! Jadi monyet ini adalah pemimpin grup! Walaupun belum mencapai Rank G, monyet itu juga sudah menyandang nama 'Child' didepannya!

Yang paling mencengankan adalah, monyet itu adalah monster mutan!

Aku berjalan mendekat menuju pohon, dan hal itu sukses menarik perhatian monyet mutan. Monyet mutan hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan satu dari 10 monyet maju kearahku.

Nah. Sepertinya monyet mutan meremehkanku. Tidak apa-apa, akan aku tunjukan pada monyet mutan itu!

Aku menggunakan True eye, untuk melihat statusnya. Ternyata, monyet yang menuju kearahku hanya Rank H.

Saat monyet menyerangku, aku bahkan tidak menghindar. Hanya membiarkan pukulannya mengenaiku.

-17 -20 -27

Bahkan serangan monyet itu tidak bisa menggaruk Hpku! Aku mundur kebelakang, sebelum menahan napas dan menghembuskannya. Baby Breath, bakar!

-134 -140 -138

Kikyaa!

Haha rasakan itu monyet!

Aku masih senang melihat monyet didepanku terbakar, sebelum aku menegang merasakan dua monyet baru mendekatiku.

Bang Bang

-17 -18

Aku berhasil menahan serangan dua monyet, tapi aku tidak sempat senang. Saat satu monyet tambahan tiba-tiba memukulku.

Aku terdorong mundur, dan melihat empat maksudku tiga monyet karena satu monyet masih terbakar api. Berjejer bersama-sama.

Tiga monyet!

Aku sekarang harus melawan tiga monyet!

Tiga monyet tidak menungguku siap, karena mereka tanpa aba-aba menyerangku dari 3 arah. Aku ingin mengunakan breath, tapi jarak mereka masih diluar jangkauan.

Terpaksa aku menggunakan roll untuk menabrak salah satu dari 3 monyet. Aku bermaksud untuk menghadapi satu persatu monyet.

Bang

-80

Saat monyet terhuyung akibat tabrakanku, aku melompat menuju monyet dan menggunakan kaki depanku untuk memukulnya.

Bang Bang

-76 -79

Monyet yang kuserang jatuh, aku tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku. Aku dengan cepat menggunakan Breath pada monyet yang jatuh.

-146 -135 -137

90 Exp didapat

90 Exp didapat

[Karena judul first dragon, 180 exp tambahan didapat]

Level 5~6

Hp monyet rank H tidak lebih dari 600, jadi aku bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat. Juga sepertinya, monyet pertama mati akibat efek kebakaran.

Kuaak!

Monyet mutan, yang dari awal memperhatikan pertarunganku tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak. Yang anehnya direspon dengan berhentinya serangan monyet kepadaku.

Monyet mutan dengan pedangnya mendekatiku perlahan. Aku merasakan perasaan tajam berasal dari pedang yang dipegang monyet mutan. Ini adalah skill sword aura!

Aku tidak berani bertarung secara langsung melawan monyet mutan, kecepatanku kalah dengan monyet mutan, bahkan seranganku juga tidak berpengaruh banyak pada monyet mutan. Satu-satunya cara adalah menggunakan Breath!

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menahannya. Aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru, sebab monyet mutan masih jauh dari jarak Breath.

Saat monyet mutan mendekati jarak baby breath, aku segera melepaskan baby breath yang sudah kutahan. Semburan api panas yang kukeluarkan mengenai monyet mutan.

Khhiyaa!

-149 -150 -148

Setelah melepaskan baby breath, aku menggulung tubuhku dan menggunakan roll untuk menabrak monyet mutan yang masih terbakar.

Bang

-47

Saat aku akan menyerang kembali monyet mutan, aku kilauan pedang dengan cepat menuju kearahku. Bukan hanya satu tapi tiga sekaligus! Ini adalah skill Triple Slash!

Slash Slash Slash

-120 -129 -137

Shit! Serangannya sangat menyakitkan! Bahkan mengambil seperempat HPku!

Mutan monyet yang telah menyerangku dengan Triple Slash, kembali menyerangku dengan pedangnya. Aku mundur kebelakang menggunakan Roll untuk menghindar.

Aku sekali lagi menggunakan Baby Breath, yang kembali mengenai monyet mutan.

-149 -139 -143

Sepertinya, aku harus menyerang monyet mutan hanya dengan menggunakan breath.

Aku terus mengulangi proses ini berulang-ulang, Roll-Breath. Hingga seluruh kesehatan monyet mutan hampir habis dengan menggunakan taktik ini.

Saat kesehatan monyet mutan mencapai 300, tiba-tiba saja gaya pedang monyet mutan berubah. Yang awalnya sedang dalam mode bertahan, tiba-tiba menyerangku dengan cepat. Mirip hujan yang jatuh!

Pak Pak Pak Pak

-57 -67 -75 -87

Kesehatanku turun dengan cepat! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi!

-78 -79 -79

Aku tanpa peduli serangan yang dilancarkan monyet mutan, menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

-147 -149 -150

135 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 135 exp tambahan didapat]

[Judul Leader Group level 1 berhasil didapat!]

Level 6~8

Baby Breath lvl 1~2

Akhirnya! Setelah membunuh mutan monyet yang terbakar dengan skill baby breath. Skill itu naik level! Belum lagi aku mendapat judul lain lagi! Walaupun harus menggorbankan banyak, tapi ini layak!

[Group Leader lv 1]

Pemimpin gerombolan kecil dari ras monster. Semakin tinggi level judul, semakin banyak ras monster yang akan tunduk. Saat ini 100 monster.

-Judul ini akan mempengaruhi perkembangan Evolusi selanjutnya.

Monyet bawahan monyet mutan, tiba-tiba berlari menuju arahku. Aku menegang dan akan siap menggunakan breath lagi, tapi melihat monyet-monyet berlutut didepanku aku segera rileks.

DING

[Selamat! 8 Ape Warrior telah menjadi bawahanmu]

Wahaha... aku mendapatkan bawahan! Dengan delapan monyet ini, siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku!

Naruto PoV end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Status Naruto setelah melawan mutan monyet

[Baby Dragon]

Nama : N/A

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal

Level : 8/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 379/1.490

Mp : 21/168

Power : 148

Defense : 64

Stamina : 64

Agility : 72

Intelegent : 56

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2]

Skill normal

[Baby Breath lv 2] [Baby Punch lv 3] [Baby Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Group Leader lv 1]


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

Kiyaa!

Grawo!

Bang Bang

-69 -79

Woosh

-156 -153 -150

...

135 exp didapat

90 exp didapat

90 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 315 exp tambahan didapat]

Level 8~10

Naruto PoV

Setelah aku membunuh ape mutan, dan mendapatkan bawahan 8 ape. Aku segera menyadari, bukan hanya ada satu mutan ape saja disini. Tapi ada empat sekaligus! Juga mereka semua adalah Group Leader dengan 10 bawahan masing-masing.

Aku sekarang telah berhasil membunuh salah satu dari empat ape mutan, tepatnya Child Ape Archer. Yang terlemah diantara empat mutan. Dan yap, aku mendapatkan 7 bawahan baru!

Walaupun Hpku rendah, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh mutan archer. Serangannya hanya serangan jauh, pertahanan sangat rendah, jadi aku tanpa banyak kesulitan mampu membunuhnya.

"True Eye!"

[Baby Dragon]

Nama : N/A

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal

Level : 10/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 87/1.618

Mp : 9/186

Power : 164

Defense : 72

Stamina : 88

Agility : 78

Intelegent : 62

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2]

Skill normal

[Baby Breath lv 2] [Baby Punch lv 3] [Baby Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Group Leader lv 1]

Aku membutuhkan 10 level lagi untuk evolusi, aku ingin sekali membunuh monyet-monyet ini. Paling tidak nanti aku akan mendapatkan 3 level, tapi sayangnya monyet-monyet ini masuk kedalam kawananku. Jadi, aku tidak mampu membunuh monyet-monyet ini!

Sudahlah, yang paling penting aku harus menyembuhkan hpku!

Aku kembali menuju tempat pertama kali aku bertarung dengan ape mutan warrior, dibelakangku 8 ape warrior, dan 7 ape archer mengikutiku.

Saat sampai di air terjun, aku langsung masuk kesungai, memburu ikan satu persatu.

...

10 exp didapat

10 exp didapat

10 exp didapat

...

10 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 200 exp tambahan didapat]

Level 10~11

Woah tujuanku hanya untuk makan ikan agar hpku cepat sembuh, tak disangka aku bahkan bisa naik level! Kalau begitu ayo berburu ikan lagi!

Aku kembali memburu 20 ikan tambahan, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda aku naik level, jadi aku dengan enggan naik keatas.

[Selamat! Skill normal Swim level 1 berhasil didapat]

Nah, itu tidak buruk sama sekali. Aku masih ingat saat menjadi human ras, ada beberapa benua dalam Guardian Land. Dan setiap benua, dipisahkan oleh laut. Jika aku suatu hari ingin pergi, aku bisa berenang ataupun menggunakan sayapku.

Aku tidak tahu dimana tempat ini, karena semua sistem terkunci. Dari peta, rangking, penyimpanan, bahkan yang paling mendasar, sistem lootpun terkunci!

Tidak usah pedulikan! Jika memang tidak ada sistem loot maka jadilah! Aku adalah naga! Aku tidak akan kalah dari yang lain, hanya karena sistemku tidak terbuka!

Saat naik keatas, aku bingung melihat ape warrior dan ape archer berlatih panahan dan pedang. Aku ingin bertanya tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bicara!

Biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang, aku juga harus leveling lagi.

Setelah makan 40 ikan, Hpku sudah penuh, hanya tinggal Mpku yang belum penuh.

Aku ingin memburu mutan monyet lagi, tapi jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit. Aku harus mencari monster dengan jumlah besar disekitar sini.

Aku roll menuju arah yang kuperediksi memiliki monster Rank H+, meninggalkan Ape yang sedang berlatih.

Kecepatanku cukup cepat, karena hanya dalam beberapa saat. Aku sudah meninggalkan kawasan hutan dan sampai pada padang bunga.

Seperti pada padang rumput, disini sangat banyak monster. Tapi hanya sebatas rank H. Untukku, monster rank H tidak bernilai banyak. Aku sekarang harus memburu monster rank H+.

Saat aku ingin pergi, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan gerakan sangat cepat. Aku tidak begitu melihat dengan jelas, tapi itu pasti monster rank H+!

Jleb

Aku berhasil melihatnya! Itu adalah Gold Bee! Ini sangat besar, bahkan aku yang sepanjang 30 cm kalah!

"True Eye!"

[Venom Gold Bee]

Ras : Bee

Status : Normal

Level : 5/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 915/915

Mp : 106/126

Power : 99

Defense : 21

Stamina : 42

Agility : 89

Intelegent : 42

Skill Khusus

[Formation array lv-]

Skill normal

[Sting lv 1] [Venom Sting lv 4] [Fly lv 4] [Poison resistence lv 3]

Judul

[Hit and Runner lv 3] [Colony lv 2] [Worker Bee lv-]

Hanya lebah pekerja saja sudah rank H+! Lalu bagaimana dengan lebah penjaga, atau ratu lebah! Mungkinkah akan menjadi rank G-!

Aku sangat senang, tapi aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru membunuh lebah pekerja. Aku akan mengikutinya dan akan membunuh semua lebah disarangnya!

Lebah pekerja itu terbang tidak secepat dia datang karena beban mangsanya. Dan kuucapkan terimakasih, berkat itu aku mampu mengikutinya.

[Selamat! Skill normal kamuflase lv 1 dipelajari]

Aku mendapatkan Skill kamuflase! Dengan ini pasti lebih mudah.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku mengikuti lebah ini, tapi yang jelas sarangnya pasti sudah dekat.

Ding

Level Kamuflase 1~2

Kamuflaseku akhirnya naik level!

Aku ingin bersorak, tapi aku segera menyadari. Lebah pekerja sudah sampai disarangnya!

Ini lebih besar daripada yang kupikirkan! Sarangnya tidak menggantung dipohon, tapi gundukan tanah setinggi 10 meter yang berlubang. Disekitar sarang ada sekitar 100 lebah penjaga!

Aku tahu seekor lebah penjaga bukan lawanku. Tapi kalau seratus beda lagi ceritanya! Aku harus memanggil bala bantuan! Monyet-monyet datang!

[Selamat! Telepati lv 1 telah diperoleh]

Woah! Hanya memikirkan monyet-monyet itu aku langsung dapat juga sangat beruntung mendapatkan skill telepati!

Kiyaa!

Kiyaa!

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara teriakan Ape. Yap, mereka adalah 15 bawahan Ape-ku!

Dengan ini, ayo serang lebah penjaga!

Aku, diikuti 15 ape bergegas menuju sarang lebah. 100 lebah penjaga, yang melihatku dan Ape, bergegas menuju kearahku. Aku tidak mundur, tapi aku sudah siap menggunakan Baby Breathku.

Woshh

-182 -196 -200

...

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

...

100 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 800 exp tambahan didapat]

Level 11~14

Woah! Aku tidak tahu Baby Breath level 2 akan semenakjubkan ini! Jaraknya dari 3 meter bertambah menjadi 5 meter, juga serangannya melebar menjadi 3 meter!

Ini adalah tempat leveling terbaik!

Aku siap menggunakan Breath lagi, tapi sepertinya lebah penjaga lain tahu betapa berbahayanya baby breath. Jadi mereka semua menuju kearahku!

Psiu Psiu Psiu Psiu

-39 -39 -41 -45 -42

Ape archer, menggunakan keahlian panahannya untuk menyerang. Berkat itu, serangan mereka sedikit terganggu. Aku ingin langsung menggunakan Breath. Tapi Ape warrior tiba-tiba saja melewatiku dan melawan lebah dengan tangan.

Bang Bang Bang

-57 -59 -60

Woah! Bawahan monyetku pasti yang terbaik!

Serangan jarak dekat ditangani oleh ape warrior, sedangkan jarak jauh ditangani oleh ape archer. Bukankah formasi ini mirip dengan Party!

Tapi segera, lebah penjaga lain hanya terbang lebih tinggi. Hingga panah dan pukulan Ape tidak mengenainya. Tapi mereka melupakan Breath miliku!

Woosh

Semburan api dari mulutku dengan cepat mengenai mereka, beberapa lebah langsung jatuh ketanah.

-200 -203 -201

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 400 exp tambahan didapat]

Dari belasan lebah yang terkena Breath, aku hanya berhasil membunuh empat lebah! Aku ingin menyelesaikan lebah yang jatuh ketanah, tapi ape warrior dan ape archer lebih cepat!

-56 -65 -39 -35 -56

Ding

4 Ape Archer bawahanmu, telah berevolusi ke Little Black Ape Archer.

8 Ape Warrior bawahanmu, telah berevolusi menjadi Little Ape Gladiator.

Woah! Bawahanku sudah mulai berevolusi! Kulit Little black ape archer menjadi hitam, itu sama sekali tidak berbeda dari asalnya. Sedangkan Ape Gladiator, mereka masih sama. Hanya saja, bulu-bulu mereka mulai rontok, menunjukan badan berototnya. Kalau saja wajahnya bukan monyet maka gladiator ape akan menang dalam kontes binaragawan.

Aku dan bawahanku telah membunuh lebih dari 30 lebah penjaga, tapi lebah penjaga ini sangat gigih! Mereka sama sekali tidak mundur sedikitpun!

Bang Bang Bang

Shiutt Shiut Shiut

Woosh

-78 -81 -76

-54 -57 -60

-210 -208 -209

...

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 500 exp tambahan didapat]

Level 14~15

Ding

4 Ape Archer bawahanmu, telah berevolusi menjadi Little Ape Ranger.

Kami telah membunuh 20 lebah penjaga lagi, sekarang hanya tinggal 50 lebah penjaga. Aku ingin menyerang lagi, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi

Benar saja! 50 lebah penjaga tiba-tiba saja mundur kebelakang, mereka membentuk formasi bintang dengan sekejap. Tiba-tiba, didepanku muncul pemberitahuan yang mengejutkan.

Ding

Venom Golden Bee telah menggunakan Skill khusus array formation, Star blood.

-Setiap Venom Golden Bee yang mati, 1% kenaikan semua stat akan berlaku untuk 49 bee yang lain. Ini akan terus berlaku sampai Venom Golden Bee terakhir.

-Efek ini akan berakhir selama Venom Golden Bee mati semua atau membatalkan keahlian khusus ini.

Jika 1 mati, maka akan menambah 1% stat pada yang lain. Jika hanya satu yang tersisa, bukankah itu akan menjadi kenaikan stat 49%! Lalu bagaimana jika digunakan 1.000 lebah, bukankah itu menjadi 999% kenaikan stat! F*k! Ini sangat OP!

Setelah lebah penjaga membentuk formasi Star Blood, mereka semua tanpa ampun menggunakan berbagai skill mereka pada kami.

Venom Sting, Sting dan berbagai serangan cakaran. Terbang menuju kami. Berkat poison resistence, venom sting tidak banyak berpengaruh pada kami, tapi sting dan cakaran sangat berpengaruh!

-50 -47 -59 -60 -45

Aku menatap kaget pada bar Hpku yang turun cepat, bahkan salah satu Ape Gladiator hampir mati! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini! Baby breath bakar!

-207 -209 -205 -208

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 200 exp tambahan didapat]

Haha rasakan itu lebah sialan!

Tapi serangan kami tidak berhenti disitu saja! Ape gladiator membuang pukulan pada lebah penjaga! Sedangkan Ape Ranger, yang baru kutahu mampu memanggil hewan. Menggunakan hewan Rank H- untuk menutup gerakan lebah penjaga! Selagi panah berterbangan dari belakangnya.

-70 -56 -80 -13 -69

Tujuh lebah penjaga dalam sekejap mati!

Ding

Array formation Star Blood aktif, 43 Venom Golden Bee mendapatkan tambahan 7% all stat!

F*k! Bantai lagi!

Woosh

Bang Bang

-206 -208 -209

-79 -78

...

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

...

100 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 700 exp tambahan didapat]

Level 15~16

Ding

Array formation Star Blood aktif, 33 Venom Golden Bee mendapatkan 17% tambahan stat

Ayo! Serang lagi!

Ding

Bawahanmu Little Ape Gladiator telah meninggal

Bawahanmu Ape Ranger telah meninggal

Melihat pemberitahuan ini, aku merasa ingin mengutuk seseorang. Aku menghentikan seranganku, dan melihat 13 Ape yang tersisa.

Mereka semua terluka! Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan mereka! Mundur!

Aku memerintahkan mundur, yang dibalas dengan berlarinya 13 Ape dengan cepat.

Aku tahu pasti lebah penjaga akan mampu mengejar Ape, maka aku sengaja menghadang mereka lalu aku menghembuskan Baby Breath pada mereka.

-220 -210 -211

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 300 exp tambahan didapat]

Baby Breath lvl 2~3

Shit! Kenapa bisa terbunuh! Aku malah membuat mereka semakin kuat!

Ding

30 Venom Golden Bee mendapat tambahan 20% all stat

Aku tidak sempat mengagumi penambahan 20% all stat, karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dengan cepat mendekatiku!

Swish

Jleb

Ding

Anda terkena skill Ultimate Paralysis poison.

Anda tidak bisa bergerak!

Dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan, anda tidak bisa bergerak!

WTF! Apa yang dimaksud dengan waktu yang tidak ditentukan! Kau pasti bercanda!

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku diserang! Kenapa langsung terkena racun!

Lebah penjaga yang telah menerima Buff tiba-tiba saja berhenti bergerak dan membungkuk. Aku langsung melihat apa penyebabnya.

1 lebah yang lebih besar diantara yang lain, dikawal 100 lebah yang lebih kuat dari lebah penjaga!

"True Eye!"

[Golden King Bee]

Nama : Arsh

Ras : High-Bee

Status : Rare (mengeras sedang)

Level : 129/250

Rank : F

Kelas : Master Array

Hp : 20.495/20.495

Mp : 4.614/4.614

Power : 2.519

Defense : 1.484

Stamina : 1.089

Agility : 1.979

Intelegent : 1.538

Skill khusus

[Array Formation lv-] [? Lv 5] [? Lv 4]

Skill normal

[? Lv 5] [Sting Venom lv 6] [Ultimate Paralysis poison lv 4] [Telepati lv 5] [? Lvl 5] [? Lv 3] [? Lv 5]

Judul

[Master of dugeon lv-] [Limit Break lv 4] [Super Bee lv 4] [King of the Golden Bee lv 5] [Dangerous lv 1] [Earl Bee lv 1]

Shit! Aku benar-benar sial!

'Naga muda, kenapa kau menyerang sarang kami'

Aku terkejut mendengar suara ini, tapi tenang melihat ada skill telepati. Aku segera berkonsetrasi dan mejawab

'Jika aku berbicarapun kau tidak akan mengerti pantat!'

Jika aku menjawab leveling, pasti bee king dengan nama pantat ini tidak akan tahu!

'Pantat! Tunggu..., kau bisa melihat statusku! F*k! Dragon ras! Juga kau punya bar status nama!.. kau juga player!'

Aku segera terkejut dan senang, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat player ras monster!

'Pantat! Kau juga player! Cepat bebaskan aku. Juga kenapa kau menderita status mengeras!'

'Berhenti memanggilku pantat! Sudah kuduga nama yang diberikan gadis itu sangat busuk!'

Aku tidak peduli dia mengoceh tentang gadis itu atau gadis ini. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bebas!

'Wow! Nak kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan ras naga! Tidak sepertiku yang hanya ras lebah!'

Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan pantat-maksudku Arsh. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa! Aku lupa telepati menggunakan Mp!

'Aishh! Sepertinya Mpmu sudah habis'

Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Arsh, lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada 30 lebah penjaga dengan dendam.

'Apa? Kau ingin membunuh 30 penjaga lebah ini? Baiklah! Tapi kau harus bergabung dengan Guildku!'

Arsh sepertinya membaca niatku. Arsh mengijinkanku, tapi dia ingin aku bergabung dengan Guildnya! Baiklah, selama aku bisa membunuh mereka!

Bang Bang Bang

-180 -170 -179

...

Level 16~19

Tanpa ada perlawanan, aku dengan mudah membunuh 30 lebah penjaga! Aku juga naik 3 tingkat! Satu level lagi, aku akan berevolusi!

"True Eye!"

[Baby Dragon]

Nama : N/A

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal

Level : 19/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 689/2.453

Mp : 8/267

Power : 236

Defense : 108

Stamina : 124

Agility : 105

Intelegent : 89

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2]

Skill normal

[Baby Breath lv 3] [Baby Punch lv 3] [Baby Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 2] [Telepati lv 1] [Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Swim lv 1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Group Leader lv 1]

Aku tersenyum senang, tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemberitahuan melayang didepanku.

Ding

Player Arsh, mengundang anda ke Guild Human-Monster Society

Ya/Tidak

Aku menatap arsh disampingku, kukira bergabung dengan guildnya hanya bercanda. Tapi sepertinya Arsh serius.

Nah. Aku sudah janji, jadi mari aku terima tawarannya.

'Ya!'

[Selamat! Anda telah bergabung dengan Guild Human-Monster Society]

[Anda sekarang dapat memeriksa data dan anggota Guild]

[Anda sekarang dapat membeli barang di toko Guild!]

[Sistem Chat dan Friend telah dibuka!]

Ding

Guild name : Human-Monster Society

Guild level : 5 (Tier 5)

Ketua : Blue Rain

Wakil ketua : Arsh

Anggota : 120/100.000

Wilayah : Free Town

Hubungan bersahabat : Free Town, Dwarven City, City of Sun.

Hubungan bermusuhan : Earth Dragon, Prince forgoten town, Werewolf Clan.

Ini adalah ukuran Guild super! Tapi kenapa hanya ada 120 anggota!

...

Arsh : halo... halo... kami memiliki anggota baru! Ayo beri salam pada anggota baru!

B : Wahaha... orang tua pantat! Apakah itu anggota baru yang ditipu olehmu?

Luren : B! Jangan begitu, Pantat adalah wakil Guild kita! Ngomong-ngomong, mana anggota barunya.

N/A(saya) : Uhm.. halo semua!

B : Tidak punya nama! Apakah kau monster baru?

Luren : Halo N/A

Louis : Halo Nak!

...

Master : Hn.

A/N (saya) : Ya B-san. Hm.. kenapa namamu sama seperti pendiri kota bebas?

B : Wahaha... kau tidak salah nak! Aku, B pendiri Free Town!

...

Melihat balasan pada Guild Chat, mataku berkilau terang. Bahkan B yang merupakan pendiri Free Town ada di guild ini! Aku sangat super duper beruntung!

...

B :Nak, apa jenis ras monster yang kau gunakan?

N/A(saya) : Itu Naga.

B : ... Ehm maaf nak, ras apa?

N/A : Naga

B : ...

Luren : ...

B : F*k kau adalah ras naga! Cepat! Cepat tunjukan statistikmu!

...

Aku dengan cepat mengirimkan status miliku pada guild chat.

...

B : Ini bahkan lebih baik dariku saat aku di Rank H+

Luren : Sama disini

...

Saat aku masih membaca pesan di guild chat, tiba-tiba saja sebuah raungan membuatku kaget. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku menderita ketakutan akibat teriakan itu!

'Apa itu?'

Aku mengirimkan telepati pada Arsh, yang segera dijawab dengan jawaban yang mengejutkan

'Earth Dragon'

Dragon!

'Bukankah ini hanya beberapa jam setelah update. Bagaimana bisa kau bermusuhan dengan naga!'

'Nah. Ceritanya, aku tidak sengaja menghancurkan telur yang dijaganya'

Aku tidak percaya ini. Arsh memecahkan telur naga! Pantas saja hubungan dengan Earth Dragon bermusuhan.

'Ayo! Biarkan aku lihat status Earth Dragon itu'

Ding

Pemain Arsh mengirim permintaan berteman

Ya/Tidak

'Ya!'

Ding

Pemain Arsh mengirimkan surat padamu.

Buka

Ya/tidak.

'Ya!'

...

[Earth Dragon]

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal

Level : 350/500

Rank : F+

Hp : 59.330/59.330

Mp : 4.776/4.776

Power : 4.494

Defense : 4.614

Stamina : 4.254

Agility : 1.586

Intelegent : 1.592

Skill khusus

[Legacy of Earth Dragon lv-] [Earth Basillica lv 5]

Skill Normal

[Dragon Breath lv 5] [Dessert Breath lv 3] [Dragon Tail lv 3] [Earth Poison lv 4] [Dragon Scale lv 3] [Dragon aura lv 2] [Dragon Roar lv 2] [Earth Resistence lv 4] [Poison Resistence lv 4] [Fire Resistence lv 4] [Pysique immunity level 1]

Judul

[King of Mountain lv-] [Hunter lv 5] [King Slayer lv 3] [Tank lv 5]

...

Statistiknya jauh, sangat jauh dari pada Arsh! Kukira Arsh adalah yang terkuat, tapi dibandingkan Earth Dragon. Arsh sangat kurang!

'Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'

Aku bertanya pada Arsh dengan gugup.

'Mudah, yang harus dilakukan hanya memberi makan Earth Dragon, dan untungnya ini sudah cukup dengan selera makan Earth Dragon'

'Jadi, semua monster yang dikumpulkan lebah pekerja untuk Earth Dragon'

'Ya, itu semua untuk Earth Dragon!'

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu lain, tapi tiba-tiba sesosok mahluk keluar dari hutan menuju sarang lebah.

Itu adalah Naga! Kulitnya kecoklatan, dengan dua tanduk menunjuk keatas. Ukuran Earth Dragon sangat besar, dengan panjang dari ekor hingga kepala 7 meter, dan tingginya hampir setinggi monyet mutan! Tapi walaupun disebut naga, Earth Dragon sama sekali tidak memiliki sayap.

Earth Dragon berjalan menuju mayat yang dikumpulkan lebah pekerja, termasuk mayat 100 lebah penjaga, dan mulai memakan semuanya.

Arsh dan aku hanya bisa menyaksikan, saat Earth Dragon makan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Kira-kira 10 menit kemudian, Earth Dragon tiba-tiba berhenti makan. Dan meraung marah keudara.

Gwaraa!

Ding

Anda telah terkena Dragon Roar, selama 1 detik gerakan anda akan dibatasi!

Aku tidak peduli dengan pemberitahuan yang muncul didepanku, aku lebih tertarik pada Earth Dragon yang meninggalkan sarang lebah dengan cepat. Pasti ada sesuatu! Pikiranku mulai berpacu, menurut karakteristik naga. Naga sering menyimpan emas di sarangnya, dan menurutku pasti Earth Dragon merasakan sesuatu disarangnya!

'Arsh! Aku akan melihat kemana Earth Dragon pergi!'

'Tunggu nak!'

Aku langsung meroll tubuhku, mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan Earth Dragon. Untung saja jejak yang ditinggalkan Earth Dragon sangat jelas, jadi aku tidak terlalu susah untuk mengikutinya.

Ding

Roll lvl 2~3

Akhirnya! Roll yang susah naik tingkat, naik juga! Tapi, berapa lama lagi aku akan melihat sarang Earth Dragon!

Aku tidak tahu berapa menit aku mengikuti Earth Dragon, mungkin sudah 30 menit.

Bang Bang

Swosh!

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara seperti bentrokan sesuatu! Aku harus melihatnya!

Saat aku hampir mencapai pusat bentrokan, aku membuka mataku dengan kaget. Pasalnya, Earth Dragon, yang tadi dengan gagah pergi. Telah mati! Ya, Earth Dragon baru saja menemui ajalnya ditangan gadis berarmor!

Mereka adalah player! Bahkan Earth Dragon mati ditangan mereka, lalu bagaimana denganku? Pasti aku langsung remuk!

Aku harus pergi! Disini sangat berbahaya!

Tapi sayangnya, bahkan sebelum aku mundur. Bayangan hitam tiba-tiba saja menangkapku dan membawanya ketempat gadis berarmor!

Shit! Aku akan mati!

"Moon. Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Gadis yang menangkapku, Moon tertawa manis. Bahkan aku merinding mendengarnya.

"Hehehe, lihat ini"

Moon, menunjukanku pada empat gadis, ya ampun. Mereka semua sangat cantik!

"Wow! Itu Naga Bayi! Cepat Sun! Jinakan bayi ini!"

Jinakan kepalamu! Aku juga player, bagaimana bisa aku dijinakan!

"Baiklah! Capture!"

Tiba-tiba, cahaya terang menyelimutiku. Tapi aku tenang, karena itu tidak mungkin berhasil!

Ding

Anda telah menolak Capture

Hahaha.. lihatkan.

"Eh?.. tidak berhasil. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini.."

[Anda telah menolak]

"Ini... "

[Anda telah menolak]

"Gagal lagi! Rose! Coba kau jinakan ini!"

Tiba-tiba, wanita berarmor yang memenggal kepala Earth Dragon menuju kearahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa menjinakan aku.

Bang

-1.090

Aku langsung terpental akibat pukulannya. Shit! Hpku turun menjadi dibawah angka 100

"Domination!"

Tiba-tiba cahaya ungu gelap keluar dari tangan gadis berarmor, aku merasakan perasaan buruk pada skill ini. Tapi aku segera mendapatkan kepercayaanku. Bahwa player tidak mungkin dijinakan!

Ding

Anda telah gagal menolak Skill Domination

Anda telah ditangkap oleh Player Rose

Anda telah terikat oleh Player Rose

Anda sekarang adalah Pet player Rose

...

[Selamat! Anda adalah player yang pertama kali menjadi Pet! 1 poin bebas didapat]

[Selamat! Judul Lady Pet didapat!]

Selamat kepalamu! Aku ingin memanggil GM! Mana GM! Jangan bercanda dengan hal ini!

"Rose! Kau hebat! Kau bisa menjinakan Baby Dragon!"

"Ya. Kau sangat hebat Rose."

Aku yang masih marah dan tak berdaya, tiba-tiba saja merasakan tubuhku diangkat. Aku melihat yang mengangkatku adalah Rose. Aku dengan marah menatapnya, yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya tersenyum dan memerah.

"Kyaa! Kawai! Matanya sangat lucu! Ayo Rose, beri naga kecil ini nama!"

Shit! Jadi tatapanku hanya dianggap lucu! Memang gadis-gadis ini adalah monster!

"Peony! Namanya adalah Peony! Matanya mirip kuda poniku yang ada dirumah kakek"

[Selamat! Nama anda sekarang adalah Peony!]

[Selamat! Sistem loot, sistem lelang, sistem penyimpanan, dan semua sistem lainnya telah dibuka]

[Anda sekarang diakui telah menjadi monster sejati! Harap pertahankan kerja kerasmu, Peony!]

F*k

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

Ding

Hari ini akan menjadi hari keberuntunganmu!

...

Gadis cantik berponi agak tersenyum melihat kata-kata yang ada di handphonenya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya situs yang dikunjunginya memberikan jawaban ini!

"Shizuka! Cepat! Sekarang kau tampil!"

Tiba-tiba suara kasar atasannya, menganggu imajinasi gadis yang bernama Shizuka. Dia cemberut agak tidak suka, tapi mengingat kata-kata tentang keberuntungan dia segera tersenyum manis.

"Ya pak, aku tahu!"

Shizuka menaruh handphonenya, mengambil mic dan berjalan keatas panggung

"Shizuka! Shizuka!..."

Bibir Shizuka naik sedikit mendengar para fans memanggil namanya. Saat dia sudah naik panggung, raungan keras fansnya menggelegar. Yang membuat Shizuka senang, ini bahkan lebih meriah dari konser sebelumnya! Memang, ini adalah hari keberuntungan Shizuka!

Shizuka mulai mengangkat mic, lalu bernyanyi lagu yang membesarkan namanya.

Blue Bird (lagu milik Ayumi Hamasaki. Tapi saya ngambil versi indonya digoogle.)

Ketika awan kelabu menjauh,Langit berhenti menangis.

Aku terbangun oleh suaramu,Dari tidur panjangku.

Sayap dipunggungku.

Yang kau tatap dengan tenang ini.

Tengah menanti sebuah musim datang.

"Mari terbang bersama dilangit yang biru. Dan melihat kebawah pada pantai berpasir putih. Tidak perlu bicara serius. Aku tidak butuh apapun kecuali senyumanmu."

Kau bilang begitu dan tersenyum padaku.

Kata-kata tidak dibutuhkan.

Tempatku selalu disini.

Aku berbisik "Matahari begitu menyilaukan"

Untuk menjelaskan airmataku yang menggenang.

"Mari terbang bersama dilangit yang biru. Tak peduli dimana kita akan tiba. Jika kau terluka, Aku akan memberikan sayapku padamu."

Kau bilang begitu dan sedikit menangis.

Dan aku juga memberi jalan untuk airmata.

Uwoahh!

Shizuka tersenyum. Dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Sampai akhir.

...

"Bagus! Shizuka! Agency sangat senang dengan penampilanmu. Juga kau akan menjadi Juru Bicara produk Skineye minggu depan."

"Terimakasih pak!"

Shizuka tersenyum, dia pikir keberuntungannya sangat bagus hari ini. Bahkan Skineye pun ingin dia menjadi juru bicaranya.

"Nah. Shizuka, apa kau lelah. Jika kau lelah, libur selama 2 hari. Aku sudah memberitahu agency dan mereka menyutujui liburmu."

"Terimakasih Pak!"

Shizuka membungkuk dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

Saat sampai dirumah, Shizuka langsung menuju kamarnya. Bukan untuk tidur, tapi untuk bermain Guardian Land. Dia sudah satu hari tak bermain Guardian Land.

'Mungkin saja, keberuntunganku akan sampai di Guardian Land!' Pikirnya.

Saat masuk Guardian Land, Shizuka dengan cepat menerima permintaan Party yang langsung diterimanya.

...

Sun : Rose! Kenapa kau tidak online kemarin! Cepat! Ikut kami ke Mountain Hill!

Rose : Ada apa?

Moon : Cepat! Kami menemukan sarang Earth Dragon!

Rose : Dragon? Bukankah dragon belum ada?

Jasmine : Sudah ada! Bahkan demon race juga sudah ada! Cepat ke Mountain Hill!

...

Earth Dragon!

Shizuka tersenyum senang, sepertinya keberuntungannya berlaku di Guardian Land

...

Bang Bang

Slash

Woosh

54.000 exp didapat!

[Selamat! Earth Dragon Heart didapat]

[Selamat! 27 Dragon Scale didapat!]

[Selamat! Dragon Fang didapat]

[Selamat! 50.000 emas didapat]

[Selamat! Judul Dragon Slayer telah diakusisi]

[Anda adalah yang pertama membunuh ras naga! 2 poin gratis diberikan]

...

Shizuka pikir keberuntungannya sangat besar hari ini. Dari mendapatkan kontrak menjadi juru bicara, sampai membunuh Earth Dragon dan mendapatkan 2 poin stat!

Dia pikir keberuntungannya akan habis, tapi saat Sun memanggilnya untuk menjinakan naga bayi yang tak sengaja tertangkap Moon. Dia senang, keberuntunganku belum habis pikirnya.

Shizuka memukul pelan naga bayi yang diprotes oleh Moon, dan Sun. Lalu Shizuka melempar Skill khusus miliknya, Domination!

Ding

[Selamat! Baby Dragon telah tertangkap!]

[Baby dragon sekarang telah terikat kepadamu!]

[Selamat! Baby dragon telah masuk dalam daftar hewan peliharaanmu]

[Anda adalah yang pertama menjinakan naga! Judul Dragon tamer didapat!]

[Anda adalah yang pertama memiliki tunggangan naga! Judul Dragon knight telah didapat!]

[Anda telah menerima 1 poin stat gratis!]

Shizuka sangat senang! Apalagi tatapan naga kecil ini sangat imut! Bahkan dia sendiri sampai malu melihatnya!

'Situs **** ternyata tidak bohong! Aku harus berlangganan sekarang!' Pikir Shizuka.

Ding

[Pemberitahuan! Guardian Land akan melakukan perbaikan. Harap segera log-out dan periksa forum resmi kami untuk informasi lebih lanjut]

[Pemberitahuan...]

[Pemberitahuan...]

...

Sementara itu, di L.T Sympony. Sekali lagi, suasana sempurna di L.T. Sympony hancur. Kemarin, baru saja pengguna yang entah siapa mendapatkan ras naga. Sekarang, hal yang diumumkan oleh sistem AI. Bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari pada didapatkannya ras naga.

"Perhatian! Mode Companion telah berhasil dibuka!"

"Perhatian! Mode Campanion telah berhasil dibuka!"

Berkat ini, esekutif yang ada dilantai atas gedung L.T. Sympony kacau! Belum sehari setelah ras naga keluar, sekarang bahkan mode Companion telah dibuka!

"Sir!"

Kembali lagi pria paruh baya, dan delapan pemegang posisi penting berkumpul di ruang rapat.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi! Bukankah seharusnya mode Companion hanya akan dibuka 1 tahun kedepan!"

"Sir, menurut data. Player Rose tanpa sengaja menangkap Baby Dragon. Dan seharusnya itu bukan monster, tapi player pertama yang mendapatkan ras naga!"

"Apa! Jadi dia lagi? Lalu apa pendapat kalian tentang ini."

"Sir. Menurutku, kita harus melepaskan mode Companion sekarang. Ini untuk sedikit meringankan kekuatan monster race."

"Maaf Sir. Tapi aku tidak setuju! Menurut data yang aku kumpulkan, pengguna ras monster hanya berjumlah 10 juta yang tersebar diseluruh benua. Sedangkan ras manusia hampir 10 kali lipat jumlah itu. Harap pikirkan lagi Sir."

Pria paruh baya berambut pirang menyaksikan saat rekan-rekannya berdebat. Mereka semua benar dalam satu hal. Dan pria paruh baya benci untuk mengakuinya, bahwa tidak peduli diantara dua keputusan itu. Keputusan itu akan berpotensi meruntuhkan keseimbangan pemain!

"Baiklah! Luncurkan mode Companion sesuai rencana! Ubah 'sedikit' pada sistem pet. Apakah kalian paham?"

"Yes sir!"

"Juga, bagaimana dengan kode 31."

"Sir menurut data yang kukumpulkan, 2 elder demon race, 96 demon race tingkat tinggi, 1.870 demon tingkat menengah, dan 150.890 demon tingkat rendah telah terbunuh!"

"Hm ini lebih cepat dari yang kuharapkan, lalu bagaimana dengan pedang suci."

"Dari 1.000 pedang suci, 6 pedang suci telah didapatkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan monster race dan naga."

"Sir, dari 120.000 naga yang tersebar, 120 mati dibunuh demon, dan 1 mati dibunuh Player. Secara keseluruhan kekuatan monster ras akan menurun saat ini."

"Bagus kalau begitu lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!

"Yes sir!"

...

Naruto Pov On

"True eye"

[Baby Dragon]

Nama : Peony

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal (Rose Pet)

Level : 19/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 2.453/2.453

Mp : 267/267

Power : 236

Defense : 108

Stamina : 124

Agility : 105

Intelegent : 89

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2]

Skill normal

[Baby Breath lv 3] [Baby Punch lv 3] [Baby Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 3] [Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Swim lv 1] [Telepati lv1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Lady Pet lv-][Group Leader lv 1]

Jadi, aku benar-benar telah dijinakan! Apa-apaan nama ini! Aku ingin protes pada Rose! Nama ini benar-benar tidak jantan!

Tapi bahkan sebelum aku protes, sebuah pemberitahuan muncul didepanku.

[Pemberitahuan! Guardian Land akan melakukan perbaikan kecil. Harap segera log-out dan periksa forum resmi kami untuk informasi lebih lanjut]

[Pemberitahuan...]

[Pemberitahuan...]

"Ah.. Peony kecil, kita akan berpisah. Tapi jangan khawatir! Aku akan cepat datang padamu, babe."

Mendengar Rose yang berbicara manis padaku, juga panggilan Babe. Aku langsung berpikir. 'Babe pantatmu!'

Aku bahkan ingin mengetuk kepalanya, tapi sayangnya dia sangat cepat log-out.

Siapa peduli dengan menjadi pet! Yang penting, sebelum log-out, aku harus pergi dari sini!

Dalam beberapa menit, aku sudah lari dari tempat itu.

[Waktu tinggal 1 menit lagi. Harap segera log-out]

Sepertinya ini sudah cukup jauh, yosh! Log-out.

Anda akan keluar

Ya/tidak

'Ya'

Sring

Aku tiba-tiba saja merasakan seperti kesadaranku berpindah. Saat aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat hanyalah atap kamarku.

19.47

Melihat jam disamping tempat tidurku, aku agak kaget. Pantas saja aku sangat lapar, ternyata sudah malam.

Aku bangun dari capsule, dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi keluar dari kamarku menuju dapur.

"Nii-sama."

Tubuhku menegang mendengar suara Koyuki dari belakangku. Aku ingin segera pergi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ayo hadapi adikmu Naruto! Jangan jadi pengecut!

Aku berbalik dan melihat adiku Koyuki mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi aku tahu senyumku pasti terlihat agak canggung.

"Ah ha.. Koyuki. Aku akan makan kedapur, kuharap aku tidak menggangumu."

"Kau lapar Nii-sama, ayo. Akan aku panaskan makanannya."

Sebelum aku mengatakan tidak, Koyuki sudah menarik lenganku menuju dapur.

Aku segera didudukannya pada kursi, sedangkan Koyuki dengan cekatan memanaskan. Melihat punggung yang kecil, aku tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak nafas.

Bahkan saat aku memakan makanan yang dipanaskannya, perasaan ini menjadi semakin berat.

Aku menatap Koyuki yang duduk didepanku. Wajah cantiknya lelah dan lesu. Aku ingin membantu Koyuki sedikit, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!

"Maaf..."

"Hah? Nii-sama, kau bicara apa?"

Aku ingin mengatakan maaf telah merebut kesempatan untuk kuliahmu, maaf telah merepotkanmu, maaf telah membuatmu merawat kakakmu yang tak berguna ini. Tapi melihat tatapan matanya yang tulus, semua yang ingin kukatakan macet ditenggorokanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Koyuki, sana tidur. Bukankah kau lelah, biar aku saja yang membereskannya."

Ya. Aku sudah memutuskan! Aku akan terus melangkah kedepan tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi.

"Nii-sama.."

"Cepat tidur"

"Baiklah.."

Melihat adiku masuk kamarnya, aku menghela nafas lega. Aku dengan cepat membersihkan piringku, lalu masuk kembali kekamarku.

Aku tidak segera tidur, aku masih ingat. Masih ada pembaruan Guardian Land yang harus kulihat.

Walaupun aku dalam keadaan buruk. Aku masih membuka laptopku, lalu masuk menuju Homepage Guardian Land. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku melihat pembaruan yang dilakukan di Guardian Land. Tepatnya pada Sistem Pet.

...

[Miracle of Pet]

Kabar baik bagi para pemilik Pet!

-Sekarang Pet tidak akan dibatasi lagi dengan level pemiliknya!

-Pet sekarang tidak akan ditempatkan pada ruang khusus, tapi dialam bebas!

-Pemilik pet akan mendapatkan skill khusus Call!

-100 Item khusus untuk pet telah dilepaskan!

-Permainan akan bisa diakses dalam 6 jam kedepan!

...

Suasanaku yang buruk, langsung cerah melihat update terbaru ini. Seolah-olah update ini khusus untukku!

Aku tidak segera menutup laptopku, tapi aku masuk menuju forum resmi ras monster.

Berkat update ras naga, banyak pengguna ras monster ribut. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku lebih tertarik pada video yang telah dilihat hampir semua pengguna ras monster.

Mad Dog vs Demon ras

Oleh Your Hubby.

Aku mengklik videonya. Dilihat dari judul, pasti ini adalah pertarungan epik!

Video dimulai dari beberapa Orc pengawas yang tiba-tiba diserang oleh puluhan demon race.

Yang diikuti munculnya ratusan ribu demon race dipadang pasir secara tiba-tiba. Kamera tiba-tiba saja menyorot 2 demon race yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Adegan kemudian berubah menuju Orc yang memiliki tinggi 3 meter berdiri diatas podium. Dibawahnya, ribuan Orc dengan berbagai senjata meraung keudara.

Adegan kembali berubah, dimana Orc setinggi 3 meter dengan ribuan orc bertemu dengan pasukan demon race.

Orc tinggi, meraung keras dan maju melawan demon race, diikuti orc lainnya.

Orc tinggi yang berlari paling depan, mengeluarkan skill-skill supernya. Yang langsung membunuh ratusan demon ras.

Pengikutnya yang tidak mau kalah, menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menabrak demon race sampai hancur.

Aku masih fokus pada video pertempuran. Yang harus kuakui sangat keren! Puncaknya pada Mad Dog yang merupakan Orc tinggi memenggal kepala dua elder demon race!

Woah! Ini bahkan lebih menakjubkan dari perang guild!

Tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, aku menutup laptop dan tidur di capsuleku.

Keesokan harinya.

Masih dipenuhi semangat akibat video kemarin malam, aku tanpa mandi, makan, bahkan tanpa cuci muka langsung masuk ke Guardian Land.

Aku masih berada ditempat asalku, dan untungnya si Rose sepertinya belum mencariku. Apapun, aku harus segera lari lagi!

Tapi sebelum itu, aku masih belum menggunakan poin gratis. Aku memasukan poin gratis pada seranganku. Dengan ini, setiap naik level seranganku akan menambah 9 stat.

Tiba-tiba pemberitahuan muncul didepanku.

Ding

[Rose telah menggunakan skill khusus Call! Apakah kau akan menerima?]

Ya/tidak

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pilih tidak!

Aku sudah jauh-jauh melarikan diri, jika aku menerima Call, bukankah aku akan menjadi bodoh.

Tapi belum selangkah aku berjalan, pemberitahuan yang sama muncul lagi!

'Tolak'

Muncul lagi..

'Tolak!'

Lagi..

'Tolak!'

Dan lagi...

'Tolak'

Muncul lagi..

'Shit! Oke terima!'

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhku seperti diteleport, dan saat aku membuka mataku. Aku kembali menuju tempat saat aku dijinakan.

"Peony kecil! Kenapa kau kabur. Ayo ayo, biar aku memelukmu!"

Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja dipeluk oleh gadis yang kemarin menangkapku, Moon. Aku ingin berontak, tapi aku malah tanpa sengaja menyentuh gundukan lembut miliknya. Mengetahui apa itu, aku malu-malu mengangkat tanganku.

"Kyaa! Lihat Rose! Baby Dragon ini sangat lucu."

"Iya. Babe kecilku memang yang terbaik!"

Lucu pantatmu! Babe kecil, siapa babe kecilmu! Cepat lepaskan aku!

Aku kembali berontak di pelukan Moon. Akhirnya, aku berhasil lepas dari pelukan Moon. Aku ingin menggunakan Breath, tapi segera ingat mereka mampu membunuh Earth Dragon, maka breathku tidak akan ada gunanya.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada Rose, yang mampu membunuh Earth Dragon.

"True eye!"

Nama : Rose

Ras : Manusia

Status : Normal

Level : 659/750

Kelas : Silver Paladin (First Fragment)

Rank : E

HP : 33.314

MP : 17.615/17.615

Power : 11.234 (+1.200)

Defense : 8.361 (+1.900) (+1.000)

Stamina : 7.866 (+700) (+1.000)

Agility : 6.030 (+800)

Intelegent : 5.865

Skill Khusus

[Domination lv-] [Bless of God War lv 9] [Total Purification lv-]

Skill normal

[Holy Shield lv 5] [Holy Sword lv 6] [Heal lv 6] [Sword art, tempest lv 2] [Sword art, dance lv 2] [Sword art, Nine blue dragon lv 2] [Sword art, Final Break lv 1] [Light Resistence lv 4] [Dark Resistence lv 4] [Impact Resistence lv 2] [Thunder Resistence lv 3]

Judul

[Dragon Knight lv 1] [Dragon tamer lv 1] [Dragon Slayer lv 1] [Saintess lv 6] [Light Bearer lv 5] [Strong Will lv 7] [Paladin of Krat Cruch lv 5] [Strongest Paladin lv 1]

Peralatan

Head : Glory Helmet (Tier 4, Diamond) (Def +200)

Body : Glory Armor (Tier 4, Diamond) (Def +600)

Leg : Twin Glory leg armor (Tier 4, Diamond) (Def +200)

Gauntlet : Glory Gauntlet (Tier 4, Diamond) (Def +200)

Boot : Glory Boot (Tier 4, Diamond) (Def +100, Agi 400)

Sword : Magic Sword Lethal (Sealed) (Tier 6, Myth) (Terikat dengan pemain Rose) (Pow +1.000)

Aksesoris

8 Ring (Tier 3, Silver) ( Pow +200, Agi +400,Sta +200)

Necklage (Tier 4, Gold) (Sta +700)

Cloak (Tier 3, Legend) (Def +600)

Wow! Rose ini sangat menakjubkan! Bahkan statistiknya pribadi dengan mudah mengalahkan Earth Dragon!

Belum lagi peralatannya adalah Glory set! Itu adalah salah satu top set di Guardian Land!

F*k! Bahkan dia punya peralatan Myth! Dari yang terlemah sampai terkuat, Myth menduduki peringkat dua! (Bromze~Silver~Gold~Diamond~Legend~Myth~Transedent)

Aku tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis, dengan tingkat kekuatan Rose. Bagaimana aku bisa kabur! Shit! Jika aku tahu ini, aku tidak akan menanggapi skill Callnya!

"Babe, kau mau makan ini."

Rose tiba-tiba mengeluarkan benda lembut. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggelengkan kepalaku. Tapi melihat itu adalah Jantung Earth Dragon, aku langsung mengangguk penuh semangat!

[Heart of Earth Dragon]

Jantung yang berisi sumber kekuatan Earth Dragon.

-Jika human race memakannya, secara permanen menambahkan satu poin gratis pada intelegent, stamina, dan defense.

-Jika monster race memakannya, ada kesempatan kecil berubah menjadi mutan, dan mendapatkan satu poin gratis pada stamina dan defense.

"Bagus little babe! Ayo ah..."

Aku dengan semangat membuka mulut kecilku, membiarkan Rose menyuapi jantung earth dragon.

Krauk Krauk Krauk

Glek

Ding

[Selamat! Anda telah memakan jantung naga! Secara permanen menambahkan satu poin pada Stamina dan Defense]

[Selamat! Anda mendapatkan skill khusus, Soul Astral]

[Anda adalah yang pertama memakan ras-mu sendiri, judul Predator lv 1 telah diakusisi]

Kedekatanmu dengan Rose menambah 20!

Kedekatamu dengan Rose sekarang : -79

WTF! Apa artinya ini!

Ding

Semakin tinggi kedekatanmu dengan mastermu, semakin baik kau mematuhi mastermu.

\- Kedekatan negatif, anda akan dapat menolak perintah mastermu.

-Kedekatan positif, anda tidak akan bisa menolak mastermu sampai batas tertentu.

Jadi, aku memang ditakdirkan menjadi peliharaannya. Kalau begitu, untuk apa ras naga ini! F*k!

"Rose! Naga kecilmu masih rank H+, apakah kau tidak ingin meningkatkannya."

"Moon, kau benar. Tapi dimana leveling yang pas untuk little babe-ku."

"Rose aku lihat di informasi Guild, ada sarang semut di dekat Mountain Hills yang semua semutnya adalah rank G- monster. Kukira ini akan membantu naga kecil itu."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi! Ayo jalan!"

Rose tiba-tiba mengangkat dan mendekapku, lalu lari mengikuti Moon yang lebih dulu bergerak.

Aku tidak tahu kemana Rose akan membawaku, tapi dari sistem peta yang sekarang dibuka. Aku melihat kami menuju bagian luar Mountain Hills, tepatnya menuju daerah yang disebut Stone Canyon.

Setelah sampai disana, aku langsung kegirangan. Didepanku, ada lebih dari ratusan gundukan tanah setinggi 5 meter. Dimana jarak antar gundukan hampir mencapai 1.000 meter. Bukan hanya itu, ada lebih dari selusin semut coklat sepanjang 3 meter berlalu lalang!

"True Eye!"

[Stone Ant]

Ras : Ant

Status : Normal

Level : 8/40

Rank : G-

Hp : 2.480/2.480

Mp : 132/132

Power : 132

Defense : 198

Stamina : 140

Agility : 88

Intelegent : 44

Skill khusus

[Executioner lv-]

Skill normal

[Bite lv 5] [Stone Poison lv 4] [Ant net lv 3] [Hardness lv 5] [Group Call lv 3] [Earth Resistence lv 3] [Resistence Pysique lv 3] [Poison Resistence lv 3]

Judul

[Algojo lv-]

Woah! Sangat menakjubkan! Hanya dalam dua hari, aku sudah menemukan dua tempat leveling yang bagus! Yah, walaupun salah satunya milik Arsh.

Mengingat kembali saat aku masih ras manusia, aku sangat kesusahan bahkan untuk menaikan 1 levelku. Perbedaan sekarang seperti langit dan bumi!

Sebelum aku bertindak menyerang, Rose yang harus kuakui sedikit baik. Menyerang para semut, tidak tepatnya melumpuhkan semut dengan mempreteli semua kakinya.

1, 2, 10, 100 aku tidak tahu berapa banyak semut yang dia lumpuhkan. Tapi yang jelas, jumlahnya terus meningkat setiap detiknya!

"Nah. Sepertinya ini cukup! Ayo little Peony, bunuh mereka!"

Nah. Walaupun aku tidak suka dengannya, tapi exp semut ini akan sangat membantuku. Oh iya! Monyet-monyet kesayanganku, datang!

Ding

Telepati level 1~2

Selagi aku menunggu monyet-monyetku, aku mendekati semut tanpa kaki didekatku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku meluncurkan breathku yang langsung membunuh beberapa semut dibelakangnya.

170 exp didapat

170 exp didapat

...

170 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 850 exp tambahan didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 100 Choppter]

Level 19~20

Level Max

Pilihan evolusi tersedia.

'Tunjukan evolusiku!'

[Baby Dragon]

Nama : Peony

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal (Rose Pet)

Level : 20/20

Rank : H+

Hp : 2.602/2.602

Mp : 276/276

Power : 245

Defense : 113

Stamina : 129

Agility : 108

Intelegent : 92

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2] [Soul Astral lv 1]

Skill normal

[Baby Breath lv 3] [Baby Punch lv 3] [Baby Kick lv 2] [Roll lv 3] [Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Swim lv 1] [Telepati lv1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Lady Pet lv-] [Group Leader lv 1] [Predator lv 1]

Evolusi yang tersedia

[Child Dragon, G- rank] [Child Rolling Dragon, G rank] [Little Earth Dragon, G rank] [Liitle Rogue Dragon, G+ rank]

Nah, mana yang harus kupilih. Jika untuk kualitas aku pasti memilih Little Rogue Dragon. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melupakan Earth Dragon, dan kurasa Little Earth Dragon nanti akan menjadi Earth Dragon.

Baiklah, ayo pakai True Eye, mana yang lebih baik dari empat pilihan ini.

Ding

[Child Dragon]

Naga yang paling lemah, namun memiliki potensi paling besar diantara yang lain.

[Little Rolling Dragon]

Naga yang merupakan salah satu naga berbasis kecepatan, tapi tidak bisa terbang.

[Little Earth Dragon]

Naga kuat yang mendiami pegunungan, tapi batas potensinya akan segera terlihat.

[Little Rogue Dragon]

Naga liar yang memiliki sayap selebar 3 meter, dan suka menyerang manusia dengan semburan apinya yang panas.

Dari segi potensi, harus kuakui Child Dragon adalah yang paling kuat. Tapi jika dari segi kekuatan, maka Little Rogue Dragon yang terbaik!

Kalau begini, mana yang harus kupilih! Shit! Ayo pilih Child Dragon saja!

Ding

[Selamat! Baby Dragon telah berubah menjadi Child Dragon!]

[Skill khusus, Soul Astral lv 1 diubah menjadi Dragon Astral lv 1]

[Skill normal, Baby Breath lv 3 diubah menjadi Dragon Breath lv 3]

[Skill normal, Baby Punch lv 3 diubah menjadi Dragon Punch lv 3]

[Skill normal, Baby Kick lv 2, diubah menjadi Dragon Kick lv 2]

[Skill khusus, Hibernation lv- telah dibuat!]

[Skill normal, Dragon Scale lv 1 telah dibuat!]

[Skill normal, Fly lv 1 telah dibuat!]

Anda telah menyelesaikan evolusi ketiga anda, 1 poin gratis diperoleh!

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang menurutku mirip tersayat. Walaupun hanya rasa perih, tapi jika tidak hilang-hilang maka akan sakit juga!

Grawoo

Aku meraung keras, untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang menjengkelkan ini.

Krtak Kretak Kretak

Walaupun masih menahan rasa sakit, aku masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan adanya perubahan dalam diriku. Panjangku yang awalnya hanya 30 cm, terus bertambah menjadi 100 cm. Ekorku sekarang sudah sepanjang pedang, sekitar 70 cm. Fiturku juga sangat banyak berubah, yang awalnya hanya naga gendut, kini semakin ramping. Sisik miliku berwarna coklat tembaga yang harus kuakui sangat berkilauan. Belum lagi sayap sepanjang 2 meter bertengger dipunggungku! Shit! Sekarang aku sudah menjadi naga keren!

"Wow Rose lihat, little peonymu sudah menjadi besar!"

"Hm. Hm. Sudah cukup besar."

"Kalau begitu Rose, kenapa kau tidak menungganginya"

Aku yang masih bangga dengan penampilanku, mendengar kata Moon tentang 'menunggangi' aku hampir muntah. Tunggangi pantatmu! Jika aku bisa berbicara, itu adalah yang akan kukatakan.

Kiyaha

Kiyaha

Oh! Suara-suara ini, monyet-monyetku akhirnya datang!

13 Ape secara serentak berlutut dihadapanku, dan hal ini sukses membuatku bisa mengangkat kepalaku dengan bangga.

"Rose! Lihat! Peony kecilmu ternyata, adalah Group Leader!"

"Ya Moon, aku tahu."

"Ngomong-ngomong Rose, kita belum pernah melihat status milik nagamu. Apakah kau sudah memeriksanya."

"...Belum"

"...Aku juga belum"

"Nah. Party kita sama sekali tidak ada yang memiliki skill Check Status"

Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Rose dan Partynya. Aku sekarang secara serius melihat 13 Ape bawahanku. Saat pertama kali menjadi bawahanku, mereka hanya Rank H, tapi sekarang mereka semua hampir mencapai tingkat monyet mutan!

Serang semut itu! Aku hanya memberikan perintah ini, yang dibalas menyebarnya 13 Ape untuk membunuh Ant Fire.

Aku juga tak ketinggalan, Dragon Breathku yang telah mencapai level 3 terus keluar dari moncongku. Berkat jarak breath yang sekarang mencapai 10 meter, dan lebar 4 meter. Aku dengan cepat membunuh beberapa semut api.

-260 -264 -256 -270

Berbagai angka kerusakan tinggi, yang juga diakibatkan karena semut batu tidak memiliki resistensi api. Nah ini pasti sangat mudah.

170 exp didapat

170 exp didapat

170 exp didapat

...

170 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon 3.400 exp tambahan didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 200 Chopper]

[Anda mendapatkan, 8 cangkang Ant Stone]

[Anda mendapatkan, 10 antena Ant Stone]

Level 0~4

Woah! Ini adalah leveling termudah yang pernah kurasakan! Akhirnya, aku sudah membuka semua sistem!

Ding

7 Little Ape Gladiator, telah berevolusi menjadi Ape Gladiator.

3 Little Black Ape Archer, telah berevolusi menjadi Black Ape Hunter.

3 Little Ape Ranger, telah berevolusi menjadk Ape Tamer.

Woah! Bawahanku sekarang secara resmi masuk Rank G-! Apapun, ayo leveling lagi. Lagipula, masih ada ratusan Ant Stone tanpa kaki!

Berkat datangnya 13 Apeku, Rose kembali memburu Ant Stone yang berdatangan dari sarang. Tidak membunuh, tapi hanya mempreteli kaki semut.

Woosh

...

170 exp didapat

170 exp didapat

...

170 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 3.400 exp tambahan didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 200 Choper]

[Anda mendapatkan 2 kantung racun Ant Stone]

Level 4~6

Bantai lagi!

Level 6~7

2 menit kemudian

Level 7~9

10 menit kemudian

Level 9~13

...

Huhuhu. Aku ingin tertawa keras karena leveling ini sangat cepat. Bahkan 13 Apeku sudah sampai level 7 rank G-.

Bagaimanapun, Ant Stone yang telah dipreteli Rose masih berjumlah puluhan! Hahaha sangat hebat! Jika seperti ini terus, aku pasti akan cepat-cepat berevolusi lagi!

Wosh

-369 -357 -367 -359

170 exp didapat

170 exp didapat

170 exp didapat

...

170 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 5.950 exp didapat.]

[Anda mendapatkan 7.000 Chopper.]

[Anda mendapatkan 20 antena Ant Stone]

[Anda mendapatkan 7 kantung racun Ant Stone]

Bantai lagi!

Level 13~14

Lagi!

Level 14~16

Ayo!

...

170 exp didapat

170 exp didapat

...

170 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 6.800 exp didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 800 Chopper]

[Anda mendapatkan 10 cangkang Ant Stone]

[Anda mendapatkan 8 kantung racun Ant Stone]

[Anda mendapatkan 3 japit Ant Stone]

[Judul Ant Slayer lv 1 telah diakusisi]

Level 16~17

Dragon Breath level 3~4

Hahaha akhirnya, setelah membantai lebih dari ribuan semut dengan Dragon Breath, levelnya naik menjadi level 4!

Aku mendapatkan 200.000 Choper dari membunuh 10.000 Ant Stone, lalu hampir 1.890 antena Ant Stone, 180 kantung racun, dan 900 lebih capit semut.

1 Gold sama dengan 100 Silver dan 1 Silver sama dengan 100 Chopper. Jadi, 200.000 Chopper miliku bernilai 2 Gold! Dan setiap Gold pada sistem pertukaran berharga 100 ¥!

"True Eye!"

[Child Dragon]

Nama : Peony

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal (Rose Pet)

Level : 17/40

Rank : G-

Hp : 2.602/3.587

Mp : 70/429

Power : 398

Defense : 198

Stamina : 214

Agility : 159

Intelegent : 143

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2] [Dragon Astral lv 1] [Hibernation lv-]

Skill normal

[Dragon Breath lv 4] [Dragon Punch lv 3] [Dragon Kick lv 2] [Dragon Scale lv 1] [Roll lv 3] [Fly lv 1] [Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Swim lv 1] [Telepati lv1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Lady Pet lv-] [Group Leader lv 1] [Predator lv 1] [Ant Slayer lv 1]

Yap. Status yang lumayan kuat. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah mengecek skill khususku. Aku harus mengechecknya sekarang.

Ding

[Dragon Astral]

Memanggil jiwa naga yang akan sementara meningkatkan statusmu dalam pertarungan.

Jiwa : 1

-Earth Dragon : Saat jiwa dipanggil, peningkatan pada Defense dan Stamina sebanyak 50%, selama 30 detik.

[Hibernation]

Naga adalah ras yang sangat malas, bahkan pernah diceritakan ada seekor naga yang malas mengambil nafas. Dan hanya mengambil oksigen setiap 10 tahun sekali.

-Setiap Hibernasi, akan ada peningkatan sedikit dalam status.

-Hibernasi akan dimulai otomatis saat Child dragon berevolusi menjadi naga dewasa.

Aku yang puas dengan skill khusus Dragon Astral, agak sedih saat membaca skill khusus hibernation. Shit! Skill khusus ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya! Tapi melihat skill ini hanya aktif saat aku menjadi naga dewasa, aku agak tenang.

"Rose! Ayo kita akhiri ini, aku mendapat kabar dari Guild kita. Free Town telah diserang 1 juta demon!"

Apa! Aku kaget sejenak, tapi langsung tenang dan diam-diam aku membuka obrolan Guild.

...

B : Bantuan! Demon sialan ini menyerang kotaku! Siapapun yang dekat disini datang cepat!.

Arsh : Tenang B! Aku sudah terbang membawa 100.000 lebah elitku!

Luren : Aku sudah membawa 1.000 Dhampir! Aku akan datang cepat!

Master : 5.000 Prajurit kaki! Maaf hanya ini yang kubisa!

Blue Rain : B harap tahan! Dalam 1 jam aku akan datang dengan 100.000 anggota dari 5 Guild lain!

...

B : Gerbang Barat hampir diterobos cepat bala bantuan!

Louis : F*k! Klan werewolf menyerang dari gerbang timur!

Hoodie : 10.000 Kavaleri Sun City telah tiba di gerbang utara! Aku akan membawa 700 Minotaurus ke gerbang barat!

Arsh : Shit! Aku disergap oleh Elder demon dan 70.000 bawahannya! Bantuan harap datang! Shit! Lebahku tinggal 75.000!

...

Blue Rain : Tenang aku sudah ada dibelakang musuh! Kami akan segera tiba!

...

WTF! Jadi Free Town benar-benar diserang!

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Rose. Membantu mereka atau membiarkan saja."

Rose terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Aku harap Rose mau membantu Free Town.

"Aku pernah mendengar Free Town adalah kota khusus monster, dan juga karena update sistem pet. Pasti banyak pemain yang akan meninggalkan petnya disana. Maka..."

Aku menatap serius pada Rose.

"... Kita bantu Free Town!"

"Oh Yeah! Kita maju! Ayo semua anggota Guild Red Rose! Maju ke Free Town!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Saya ngambil sistem Companion dari Zhan Long, yang nama asalnya Battle Companion.

Itu mirip sama pet, tapi itu antara player dan NPC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

Klinting.

"Selamat datang di Restoran Sunny!"

Pria yang baru masuk agak terperangah melihat kelembutan dan kecantikan perempuan itu. Dia tahu gadis Korea cantik-cantik, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan gadis ini. Mereka semua agak kurang.

"Ah. Aku turis yang baru datang kesini. Bisakah kau tunjukan apa menu disini." (Berbicara dalam bahasa inggris)

"Ya. Restoran sunny memiliki Kimbap paling enak didaerah sini. Oh ada juga jajanmyeon yang populer disini. Kami juga memiliki kimchi..." (dalam bahasa inggris)

"Jadi mana yang kau ingin pesan pak" (dalam bahas inggris)

"Ah-hah. Aku pesan jajangmyeon, kimbap dan sebotol soju, tolong" (masih dalam bahasa inggris)

"Ok pak tunggu sebentar."

Pria itu masih menatap linglung pada gadis yang melayani makanannya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama.

'Tidak hanya cantik, dia sangat lembut, manis, sexy dan baik! Alangkah indahnya jika dia jadi istriku.'

Saat dia akan makan makanan yang telah dipesannya, pandangan tanpa sengaja mendarat di gadis yang melayaninya. Yang sekarang masih serius menatap Handphonenya.

"F*k..."

Eh, dia pasti salah dengar kan? Mana mungkin gadis cantik itu mengutuk kan?

"F*ker! Berani-beraninya ras demon shit itu menyerang B! Mama! Aku pulang dulu!"

Hancur sudah gambaran pria itu tentang gadis cantik, manis, sexy, dan baik.

...

Gadis itu bernama Kim Hyesun. Ayahnya memberi nama itu karena dia berharap putrinya akan menjadi gadis yang baik, cantik dan lembut. Tapi sayangnya, dia bukan gadis baik, dan lembut! Dia hanya gadis cantik! Juga ayahnya tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena berdarah panas!

Berkat sikap ini jugalah yang menyebabkannya tidak pernah berpacaran sekalipun dalam 24 tahun hidupnya.

Kim Hyesun, masuk kamarnya setelah ijin ingin pulang. Seharusnya tanpa ijinpun, dia akan bisa pulang. Karena restoran sunny adalah milik Ibunya.

Kim Hyesun masuk kamarnya, dan menuju ke Capsule Guardian Land.

"Start!"

Begitu dia masuk, Kim Hyesun membuka Guild Chat. Dan serentetan chat segera keluar!

...

B : Bantuan! Demon sialan ini menyerang kotaku! Siapapun yang dekat disini datang cepat!

Arsh : Tenang B! Aku sudah terbang membawa 100.000 lebah elitku!

Luren : Aku sudah membawa 1.000 Dhampir! Aku akan datang cepat!

Master : 5.000 Prajurit kaki! Maaf hanya ini yang kubisa!

...

Kim Hyesun mengertakan giginya, dan menghubungi beberapa temannya di Guardian Land untuk bantuan. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya mampu mengumpulkan 100.000 player.

...

Blue Rain : B harap tahan! Dalam 1 jam aku akan datang dengan 100.000 anggota dari 5 Guild lain!

B : Guild Master! Aku akan menahan semampuku!

...

Tanpa buang waktu, Kim Hyesun membawa 100.000 player yang telah berkumpul didepan gerbang kota Yot. Menuju pegunungan besi, tempat dimana Free town terletak.

Lebih cepat dari perkirannya, Kim Hyesun sudah sampai di belakang pasukan demon race dalam waktu 50 menit. Dia bersama 100.000 player tanpa ampun memborbardir bagian belakang demon race.

...

B : Guild Master kau dimana! Empat gerbang hampir terjebol oleh Shit ini!

Blue Rain : Tenang aku sudah ada dibelakang musuh! Kami akan segera tiba!

...

Kim Hyesun menutup obrolan Guild, pedangnya tanpa ampun menebas puluhan kepala demon race.

Bang

-4.700

Kim Hyesun terkejut ada serangan yang mampu menembus defensenya, dia menatap langit dan melihat ada 4 Elder Demon menatapnya.

'Shit! Aku pasti akan mati! Tapi walau begitu aku harus menarik mati salah satu Elder demon itu!'

Kim Hyesun yang siap mengorbankan dirinya, tiba-tiba terkejut melihat naga kecil terbang melintasi dia, dan menggunakan Breath yang menurutnya sangat keren!

Woosh!

Kuaaa! Kuaaa! Kuaaa!

Belum habis kejutannya, tiba-tiba saja puluhan ribu pemain dengan lambang mawar merah didada mereka muncul dan membantu mereka!

"Guild Red Rose akan membantu! Ayo saudara-saudaraku! Habisi demon ini!..."

Tidak hanya itu saja, tambahan puluhan ribu pemain lagi dengan tanda berbeda terus keluar untuk membantu!

"Guild White Fang akan membantu! Ayo 50.000 saudaraku! Tumpahkan darahmu disini!"

"Guild B Fans akan membantu! 9.000 anggota kita akan menyelamatkan Lord B!"

"Guild Tamer akan membantu! Kami akan menusuk kedepan demon ras!"

...

Kim Hyesun tidak tahu berapa banyak Guild yang berpartisipasi, tapi yang jelas dia saat ini sangat bersemangat!

"Sword Ultimate Skill! Absolute Kill!"

Boom!

...

B, yang merupakan monster goblin. Tepatnya golden goblin tersenyum melihat ledakan hebat dibelakang pasukan demon ras.

'Sepertinya Little Rain akan menggila disini.'

B merasakan darahnya mendidih, akibat perang ini. Menyaksikan ratusan ribu ras monster penghuni Free Town bahu membahu melindungi kotanya. Membuat B sedikit terharu. Ini kotaku, surgaku! Tak akan kubiarkan demon menghancurkan impianku! Pikir B.

B menatap salah satu dari empat gerbang utama Free Town, diatasnya berbagai ras monster melemparkan ratusan baut panah pada demon. B melirik pada ratusan ribu Goblin hitam bersenjatakan Great Axe dibelakangnya.

"Saudara-saudara, aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan pulang hidup atau pulang mati! Tapi yang jelas, nama kalian akan dikenang sebagai pahlawan Free Town! Nama kalian akan dibacakan di masa depan oleh anak cucu kalian! Ayo saudara-saudaraku! Charge!"

Dan perlahan, salah satu gerbang Free Town terbuka. Yang memuntahkan pasukan bunuh diri yang dipimpin B.

...

Naruto PoV

Saat Rose mengatakan akan membantu Free Town, aku hampir melompat kegirangan.

"Little Peony, kau ikuti kami berlima oke?"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju dengan Rose, jadi aku mengangguk paham. Rose dan empat gadis lainnya, berlari cepat menuju arah yang harusnya dalam peta bernama Pegunungan Besi.

Beberapa menit awal, aku mampu mengikuti Rose dan yang lain. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, aku tidak bisa mengikuti mereka dengan benar!

Belum lagi berbagai player yang entah siapa tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung dengan Rose. Membuatku harus lebih konsentrasi agar tidak tertinggal Rose.

Awalnya saat mereka melihatku, banyak player dengan lambang mawar didada ingin mengetuk tubuhku. Tapi begitu tahu aku adalah pet Rose, mereka mulai menatap Rose penuh hormat. Untuk bisa menangkap Naga menjadi pet adalah sesuatu yang patut dihormati!

Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menyalip mereka. Tapi kalau aku menggunakan sayap pasti beda lagi ceritanya! Apalagi, saat ini jalur yang kulalui adalah hutan mati.

Perlahan-lahan aku mengepakan sayap dipunggungku, walaupun terasa aneh dan susah. Aku berhasil terbang! Yap, aku berhasil!

Ding

Fly lvl 1~2

Woah! Ketinggian terbangku meningkat! Menjadi 2 meter, dari awalnya 1 meter! Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga berhasil menyalip Rose! Untung saja Fly tidak menggunakan Mp. Jika menggunakan Mp, maka sebelum bertempur aku pasti tidak bisa menggunakan breath.

Bang Bang Bang

Saat sampai disana, pertarungan besar antara ras manusia dengan demon ras sedang terjadi! Pandanganku tertarik pada gadis yang berarmor tipis, yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin, sedang menggila dengan pedangnya.

Setiap tebasannya sangat mematikan, bahkan demon ras mundur darinya.

Bang

Kulihat gadis itu terpukul mundur, dan mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. Aku juga mengikutinya, untuk melihat 4 Elder demon dengan angkuh menatap gadis itu.

F*k! Entah kenapa aku ingin menampar wajah mereka semua! Shit! Attack monyet-monyet!

Aku hanya memberi perintah itu pada monyet-monyetku yang masih bersama Rose, lalu aku mempercepat terbangku. Aku terlebih dahulu menyiapkan dragon breath dimulutku untuk membakar demon.

Aku terbang melewati gadis berarmor tipis, begitu aku melewatinya. Aku menghembuskan dragon breathku pada ratusan demon ras dibawahku.

Swoosh

-400 -402 -410 -410

Kuaaa! Kuaaa! Kuuaa!

Mendengar teriakan sengsara demon dibawahku, aku merasa sangat puas! Juga berkat dragon breath yang sekarang mencapai level 4, entah itu serangan ataupun rentangnya. Itu meningkat secara signifikan.

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak demon yang terkena dragon breathku. Mungkin ada ratusan lebih, karena aku menghembuskannya selagi aku terbang lurus.

200 exp didapat

200 exp didapat

200 exp didapat

...

200 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 20.000 exp tambahan didapat!]

[Anda telah membunuh 100 demon tingkat rendah, 100 poin konstribusi didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 100.000 Chopper]

Level 17~23

Fly level 2~3

Wahaha! Hanya satu Dragon Breath dan aku sudah mendapatkan 6 level! Juga tinggi terbangku naik menjadi 4 meter!

Aku sudah menyiapkan dragon breath lain, dan siap melepaskannya. Saat ribuan player yang mengikuti Rose menyerbu ras demon. Aku jadi menahan kembali dragon breathku.

"Guild Red Rose tiba! Kami akan membantu Free Town! Saudara-saudari, Charge!"

Rose yang telah tiba memerintahkan pengguna Red Rose maju melawan demon. Bukan hanya Rose, ternyata masih banyak Guild lain yang mengikuti tindakan Rose! Aku sendiri terbang dipinggiran pasukan demon ras dan menggunakan dragon breathku untuk menyerang demon ras. Demon tingkat rendah semua adalah rank G-, dengan Hp yang hanya 4.000, jadi aku dengan mudah membunuh ratusan demon yang terluka sekali serang. Belum lagi efek kebakaran sedang, yang menggambil 3 Hp perdetik

Swosh

Blar Blar Blar

-510 -515 -514 -513

200 exp didapat

200 exp didapat

...

200 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon 38.000 exp tambahan didapat!]

[Anda membunuh 190 demon tingkat rendah, 190 poin konstribusi didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 190.000 chopper]

Level 23~28

Woah! Bukankah dengan ini aku bisa terus berevolusi! Memang ini adalah yang terbaik!

Ding

7 Ape Gladiator bawahanmu telah mati!

Apa?! Ini hanya baru beberapa detik Ape ku masuk ke pertarungan! Kenapa mereka langsung mati!

Aku merasa ingin menangis melihat 7 Ape yang kunaikan tewas sia-sia disini. F*k! Apapun itu! Bakar lagi!

Swosh!

Swosh!

Swosh!

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak Dragon Breath yang kugunakan, bahkan Mpku hanya sisa puluhan saja. Walaupun tidak langsung membunuh mereka karena aku menyerang demon full Hp. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang jelas sekarang aku sangat puas sudah membakar pembunuh monyetku!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat ledakan besar terjadi di pertempuran ini. Melihat penyebab ledakan itu ternyata gadis berarmor tipis, aku langsung tertarik untuk melihatnya.

Aku terbang mendekati gadis itu, dan melihat dia dengan gila mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Skill Ultimate Sword! Absolute Kill step one!"

Boom

"Step two!"

Boom

"Step three!"

Boom

"Absolute Kill! Final step!"

Boom Boom Boom

WTF! Gadis itu sangat kuat! Setiap tebasannya membantai hampir ratusan demon.

"Little Babe! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Cepat turun! Aku akan membantumu leveling disini!"

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Rose ada dibawahku, tapi yang jelas idenya tidak buruk juga.

Aku perlahan turun dan mendarat disampingnya. Pandanganku masih berada di gadis berarmor tipis yang masih menggunakan Sword Ultimate Skillnya.

Pak!

-1.300

"Ayo lihat tuanmu ini beraksi Peony!"

F*k! Beraksi pantatmu! Juga apa-apan tamparan itu! Tamparannya mengambil seperempat Hpku! Gadis ini monster! Dia lebih ganas dari gadis berarmor tipis itu!

Rose yang habis menampar tubuhku. Menghunuskan pedangnya, aku mau tidak mau melihat dia beraksi melawan demon.

"Sword art! Tempest!"

Tiba-tiba, aku tidak maksudku semua mahluk dalam diameter 100 meter dari Rose merasakan tekanan menggerikan datang dari tubuh Rose. Bahkan instingku mengatakan bahaya!

Kilauan pedang sihir Rose sangat mempesona, bahkan demon didepannya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Cling!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas, saat Rose menebaskan pedangnya. Tubuh ratusan demon, tiba-tiba saja terbelah dua.

[Mastermu membunuh 230 demon, anda mendapatkan 4.600 exp]

Woah! Ternyata ini bagusnya menjadi Pet! Shit! Aku bukan pet! Bukan pet!

"Sword art, Dance!"

Rose bergerak lembut disekitar kumpulan demon ras, dia mirip penari profesional yang menari dikelilingi oleh penontonnya.

Cling! Dash Cling! Dash Cling! Dash

Setiap gerakan Rose, kepala demon ras berpisah dari tubuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak percaya apa yang kulihat. Skill ini lebih menakjubkan dari Tempest!

[Mastermu membunuh 70 demon rendah, 1.400 exp didapat!]

"Sword art. Nine blue dragon"

Pedang sihir Rose tiba-tiba berubah sangat cepat! Hingga hanya meninggalkan banyak bayangan pedang. Mataku juga samar-samar melihat bentuk bayangan 9 naga biru besar dibelakang Rose.

"Nine Dragon! Fly!"

Graow! Graow! Graow! Graow! Graow!

Sembilan raungan naga tiba-tiba mengejutkan demon Elder yang masih melayang. Sembilan bayangan naga biru yang terbuat dari jutaan sabetan pedang terbang menuju sembilan arah berbeda.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Sembilan naga biru menabrak hancur ribuan demon yang kurang beruntung. Angka-angka kerusakan gila melayang yang membuatku kaget dan takjub sekaligus.

-25.000 -25.000 -25.000

WTF! Kerusakannya dua kali lebih banyak dari aslinya!

[Mastermu membunuh 1.360 demon rendah, 90 demon tengah, 53 demon tinggi, dan satu Elder demon. 35.750 exp didapat.]

Level 28~30

Woah! Ini leveling tercepat yang pernah kurasakan! Tapi tetap saja, skill Rose memang menakjubkan, dan untungnya berkat judul Lady Pet, aku mendapatkan 10% exp yang didapat Rose.

Oke. Gantian aku yang akan bersinar!

Aku terbang menyusul Rose, yang masih menggunakan Sword Art-nya, tapi aneh dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan Final Break. Apapun itu, aku akan hanya akan tetap menggunakan dragon Breath!

Woosh

-598 -589 -598

Haha lihat! Bukankah aku juga sekeren Rose dengan dragon breathku!

"Lihat! Guild master dan Peony telah membuka jalan! Saudara-saudaraku, Charge! Ikuti guild master!"

"Hooraaa! Hidup guild master! Hidup penny!"

"... penny!"

"... penny!"

"... hidup penny!"

Shit! Entah kenapa aku merinding disebut penny!

Apapun! Aku harus cepat menerobos menuju Free Town! Walaupun hanya sekitar 1.000 m jaraknya dari tempatku sekarang. Aku sudah mampu melihat kota megah yang dibentengi dengan batu setinggi 15 meter.

Kraak Kraak

Salah satu gerbang tiba-tiba saja terbuka! Aku tidak maksudku adalah semua mahluk mengalihkan pandangan pada gerbang yang terbuka.

"Saudara-saudara! Charge!"

Uwoaaahh

Itu, itu adalah Golden Goblin!

Goblin itu memimpin ratusan ribu goblin hitam! Tiba-tiba saja, gadis berarmor tipis menghentikan serangannya dan berteriak pada golden goblin dengan keras.

"B! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

B! Jadi golden goblin itu adalah B yang mendirikan Free Town! Juga siapa gadis berarmor tipis itu? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli!

"Maju saudara! Charge!"

Seakan tidak mendengar teriakan gadis berarmor tipis, yang harus kuakui suaranya sangat keras. B bentrokan langsung dengan Elder demon yang telah turun dari langit. Ratusan ribu goblinnya, juga mengayunkan great axe menuju demon.

Bang Bang Bang

"Uwoaah! Guild B Fans! Lihat Lord B sudah keluar! Charge saudara!"

Woah! Guild B fans menggila! Aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis melihat guild B fans. Disatu sisi, mereka sangat membantu dalam perlawanan tapi disisi lain, kenapa mereka menjadi fans B?! Bukankah lebih baik fans dari gadis-gadis idol cantik? Kenapa harus dengan Goblin!

"Nine Dragon! Fly!"

Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Sword Ultimate skill! Absolut kill!"

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Aku yang masih terbang disekitar Rose, dan gadis berarmor tipis itu melihat mereka menggunakan skill supernya, dan berkat itu aku mulai mengangguk paham kenapa guild B fans menyukai B dibanding gadis-gadis. F*k! Mereka berdua sangat menakutkan!

Shiut! Shiut! Shiut!

Tiba-tiba saja suara yang mirip seperti panah dilepaskan terdengar dari atas, dan itu secara akurat mengenai demon, bahkan elder demonpun terkena.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Itu lebah! Ya itu adalah venom golden bee yang dipimpin Arsh!

Groaar!

Aku meraung penuh semangat karena tahu Arsh bisa sampai disini dengan selamat. Bukan hanya itu, dengan adanya Arsh disini. Melawan demon ras akan menjadi semakin mudah.

Ayo, hancurkan demon race!

...

Woosh!

-598 -599 -598

200 exp didapat

200 exp didapat

...

200 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 20.000 exp tambahan didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 100.000 Chopper]

[Anda telah membunuh 100 demon tingkat rendah, 100 poin konstribusi didapat!]

Level 34~35

Dragon Breath level 4~5

Shit! Akhirnya 100 demon terakhir telah mati!

Apakah ini sudah 1 jam? Apa mungkin 2 jam? Entahlah. Pokoknya setelah kedatangan Arsh, pertarungan menjadi semakin menguntungkan. Dari 7 elder demon yang menyerang, 5 berhasil mati. Sedangkan sisanya lari.

Yang jelas! Aku sangat diuntungkan dari ini! Yah, walaupun 7 Ape gladiatorku mati. Tapi aku mendapatkan 35 level sekaligus dalam hari ini! Ucapkan terimakasih pada Rose, jika bukan karena dia, aku pasti akan berburu seminggu penuh untuk naik ke level ini.

Aku, dan Rose sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan B,pendiri Free Town yang disampingnya ada gadis berarmor tipi itu. B anehnya masih hidup, walaupun B harus mengorbankan 90.000 goblin hitam.

"Aku Rose, pemimpin Guild red Rose"

"Aku ..."

"Aku..."

Puluhan guild master lainnya mengenalkan dirinya pada B dan gadis berarmor tipis. Yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh B.

"Aku adalah Blue Rain, Guild master Human-Monster Society. B adalah anggota guildku, dan kuucapkan terimakasih pada guild master lain untuk membantu B."

Shit! Ternyata gadis ber- tidak maksudku Blue Rain adalah master guildku! Pertama Rose sekarang Blue Rain, kenapa bisa aku kenal dengan monster berwujud wanita seperti itu terus!

Rose yang menurutku adalah perwakilan guild. Maju selangkah dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Guild master Blue Rain. Kami hanya melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan. Jangan terlalu segan, kami semua secara tulus membantu guild master Blue Rain."

"Ah. Sepertinya rumor tentang guild master Rose memang benar. Seorang Paladin yang tulus membantu guild lain..."

"Karena guild master Rose dan guild master lainnya sudah membantu Free Town. Free Town tentu saja akan membalas kebaikan ini. Jadi apa yang diinginkan guild master semuanya. Bagaimana dengan membiarkan pet milik kalian semua dirawat oleh Free Town kami."

Wow! Guild master Blue Rain sangat menakjubkan! Untuk berterus terang tanpa basa-basi! Karena biasanya, akan basa-basi dulu.

Juga, kata-kata guild master Blue Rain sepertinya tepat sasaran. Aku lihat, wajah semua master guild menjadi cerah berkat kata-kata Blue Rain.

"Kami semua tidak akan menolak hadiah guild master Blue Rain."

Tiba-tiba saja Rose menarik kepalaku, dan menyeretku kedepan. Yang sukses menarik perhatian guild master lain.

"Ini adalah Petku. Kuharap guild master Blue Rain, akan menjaganya."

Entah kenapa, Arsh yang berada dibelakang B agak berkedut. Entahlah itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Oh! Untuk membuat naga menjadi pet! Kau memang menakjubkan guild master Rose."

"Juga tenang saja, akan aku suruh B, oh-maksudku Arsh yang menjaganya!"

Rose mengangguk paham, lalu aku lihat dia berbalik dan menatap sisa anggota guild Red Rose.

"Kembali ke Kota!"

"Kembali ke Kota!"

Aku menatap semua anggota guild Red Rose, yang memanggil semua Pet, dan Mount untuk diserahkan oleh B, sebelum pergi mengikuti Rose. Dari 100.000 anggota guild, hanya 25.000 yang bertahan, dan Yap, sepertinya ras monster yang ada di Free Town akan bertambah lagi. Yah, walaupun tak mampu menutupi kematian ratusan ribu ras monster Free Town.

'Nak! Oh maksudku Pe***! Oh salah maksudku Peony! Shit! Namamu sangat menakjubkan dariku nak!'

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Arsh mengirimiku telepati, tapi aku juga ingin memukul wajah lebahnya itu sekarang juga!

'Pantat sialan, pantat monyet, pantat singa, pantat...'

'Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita kembali nak, juga bawa Ape mu menuju sarangku nak.'

'Oke oke.'

Kembali!

Aku hanya mengatakan itu pada 3 Ape Tamer, dan 3 Black Ape Ranger. Lalu aku terbang mengikuti Arsh yang memimpin 10.000 lebah elitnya.

Dalam waktu 10 menit, aku dan Arsh serta lebah elit telah sampai di sarangnya. Woah! Pantas saja Arsh yang lebih dulu sampai daripada yang lain, jaraknya ternyata sangat dekat!

'Nah nak! Sekarang beritahu padaku, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Pet!'

'Ahaha..'

Aku tertawa canggung dalam telepati. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin proses penjinakanku terpapar! Bisa hancur harga diri seorang Naru- Ehm! Maksudku seekor Naga! Ya naga!

'Sudahlah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?'

Apa yang ingin kulakukan? Ini adalah pertanyaan paling mudah sekaligus juga sulit! Ayo Naruto, berpikir apa yang ingin kulakukan!

'Aku ingin menggumpulkan bawahan monyet lagi! 1.000 tidak 10.000 Ape lagi!'

Arsh tersenyum, entah dari mana kutahu. Yang jelas aku yakin Arsh si Lebah tersenyum!

Dalam pikiran Arsh

'Bagus! Dari dulu Ape adalah monster dengan potensi pertarungan besar! Dan ternyata, Peony memperhatikan hal ini! Dengan naga yang memimpin pasukan Ape! Guild kami akan menjadi guild Top 100 di turnamen nanti!'

Dalam pikiran Naruto

'Ape punya dua kaki dan dua tangan, mirip manusia. Jadi bisa menjadi pekerja tambang! Jika satu Ape menemukan 1 Silver setiap hari, maka 10.000 Ape = 10.000 Silver! Shit! Aku kaya!'

Naruto PoV End.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika keduanya tahu pikiran masing-masing. Tapi yang jelas, seperti kata pepatah. Ketidaktahuan adalah kebahagiaan!

.

.

.

Status Naruto setelah melawan Demon Ras

[Child Dragon]

Nama : Peony

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal (Rose Pet)

Level : 35/40

Rank : G-

Hp : 1.970/5.467

Mp : 106/696

Power : 560

Defense : 288

Stamina : 304

Agility : 213

Intelegent : 232

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 2] [Dragon Astral lv 1] [Hibernation lv-]

Skill normal

[Dragon Breath lv 5] [Dragon Punch lv 3] [Dragon Kick lv 2] [Dragon Scale lv 1] [Roll lv 3] [Fly lv 3] [Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Swim lv 1] [Telepati lv1] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Lady Pet lv-] [Group Leader lv 1] [Predator lv 1] [Ant Slayer lv 1]

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yahaha, bisa disebut fic sampah ah. Ah siapa peduli. Saya nulis juga gak pernah serius. Cuman buat hiburan dari kerasnya dunia kerja. Oh sudahlah saya disini mau balas satu review saja.

Masalah fic lain yang kehapus yah, jujur aja nih. Sebenarnya kenapa saya hapus karena saya udah buat karakter yang pas! Saya di fanfiction cuman minjem karakter naruto. Kalo dah buat karakter yang pas. Ficnya pasti saya hapus.

Saya juga akan lanjutin fic ini aja. TNK entah kapan dilanjut. Jangan tanya kenapa, kalau saya jawab sibuk di RL pasti gak akan pada percaya kan?

.

.

.

Enyong


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Sreng! Sreng!

Cklik!

'...kemudian masukan potongan daging berbentuk dadu.'

"Uwoah! Masukan daging!"

Pluk! Pluk!

'...Setelah itu tambahkan segelas air bersih, untuk mendidihkannya'

"Segelas air bersih!"

'...Setelah itu...'

Szzztt

Breaking News!

'Maaf telah memotong tayangan pemirsa semua. Kami baru saja mendapatkan berita...'

"Tidak! Mana acara khusus bujan- Uhm! Maksudku orang yang tidak bisa masak!"

...

Naruto PoV

Huhuhu aku sangat tidak beruntung, dari pagi online Guardian Land tanpa mandi, makan, kencing, dll, dan baru saja log-out tepat jam 11!

Saat aku ingin makan, ternyata tidak ada makanan! Hanya ada catatan adiku dimeja dengan beberapa lembar uang 'Nii-Sama, bahan makanan sudah habis. Ini uang untuk membeli bahan makanan:)'

Apa-apaan emoji tersenyum itu!

Saat itu aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, dan aku mulai mempersiapkan peralatan perangku!

Jaket anti check, Celana anti check, keranjang check, uang check, dan sendal semuanya siap! Ayo!

Untung saja, jarak rumah dan pasar hanya sekitar satu km, jadi aku hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke pasar.

"...Wortel! Siapa yang mau wortel! Tinggal satu set lagi!"

"... Bayam! Bayam! Bayam! Bayam!"

"... Bayam Pak! Shit! Jangan mendorongku!"

"Apa?! Kau mengutuku! Ayo masuk ke Guardian Land! Yang menang dapat Bayam!"

Uwoah! Lihat! Ini adalah medan perang! Tidak dunia nyata atau internet, semua diputuskan di Guardian Land!

Ayo! Aku harus mendapatkan bahan-bahan makanan! Naruto Fight!

...

Hah Hah

Akhirnya! Aku berhasil pulang dengan aman! Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan sendalku, karena tak sengaja terlepas. Shit! Ibu-ibu itu sangat menggerikan! Juga bagaimana bisa semua ibu-ibu itu bermain Guardian Land?!

Nah siapa peduli, yang penting ayo masak!

Tunggu, aku tidak bisa memasak! Oh ya! Acara khusus bujang-maksudku acara memasak akan dimulai!

Cklik!

Teret teret teret

"Selamat datang di acara masak *****, bersama saya Chef Hinata!"

Uwoah! Lihat! Betapa cantik Chef Hinata!

"... Hm hm, aku mendapat permintaan dari teman... tentang masakan rumah yang sederhana!"

"... Jadi aku akan membuat masakannya sekarang! Ayo pertama-tama... Potong bawang!"

Potong Bawang! Shit! Mana bawangnya!

"... Potong cabai!"

Cabai! Mana cabai! Ayo Naruto, cepat temukan cabai!

...

".. Nah sekarang hampir jadi! Ayo masukan segelas air!"

Air! Haha akhirnya sebentar lagi aku bisa makan makanan entah-apa-namanya!

"Dan terkahir!..."

Ding

Breaking News!

"Maaf menganggu..."

"Tidak! Kembalikan acaraku!"

Sial! Sial! Kenapa harus saat terakhir munculnya breaking news! Oke! Tidak seperti aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa panduan chef Hinata!

"Masukan gula! Dan ayo makan!"

...

Brush!

Shit! Kenapa masakannya asin begini! Aku memasukan gula kan? Bukan garam. Iya kan?

Apapun itu! Yang penting aku makan saja ini.

...

Ugh! Aku ingin muntah, biarlah ini menjadi pelajaran bagiku. Jangan pernah masukan bahan yang salah! Itu bisa membuatku muntah!

Setelah aku puas makan entah-apa-namanya, aku sekalian mandi. Aku hanya menghabiskan 10 menit untuk mandi, dan sekarang aku sedang duduk dikursiku. Didepanku, laptop menyala terang. Nah, aku ingin mendaftarkan akun bank miliku pada Guardian Land. Itu akan berguna pada sistem lelang, dan sistem pertukaran emas.

Ayo daftar!

Yap, hanya dalam beberapa detik aku sudah mendaftar. Sekarang saatnya bermain lagi!

Start!

Pandanganku sedikit buram sebelum terang. Sekarang aku sudah berada ditempat pertama aku bertemu mutan monyet, bersama 6 Apeku.

Secara mengejutkan, Ape Mutan Warrior telah re-spawn! Tanpa menghabiskan tenaga, aku membunuh mutan Ape dengan cepat, dan aku secara resmi mendapatkan 9 bawahan baru!

Ugh, tapi sayangnya, bawahanku masih rank H. Nah, siapa peduli! Masih ada lebah di tempat Arsh!

Aku berkeliling menuju 3 Mutan Ape lainnya, aku dengan cepat membunuh mutan Ape Archer dengan itu, aku memiliki 24 bawahan!

Sekarang, tinggal dua Ape mutan lagi!

Aku menuju tempat Ape mutan terdekat, diikuti 24 Ape bawahanku.

Kiyaa!

Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu Ape Archer baru berteriak kesakitan sebelum roboh tak bergerak. Berkat True Eye, aku tahu Ape archer tidak mati, hanya terkena racun.

Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Semakin banyak Ape baru yang jatuh. Aku tidak tahu, tapi paling tidak. Ini adalah jebakan! Woah! Warrior, Archer, dan sekarang adalah master jebakan! Lalu yang terakhir akan menjadi apa ya?

Nah, karena Ape jebakan yang aku tidak tahu kelasnya apa tidak mau muncul. Ayo buat mereka muncul sendiri! Dragon Breath! Bakar!

Woosh

Kiyaha! Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Aku mengaktifkan True Eye miliku, dan langsung tahu apa kelas Ape ini. Hunter! Ini adalah Class cabang dari Assasin!

Siapa yang peduli dengan itu, yang penting bakar Ape mutan hunter!

Itu dia!

Aku menemukannya! Lebih langsing dan lebih cepat dari bawahannya! Sedang berdiri di dahan pohon menatapku.

'Apa yang kau inginkan, Dragon!'

Woah! Bahkan dia bisa telepati! Uhm, aku harus menjawabnya dengan keren!

'Kekuasaan!'

Woah! Jawabanku pasti sangat keren!

'Baik! Kami semua akan mengikutimu!'

Eh? Kenapa jadi begini mudah!

Ding

1 Mutan Ape Hunter telah mengikutimu!

9 Ape Hunter telah menjadi bawahanmu!

Bawahan saat ini : 34

[Selamat! Judul Leader Group level 1~2]

Tiba-tiba saja, api dari dragon breatku hilang tak berbekas, bahkan Ape Archer yang teracuni bangkit kembali, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

'My Lord!'

Uwah! Aku dipanggil Lord!

Tanpa menahan diri aku membusungkan dadaku, kepala nagaku yang belum tumbuh tanduk kutegakan.

'Hm hm. Nah siapa namamu?'

'Aku tidak tahu My Lord!'

'Hm hm, namamu sekarang adalah Pep! Ingat itu!'

'Terimakasih atas anugrahmu my lord!'

Uwoah! Aku pasti sangat keren sekarang!

'Nah Pep, dimana mutan Ape yang lain?'

'My Lord, mutan Ape satunya berada di daerah bebatuan dekat sini.'

Baiklah! Aku akan kesana! Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus meningkatkan level Apeku! Paling tidak, sampai mereka mencapai Rank H+!

Arsh!

Hanya itu satu-satunya jawaban yang ada dikepalaku! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menuju sarang Arsh. Dalam beberapa menit, aku sudah sampai di sarang Arsh.

Aku menggunakan chat untuk memberitahu Arsh.

...

"Arsh, kau ada disitu! Aku sudah ada didepan sarangmu!

-Nak, apa yang kau lakukan didepan sarangku

"Hehehe, Leveling bawahanku!"

-F*k! Jadi menurutmu sarangku adalah tempat leveling!

"Ya!"

-Ugh, katakan ada berapa!

"Sekitar 27 Ape!"

-Baik, Aku akan mengirimkan 500 lebah penjaga yang sudah tua. Kau bisa membunuh mereka!

...

Bzztt

Dari dalam sarang, 500 lebah penjaga datang. Aku memerintahkan 27 Ape untuk menyerang lebah-lebah itu.

'Pep! Ayo kita menuju Ape mutan terakhir ini!'

'Yes, My Lord!'

Aku membawa 6 Ape Rank G- dan Pep menuju tempat Ape mutan terakhir.

Tidak ada penyergapan, tidak ada pertarungan. Yap, sama sekali tidak ada pertarungan!

Tang! Tang! Tang!

Blacksmith! Jadi yang ini adalah Blacksmith! Tapi...

"True Eye!"

[Ape Master Forge]

Ras : Ape

Status : Sakit (Sangat lemah, Tanpa kekuatan)

Level : 70/70

Rank : G

Hp : 8.650/8.650

Mp : 438/438

Power : 970

Defense : 538

Stamina : 940

Agility : 292

Intelegent : 146

Skill khusus

[Hammer lv 3] [Special Gift lv-] [Master Fury lv 6]

Skill Normal

[Blacksmithing lv 8] [Item Check lv Max] [Telepati lv 5] [Pysique Immunity lv 3]

Judul

[Dwarfen Friend lv-] [Good Ape lv-] [Master Forge lv 8] [Final Evolution lv-] [A Ape who was tour the world lv-]

Kenapa bisa Ape seperti ini ada disini!

Juga, status ini disebut tanpa kekuatan! Lalu bagaimana dengan full power!

Walaupun skillnya hanya seperti itu, tapi masing-masing skill sangat menakutkan!

[Hammer lv 3]

Menggunakan palu untuk secara berurutan memukul lawan.

-Setiap serangan berhasil, tambahan 3% pada serangan.

[Special Gift lv-]

Secara acak memberikan berkah pada senjata yang telah dibuat!

[Master Fury lv 6]

Meningkatkan seluruh statistik sebanyak 600% selama 3 menit.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan bahwa naga adalah sampah!

Nah siapa yang peduli! Yang penting bagaimana aku bisa membuat mereka menjadi bawahanku!

Ada total 5 Ape Blacksmith, dengan 1 Ape Master Forge total ada 6.

'Young Dragon, apa yang kau lakukan disini.'

Entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup, dan ini seperti saat aku akan berbicara dengan orang tua!

'Paman monyet, perkenalkan aku adalah Peony!'

'Peony? Hahaha, namamu sangat lucu young dragon. Juga sepertinya kau tidak seperti naga-naga lain di luar sana.'

Woah! Nama Peony ternyata berguna juga!

'Ya paman monyet, Aku adalah naga paling baik dan keren!'

'Hahaha, baiklah terserah kau saja Young Dragon. Nah, apa yang kau inginkan disini.'

Aku ingin menjawab menjadikanmu dan Ape lainnya bawahanku, tapi aku merasa tidak enak saat ternyata paman monyet ini sangat ramah!

'Uhmm, paman monyet maukah kau mengikutiku?'

Master Forge agak lama menjawab pertanyaanku, entahlah aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan paman monyet itu.

'Baiklah! Tapi..'

Aku segera senang saat paman monyet menyetujuinya! Tapi pemberitahuan muncul tiba-tiba dihadapanku.

'... Penuhi 3 permintaanku dahulu.'

Ding

[Inti Api sang Naga]

Ape Master Forge, adalah salah satu dari 10 Master Forge terkenal dari ras Monster. Tapi 10 tahun yang lalu, Ape Master Forge diserang naga langit, Hujin. Yang mengakibatkan Ape Master Forge api dalam dirinya padam!

Bantu Ape Master Forge untuk membuat kembali Inti Apinya!

-Nine Lotus Fire (0/1)

-Getah pohon dunia (0/1)

-Orb Firegod (0/1)

Ya/Tidak

WTF! Bahkan ras monster ada questnya!

Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku menemukan bahan-bahan seperti itu!

Sudahlah! Buat dulu pikir belakangan!

'Ya! Aku menerimanya paman monyet!'

'Bagus! Aku akan mengikutimu mulai sekarang Young Dr- maksudku My Lord!'

Ding

1 Ape Master Forge telah sementara mengikutimu!

5 Ape Forge telah sementara mengikutimu

Sementara ya? Nah siapa yang peduli! Dengan ini bawahanku ada 40 Ape!

Untuk tiga barang itu, sepertinya sekarang saatnya aku mencari tahu lewat guild.

Aku membuka chat guild, yang sampai sekarang baru dua kali aku membukanya.

...

Luren : Hahaha, akhirnya aku menemukan persembunyian werewolf clan! Ada yang mau ikut!

Master : Tidak!

B : Aku pergi! Aku akan bantai mereka!

...

Nah sepertinya mereka masih memburu Werewolf Clan. Nah, siapa peduli! saatnya bertanya!

...

Peony : Halo, halo adakah yang tahu dimana Nine lotus fire, Orb firegod, dan getah pohon dunia?

B : Arsh memiliki getah pohon dunia, sedangkan dua lainnya aku tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau adalah ras naga kan? Kenapa kau mengambil nama seperti itu nak!

Blue Rain : Oh.., jadi ini adalah anggota baru di guildku! Ras naga! Ah, aku jadi ingat naga peliharaan Rose. Arsh! Dimana naga itu!

...

Entah kenapa aku agak merinding. Tapi yang jelas! Satu bahan telah diketahui!

...

Arsh : Itu Peony.

B : ?

Blue Rain : ?

Arsh : Maksudku! Peliharaan Rose adalah Peony!

B : ...

Blue Rain : ...

Luren : Hebat! Untuk menjadi peliharaan! Haha pertahankan kerja kerasmu Peony!

...

Shit! Untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin memukul wajah Luren!

...

B : Uhm, jadi naga itu yah?

Peony : Nah, jangan bahas itu lagi! Cepat ada yang tahu info dimana Nine Lotus Fire, dan Orb Firegod! Oh ya, Arsh nanti kuminta getah pohon dunia.

Arsh : Tidak! Getah pohon dunia sangat langka!

Blue Rain : Bukankah dugeonmu memiliki tempat yang ada akar pohon dunia? Kau sudah memiliki persedian tak terbatas getah pohon dunia! Bagaimana bisa menjadi sangat langka!

Arsh : Nah, Guild Master aku hanya punya 10 botol getah pohon dunia. Juga getah pohon dunia hanya akan keluar seminggu sekali!

Master : Aku tahu dimana Nine Lotus Fire

...

Aku sebenarnya ingin menutup Guild Chat ku, tapi begitu melihat balasan dari Master. Aku sangat senang!

...

Peony : Dimana, Master!

Master : Pulau langit! Gunung Crimson lava!

...

Baiklah! Dua bahan! Sedangkan sisanya, entahlah aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Aku menutup guild chatku, dan mulai mengenang pulau langit. Sesuai namanya, pulau itu mengambang diatas langit, dan pulau itu sendiri terletak di tengah samudra!

Berkat sistem peta yang telah terbuka, aku tahu aku sekarang berada dikepulauan Gordon. Jarak dari sini menuju pulau langit hampir satu bulan perjalanan dengan kapal!

Siapa yang peduli! Paling tidak, sekarang aku harus mendapatkan getah pohon dunia!

Aku mengirimkan telepati pada paman monyet dan Ape lainnya untuk mengikutiku menuju sarang Arsh.

Ding

2 Ape Warrior telah berevolusi menjadi Little Ape Tank

6 Ape Warrior telah berevolusi menjadi Little Ape Gladiator

1 Ape Warrior telah berevolusi menjadi Mutan Ape Child Gladiator

9 Ape Archer telah berevolusi menjadi Little Ape Ranger

9 Ape Hunter telah berevolusi menjadi Little Ape Thief

Woah! 27 bawahanku akhirnya berevolusi! Belum lagi ada satu Mutan baru! Ayo cepat menuju Arsh! Aku ingin melihat mereka sendiri!

Aku menggunakan Roll yang sekarang jarang kugunakan, dan dibelakangku, Ape mulai berlari kencang.

Dalam beberapa menit, aku sudah sampai di sarang Arsh.

27 Ape yang baru berevolusi! Hanya menatap Ape yang baru berevolusi membuatku ingin tertawa senang!

'Hei Nak. Kau sudah puas'

Aku kaget sejenak, tapi langsung tenang melihat Arsh yang ternyata ada didekat Apeku.

'Puas! Nah, sekarang mana getah pohon dunianya'

'Ugh, jangan bicara tentang getah lagi! Hatiku sangat sakit!'

Yah, walaupun Arsh mengatakan itu, dia masih memberikanku botol berisi getah pohon dunia! Dengan ini satu bahan diperoleh!

Ding

Getah pohon dunia (1/1)

'Nak, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Apakah kau ingin menuju Pulau Langit?'

'Yap! Aku akan kesana! Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengumpulkan bawahanku dulu!'

Ya, itu memang tujuanku! Tidak lucu seorang Naga hanya memiliki 40 bawahan!

...

Woosh

125 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 125 exp tambahan didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan pedang baja (Silver, Tier 2)]

[Anda mendapatkan 50 Chopper]

Huhuhu, sudah seminggu! Shit! Dalam seminggu hanya untuk menaikan Ape juga berburu bawahan Ape baru! Juga aku sangat beruntung Rose tidak menggunakan Call padaku!

Ding

9 Ape Warrior telah mengikutimu!

Bawahan saat ini : 168

Yosh! Sekarang hanya perlu menaikan tingkat Ape baru! Juga, berkat Ape Forge, semua Ape bawahanku telah dipersenjatai! Jadi hanya dalam seminggu ini, lebih dari Separuh bawahanku telah memcapai Rank G-! Dan sisanya masih berada di Rank H+

Aku memiliki 3 Mutan Ape Little Gladiator yang merupakan Rank G-, dan 23 Ape Gladiator, 10 Ape Tank. 15 Ape Black Archer, 10 Ape Tamer, dan 20 Ape Ranger. 45 Ape little Thief yang masih Rank H+. Ada juga 25 Ape forge, 1 Ape mutan Thief, dan satu Ape master forge.

Nah, sekarang tinggal membuat kapal! Masalah leveling tinggalkan saja pada tempat Arsh!

Aku menatap Ape master, dan mengirimkannya telepati

'Paman monyet, apakah kau bisa membuat kapal?'

'Aku bisa My Lord! Namun, aku membutuhkan banyak bijih besi.'

Ugh! Masalah bijih besi lagi! Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu dimana mendapatkan hal itu! Mungkin..., mungkin ada bijih besi di sarang semut!

Memikirkan ini, aku sangat senang!

Groaww!

Aku meraung keras, yang dibalas Kiyaha oleh Ape bawahanku. Tujuanku sekarang adalah sarang semut!

...

Woah! Ini adalah jackpot!

Berkat seluruh semut batu yang dibantai Rose seminggu lalu, yang ternyata belum re-spawn. Aku dan 168 Apeku masuk kedalam sarang dengan mudah.

Belum sampai ujung sarang, indra penciuman Ape Forge sudah mencium bau mineral! Saat gua disamping Ape master dipalu. Serentetan mineral berterbangan!

Aku menyuruh Ape Tamer dan Ranger untuk memungut mineral yang telah ditambang. Sedangkan aku dan sisa Ape menuju inti sarang Semut.

F*k!

Aku mengutuk begitu aku melihat ratu semut yang kurasa lebih tepat disebut ulat bulat besar, sedang melahirkan telur dengan kecepatan supernya!

Piyu! Piyu! Piyu!

1,10,100 entahlah aku tidak tahu lagi! Yang jelas mari kita bantai ulat bundar!

Grawo!

Aku bersama 45 Ape Gladiator maju menuju ulat besar. Sedangkan Ape little Thief kuperintahkan untuk menghancurkan telur semut. Bisa gawat jika mereka lahir!

Pak! Pak! Pak!

Uwoah! Ape little thief sangat menakjubkan! Mereka bergerak cepat!

Aku tidak boleh kalah! Dragon breath!

Woosh

Guaaa!

-90 -90 -90

Eh? Kenapa dragon breathku tidak mempan sama sekali! Ayo! True Eye!

[Ant Stone Queen]

Ras : High-Ant

Status : Normal

Level : 54/100

Rank : G+

Hp : 15.890/16.070

Mp : 3.264/3.264

Power : 200

Defense : 1.038

Stamina : 994

Agility : 200

Intelegent : 1.089

Control : 200

Skill khusus

[Limit Break lv 1] [Final Algojo lv-] [Soul Asrtal lvMax]

Skill Normal

[Poison Breath lv 4] [Ant Summon lv 4] [Ant Rage lv 4] [Magic Resistence lv 5] [Fire Resistense lv 2] [Earth Resistence lv 5] [Sand Resistence lv 3]

Judul

[Master of Dugeon lv-] [Ant Mother lv 5] [Ant Queen lv 2]

WTF! Ratu semut ini sangat kuat! Pantas saja aku tak mampu menembus defensenya.

Bahkan ada resistansi api dan magic juga! Nah, siapa yang peduli! Yang penting masih bisa aku serang!

Tang! Tang! Tang!

-10 -10 -10 -10

Ugh! Melihat angka kerusakan yang diakibatkan serangan Ape Gladiator aku agak sesak. Untung saja ada 45 Ape!

Guaaa!

Sring!

Queek! Queek! Queek!

Woah! Ini adalah skill Ant Sumonned! Lihat 1, 10, ah ada 200 semut batu! Pas buatku untuk naik satu level!

Aku terbang keatas langit-langit sarang ratu, yang untungnya cukup tinggi dan mengeluarkan dragon breathku menuju semut batu!

Woosh!

-620 -610 -619 -618

Wahaha! Inilah dragon breathku yang kukenal! Sangat mematikan, ganas, tanpa ampun, dan keren!

Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!

Woosh! Wossh Woosh!

...

170 exp didapat

170 exp didapat

...

170 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 34.000 exp tambahan didapat!]

[Anda mendapatkan 2.000 Chopper]

[Anda mendapatkan 19 Kantung racun semut batu]

Level 35~37

Woah! Aku hampir lupa efek judul First dragon! Dengan ini aku mendapatkan dua level baru! Juga tinggal 3 level lagi aku akan berevolusi!

Tang! Tang! Tang! Stab! Stab! Stab!

-10 -10 -10 -5 -5 -5

Nah sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu-tidak! Aku juga harus membunuh ulat itu! Aku ingin mendapatkan loot bagus!

Roll mulai!

Bang!

-130

Lumayan banyak, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini! Dragon Punch!

Bang! Bang!

-100 -99

Ini! Dragon Kick!

-140

Guaaa!

Haha! Rasakan skill keren miliku ulat bundar!

Sring

Ah, Ant summoned lagi ya? Kalau begitu aku akan mem-

Ding

Ant Stone Queen, telah menggunakan Soul Astral dari 200 Ant Stone yang dipanggilnya.

Defense naik 200% selama 3 menit!

Woah Shit! Bukan summon tapi Soul Astral!

Juga, apa-apaan tambahan 200% defense!

Tang! Tang! Tang Stab! Stab! Stab!

-2 -2 -2 -2 -2 -2

Ugh, serangan yang sangat menyedihkan! Apapun itu, aku harus membunuhnya!

...

Ding

[Ant Stone Queen telah terbunuh!]

[Anda mendapatkan 2.000 exp!]

[Anda mendapatkan 10.000 Chopper]

[Anda mendapatkan Satu buah ramuan Elixir!]

[Anda mendapatkan telur ratu semut batu!]

[Anda mendapatkan Dugeon Kristal!]

[Karena judul First Dragon, anda mendapatkan 2.000 exp tambahan!]

[Judul Ant slayer level 1~2]

Woah! Akhirnya perjuangan selama setengah jam lebih dibantu 90 Ape berbuah manis! Belum lagi aku mendapatkan Elixir! Shit! Ini adalah Elixir yang sangat berharga!

[Ramuan Elixir]

Secara permanen menambahkan satu buah poin gratis pada statistik acak.

Ayo! Aku harus meminum ini!

Tunggu! Aku bisa menjualnya seharga lebih dari 100.000 emas dari lelang! Tapi, aku sangat membutuhkan ini!

Aku agak bingung mengambil keputusan apa. Tapi melihat telur dipenyimpananku aku mulai memutuskan.

Minum Elixir! Jual Telur!

Aku mengangguk puas, dan mulai meminum elixir yang sudah kukeluarkan.

Glek

[Selamat! 1 Poin stat telah ditambahkan pada Control!]

[Selamat Stat Control telah ditambahkan!]

[Anda adalah yang pertama membuka stat Control, satu skill khusus diberikan!]

Aku sebenarnya agak menyesal meminum Elixir ini, tapi melihat aku diberikan skill khusus aku sangat senang!

[Monster Creation lv 1] [Spartoi lv-] [Undead Creaton lv 1] [Demon Call lv-]

Hm, ini ada empat Skill. Jadi aku disuruh memilih ya? Kalau begitu True Eye!

[Monster Creation]

Memanggil monster yang pernah dibunuh. Semakin tinggi control, semakin banyak monster yang dipanggil!

Daftar Monster

-Mountain Rat

-Dark Worm

-Mutan Ape Warrior

-Mutan Ape Archer

-Mutan Ape Hunter

-Mutan Ape Forge

-Ape Warrior

-Ape Archer

-Ape Hunter

-Venom Golden Bee

-Stone Ant

-Stone Ant Queen

[Spartoi/Udeus]

Membuat prajurit dari gigi naga dengan semua statistik 3. Level Spartoi akan selaras dengan naga!

Setiap bulan, hanya bisa membuat 1 Spartoi

[Undead Creation]

Menciptakan mayat hidup dari imajinasi kastor. Semakin tinggi mana, semakin kuat undead.

Setiap bulan hanya bisa membuat 1

[Demon Call]

Memanggil para demon dari dunia bawah untuk bertarung bersamamu sampai mati!

Hanya bisa dilakukan sebulan sekali!

Woah! Semuanya sangat menakjubkan!

Monster Creation bisa memanggil monster yang kubunuh! Jika aku membunuh Phoenix maka aku bisa memanggilnya! Spartoi juga sangat menakjubkan! Itu adalah Skill Ekslusif para naga dewasa! Atau Rank C+! Undead Creation? Demon Call? Tidak! Aku tidak ingin memilihnya!

Kalau begitu... aku menggertakan gigiku dan memilih...

Ding

[Skill khusus Spartoi lv- telah berhasil ditambahkan!]

Ugh! Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit! Jika saja mudah naik ke Rank C+, aku pasti lebih memilih Monster Creation!

Nah, sekarang ayo rontokan gigiku!

Slap!

Ting!

Ugh, ternyata sakit juga menampar diri sendiri. Nah, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan gigiku! Sekarang ayo tanam!

Aku menggali tanah dengan cakarku dan menempatkan gigiku di lubang yang baru kugali lalu aku menguburnya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Oh ya, tempatkan telur ke lelang!

Ding

Apakah anda yakin ingin melelang Telur Ratu Semut!

Ya/Tidak

'Ya'

[Silahkan tetapkan harga]

'1.000 Gold, dengan kenaikan 10 Gold'

[Selamat! Itemmu telah berhasil!]

Akhirnya! Sekarang tinggal Dugeon Kristal!

Aku menatap takjub pada kristal didepanku. Warnanya ungu, dengan bentuk yang menurutku segiempat. Entahlah, yang jelas kristal didepanku sangat indah! Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu fungsinya.

'True Eye!'

[Dugeon Kristal]

Kristal yang digunakan untuk menguasai Dugeon.

Gunakan Dugeon untuk menguasai Sarang Semut?

Ya/Tidak

'Ya!'

[Selamat! Anda sekarang adalah pemilik Dugeon Semut!]

[Judul Master Dugeon di akusisi!]

[Anda sekarang dapat memilih ras monster yang akan ada di dugeonmu!]

Oh Yeah! Sekarang aku adalah Master Dugeon!

Naruto PoV end

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nih saya tambahin ini, entah penting apa gak saya gak tahu.

Normal ~ Mutan ~ Rare ~ Legend ~ Myth ~ Transedent

Baby ~ Child ~ Little ~ ... Dragon

Tier 1 = Rank H

Tier 2 = Rank G

Tier 3 = Rank F

Tier 4 = Rank E

Tier 5 = Rank D

Tier 6 = Rank C

Tier 7 = Rank B

Tier 8 = Rank A

Tier 9 = Rank Legend

Tier 10 = Rank Transedent

Oh ya saya lupa ucapin makasih buat yang ngoreksi masalah koin emas. Sekali lagi saya ucapin makasih. Dan maaf kalo ngomongnya telat.

Oh satu lagi, walaupun word nya 3k saya udah punya 3 chapter kedepan, tinggal update doang.

Kenapa saya gak update langsung, soalnya saya udah bilangkan saya nulis ini buat hiburan aja. Jadi saya gak ingin kalau nulis tuh gak nyantai.

Oke

Sekian.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Brush!

...

Naruto PoV

Wahaahaa akhirnya! Spartoi yang kutanam lahir juga! Yah, walaupun hampir memakan waktu selama satu hari. Hm, lihat ini. Badan mirip manusia, atau bisa kusebut memang manusia. Dengan armor berat full plate yang hampir menutupi seluruh badan spartoi! Helm merah, atau mungkin crimson yang selaras dengan warna armor menutup wajah spartoiku, hingga hanya menampakan dua matanya saja. Belum lagi pedang dua tangan dipinggang spartoi, serta tombak merah dan tameng merah!

Shit! Spartoi miliku sangat keren!

Ayo coba kulihat, seberapa banyak statistik spartoi ku!

'True Eye!'

[Crimson Spartoi]

Ras : Semi-Dragon

Status : Normal

Level : 0/75

Rank : -

Hp : 30/30

Mp : 9/9

Power : 3

Defense : 3

Stamina : 3

Agility : 3

Intelegent : 3

Skill Normal

[Sword Mastery lv 1] [Spear Mastery lv 1] [Mace Mastery lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv1]

Judul

[Dragon Guardian lv-]

Uwoah! Hanya level 0 tapi sudah menakjubkan! Tapi kenapa tidak ada Ranknya! Jadi Spartoiku tidak mampu evolusi! Ayo berikan informasi spartoi yang lain! True eye!

Ding

[Crimson Spartoi]

Merupakan prajurit armor berat yang berasal dari gigi Peony. Armornya tidak mudah ditembus karena berasal dari naga.

Seperti Crimson Dragon dalam Chromatic Dragon. Crimson Spartoi merupakan prajurit terkuat diantara spartoi lainnya.

-Tidak bisa berevolusi.

-Level akan bertambah setiap naga berevolusi.

-Kepribadian sangat sombong, tidak akan mematuhi selain masternya.

Uwoah! Sangat menakjubkan! Untuk tidak akan mematuhi perintah selain masternya! Juga merupakan spartoi terkuat! Keberuntunganku ternyata tidak busuk!

"Master!"

Crimson spartoi berlutut dihadapanku, yang kuakui membuatku sedikit bangga.

'Bangun!'

Crimson spartoi bangkit dan menatapku dengan tenang. Nah, siapa yang peduli! Aku mau mengecheck dugeonku! Siapa tahu ras spartoi akan ditambahkan!

Ding

Nama Dugeon : Ape Goal

Master Dugeon : Peony

Level dugeon : 0

Poin Dugeon : 0

Penghuni Dugeon : 168 Ape, 1 Spartoi, 1 Dragon.

Monster yang tersedia :

-Ape

. Mutan Ape Warrior : 100 poin

. Mutan Ape Archer : 100 poin

. Mutan Ape Hunter : 100 poin

. Ape Warrior : 10 poin

. Ape Archer : 10 poin

. Ape Hunter : 10 poin

. Ape Forge : 10 poin

. Ape Betina : 1 poin

-Spartoi

. Crimson Spartoi : 10.000 poin

Ada!

Spartoi telah ditambahkan! Tapi, shit. 10.000 poin! Juga, bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan poin dugeon!

Aku ingin menangis, tapi sayangnya sebagai naga, aku tidak bisa menangis! Itu akan mencoreng gambaranku tentang naga keren!

Nah, sudahlah. Aku sekarang harus menaikan level Crimson spartoiku.

Aku berjalan menuju jalan keluar Ape Goal. Yang diikuti crimson spartoi miliku.

Tang! Tang! Tang!

Hehehe.

Aku sedikit tertawa bahagia, mendengar suara Tang Tang Tang seperti itu.

Saat aku dan crimson spartoi hampir mendekati asal suara. Hehehe ku semakin keras!

Kenapa?

Karena, impianku untuk membuat Ape menjadi pekerja tambang hampir menjadi kenyataan! Lihat saja, 167 Ape, tidak peduli mutan atau tidak sedang menambang mineral! Huhuhuhu, aku ingin tertawa keras sekarang!

Hmmp!

Eh? Aku menatap binggung kenapa crimson spartoi mendengus. Entahlah, siapa yang peduli!

Groaaw!

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

Woah! Jadi inikah rasanya menjadi raja! Setiap teriak bawahan akan langsung berlutut!

'Bawa Ant Stone kesini hidup-hidup!'

Hampir setengah Ape Gladiator dan Ape Ranger berdiri dan keluar menanggapi perintahku. Sedangkan Ape lainnya hanya berlutut dengan tenang.

Tang! Tang! Tang!

Suara Tang Tang lain membuatku kagey tapi aku segera ingat!

Ah! Aku hampir lupa paman monyet! Sekarang mari bertemu paman monyet!

Aku menuju sebuah ruangan yang entah dibuat kapan, yang merupakan ruangan paman monyet.

'Halo! Paman monyet!'

Paman monyet sedikit terkejut, sebelum berlutut dihadapanku.

'Oh! My Lord! Maafkan atas kelancangan monyet tua ini!'

Berkat getah pohon dunia yang kuberikan, paman monyet menjadi semakin hormat padaku! Oh yeah!

'Tidak apa-apa! Paman monyet, bagaimana kapalnya?'

'My lord, kapal yang aku buat bernama Little Bird.'

'Little Bird?'

Dalam pikiranku, aku membayangkan kapal elegan, cantik, megah dan keren mempunyai sepasang sayap di samping badan kapal. Para Ape sedang menarik layar, sedangan paman monyet berdiri di haluan kapal dengan dua tangannya dibelakang punggung.

F*k! Terlalu keren!

'Kapan kapal Little bird akan jadi?'

'My Lord! Kapal Little Bird akan jadi 2 minggu lagi. Tapi, jika ada tambahan pekerja yang menambang mineral. Dalam waktu 1 minggu pasti akan jadi.'

Uwoah! Aku harus memburu mutan Ape lagi! Tapi tiba-tiba pemberitahuan muncul dihadapanku.

Ding!

Crimson Spartoi telah membunuh Ant Stone

100 poin telah didapat!

Shit! Jadi seperti ini untuk mendapatkan poin! Harus membunuh didalam Dugeon! Kalau begitu, tangkap hidup-hidup Ant Stone!

Setelah memerintahkan Ape untuk menangkap Ant Stone, aku keluar dan mulai menggunakan 50 poin untuk membeli 50 Ape Betina, dan 50 poin untuk 5 Ape Forge!

Lucu jika disebuah kawanan hanya ada jantan tanpa betina.

Yosh! Sekarang tinggal mencari poin yang lain!

Ding

Crimson Spartoi telah membunuh 10 Ant Stone

1.000 poin telah didapat!

Sring!

Bersamaan dengan aku mendapatkan 1.000 poin, 55 Ape yang kubeli telah muncul didepanku!

'My Lord!'

Woah! Lihat ini! 50 Ape betina dan 5 Ape Forge berlutut dihadapanku!

Tapi, bawahanku sudah full! Bagaimana aku bisa menerima mereka! Siapa peduli! Yang jelas mereka sekarang harus menjadi bawahanku!

'Para betina, kumpulkan mayat Ant Stone! Sedangkan Ape Forge cepat tambang! Cari Mineral yang banyak!'

Segera, Ape Forge mengambil beliung di ruangan paman monyet dan bergabung dengan 25 Ape Forge lainnya. 50 Ape betina segera menuju Crimson Spartoi yang masih sibuk menebas Ant Stone sekarat.

Sedangkan aku. Aku tentu saja mengawasi mereka!

Ding

Crimson Spartoi telah 5 membunuh Ant Stone

500 poin didapat.

Ding

Crimson Spartoi telah membunuh 2 Ant Stone

200 Poin didapat!

Ding

500 poin didapat

...

Mendengarkan pemberitahuan berulang-ulang membuatku ingin tertawa senang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, salah satu Ant Stone mengencingi dinding, sebelum dibunuh!

Ding

Ant Stone telah menggunakan Group Call

500 Ant Stone terdekat telah terpanggil!

Jadi kencing adalah Skill!

F*k! Kembali Ape-Ape ku!

Hanya dalam beberapa saat, Ape yang tersebar masuk kedalam Ape Goal. Segera, 168 plus 55 Ape dan satu Spartoi berkumpul diruangan yang merupakan inti Ape Goal.

Quak! Quak! Quak!

500 Ant Stone datang!

Aku siap-siap lepas landas. Tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuatku terhenti. Shit! Ant Stone mulai merayap!

'Panah!'

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

-130 -132 -131

Puk! Puk! Puk

Ant Stone mulai jatuh!

Hahaha! Rasakan itu semut!

'Ape Gladiator maju!'

Menanggapi perintahku, Ape 35 Ape Gladiator, dan 10 Ape Tank maju dipimpin oleh Crimson Spartoi yang sekarang menggunakan tombaknya.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-150 -152 -153

Woah! Bawahanku sudah semakin kuat! Ditambah pedang dua tangan yang dibuat paman monyet!

Shiu! Stab! Shiu! Stab!

-300 -300 -300

WTF! Crimson spartoi sudah sekuat Ape Gladiator! Belum lagi gerakannya sangat elegan! Apalagi ujung tombaknya yang tepat menusuk daging dibalik cangkang keras Ant Stone.

Ugh, memang pantas crimson spartoi menyandang nama spartoi terkuat!

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

Lebih dari selusin baut panah dilepaskan Ape Ranger dan Tamer. Yang semuanya mengenai kepala Ant Stone. Ape Thief kulihat mulai beraksi, belati ditangan mereka berubah menjadi mesin pemotong yang memotong ant stone.

Aku sendiri hanya menatap pertarungan ini dengan senyuman. Shit! Kalau bisa seperti ini saja terus!

Ding

Ape Mutan Little Gladiator telah membunuh Ant Stone

100 Poin didapat!

Ding

Ape Thief telah membunuh Ant Stone.

100 poin didapat

100 poin didapat

...

100 poin didapat

Huhuhu lihat ini, berapa banyak poin yang sudah kudapatkan! 10.000 poin! Shit! Ini sangat menakjubkan!

Nah, saatnya mengakhiri ini!

Graow!

Aku meraung yang sukses mendapatkan perhatian Ant Stone dan bawahanku. Aku mengangkat sayapku tinggi-tinggi dan mengepakannya. Mulutku sudah mengembung, tanda menahan Dragon Breath.

Woosh!

Dragon Breath aku lepaskan ketengah jalan masuk ruang ini.

-600 -610 -615

Qieeekk!

Wahaha! Dragon breathku menjadi semakin ampuh! Yah, walaupun sama sekali tidak ada yang mati. Paling tidak Ant Stone sudah kritis dulu.

Ding

Crimson Spartoi telah membunuh 3 Ant Stone.

300 Poin didapat

Hoh, tidak hanya kuat. Crimson spartoi juga sangat pintar! Untuk fokus menyerang pada semut yang sekarat. Sedangkan Ape..., aku menatap pertarungan mereka.

Kiyaha

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ugh! Walaupun agak pintar, karena bisa kerja sama. Tapi ini sangat kurang dibanding Crimson Spartoi!

Sring!

Cahaya merah terang tiba-tiba menutupi tubuh paman monyet! Aku kaget tapi segera takjub.

Ding

Bawahanmu Ape Master Forge telah menggunakan Master Fury!

Serangan meningkat 600% selama 3 menit!

'Semut sialan!'

Bang!

'Jangan menginjakan kaki di tanah Lord Peony!'

Bang!

'Mati! Mati! Mati!'

Bang! Bang! Bang!

F*k!

Ini, ini adalah legendaris One Punch Ape! Ah salah Maksudku One Hammer Ape! Terlalu Keren!

Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

Stab! Stab! Stab!

Clab! Clab!

Uwoah! Para Ape menggila berkat paman monyet! Kau memang yang terbaik paman!

'Mati! Mati! Mati!'

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Uh huh, sepertinya paman monyet benar-benar menikmati memalu semut ya?

Ah, biarkan paman monyet menikmatinya! Sekarang, berapa banyak yang tersisa! Hm, tinggal 200 yah.

Nah, ini palingan hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit. Coba kulihat, berapa banyak poin yang kumiliki saat ini.

Ding

Poin Dugeon : 33.000

Woah! Ini sudah cukup untuk membuat tiga crimson spartoi!

Aku menggunakan 500 poin untuk membeli 500 Ape betina! Dengan 550 Ape betina, ini akan menciptakan hubungan legendaris, Harem!

Wuoah! Impian masa laluku akhirnya terkabul juga! Yah, walaupun Ape sih.

Sring

500 Ape betina muncul di hadapanku, yosh! Sekarang tinggal memusnahkan Stone Ant, lalu pendekatan, lalu pacaran, lalu rebutan pacar, lalu berbagi pacar, lalu menikah dengan banyak pacar, lalu fap-fap! F*k! Sekenario legendaris, akhirnya aku bisa melaksanakannya! Yah, walaupun sekali lagi Ape sih.

Shit! Fokus Naruto! Jangan pikirkan Ape Harem!

Coba kulihat, sekarang ada 550 Ape betina, dan ada 173 Ape jantan, hm hm ini memang bisa jadi legendaris Harem! Ah, aku salah fokus lagi!

Kalau begitu, ayo gunakan 2000 poin untuk membeli Ape Warrior!

Sring!

'My Lord!'

Lebih dari 200 Ape warrior berlutut dihadapanku, aku menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri bersama 550 Ape betina, dan 30 Ape Forge.

Aku bisa rugi jika 200 Ape Warrior mati disini!

Ding!

Ape Gladiator telah membunuh 1 Ant Stone.

100 poin didapat!

Ding

100 poin didapat!

Ding

100 Poin didapat!

Nah, sepertinya masih belum selesai.

Aku ingin langsung menggunakan dragon breathku tapi jika kugunakan maka Ape dan Spartoi tidak mendapatkan Exp! Mau tidak mau, aku hanya bisa diam.

Ohhh! Aku punya ide! Kenapa tidak melumpuhkan Ape Stone dan membiarkan 200 Ape Warrior membunuhnya!

'Paman monyet!'

Aku mengirimkan Telepati menuju paman monyet. Bagaimanapun, paman monyet saat ini yang terkuat!

'Mati! Mati! Mati!'

Nah, sepertinya paman monyet benar-benar menikmati memalu semut!

Kalau begitu.

'Lumpuhkan Mereka! Potong kakinya!'

Kiyaha! Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Splash! Splash! Splash!

1, 2, akhirnya 120 semut berhasil dilumpuhkan!

'Serang semut itu!'

Ape warrior baru tanpa ragu maju menuju semut lumpuh, sedangkan paman monyet. Untungnya durasi tiga menit sudah habis. Jika tidak, aku ragu masih ada semut yang masih selamat.

Ding

75 Ape Warrior telah berevolusi menjadi Little Ape Gladiator!

70 Ape Warrior telah berevolusi menjadi Little Ape Tank!

Wuoah! Hampir setengah Ape berevolusi! Juga, bukan hanya itu saja!

Ding

13.000 poin didapat!

Yosh! Dengan ini 50.500 poin dugeon!

Aku memggunakan 40.000 poin untuk membeli 4 Crimson Spartoi, yang anehnya malah 4 gigiku terbang keluar sendiri.

Stap! Stap! Stap! Stap!

Gigiku menusuk tanah Ape Goal, lalu perlahan-lahan tenggelam dan menghilang. Tidak seperti Skill Spartoi, kali ini hanya dalam beberapa detik empat tangan berlapis armor menjebol keluar!

"My Lord!"

Uwoah! Lihat ini! Empat crimson spartoi berlutut dihadapanku!

"Master! Kuharap engkau mau memberikan nama pada kami!"

Crimson spartoiku yang lahir dari skill menyarankan hal ini. Nah, memang benar agak aneh jika aku memberi perintah.

'Baiklah kau, No 1, kau No 2, lalu kau No 3, kau No 4 dan kau No 5!'

No 1 adalah spartoi yang lahir dari skill, sedangkan No 2 adalah spartoi bertubuh gemuk entah kenapa, No 3 agak kurus tapi tingginya minta ampun, hampir mencapai 2m! No 4 adalah yang paling kerdil, sedangkan No 5 hm, menurutku dia yang paling normal!

"Terimakasih my Lord!"

Graow!

'Cepat menambang lagi!'

Tanpa patah kata 372 Ape mulai menambang lagi, sedangkan 550 Ape betina membereskan 500 mayat Ant Stone. Sedangkan 5 Crimson Spartoi malah beradu senjata!

Nah, siapa peduli!

Aku menggunakan 200 poin untuk membeli Ape Forge! Dengan ini, project little Bird akan menjadi cepat tercapai!

Karena aku tidak tahu apa lagi harus kulakukan, aku log-out. Lagipula ini adalah jadwalku! Jam 2 siang log-out, makan lalu online sampai jam 11 malam!

Sring!

Aku keluar dari capsuleku dan menuju dapur. Aku menghela nafas lega saat adiku tidak ada dirumah. Berkat kejadian dimana aku mencuci piring, Koyuki mulai berlaku lebih baik padaku! Jujur, itu membuatku tak nyaman!

Aku makan dengan cepat!

Berkat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku menjadi alergi masak! Shit! Untung saja hal seperti itu hanya terjadi satu kali ini saja.

Nah, siapa peduli. Aku masuk kekamarku segera, lalu aku membuka laptopku dan masuk situs resmi pelelangan Guardian Land!

Aku masuk keakun Guardian Landku dan melihat telur yang ketaruh!

Lihat!

Haha, ini adalah telur yang kutaruh! Coba kulihat berapa banyak yang menawar!

1 Nol, 2 Nol, 3 Nol!, 4 Nol! 5 Nol! 6 Nol! WTF! Hampir sejuta Gold!

Aku kaya!

Tapi, kenapa bisa menjadi semahal ini! Shit! Aku lupa menggunakan True Eye pada telur semutku!

Aku mengarahkan mouse menuju info item, dalam hati aku berdoa semoga item ini lebih jelek dari ramuan elixir yang kuminum!

[Telur Ratu Semut Batu] [Evolved]

Telur tempat lahirnya ratu para semut batu, telur yang mendapatkan berkah dari pohon dunia!

-Saat Lahir, akan menjadi monster Rank F

-Dapat memerintah semut di semua benua

-Karena berkah pohon dunia, semua statistik 10% lebih tinggi dari monster lainnya.

Rating Item : Legend

F*k!

Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri! Kenapa bisa aku menjual telur dengan rating Legend!

Huhuhu, mungkin aku player pertama yang menjual item dengan rating Legend! Shit!

Ah, aku sangat lemas! Jika saja tidak kujual, aku pasti akan mendapatkan prajurit semut tak terbatas! Ah double shit!

Ah, sudahlah! Paling tidak aku mendapatkan 1 ju- F*k! Sekarang menambah lagi menjadi 2 Juta emas!

Shit! Kenapa aku mengatur lelang hanya sampai 1 jam saja! Jika kutahu begini aku akan mengaturnya selama 5 jam!

3 Juta emas!

Huhuhu, sudah mencapai tiga juta emas! Atau bisa dibilang 300.000.000 Yen! Tapi ini adalah item legend!

Aku menunggu selama hampir 45 menit didepan laptopku. Tapi sayangnya harganya masih di 3 juta Gold.

5 menit akhir

Hah! Sepertinya hanya 3 juta- oh tunggu! Sekarang adalah 3,5 juta Gold! Tidak! sekarang 4 juta Gold! Oh ini berubah lagi! Menjadi 5 juta Gold! F*k! Aku sekarang kaya!

Drtt! Drtt!

Tiba-tiba, tepat setelah waktu lelang habis. Aku mendapatkan email dihandphoneku. Aku membukanya dan mulai membaca sedikit demi sedikit.

[From : Guardian Land]

Selamat! Telur Ratu semut batu telah terjual seharga 5 juta Gold! Kami akan mengenakan 10% pajak jadi sisanya adalah 4.500.000 Gold. Kami mengenakan pajak 10% pada sistem pertukaran uang, sisa uang adalah 405.000.000 Yen! Ini akan langsung ditransfer menuju rekening bank anda!

F*k! Aku benci pajak!

Tapi, ini adalah 405 juta Yen! Koyuki bisa kuliah, juga kami bisa pindah rumah!

Aku ingin tertawa bahak-bahak tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa! Akhirnya! Perjuangan gameku selama 1 tahun membuahkan hasil!

Aku mengecheck saldo kartu bank lewat hpku. Yap memang ada tambahan 405 juta Yen!

Aku menuju ruang tamu dengan tanganku masih menggengam erat hpku. Aku duduk dengan gelisah dan menunggu bermenit-menit, lalu berjam-jam hingga hari mulai petang.

Cklik!

"Aku pulang!"

Aku tidak menjawab salam Koyuki, justru aku menuju Koyuki dengan langkah sengaja yang kubuat berat.

"N-nii-sama, ada apa?"

"Koyuki..."

Kurasakan tubuh Koyuki entah bagaimana menjadi tegang

"Apakah kau masih mau kuliah lagi?"

"... Ya! Aku masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku!"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu besok ayo lanjutkan pendidikanmu!"

"Eh, tapi.."

Aku mengangkat tangan, tanda bagi Koyuki untuk diam. Lalu aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. Menunggu hari esok!

...

Esok harinya, aku yang jarang mandi pagi, mandi pagi! Rambut ketombean karena tak pernah keramas, sekarang bersih mengkilap karena sampo anti ketombe! Kuku jariku sudah rapi! Shit! Hari ini aku harus tampil keren!

"Cepat Koyuki!"

"I-iya nii-sama!"

Ugh, kenapa dengan dia? Kenapa matanya merah seperti orang kurang tidur!

Nah, siapa peduli! Aku mulai menarik tangannya, dan menuju stasiun kereta.

30 menit, hanya 30 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan. Dan sekarang, aku dan Koyuki sedang duduk dihadapan rektor universitas yang sedari dulu diminati Koyuki.

"Hm hm, nilainya sangat bagus. Semua sesuai standar kami. Selamat! Namikaze Koyuki! Kau diterima sebagai salah satu mahasiswi kami!"

Aku tersenyum senang melihat Koyuki yang sekarang tersenyum bahagia menyambut uluran tangan Rektor universitas. Yang merupakan universitas terbaik di daerah tempat tinggalku.

Akhirnya, salah satu penyesalanku terhadap Koyuki telah selesai!

Yah, walaupun aku harus menggunakan uang lebih banyak, kira-kira 20 juta Yen! Ugh, hal ini sangat merobek hatiku!

Saat aku dan Koyuki keluar, dia berdiri berhadapan denganku.

"Nii-sama, terimakasih!"

Koyuki memberikan senyum yang menurutku sangat manis. Tiba-tiba, rasa perih akibat hilangnya 20 juta Yen lenyap tak berbekas.

Juga ada jejak ketidakpercayaan dimatanya, lagipula saat aku mentransfer 20 juta Yen dan itu berhasil Koyuki kaget.

"Ya. Oh ini untukmu Koyuki"

Aku menyerahkan kartu Bank yang baru saja kubuat tadi malam ke Koyuki.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu, didalam sini ada 50 juta Yen yang telah kutransfer. Kau boleh membeli apapun yang kau ingin. Itu juga untuk membeli keperluan sekolah! Kau belum punya laptop kan? Beli! Kau belum punya buku kan? Beli!"

Ah aku hampir menangis saat mengucapkan hal ini.

"Nii-sama terimakasih!"

Dia menangis!

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghiburnya, aku hanya memeluknya dan mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Sudah, bukankah aku sudah bilang. Aku akan mengganti semuanya. Juga, belajar yang rajin!"

"Baik! Nii-sama!"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan menyerahkan tas berisi pakaiannya. Yah, karena universitas ini menganut sistem asrama.

Aku masih menatap Koyuki yang sekarang menuju asrama barunya. Ah, mulai sekarang aku harus masak sendiri!

Aku pulang menuju rumah menggunakan kereta api. Awalnya aku ingin membeli mobil, tapi aku ingat aku tidak bisa menyetir! Jadi, gagasan itu aku buang jauh-jauh.

Aku sampai dirumah tetap jam 9, dari waktu mengantar Koyuki sampai mendaftar. Kira-kira menghabiskan waktu 2 jam.

Menatap rumah ini, yang menjadi tempat hidup Koyuki dan aku selama lebih dari 15 tahun. Aku sedikit merasakan mataku memanas.

Juga rasa kesepian yang tiba-tiba saja melandaku! Nah sudah lupakan! Aku harus masuk guardian land!

Aku berlari menuju kamarku, lalu masuk menuju capsule Guardian Land.

Start!

Sring!

Ding

No 1 telah membunuh 1 Ant Stone

100

Ding

No 5 telah membunuh 5 Ant Stone

500 poin didapat!

Ding

5 Little Ape Gladiator telah tewas!

Ding

5 Little Ape Gladiator telah tewas!

Ding

100 poin didapat!

...

Baru saja masuk, aku langsung disambut selusin pemberitahuan! Shit! 20 Little Ape Gladiator telah tewas!

Bah, yang penting 200 poin untuk membuat 20 Ape Warrior telah berhasil didapat!

Ayo check dugeonku!

Ding

Nama dugeon : Ape Goal

Master dugeon : Peony

Level dugeon : 0

Poin : 15.500

Penghuni dugeon : 1 Dragon, 5 Crimson spartoi, 550 Ape betina, 55 Ape Warrior, 55 Little Ape Gladiator, 70 Ape Little Tank, 50 Ape Forge, 35 Ape Gladiator, 10 Ape Tank, 45 Ape Thief, 15 Ape Black Archer, 10 Ape Tamer, dan 20 Ape Ranger, 1 Mutan Little Ape Thief, dan 1 Ape Master Forge.

Monster yang tersedia :

-Ape

. Mutan Ape Warrior : 100 poin

. Mutan Ape Archer : 100 poin

. Mutan Ape Hunter : 100 poin

. Ape Warrior : 10 poin

. Ape Archer : 10 poin

. Ape Hunter : 10 poin

. Ape Forge : 10 poin

. Ape Betina : 1 poin

-Spartoi

. Crimson Spartoi : 10.000 poin

Nah, sepertinya tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali. Kecuali poin yang menambah 5.000 dan 20 Apeku yang mati!

Ding

Rose telah menggunakan Call padamu. Apakah kamu menerima

Ya/Tidak

F*k! Akhirnya si Rose itu muncul! Huhuhu ketenanganku berakhir.

Aku menggertakan gigiku, dan memilih Ya!

Sringg!

Pandanganku menjadi buram sebelum aku dengan jelas melihat apa yang didepanku.

Merah, tidak ini warna Crimson! Entah kenapa, aku sedikit familiar dengan warna ini.

"Jangan dekati My Lord!"

F*k! Ini suara no 2! Crimson spartoiku, kenapa bisa disini juga!

"Kyaa! Rose lihat! Little Babe mu, memiliki 5 pengawal! Uh, mereka sangat keren!"

Uwoah! Bahkan si Moon saja sudah sadar betapa kerennya Crimson Spartoiku!

"Untuk memiliki Spartoi, sebelum mencapai tahap dewasa. Sepertinya peliharaanmu memang menakjubkan Rose."

Hm, siapa dia. Juga dimana ini?!

Aku diam-diam melihat peta, dan hampir terbatuk melihat dimana ini.

Kepulauan Gorgon!

Ini adalah salah satu kepulauan yang terletak disebelah kepulauan Gordon! Shit! Untuk berpikir Rose sampai disini. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah menggunakan Call.

'Mundur!'

Awalnya No 1,2,3, dan 4 menolak mundur. Tapi berkat No 5 yang kuakui lebih tenang dan pintar dari lainnya angkat bicara. Mereka semua mundur kebelakangku.

Aku mulai perlahan mengobservasi sekelilingku. Hm, padang rumput, dengan beberapa ribu tentara kavaleri, bendera berbentuk bulan sabit. Lalu sebuah tulisan besar megah terletak ditengah mereka.

Forgoten City, Moon Cavalry!

WTF! Apa yang sedang terjadi disini!

Aku menatap daerah dibelakang Rose, yang juga terdiri dari banyaknya Dwarven, Manusia, dan monster race! Tulisan lain yang tak kalah megah terpampang jelas.

Alliance Triden!

Uwoah! Tak perlu dikatakan lagi! Aku sudah sadar! Dan Tak kusangka aku akan ikut lagi dengan peristiwa seperti ini!

Hm, hm lihat kavaleri bulan memiliki hampir 10.000 prajurit, sedangkan aliansi triden hampir 25.000 orang. Tapi, sayangnya mereka semua adalah prajurit kaki!

Belum lagi, saat kucheck menggunakan True Eye. Rata-rata, kavaleri bulan semua Rank G-! Sedangkan Aliansi Triden, rata-rata hanya rank H+!

Secara keseluruhan, aliansi triden pasti kalah!

Graaoow!

Ding!

Anda telah mendengar raungan Golden Dragon.

-Anda telah menerima Golden Dragon Bless

-Anda telah menerima Golden Dragon Gift

-Anda telah menerima Golden Dragon Guard

Aku tarik kata-kataku itu!

Sangat menakjubkan untuk didukung Naga!

Uwoah! Bukan untuk menakuti tapi untuk memperkuat sekutu! Shit! Lihat itu! Itu adalah Golden Dragon!

Lihat, panjang 25 meter! Dengan kepala besar dan empat tanduk menjulang keatas! Kumis panjang yang berkibar, dan tatapan mata mendalam itu! Shit! Golden Dragon sangat keren! Seperti yang diharapkan dari pimpinan mettalic dragon!

Grooaw!

Ding

Anda telah mendengar raungan Deathwing dragon!

-Anda telah menerima kutukan Deathwing

-Anda telah terkena Evil Powder, anda akan melemah!

WTF! Apa ini!

2 Naga super tiba-tiba mendukung sisi yang berbeda!

Ugh! Tahu begini, aku tidak akan pernah ikut Rose!

"Kiyaa! Rose lihat, sepertinya intel kita benar tentang Deathwing!"

"Tenang Moon, tapi aku juga tak mengharapkan Golden Dragon muncul disini."

"Ya Rose, jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Ah, siapa peduli tentang rencana mereka!

Aku harus lari dari sini! Juga, kenapa semua Crimson Spartoi malah bersemangat melihat Deathwing!

Puk!

Eh? Kenapa sangat berat!

F*k!

Rose benar-benar menunggangiku!

"Ayo Little Babe, kita akan berburu Deathwing!"

Huhuhu aku ingin menangis! Kenapa bisa dia tidak memburu hal yang aman saja! Juga, turun dariku!

Seorang Jendral tua dari kavaleri bulan melangkah maju, diikuti 12 bawahannya. Walaupun agak jauh, aku sudah mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Tapi, sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang mendengarnya.

"Atas nama Raja Camberian! Aku ingin kalian semua menyerah! Siapapun yang menyerah akan selamat! Yang tidak memyerah, Mati!"

Rose menepuk kepalaku dan menatap kedepan. Tanpa kata-kata, aku sudah paham apa yang ingin dia lakukan! Shit! Aku pasti tidak ingin kedepan!

"Peony!"

Ugh, dia marah. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini!

Aku melangkah mendekati jendral tua, membawa Rose yang menunggangiku.

Dibelakangku, aku juga mendengar kata-kata 'Dragon Knight!' Atau 'Dragon Warrior!'.

Dragon Knight pantatmu! Kalian pikir aku mau ditunggangi!

"Jendral tua! Kembali, dan katakan pada raja-mu itu. Aku akan secara pribadi memenggal kepalanya!"

Shit! Untuk menantang secara langsung didepan 10.000 prajurit! Mungkinkah..., ini istilah legendaris novel cina! Tentara satu orang!

"Motherf*ker! Kau hanya seorang b*tch! Tunggu sampai aku memenggal kepalamu!"

Ugh, kenapa aku merasakan dingin?

Cling!

Puk

"Uuargh!"

Eh? Apa yang terjadi!

Aku tidak melihat Rose menyerang, tapi tiba-tiba satu tangan jendral tua itu putus!

"Mereka menyerang jendral! Mereka tidak mematuhi perintah raja! Charge! Bunuh bajingan itu!"

10.000 kavaleri bulan mulai menuju kearah kami! Aku dengan susah payah mengepakan sayapku, mulutku juga menyemburkan api!

Shit! Paling tidak, sebelum pergi aku ingin membakar jendral tua itu!

Woosh

-400 -430 -420

Ugh, seranganku sangat rendah! Sepertinya jendral tua itu memiliki skill Fire resistence!

Graow!

Graow!

Woah! Dua naga super mulai bergerak! Golden dragon, yang ukurannya lebih besar dari deathwing berhasil memukul deathwing mundur!

Deathwing yang jatuh, tanpa sengaja membunuh hampir ratusan kavaleri bulan dalam sekejap!

Golden Dragon belum selesai menyerang, mulutnya menggembung besar dan api emas perlahan keluar dari mulutnya!

Ugh, membandingkan dragon breathku dengan dragon breath milik golden dragon mirip langit dan bumi!

Grrooaaa!

Aku tidak memperhatikan lagi pertarungan naga super itu, lagipula 10.000 kavaleri bulan sudah berada didekatku!

"Pasukan tombak! Maju!"

Segera, aku melihat ribuan pasukan memegang tombak panjang diarahkan menuju kavaleri bulan. Bukannya takut, mereka mulai mempercepat kecepatannya!

Puk! Puk! Puk! Puk!

Berkat aku yang masih terbang, aku dengan jelas melihat keseluruhan apa yang terjadi!

10.000 kavaleri bulan berhasil masuk kedalam pasukan aliansi triden! Walaupun harus mengorbankan beberap ribu, mereka tetap saja berhasil menerobos!

"Peony! Kita turun!"

Aku menuruti perintah Rose, lagipula ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan level!

Cling! Dash! Cling! Dash!

Uwoah! Bahkan saat dipunggungku, Rose masih membunuh pasukan kavaleri bulan!

Ding

[Tuanmu membunuh 10 Moon Cavalary Army, 200 exp didapat!]

Ding

[Tuanmu telah membunuh 40 Moon Cavalry Army, 800 exp didapat!]

Ding

[... 300 exp didapat!]

Ah, seperti biasa, jika bersama Rose levelingku semakin cepat!

Aku juga tidak mau kalah! Dari mulutku, dragon breath meluncur keluar membakar apapun yang ada didepan jalurku!

Woosh

-620 -612 -614

Kiyaa! Ahhh!

Ding

200 exp didapat!

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat!

...

200 exp didapat!

[Karena judul First Dragon, 25.000 exp tambahan didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 25 Armor Besi (Tier 2)]

[Anda mendapatkan 18 Pedang besi (Tier 2)]

[Anda mendapatkan 25 Silver]

[Anda telah membunuh sekutu anda, evil poin : 50]

Level 37~38

Wuoah! Ini leveling tercepat!

Bakar lagi!

Woosh!

Lagi!

Woosh!

...

200 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

...

200 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, anda mendapatkan 20.000 exp tambahan!]

[Anda mendapatkan 25 pedang baja (Tier 2)]

[Anda mendapatkan 7 Baju besi (Tier 2)]

[Anda mendapatkan 20 Silver]

[Anda telah membunuh sekutu anda!

Evil poin :150]

[Judul Evil Path telah diakusisi!]

Level 38~39

Uwoah! Tinggal satu level lagi dan aku akan berevolusi!

Graaaoow!

Ding!

Anda telah ditargetkan Deathwing!

-Anda telah melemah!

-Anda tidak bisa bergerak!

-Kesehatan anda telah berkurang 10%

Apa ini?!

Kenapa aku bisa ditargetkan!

Aku ingin menangis keras. Padahal yang kulakukan hanya leveling. Kenapa bisa ditargetkan?!

"Peony! Awas!"

Awas pantatmu! Aku juga tidak bisa bergerak!

Graaoow!

"Kyaa!"

Rose jatuh! Siapa peduli! Juga, bagaimana bisa deathwing ini menuju arahku! Lalu Golden Dragon bagaimana?

Aku menatap Golden Dragon, yang sekarang malah sibuk dengan ratusan Undead! Shit! Sejak kapan Undead itu muncul!

Grep!

Holyshit! Tubuhku dicengkram deathwing sialan! Juga, kenapa dia terbang semakin tinggi!

"My Lord!"

Uhuhuhu, setidaknya crimson spartoiku baik-baik saja.

"Ikuti Peony!..."

Ah, sepertinya Rose sangat baik untuk mengikutiku yang dicengkram Deathwing

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan deathwing kabur!"

Shit! Jadi dia masih memikirkan memburu Deathwing!

Naruto PoV end

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oh ya disini saya kasih lagi penjelasan, entah penting apa gak itu terserah kalian.

Sistem lelang saya buat naruh item dulu, lalu nunggu satu hari, baru mulai lelang. Tuh biar ngumpulin yang mau beli item itu.

Dan, yap! Saya buat alurnya cepet!

Tapi saya usahain walaupun cepet tetap nyambung sama jalan cerita ini.

Sifaf egois? Maaf bang, saya benar-benar gak ngerasa seperti itu. Itu bener-bener yang saya rasakan bang, bukan ngeles gitu. Soalnya kan, saling bantu anggota guild wajar. Kayak COC sih bang. Minta naga, langsung dimasakin naga, walaupun nunggu 12 menit atau lebih, ya kan?

Hati-hati saat ada tanda [...] kaya gitu. Bisa jadi itu tanda skip, atau pandangan orang berbeda. Juga, saya biasanya skip tanpa tanda. Jadi kalau binggung kenapa langsung loncat seminggu kemudian, jangan kaget.

Masalah perkembangan leveling yang cepat, yap itu juga saya sengaja. Juga Rank H ~ G, lebih mudah cari Exp. Ntar kedepannya akan susah evolusinya.

Ohh, final Algojo tuh judul bang. Sya gak tau nyampenya ke skill.

Yah walaupun awalnya saya mau buat skill buat ratu semut, tapi karena kecerobohan saya yang nggangep ratu rayap sama ratu semut tuh sama bentuknya, dan yah begitu yang seterusnya terjadi bang.

Skill khusus ant stone kan Executioner, tuh pake capitnya buat nyerang musuh. Lalu judul final algojo tuh saya buat kayak bless, att executioner nambah.

Kalau diganti skill, Ratu semut tuh nyerang pake capit aura yang panjangnya sekitar 10 meter selama 10 detik. Kan jadinya ngelak susah, jadi saya namain tuh final algojo. Ah, maaf ini gak ada hubungannya bang.

Maaf juga saya gak nampilin Skill Poison Breath, karena semua monster dan Peony sendiri punya Poison Reistence. Walaupun di Peony hanya level 1, tuh masih sanggup buat nahannya bang. Apalagi kan peony naga bang. Jadi saya gak nampilin ini biar cepet bang.

Kecuali kalo racunnya langka bang, kayak [...] ntar muncul chap kedepannya baru terpengaruh.

Kalo Ant Rage tuh Bless buat Ant Stone bang, nah Peonykan ngebunuh Ant Stone sebelum Ratu semut bisa pake Ant Rage. Juga bang, saya disini buat Skill pemanggilan kecuali pemanggilan Skill khusus cooldownnya agak panjang. Ntar ada skill khusus pemanggilan.

Ratu semut tuh ngga lemah bang, tapi saya buat kuat cuman dalam hal Bless bang.

Oh, maaf juga jika masih kurang bang, atau mungkin kata-kata saya ada yang agak kasar.

Masalah naga, saya browsing digoogle. Mettalic Dragon sama Chormatic dragon saya dapetnya di google. Maaf jika hanya itu-itu aja naganya. Oh juga saya nanti ambil naga dari deck YGO, misal Amorphage Wrath, dll.

Satu lagi, soal ngomong kasar yang itu-itu aja, gak pernah ganti. Jangan heran ok, soalnya saya tuh pria baik. Gak pinter ngomong kasar. :v

Sekian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Dingin...

Ini adalah perasaan yang gadis kecil ini rasakan. Belum lagi hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuh mungilnya menambah penderitaan.

Tidak ada yang peduli...

Yah, ini adalah pikiran gadis kecil ini. Orang-orang berlari mencari tempat teduh, tak memperhatikan gadis kecil ini.

Keluarga...

Dia ingin, tapi tidak ada yang mengingginkannya.

"Hei, Nak? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat pulang ke rumahmu!"

Gadis kecil itu mendongak, menatap dua orang pasangan wanita dan pria yang berteduh dibawah payung lebar.

"Tidak punya..."

Gadis kecil itu menunduk, dia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata penghinaan itu lagi!

"Eh? Kau tidak punya rumah.., hm nak? Katakan siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil ini kaget, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti manusia sebelumnya. Saat dia mengatakan tidak punya rumah, rata-rata orang akan membentaknya.

"Koyuki.."

"Hm, nama yang bagus! Minato! Ayo kita bawa pulang Koyuki! Biar dia menjadi teman Naruto."

Pulang.

Koyuki menatap wanita didepannya dengan sendu, tapi dia menyimpan harapan hal itu akan terjadi.

"Ah hah. Baiklah! Ayo Koyuki, mulai sekarang! Aku adalah Ayahmu, Namikaze Minato dan Ibumu, Namikaze Kushina, lalu yang akan menjadi saudaramu angkatmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ayah, Ibu...

Koyuki menangis.

Dua kata yang ingin diucapkan Koyuki akhirnya menjadi kenyataan!

...

Kakak laki-lakinya, yang berumur 8 tahun, 3 tahun lebih tua darinya sangat ramah. Bahkan Koyuki awalnya takut, jika Naruto tidak menerimanya sebagai adik.

Tapi, Naruto sangat ramah padanya, dia bahkan benar-benar memperlakukan Koyuki dengan baik. Hal ini membuat dia senang.

Tahun berganti tahun, Koyuki dan kakaknya sekarang duduk dibangku SMA. Tidak seperti kakaknya, Koyuki sangat pintar.

Hingga kejadian yang membuatnya putus asa. Orang tua mereka meninggal! Dia menanggis, ini adalah 2 kali dalam hidupnya Koyuki menangis.

Koyuki benar-benar putus asa waktu itu, tapi berkat kakaknya dia bangkit.

Tapi, tidak ada hal berlaku selamanya!

Kakaknya, tiba-tiba keluar sekolah. Dia ingin tahu kenapa, tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'Belajar yang rajin Koyuki!'

Koyuki ingin menangis waktu itu, karena dia tanpa sengaja menemukan lembaran kertas. Yang berisi pembayaran bulanan yang tertunda.

Semenjak hari itu, dia selalu mendapati kakaknya pulang malam. Kulitnya yang dulu lembut, sekarang menjadi kasar. Rambut pirangnya yang dulu halus, menjadi berantakan. Dan hal itu terjadi selama hampir 3 tahun.

...

"Aku pasti akan menggantinya!"

Koyuki menatap kakaknya yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Bukan, bukan itu yang diperhatikannya. Tapi, sepasang mata birunya yang sekarang berkilau penuh tekad.

Koyuki ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tahu apa yang telah dilakukan kakaknya 3 tahun belakangan ini. Tapi, ini adalah uang yang akan Koyuki gunakan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan!

Dia ingin menjadi Egois!

Tapi...

"Baiklah! Semoga berhasil Nii-Sama!"

Dia tidak sanggup.

...

5 bulan, sudah 5 bulan, tapi kakanya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa!

Koyuki ingin marah, tapi dia sekali lagi tidak bisa. Dia menggantikan Naruto kerja, dia menggantikan naruto saat naruto sibuk dengan Guardian Land.

Hingga, sampai suatu malam.

"... Koyuki! Apa kau ingin kuliah lagi!"

Koyuki ingin menjawab Ya! Tapi dia binggung kenapa Kakaknya seperti ini.

"Ya. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku!"

Akhirnya, kata-kata yang dia pendam terucap.

"Bagus! Besok kau akan kudaftarkan!"

"Eh? Tapi..."

Kakaknya mengangkat tangan, jadi dia diam. Tapi, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari punggung Naruto, saat Naruto menuju kamarnya.

Gelisah

Koyuki sangat gelisah, bahkan dia tidak tidur karena memikirkan naruto dan pendidikannya.

"Koyuki! Cepat!"

"I-iya nii-sama"

Naruto menariknya, tapi dia tidak tahu. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak tahu, hingga sampai di ruangan rektor. Koyuki agak tersadar.

"Duduk!"

Dia duduk dengan gugup, tidak seperti kakaknya yang malah santai. Kakaknya juga mulai menyerahkan beberapa dokumen.

"Sebenarnya, biaya aslinya adalah 10 juta Yen, tapi karena kau mendaftar beberapa bulan sesudahnya maka ini akan menjadi 20 juta Yen."

Koyuki ingin mengatakn tidak, tapi melihat kakaknya yang mengutak-atik Hpnya dan berkata selesai. Dia kaget.

"...Bagus! Selamat Namikaze Koyuki! Kau sekarang adalah salah satu mahasiswi kami!"

Koyuki tidak percaya ini, dia benar-benar sudah menjadi mahasiswi! Senyum manisnya dia keluarkan dan menjabat tangan rektornya.

...

"Terimaksih."

Dia ingin mengucapkan ini sejak tadi!

"Ya. Oh ini untukmu."

Dia tahu kartu apa yang diserahkan padanya. Dia segera merasakan matanya sedikit memanas.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu, didalam ada 50..."

Koyuki tidak lagi fokus, dia sekarang sudah meneteskan air matanya. Bukan kesedihan, tapi haru dan bahagia.

"Sudah, bukankah sudah kubilang. Aku akan mengganti semuanya. Sekarang, belajar yang rajin Koyuki!"

Kata-kata yang sama, dan makna yang sama!

...

Koyuki masih berjalan mengikuti dosen menuju asrama putri, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat kartu bank miliknya.

Saat dia sampai diasramanya, tepatnya ruangannya, bukan tempat tidur yang ada tapi 3 Capsule dan satu tempat tidur.

Melihat Capsule game, Koyuki membuat keputusan.

'Aku ingin melihat dunia dari matamu Nii-Sama!'

10 juta Yen diggunakan Koyuki untuk membeli Capsule, dan dia mulai perjalanannya sebagai Koyu-tidak Yuki, Disciple of Sage Frost.

...

Naruto PoV

Ah, berapa lama Deathwing ini membawaku!

Juga, kenapa Rose sama sekali tidak menggunakan Call! Ah, aku benar-benar sial!

Nah, yang penting No 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 baik-baik saja! Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah dimana?

Tepat setelah si deathwing ini menerkamku, deathwing mulai terbang tinggi!

Dari melewati kepulaun Gorgon, lalu masuk menuju kepulauan gordomn. Melewati puluhan gunung, danau, tapi sampai sekarang masih belum sampai juga!

Pak! Pak! Pak!

Eh? Sudah sampai lihat diman-Shit! Abyss Demon! F*k! Kau pasti bercanda!

Ini adalah Abyss Demon, tempat dimana munculnya ras demon!

Jurang dalam, yang dikelilingi mirip Skill Evil Powder Deathwing. Dengan beberapa ras demon yang sekarang berlutut. Eh? Ini benar-benar berlutut menuju Deathwing!

Shit! Jadi Deathwing adalah ras demon!

Bruk!

Ugh, sepertinya aku akan mati! Juga, bisa tidak dia menjatuhkanku secara halus!

'Young Dragon!'

Ah, sepertinya Deathwing ini ingin bermain-bermain dengan mangsanya sebelum memakannya.

'Kenapa naga tua-tidak kau demon jadi-jadian!'

Ya, dia pasti demon yang menyamar menjadi Naga!

'Aku adalah Naga, dan juga aku sama sekali tidak menyamar!'

Wuoah! Ternyata dia bisa membaca pikiranku!

'Young Dragon, penerus jalan kejahatan. Naga yang sudah memiliki 5 Spartoi. Menakjubkan!'

Evil Path? Bukankah itu judul baru yang kudapat! Jadi, semua ini gara-gara Evil Path sialan?!

'Apa maumu naga tua?'

'Menjadi penerusku!'

Eh? Menjadi penerus? Tapi apa untungnya?

'Kau akan kuajarkan apa yang kuketahui padamu.'

Nah, itu sedikit menarik.

'Aku akan memberikan tittle ku sebagai evil dragon king padamu.'

Uwoah! Tapi, pasti ini tidak mudah!

'Kami adalah musuh dunia! Dan kau akan memimpin kami untuk melawan dunia!'

Uwoah Shit! Ini sangat keren! Baiklah aku akan menerimanya!

Mata Deathwing kulihat bersinar terang, sebelum mulutnya membuka dan mengeluarkan bola hitam kecil. Yang cepat masuk kedalam tubuhku!

Shit! Ini sangat sakit!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Shit! Tubuhku, tubuhku bertambah! Dari panjang 1 meter sekarang menjadi 3 meter, tinggiku sekarang setinggi kuda! Panjang ekorku menambah menjadi 2 meter, belum lagi ujung ekorku berbentuk trisula. Shit! Tanduku juga mulai tumbuh, dua menunjuk kedepan, sedangkan dua menunjuk kebelakang, sisanya menunjuk kesamping.

Warna tembagaku sekarang hilang, diganti dengan warna hitam legam!

Ding

[Anda telah secara paksa berevolusi!]

[Child Dragon telah berevolusi menjadi Descendant Child Deathwing Dragon]

[Akibat paksa evolusi, Keterampilan Khusus Hibernation dihapus!]

[Akibat paksa evolusi, Keterampilan normal Roll dihapus!]

[Akibat paksa Evolusi, Keterampilan normal Dragon Kick dihapus!]

[Skill keturunan Dragon! Human-Transformation didapat]

[Skill khusus Deathwing, Undead Legiun telah ditambahkan!]

[Skill khusus, Limit Undead Creation telah didapat!]

[Skill Normal, Evil Breath lv 3 telah ditambahkan!]

[Skill Normal, Dragon Aura lv 3 ditambahkan!]

[Skill Dark Resistence telah ditambahkan!]

[Skill khusus, True Eye lv 2~3]

[Skill normal, dragon Scale lv 1~3]

[Judul Group Leader telah berganti menjadi King]

[Selamat! Judul Evil Dragon King didapat]

[Selamat! Judul Master Abyss didapat!]

[Selamat! Judul World Enemy didapat]

Anda telah menyelesaikan evolusi ke 4, 1 poin gratis didapat!

Wuoah! Aku mendapatkan banyak Skill sekaligus! Tapi, kenapa bisa skill Rollku hilang! Jika itu hibernasi, itu sama sekali tak masalah! Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting aku dapat pengganti Roll! Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga mendapat kejutan lain!

[Bawahan anda No 1, No 2, No 3, No 4, dan No 5 telah berevolusi menjadi Great Cimson Spartoi.]

Batas level 75~ 300

Shit! Ternyata mereka bisa berevolusi!

Sekarang! Ayo lihat statusku!

'True Eye!'

[Descendand Child Deathwing Dragon]

Nama : Peony

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal (Rose Pet)

Level : 0/225

Rank : G+

Hp : 5.991/5.991

Mp : 756/756

Power : 605

Defense : 308

Stamina : 324

Agility : 228

Intelegent : 252

Control : 79

Skill turunan Naga

[Human Transformation lv-]

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 3] [Dragon Astral lv 1] [Undead Legiun lv 1] [Limit Undead Creation lv 1]

Skill normal

[Dragon Breath lv 5] [Evil Breath lv 3] [Dragon Aura lv 3] [Dragon Punch lv 3] [Dragon Scale lv 3] [Fly lv 3] [Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Swim lv 1] [Telepati lv 2] [Dark Resistence lv 3] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Lady Pet lv-] [King lv 1] [Predator lv 1] [Ant Slayer lv 2] [Evil Dragon King lv 1] [Evil Path lv 1] [Master Abyss lv-] [World Enemy lv-]

Huhuhu! Dengan skill ini, aku pasti akan semakin keren!

Juga, aku mendapatkan skill human tranformation!

Aku kemudian menaruh poinku pada Power! Sebelum pemberitahuan mengagetkan aku.

Ding!

Dwarven City telah memusuhimu!

Sun City telah memusuhimu!

...

Forgotten City telah memusuhimu!

F*k!

Jadi inikah yang dimaksud musuh dunia!

Begitu banyak kota-kota dan kerajaan yang memusuhiku! Shit! Kutahu begini, aku menolak evolusi ini!

'Bagaimana nak? Kau puas?'

Aku sebenarnya ingin mengutuk Deathwing, tapi melihat tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan ambruk lemas ditanah membuatku terkejut.

'Ada apa denganmu naga tua?'

Ugh, tubuhnya semakin lemas bahkan berdarah!

'Bukankah kau bilang aku naga tua. Aku akan mati tentu saja.'

'Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu nak, pertama 12.000 Spartoi miliku yang kukembangkan sendiri selama 1.000 tahun.'

Ding!

Anda telah mendapatkan 12.000 Death Spartoi!

'Ambil jantungku sebelum aku mati nak!'

Woah! Deathwing menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya! Lumayan, dapat level gratis!

'Lalu gunakan tubuhku!'

Shit! Aku merinding mendengar kata-kata naga tua sialan ini! Nah, sudahlah yang penting Bunuh!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-605 -605 -605

Eh? Kenapa pukulanku mampu melukainya!

'Hehehe, aku sudah sekarat nak. Bahkan saat melawan Bocah emas itu aku saat itu sudah sekarat. Aku hanya mencari penerusku nak, dan itu kau.'

Shit! Jadi saat itu naga tua ini sekarat! Lalu seberapa kuat Deathwing ini?! Apapun, bunuh!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-605 -605 -605

...

Bang!

-605

Graaoo!

Puk!

Ding!

[Anda telah membunuh King Deathwing Dragon]

[Anda medapatkan 100.000 Gold]

[Anda mendapatkan Travias Spear (Legend, Tier 6)]

[Anda mendapatkan Travias set (Tier 6, Diamond)]

[Anda mendapatkan 100.000 exp]

[Karena judul First Dragon, 100.000 exp tambahan didapat]

Level 0~10

Ah, expnya lumayan banyak juga!

Hm, apa itu.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada bola hitam disamping jantung deathwing yang entah kenapa keluar sendiri.

'True Eye!'

[Orb Deathlord]

Berisi pengetahuan tentang kehidupan dan kematian! Didalam berisi skill yang ditinggalkan Deathwing dragon!

-Mampu mempelajari Skill normal, Mana regeneration (10/10)

-Mampu mempelajari Skill Normal, Health Poin Regeneration (10/10)

F*k! Skill impianku ada didalam orb ini!

Juga, ini adalah deathlord orb! Bukankah berarti, jika aku membunuh Raja naga api, aku mendapatkan Firelord Orb!

Nah, itu nanti saja. Sekarang bagaimana cara menggunakan orb ini.

Hm, coba kupegang.

Ding

Apakah anda ingin mempelajari Mana regeneration lv 5

Ya/Tidak

'Ya!'

Ding

Selamat, skill mana regeneration lv 5 telah dipelajari!

Ding

Apakah anda ingin mempelajari Hp Regeneration lv 5

Ya/Tidak

'Ya!'

Ding

Selamat! Skill Hp Regen telah dipelajari!

Yosh! Dengan ini, aku tidak akan mudah mati!

Nah, untuk sekarang simpan dulu orb deathlord ini. Sekarang, mari makan jantung naga!

Krauk!

Glek!

Ding

[Anda telah memakan jantung King Deathwing Dragon, mendapatkan 3 poin gratis!]

[Anda mendapatkan jiwa Deathwing Dragon]

[Anda mendapatkan jiwa Crimson Dragon]

[Anda mendapatkan jiwa White Dragon]

[Anda mendapatkan jiwa Green Dragon]

[Anda mendapatkan jiwa Black Dragon]

[Anda mendapatkan jiwa Blue Dragon]

[Selamat! Dragon Astral lv 1~3]

[Selamat! Anda telah mengumpulkan 5 Jiwa Chromatic Dragon, Anda telah menerima berkat God Dragon, Tiamat!]

[Selamat! Predator level 1~3]

Hyahahaha! Menakjubkan! Juga aku mendapatkan 3 poin gratis! Aku memasukan langsung pada Agility dan intelegent!

Aku sekarang menjadi lebih kuat lagi! Oh yeah!

Nah, sekarang mari bertemu 12.000 death spartoiku! Ah, sebelum itu aku ingin mengecheck skill yang kudapatkan!

True Eye!

[Undead Legion]

Membangunkan 10.000 tentara undead Tier 1 untuk membantumu bertarung!

-Karena ini adalah skill khusus Deathwing, anda memiliki hak untuk memberikan skill ini (100/100)

-Setiap naik level, Undead akan menjadi semakin kuat!

[Limit Undead Creation]

Versi perbaikan yang dilakukan King Deathwing Dragon

-Menciptakan Undead sesuai level pengguna!

-Menggunakan seluruh mana untuk membuat 1 Undead!

[Human Tranformation]

Berubah menjadi manusia!

-Saat berada dalam mode manusia, anda 10% lebih lemah!

-Saat berada dalam mode manusia, ada beberapa skill yang tertutup!

Wuoah! Aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia! Yang lebih penting lagi ini tanpa mana dan batas waktu! Hanya 10% statistiku saja yang turun.

"Human Transformation!"

Aku perlahan-lahan mengkerut, dan tubuhku yang awalnya besar menjadi hanya 1,75 m. (Wujud Naruto)

Woah! Ini adalah wujud asliku!

Aku mengenakan jubah hitam polos, ini mirip seperti pakaian pengguna pemula.

Aku mengeluarkan Travias Set, yang merupakan Armor full plate berwarna Crimson. Aku juga mengeluarkan tombak Travias yang juga berwarna merah! Lalu aku memakainya. F*k! Sekarang aku mirip Crimson Spartoi!

Aku yang masih dalam mode manusia, berjalan mendekati mayat King Deathwing Dragon.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tubuh ini?

Ah, bukankah Deathwing bilang untuk menggunakan tubuhnya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita jual daging dan sisiknya!

Aku segera terhenti, aku ingat sekarang aku adalah musuh dunia, bagaimana bisa aku menjual daging ini! Yang ada malah tentara yang datang bukan pelanggan!

Kalau begitu, mari seret mayat ini menuju Ape Goal! Shit! Walaupun jaraknya jauh, aku akan tempuh!

"Undead Legiun! Bangun!"

Dari dalam tanah, 10.000 undead bangkit dan berlutut dihadapanku. Woah! Aku seperti necromancer sekarang!

"Hamba mematuhi yang mulia Deathwing!"

"Seret tubuh naga ini!"

"Seperti perintahmu Tuan!"

Juga.

"Death Spartoi! Kemari!"

Dari dalam tanah, seperti Undead Legion, mereka muncul dan berlutut dalam hadapanku. Aku tersenyum bangga, tapi segera menegang. F*k! Kenapa mereka berlevel sama seperti Crimson Spartoi! Yang hanya level 75-an!

Siapa peduli!

"Bantu Undead untuk menyeretnya!"

"Yes Master!"

Dengan ini, ayo maju menuju Ape Goal!

Ding

[Selamat! Event satu Keajaiban dan 30 musuh telah selesai!]

[Tukarkan poin yang kau dapat untuk item terbaik!]

[Info lebih lanjut, silahkan check forum resmi kami!]

Ding

[Perhatian, Guardian Land akan memasuki mode pembaruan! Harap segera log-out!]

[Perhatian...]

[Perhatian...]

Oy oy Aku baru beberapa jam online! Kenapa aku harus log out lagi!

Naruto PoV end

...

Gedung L.T. Sympony

Pria paruh baya sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, seharusnya data yang ada didepannya harusnya membuat dia senang. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak!

'30 Elder Demon, 1.000 Demon tingkat tinggi, 10.000 demon tingkat menengah, dan 3.000.000 demon tingkat rendah. Tapi dengan semua itu, hanya mampu mengurangi 10% kekuatan monster race!'

Pria paruh baya berambut pirang agak binggung, dia mengharapkan 30% kekuatan monster ras akan turun. Tapi malah hanya 10% saja.

"Perhatian! Descendant Evil King Dragon telah lahir!"

"Perhatian!... "

WTF! Bukankah penerusnya akan lahir setelah benua tengah dibuka! Pikirnya

"Pergi menuju Ruang Rapat!"

Segera, pria paruh baya dan 8 orang duduk.

"Siapa penerus itu?.."

"Uhm, Sir menurut saya, itu adalah player bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

"Siapa dia?"

"Uhm, dia adalah ras naga pertama Sir! Juga, adalah yang membuka sistem Companion."

"Itu dia lagi ya? Nah, katakan padaku apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

Pria paruh baya menatap satu persatu rekannya, berharap menemukan jawaban yang pas.

"Sir, kenapa tidak kita mempercepat Event Parade Bulan Merah!"

"Jelaskan!"

"Sir, Parade bulan merah bisa menjadi godaan untuk para player berburu monster race. Aku juga mendapat informasi, Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai Dugeon bernama Ape Goal! Kita bisa sedikit melemahkan kekuataannya!"

"Tidak usah! Biarkan dia berkembang! Saat Benua tengah terbuka, dan empat benua terhubung. Kekuatannya, kekuasaanya akan menjadi bumerang!"

"Berapa lama lagi waktu benua tengah terbuka."

"Empat bulan Sir!"

"Bagus, kalau begitu kalian bubar!"

"Yes Sir!"

...

Naruto PoV on

Aku sekarang sedang membuka forum Guardian Land. Aku masuk pada daftar pertukaran. Dan Jiya! Banyak sekali itemnya!

100.000 poin : Skill book, Nine Transformation Dragon (Spear User) (Legend) stok : 5/10

10.000 poin : Queen Succubus Blood (Diamond) (Succubus Monster (9/10)

1.000 poin : Ramuan Elixir Stok 0/1.000

100 Poin : Cincin pernikahan stok :68.000/100.000

Coba kuingat, aku membunuh 5.000 demon tingkat rendah, maka aku memiliki 5.000 poin. Aku akan coba mencari item dikisaran 5.000 poin!

5.000 poin : Cincin Raja (Gold)

5.000 poin : Tombak Gale (Diamond)

5.000 poin : Telur misterius (unranked)

5.000 poin : Kalung ukuran (Silver)

Hm, kenapa ada kalung kualitas silver disini?

Aku mengklik, dan takjub akan penjelasan kalung ukuran.

[Size Pendant]

Menyesuaikan setiap item dengan ukuran pengguna!

Shit! Ini adalah hal yang paling kubutuhkan!

Beli!

Aku segera tersenyum senang, saat proses pertukaran ini berhasil. Shit! Sekarang aku akan menjadi Naga lapis berat!

...

Esoknya, aku masuk kedalam Guardian Land. Begitu aku masuk, sebuah pemberitahuan tentang kalung ukuran telah masuk ruang penyimpananku muncul.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memakainya, dan membatalkan human transformationku.

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Ohhh! Sekarang aku benar-benar naga lapis berat!

Armor Travias yang berwarna merah menutupi tubuh nagaku dengan sempurna! Bahkan tombah travias, entah bagaimana menjadi tandukku. Selain Sayap, dan ekor, semua tubuhku tertutup Armor Travias!

'Undead Legiun! Bangun!'

Kembali, 10.000 undead bangkit dari tanah.

"Hamba ini menyambut yang mulia Deathwing!"

'Death Spartoi!'

"Kami semua menyambut Master!"

Uwoah! Rasanya sangat enak, saat 22.000 orang berlutut kearahmu!

Aku masuk kedalam mode manusia, lagipula agak aneh saat telepati terus menerus.

"Kami akan menuju Ape Goal!"

"Kami akan melaksanakan perintahmu Yang mulia!"

Perlahan, tubuh besar Deathwing ditarik oleh ribuan Undead. Sedangkan Death Spartoi, mereka mendorong tubuh Deathwing dari belakang.

1 hari, aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah dalam menuju Ape Goal. Tapi pada hari kedua.

"Hentikan! Serahkan tubuh naga itu pada kami!"

20.000 Player yang hanya Rank G- menghadangku!

Untung saja 1 Death Spartoi sudah setara Rank G-, tapi tetap saja tidak akan mudah melawan mereka! Apalagi, saat ini aku belum memanggil undead!

"Maju saudara-saudara! Kita rebut naga itu!"

"Uwoah!"

F*k!

Rebut pantatmu!

"Undead Legion! Bangkit!"

Satu persatu Undeadku bangkit. Hingga mencapai 10.000 Undead, yang mengelilingi mayat Deathwing.

"Uh huh! Mereka memiliki skill pemanggilan yang kuat!"

"Tenang! Undead semua hanya Rank H! Ayo ikuti aku! Charge!"

Gerakan mereka cepat, hingga mereka semua sudah menabrak beberapa Undead!

Shit! Mereka sudah menerobos Undeadku!

Uwoaah! Pengguna sialan ini!

Aku mencabut tombak traviasku, dan menusukan pengguna paling dekat denganku.

Bang!

-800

F*k! Dengan tombak traviasku serangan miliku sudah melampaui serangan mode nagaku!

Apapun itu! Tusuk lagi!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-800 -800 -800

Ding

125 exp didapat!

[Karena judul First Dragon, 125 exp tambahan didapat!]

Shiuut!

Bang!

-100

Wahaha! Serangan mereka sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku! Attack lagi!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-800 -800 -800

Tombak traviasku mulai menari, dan menabrak satu persatu pengguna sialan ini. Tapi, Undeadku hampir habis digempur habis-habisan!

Shit! Undead Legion! Bangkit!

Kembali, ribuan undead bangkit dari tanah dan mulai menyerang pengguna sialan.

"Tidak mungkin! Para Undead bangkit lagi!"

"F*k! Bantai undead!"

"Yaa!"

Ohhh, kalian ingin membantai Undeadku! Sayangnya tidak akan mudah!

Tombak traviasku bergerak cepat, menusuk beberapa pengguna dengan cepat.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-800 -800 -800

125 exp didapat!

125 exp didapat!

[Karena judul First Dragon, 250 exp tambahan didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan ramuan Hp kecil]

"Serang si merah! Dia memiliki item bagus!"

"Uwoaah!"

Shit! Berkat kata item bagus. Aku sekarang benar-benar diincar!

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

-100 -100 -100

Uwoaah! Aku benar-benar tak berbakat bertarung! Serangan seperti ini saja aku tak mampu menghindar!

Kalau begitu! Mode human : off!

Tubuh manusiaku, berubah menjadi naga hitam berarmor merah. Enam tanduk plus satu tombak yang sekarang menjadi tanduk didahiku bersinar mengancam!

Graoow!

"I-itu adalah Na-naga! Lari!"

"Lari!"

Wahahaha baru kutunjukan wujudku saja sudah takut!

Kalau begitu, aku akan berikan dragon breath pada pengguna sialan ini!

Woosh!

-750 -740 -732

Rasakan itu!

"Lari!"

Kau ingin lari! Tidak semudah itu! Death Spartoi! Maju!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-200 -200 -200

Death spartoiku masuk mode hura-hura!

Tapi, ini masih kurang! Undead Legiun! Bangkit!

5.000 Undead tiba-tiba bangkit dari tanah, melengkapi jumlah 10.000 Undeadku. 5.000 Undeadku kuperintahkan untuk menghalangi pelarian pengguna sialan itu!

"Shit! Undead lagi! Charge!"

Bang! Bang!

Sialan! Baru beberapa detik, tapi hampir setengah Undead yang baru dibangkitkan mati! Shit! Kualitas mereka sangat busuk!.

Aku terbang menuju pengguna sialan yang mencoba lari. Mulutku sekarang siap-siap memuntahkan Breath baru! Evil Breath!

Woosh!

Semburan asap hitam menabrak pengguna sialan! Tapi, kenapa tidak ada efek sama sekali!

Ding

1.700 Undead telah terkena Evil Breath. Semua Statistik +30%

Ding

3.000 Player human terkena Evil Breath, semua statistik -9%

Uwoah! Ternyata ini debuff dan buff!

Berkat itu, Undeadku mampu menahan pengguna sialan! Bahkan balas membunuh!

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Death Spartoi! Apakah akan terpengaruh juga?

Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin mencobanya! Aku terbang mengitari Death Spartoi juga sisa Undead disini.

Evil Breath! Hembuskan!

Asap hitam muncul dari mulutku, yang menyebar menutupi semua spartoiku dan Undeadku.

Ding

12.000 Death Spartoi telah terkena Evil Breath

Semua statistik +30%

1.000 Undead telah terkena Evil Breath

Semua statistik +30%

Ding

10.000 Player terkena Evil Breath

Semua statistik -9%

Huhuhu. Ini berhasil! Tapi aku kaget melihat cahaya terang dalam kabut evil breath.

Sring!

Ding

Player Jasmine telah menggunakan skill Great Purification.

Efek Evil Dragon telah hilang

...

Efek Evil Dragon telah hilang!

F*k! Bahkan ada yang seperti ini!

Eh? Bukankah itu Jasmine yang mengikuti Rose! Juga, itu Moon! Sun, dan F*k! Rose ada disini! Tunggu! Itu adalah Crimson spartoiku ada disana! Woah! Semuanya sangat cepat kembali dari kepulauan Gorgon ke Gordon.

"Berhenti!"

"Berhenti! Siapapun yang masih menyerang akan menjadi musuh Guild Red Rose!"

Semua pengguna berhenti! F*k! Ancamannya sangat efektif!

Uh, mau tak mau aku menghentikan bawahku!

Graaow!

Segera, aku turun menuju tubuh Deathwing, juga death spartoiku mundur kesisiku. Sedangkan Undeadku, sekarang kembali ketanah.

Sekarang, aku menatap 13.000 player yang berdiri dibelakang Rose.

Woah! Aku baru sadar, ternyata 4.000 player adalah anggota guild Red Rose!

"My Lord!"

5 Crimson spartoiku berlari menuju arahku! Sedangkan, player lain menatap terkejut pada Crimson spartoiku.

"Rose! Lihat, itu adalah petmu! Hm, Descendant Child Deathwing Dragon? Travias set? Travias spear! Nah, Rose sepertinya semua item yang kau inginkan ada di nagamu!"

Woah! Sekali lihat dia langsung tahu! F*k! Item yang aku pakai diinginkannya?! Apakah dia akan membunuhku?

Rose hanya menatapku sejenak, yang membuatku bergidik ngeri dan berbalik, menatap 9.000 player.

"Maaf tuan-tuan sekalian, ini adalah petku. Kuharap tuan-tuan semua mau membiarkan ini."

"Maaf master Guild! Tapi kami telah kehilangan 2.000 saudara dalam pertempuran ini!"

"Guild master White Wolf, kami Red Rose pasti akan membayarnya. Juga, kami akan memperlakukan sama pada 4 Guild lain."

"Baiklah Guild master Rose, Guildku White Fang, ingin masuk kedalam Dugeon Six Barbarian! Yang dikuasai oleh guildmu!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan membiarkan kalian guild White Fang masuk."

Nah, aku tidak peduli apa yang diucapkan Rose pada mereka. Lihat ini, 5 Crimson spartoiku menjadi semakin keren!

Baju besi Crimson spartoiku mulai memancarkan aura merah, pedang dua tangan mereka juga semakin tajam! Shit! Mereka sekarang sudah semakin kuat!

"Nah, Little Babe! Tidak, kau sekarang sudah besar, sekarang kau kupanggil Little Peony! Bisakah kau serahkan tubuh naga itu?"

'Tidak!'

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat!

"Naga sangat suka dengan emas dan berlian, kenapa tidak kita tukarkan saja pada Peonymu."

"Ide bagus! Peony, ini untukmu tapi naga mati itu untuku. Bagaimana?"

1,2,10,100, woah! 100.000 Gold! Tapi, masih kurang!

"Ugh, dia tidak mau! Moon, cepat keluarkan semua uangmu!"

"Tidak! Aku ingin membeli armor!"

"Sudah serahkan Moon! Lihat, berapa banyak sisik di Deathwing itu! Dengan itu aku bisa membuat ratusan armor yang kau mau!"

"Uh, baiklah!"

Woah! Tambahan 400.000 Gold! Sekarang menjadi 500.000 gold! Godaan ini sangat besar!

Aku masih menggeleng kuat-kuat! Shit! Aku masih ingin menggaruk kantong Rose! Anggap saja untuk membalas menjadikanku pet.

"Baiklah! Ini 500.000 Gold lagi! Ini emas terakhirku!"

Wahaha lihat ini! Rose sepertinya tidak punya uang lagi!

Graoow!

Aku memerintahkan Death Spartoi mengambil tumpukan emas didepanku. Aku tidak akan menggunakan Sistem penyimpanan, Bisa kaget mereka jika tahu aku seorang Player!

Yap, aku sudah memutuskan! Aku akan menyembunyikan identitas playerku!

1 juta Gold telah dipegang oleh 12.000 Death Spartoi! Aku memimpin mereka serta No1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5 melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Ape Goal! Sedangkan Rose, siapa peduli!

Kulihat, Rose juga sudah sibuk dengan mayat Deathwing yang baru didapatnya. Jadi, aku mudah melewati mereka. Aku juga menyimpan satu juta Gold setelah tidak ada yang melihatku.

Uwoah! Aku mendapatkan 100 juta Yen!

Berkat serangan hari itu, aku dengan mulus sampai pada Ape Goal! Walaupun harus memakan waktu yang sangat panjang! Sekitar enam hari perjalanan!

Aku membawa masuk 12.000 Death Spartoiku dan 5 Crimson Spartoi menuju Inti Ape Goal.

Tang! Tang! Tang!

Ah, suara yang membuatku rindu! Oh aku harus ke paman monyet! Siapa tahu kapal little bird sudah selesai!

"Paman Monyet!"

Paman monyet berbalik, dan begitu melihatku yang dalam wujud manusia. Paman monyet berlutut.

'Ohhh! My Lord! Sudah seminggu kita tak bertemu, dan auramu sudah semakin mengesankan!'

Aku membusungkan dadaku bangga! Shit! Akhirnya paman monyetpun menyadari aura kerenku sudah tumbuh lagi!

"Paman monyet, bagaimana Little Bird?"

Aku harap-harap cemas tentang kapal ini, lagipula ini adalah hal yang pasti sangat keren!

'My Lord! Kapal sudah jadi, ini adalah kapalnya!'

Aku dengan binggung menatap kapal kecil ditanganku, tapi aku segera sadar. F*k! Jadi kapalnya sekecil ini!

'My Lord! Aku sudah memberikan berkat memperkecil pada kapal ini, juga berkat perluasan, kekuatan, ketahanan, dan anti getaran.'

Oh! Jadi seperti itu! Tapi, bukankah berkatnya terlalu banyak untuk sebuah kapal?

Kalau begitu, saatnya perjalanan menuju pulau langit!

Aku membawa semua Ape, Spartoi, daging Ant Stone dan bijih mineral yang ditambang. Menuju kearah laut, untung saja paman monyet membuat gerobak, jadi aku tidak terlalu pusing.

Beberapa menit, aku dan rombonganku sudah sampai di laut. Tanganku menggengam kapal kecil yang diberikan paman monyet.

Uwoaah! Sekarang saatnya melihat kapal elegan!

Aku membuang kapalku menuju laut, yang langsung berubah menjadi sangat besar! 10, 50, 100 meter!

Ini, kenapa bentuknya beda dari yang kubayangkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Lihat udah Evolusi si Peonynya!

Awalnya saya mau buat evolusinya Crimson Dragon dulu, lalu mati kembali lagi ke Child Dragon. Baru evolusi ke Deathwing.

Minta Harem? Wuhuhuhu bang saya suka harem, tapi saya gak suka wanita diduain bang. Lagipula, masalah pair nanti aja lah bang. Yang jelas, nanti naruto punya pair NPC, tuh chapter 12 dan itu di Guardian Land doang. Bukan dunia nyata, kalau dunia nyata entar dah.

Ohhh, mirip khayalan gamer! Itu pujian tertinggi yang saya dapatkan, makasihloh. Juga, saya bersyukur cerita pelepas stress saya ini mudah dibayangin adegannya.

Masalah Pet! Aissh, saya lupa mau jawab pertanyaan ini dari awal. Ini bukan Pet, kan sudah ada namanya. Companion, nanti saat update sistem companion status pet otomatis hilang. Doakan saja moga-moga sampe kesana.

Maksudnya gimana nih? Kan naruto dah naga. Kalo spartoi baru setengah naga, tuh gak bisa jadi naga.

Hehe, saya sengaja gak pake summary. Masalah sampe tamat? Yap. Tujuan saya mau namatin nih fic. Fic lain entar habis namatin ini.

Oh ya, disini ada berbagai jenis skill untuk melihat status. Jadi, itu cuman nunjukin status jenis naga, senjata, sama bawahannya. Gak bisa nunjukin skill, poin stat, sama judul.

Juga, saat human transformation, statusnya akan beda. Status pet akan hilang, rasnya juga jadi manusia. Lebih jelasnya ntar chap 10 atau 11, diakhir cerita.

Makasih bagi yang udah fol/fav cerita saya, juga makasih buat yang mau review.

Sekian


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Seperti biasa , Kim Hyesun membantu papa dan mamanya mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

Sesekali dia juga tersenyum manis, yang menambah kecantikannya. Mamanya sendiri, yang tahu sifat aslinya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Tapi tetap saja, mamanya mengakui hari ini dia terlalu banyak tersenyum. Tidak seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Klinting!

"Selamat datang!" (Bahasa Inggris)

Kim Hyesun sedikit membungkuk untuk menyambut pelanggan yang baru datang. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan takjub dengan wanita didepannya.

Dia cantik. Sangat malah. Matanya mirip rembulan, dan pesona wanita dewasa yang khas memancar dari setiap tubuhnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Kim Hyesun takjub!

"Chef Hinata! Ah, aku adalah penggemar masakanmu!"

"Ah hah, tak kusangka Guild Master Blue Rain, menggemari masakanku. Aku sangat tersanjung."

"Eh? Chef Hinata! Kau juga pemain Guardian Land?!"

Dia kaget, karena ini adalah fakta yang mengejutkan.

"Ya. Dan Rose menyuruhku kesini."

"Uh huh, lebih baik kita bicaranya disana saja, chef Hinata."

Kim Hyesun memegang tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju meja yang sepi.

"Jadi, Apa yang diinginkan Rose?"

"Ah, Guild Master kami seminggu lalu mendapatkan tubuh Deathwing Dragon. Aku mewakili Rose, ingin meminjam Goblin B."

"Eh? Kenapa harus izin padaku. Aku tahu B memiliki Skill Blacksmith yang sudah level 5. Jadi bukankah lebih baik bicara langsung pada B."

"Aku sudah secara pribadi menemui B di Free Town, dan dia setuju asalkan guild master Blue Rain menyutujuinya."

"Aku setuju! Ngomong-ngomong, apa ID Chef Hinata?"

"Jasmine."

"Oke. Aku akan mengingatnya! Mau pesan apa Chef Hinata!"

"Aku ingin..."

...

Naruto PoV

Little Bird? Bukan! Ini bukan Little Bird! Tapi Angry Bird!

Laras meriam yang jumlahnya ratusan, bentuk kapal yang sangat ramping. Belum lagi bendera merah darah yang berkibar! F*k! Ini malah mirip kapal Bajak Laut!

'Bagaimana My Lord! Ini adalah masterpiece yang kuciptakan. Layar yang terbuat dari mineral yang kurendam dalam darah Ant Stone, jadi ini 10 kali lebih kuat. Ada 333 meriam pada atas kapal, 333 meriam di dalam kapal, juga 1 meriam yang telah kuberkati di haluan kapal. Lambung kapal aku buat dari besi yang telah kutempa 99 kali, ini lebih keras dari baja! Aku juga menggunakan berkatku pada lambung kapal.'

Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan paman monyet, lagipula gambaranku tentang kapal sudah hancur! Tidak ada sayap, tidak elegan, yang paling penting tidak keren sama sekali!

Uh, sudahlah! Seperti aku akan menggunakan kapal ini lagi.

"Ayo semuanya! Naik!"

Aku yang masih dalam mode manusia, naik menuju kapal little bird. Saat naik, aku baru sadar. Ternyata kapal ini sangat luas! Bahkan jika aku mematikan mode manusiaku aku masih memiliki banyak ruang gerak!

Hm, hm, seperti yang diharapkan dari paman monyet!

Puk! Puk! Puk!

Satu persatu, Death Spartoi dan Apeku naik kapal Little Bird. Daging Ant Stone, langsung dibawa masuk menuju bawah kapal, diikuti ratusan Ape yang turun juga. Tapi, walaupun sudah naik semua. Aku masih merasa kapal ini sangat luas!

'My Lord! Petugas pendayung masih kurang! Apalagi sekarang tidak ada angin sama sekali.'

"Kurang berapa banyak? Paman monyet."

'Hampir 10.000 posisi yang kurang!'

Eh? Kenapa sangat banyak yang dibutuhkan! Juga, itu hampir semua pasukanku!

'My Lord! Kapal yang kuciptakan ini terbuat dari mineral. Jadi, ini sangat berat. Bahkan jika telah ku berkati untuk menjadi ringan, tanpa 10.000 pendayung. Kapal ini tak bisa bergerak.'

Kalau begitu

"Undead Legiun! Bangkit!"

Dari bawah kapal, 10.000 Undead bangkit.

Uwoah! Bahkan diatas kapalpun Undead bisa muncul!

Ding

Undead legiun lv 1~2

-Undead sekarang Tier 2

-Undead Legiun menambah 1.000 Undead!

Uwoah! Akhirnya setelah seminggu Undead Legion akhirnya level up!

Undead didepanku, yang awalnya hanya terdiri dari tulang. Mulai memakai armor rusak, dan senjata pedang. Yosh! Sekarang Undeadku sudah kuat!

"Kami menyambut yang mulia Deathwing."

"Turun kebawah! Jadi pendayung!"

"Yes My Lord!"

Segera, saat 10.000 Undead turun kapal Little Bird bergerak perlahan. Aku sendiri menuju haluan kapal, meninggalkan paman monyet yang mengurusi kapal dan para spartoi.

Swish!

Angin laut menerpa wajahku yang masih menggunakan helm Travias. Tanpa menahan diri, aku membusungkan dadaku. Tanganku kutaruh dibelakang punggungku.

Shit! Paling tidak adegan ini dalam pikiranku mampu dilakukan!

Nah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang! Satu bulan, hanya satu bulan!

Aku tetap melalukan hal ini, log-in, berdiri di haluan kapal, log-out, makan makanan yang kupesan, log-in, log-out, tidur. Shit! Ini sangat membosankan! Tanpa leveling, tanpa pertarungan, hanya ada laut!

Seminggu kemudian berlalu dengan cepat, aku masih menatap lautan didepanku.

Layar merah Little Bird kini berkibar, sedangkan 12.000 Spartoi dan 700 Ape sibuk diatas kapal. 10.000 Undeadku belum hilang, hanya stand by di posisi pendayung mereka. Siapa tahu angin nanti berhenti.

Hah.

Aku benar-benar bosan!

Hm? Apa itu?

Aku kaget sejenak, tapi memicingkan mataku, dan Voila! Itu kapal lain! Yosh! Saatnya berkunjung!

Eh? Kenapa mereka mempercepat kecepatan kapal!

Aku memerintahkan Undead untuk mulai mendayung kapal, yosh! Dengan ini, aku bisa mengejar mereka!

Little Birdku melaju dengan cepat, yang akhirnya hanya dalam beberapa menit aku berhasil menyusul!

Hm, lihat ini. Ini adalah kapal pedagang NPC! Ukurannya juga lumayan besar, tapi tidak bisa dibandingkan Little Birdku!

Wush!

Bak!

Aku melompat menuju kapal pedagang dari little birdku, untung saja jaraknya hanya beberapa meter, jadi aku mampu mencapainya. Tapi sepertinya, hal ini membuat mereka kaget.

"Siapa pimpinan disini?"

Aku mengatakan ini dengan suara berat, di film ini adalah hal yang sangat keren!

"S-sir! Aku adalah pimpinan dagang ini."

"Jadi kau! Katakan..."

Saat aku ingin mengatakan kemana arah pulau langit. Tiba-tiba saja, pimpinan itu berlutut.

"Sir! Jangan bunuh kami! Kami akan menyerahkan semua harta kami!"

Eh? Apa ini?

"Tidak..."

"Sir kumohon! Jangan bunuh kami! Hoy! Cepat keluarkan uang untuk sir ini!"

Aku ingin mengatakan tidak ada yang merampokmu! Tapi, sepertinya boleh juga menjadi perampok.

Aku tersenyum senang, apalagi saat dua kotak penuh koin emas muncul dihadapanku. Shit! Ternyata jadi perampok sangat enak!

20.000 Gold! Hahaha lumayan aku mendapatkan segini.

"Bagus! Sekarang apakah jalur ini menuju pulau langit!"

"Y-ya Sir!"

Hoh ternyata benar menuju kesini.

Aku mengambil dua kotak penuh koin gold bersamaku. Lalu aku melompat kembali menuju Little Bird!

Sudah kuputuskan! Selama perjalanan ini, aku akan menjadi perampok!

Hari 1 aku menjadi perampok, aku mendapatkan 1 kapal dagang yang langsung kuhancurkan dengan meriam karena hanya berisi cairan aneh!

Hari ke 2 aku mendapatkan mangsa layak! 1 kapal perompak, dan 1 kapal dagang! Berkat 12.000 Death Spartoiku, aku mampu mengambil semua harta perompak dan kapal dagang. Tak lupa aku mengambil peluru meriam.

Sekarang, hari ke 3 aku menjadi perompak! Shit! Berkat ini aku mendapatkan 30.000 Gold! Ditambah 20.000 gold, aku memiliki 50.000 Gold. Total Goldku sekarang hampi 1.155.000!

Dari membunuh semut, membunuh demon ras, membunuh pasukan kavaleri, sampai menukarkan tubuh Deathwing dengan 1 juta Gold.

Aku sama sekali tidak menukarkan Gold dengan uang, soalnya siapa tahu ada barang bagus.

Nah, sekarang aku harus merampok kapal itu!

Hm, kenapa kapal ini berbeda dari kapal yang lain?

Kapal itu sangat suram, juga suasana yang dipancarkan mirip Undeadku!

Jangan-jangan, ini adalah legendaris kapal hantu!

Aku menyuruh Undeadku mempercepat dayungnya, dan sepertinya tebakanku benar!

Kapal yang ternyata kapal perang, dengan lambung kapal yang rusak dan berbagai meriam berlumut yang terpasang disisi kapal.

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Satu persatu kulihat Undead bangkit dari dalam kapal, ada yang hanya punya satu kaki, dan ada juga yang memiliki satu tangan.

Aku melompat turun menuju kapal hantu, yang anehnya malah para Undead berlutut padaku.

"Kami semua menyambut Yang Mulia Deathwing!"

Uwoah! Sepertinya pengaruh Deathwing tidak hanya di Abyss demon!

"Ya, Apakah kalian mau mengikutiku!"

"Perintahmu adalah segalanya my Lord!"

Shit! Aku mendapatkan 1 kapal hantu!

Ding

700 Undead telah mengikutimu!

Woosh!

Brush! Brush! Brush!

Dari dalam air laut, aku kaget saat 24 kapal hantu muncul keluar. Belum lagi, ribuan Undead yang tiba-tiba berlutut padaku.

"Kami semua mengikuti perintah My Lord!"

Ding

16.800 Undead telah mengikutimu!

Uwoah! Sekarang aku memiliki 25 kapal hantu!

Yosh! Sekarang aku akan mulai merampok!

Seminggu lagi terlewat dengan cepat, juga berita tentang Crimson Ghost Pirate telah tersebar luas. Bajak laut yang terdiri dari Undead dengan pemimpinnya, aku yang menggunakan armor travias set! Shit! Sekarang aku sudah terkenal!

Juga, aku mendapatkan tambahan 100.000 Gold! Huhuhu, aku ingin tertawa keras melihat banyaknya Gold yang kurampok.

Tapi, tidak ada yang namanya selamanya!

Sekarang, didepanku puluhan kapal perang mengerumuni little birdku dan 25 kapal hantu.

Untung saja, berkat kabut yang dihasilkan 25 Kapal Hantu. Mereka tak berani menyerang secara gegabah.

Aku menatap kapal perang yang berjejer rapi, dengan meriam yang lumayan kuat mengarah pada little bird dan kapal hantu.

Shit! Aku tidak bisa berpikir! Charge saja!

25 kapal hantu dan little bird maju menuju kapal perang. Saat jarak yang kuperkirakan 100 meter, berbagai peluru meriam tertembak kearah kami!

Shiiut!

Bang! Bang! Bam!

Ding

50 Undead telah mati!

Ding

30 Undead telah mati

Ding

10 Undead telah mati!

Shit! Undeadku hampir 500 yang mati dalam sekali serang! Balas Undead-undeadku!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Plung! Bang! Plung

Shit! Dari puluhan meriam yang ditembak. Hanya beberapa saja yang kena! Akurasi mereka sangat menggerikan!

'Ape Tembak!'

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

333 meriam dilepaskan!

Tapi

Plung! Bang! Plung!

F*k! Ape tidak lebih baik dari Undead!

Aku menuju Meriam yang diberkahi paman monyet. Aku memasukan peluru meriam, dan mengincar salah satu kapal perang musuh.

Yosh! Fire!

Duar!

Boom!

Holyshit! Kapal perang langsung hancur berkeping-keping! Berkah paman monyet pasti sangat OP!

Shiuut!

Bang!

Uwoah! Kapal Little Bird tertembak! Tapi untungnya tidak apa-apa! Shit! Serangan balasan!

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Huhuhu, semua 666 peluru meriam tepat sasaran! Beberapa kapal perang juga hancur! Ucapkan terimakasih pada jarak yang semakin pendek.

"Crimson Pirate sudah dekat! Cepat isi meriam!"

"Sisi kiri ada kapal hantu yang melaju! Hancurkan!"

"Hati-hati! Kapal Utama Crimson Ghost Pirate mendekat!"

"F*k! Semuanya tembak!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ding

7 Kapal Hantu telah tenggelam!

Shit! Armada terlatih memang menakjubkan! Apapun charge!

Uwoah! Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di kapal perang!

50 m

Ding

250 Undead telah mati!

40 m

Ding

500 Undead telah mati

20 m

Ding

1.000 Undead telah mati!

10 m

Uwoah! Tinggal sepuluh meter lagi!

5 m

0 m

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Shit! Akhirnya sudah mendekati kapal perang musuh! Ayo turun!

Aku memimpin 12.000 Spartoi, yang langsung turun menuju kapal perang yang kutabrak.

"Crimson Ghost disini! Saudara-saudara maju!"

Uwaah! Aku tidak boleh kalah! Death Spartoi! Terobos mereka!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Aku memimpin, Death spartoiku maju menghadapi tentara laut. Yang kuakui lebih ganas dari tentara darat. Tombak traviasku bergerak menusuk satu persatu tentara laut. Merobek baju besi yang mereka kenakan.

Tiba-tiba..

Shiuut!

Boom!

-300

F*k!

Aku terkena mantra api! Juga ini sangat kuat dan cepat!

Aku menatap asal mantra api ini, dan aku melihatnya! Itu adalah perempuan cantik berambut pirang!

Aku maju menuju kapal perempuan itu, ini lebih sepi dan luas! Aku langsung maju, tapi tiba-tiba saja pria paruh baya kekar muncul entah dari mana menghadangku!

"Aku adalah Jin, Kapten angkatan laut Kota Fishier! Aku akan memenggal kepalamu Ghost Crimson!"

Uwoah! Ini adalah angkatan laut kota Fishier. Juga, sekarang aku akan menghadapi NPC yang kuat!

Jin mengeluarkan pedang besarnya, yang langsung bergerak menuju arahku.

Pedangnya bergerak menuju leherku, tapi aku menggunakan batang tombak Traviasku untuk menangkisnya.

Ting!

Srett!

Eh? Aku terseret! Shit! Berarti dia sangat kuat!

"Apa ini? Apakah ini kekuatan Ghost Crimson! Kau terlalu lemah!"

Shit! Gerakannya sangat cepat! Jin sekarang sudah didepanku! Aku mengangkat tombak traviasku mengincar tenggorokannya. Tapi, tombak traviasku malah dipegangnya!

"Hm, tombak sebagus ini harus berakhir ditanganmu! Sayang sekali, aku akan mengambilnya!"

F*k!

Aku mengutuk Jin dalam hatiku. Shit! Sudah kuduga, aku memang tak berbakat bertarung!

Aku coba menyapu kakinya, yang membuat Jin melompat sedikit. Lalu, kakiku dengan cepat memukul perut Jin.

Bang

-120

Rasakan itu pak tua!

Yang paling penting, tombak traviasku kembali ketanganku!

Jin bangkit, sepertinya tendanganku tak mampu melukainya.

Shiutt

Boom!

F*k!

Penyihir itu masih mengincarku! Untuk saja kali ini mantranya tak mengenaiku.

"Hentikan My Princess! Biar aku saja yang melawannya."

Shit! Jadi penyihir itu adalah putri!

"Tapi paman, dia itu berbahaya!"

"Dia bukan lawanku my princess"

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi benar. Aku bukan lawan Jin!

Pedang besarnya di taruh dibahu Jin, tatapan matanya pun menjadi semakin tajam saat menatapku.

Aku sendiri balas menatapnya. Suara pertarungan antara Undead dan tentara laut bahkan aku abaikan.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ding

5 Kapal Hantu telah rusak!

Ding

100 Undead telah mati!

Ding

Death Spartoi telah menguasai kapal perang!

+20 poin Evil

Uh, sepertinya aku harus memanggil bantuan untuk mengakhiri ini.

"Undead Legion! Bangkit!"

10.000 Undead bangkit yang langsung mengelilingiku ditengah.

"Hoh! Ternyata kau juga necromancer ya? Boleh juga!"

Sring!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

1.000 Undead skeleton knight muncul!

Shit! Tak kusangka si putri itu mampu mengeluarkan Undead!

"My Princess, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan itu!"

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin membantu paman!"

Uh, sepertinya dia baik juga. Shit! Fokus Naruto!

"Maju!"

10.000 Undead tier 2 ku maju melawan 1.000 Undead Skeleton Knight. Sedangkan aku, aku kabur! Shit! Aku sudah jelas tak akan menang, jika aku tak kabur maka aku mati! Juga aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti kemampuanku!

Aku melompati satu persatu kapal, sebelum aku sampai pada kapal Little Bird.

"Tembakan semua Meriam!"

Tanpa kata-kata, Apeku mulai mengaktifkan 666 meriam yang ada!

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Uwoah! Ini pemandangan yang menakjubkan! Yang lebih penting, Jin tidak mengikutiku!

"Siapkan putaran kedua!"

'Mundur Semua!"

Segera, Death Spartoi dan Undead mulai mundur satu persatu.

Mata Jin, dan aku bertemu. Tapi tidak lama, karena...

"Tembak!"

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Puluhan kapal didekat Little bird segera hancur lebur, sedangkan tentara laut. Aku tak peduli!

Aku memanggil undead legiunku yang langsung kusuruh untuk mendayung mundur. Lagipula saat ini tidak ada angin!

Perlahan-lahan, jarak antara little bird dan kapal perang kota Fishier menjauh.

Baru saat itu, aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Shit! Dari 25 Kapal hantu, hanya tersisa 10 kapal hantu! Juga bawahanku hanya tersisa 9.000 Undead saja!

Jalanku menuju pulau langit sekarang terblokir, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

Haruskan aku menerobos? Atau mencari jalan lain? F*k! Aku terobos saja!

Naruto PoV

Begitulah, kapal Little Bird kembali lagi menuju medan pertempuran.

...

"My Princess! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kapten paruh baya, yang merupakan Jin menatap khawatir pada putri atasan yang diikutinya

"Ya paman Jin! Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Jin lega mengetahui dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, My Princess. Tapi pasukanku banyak yang mati, akibat ledakan meriam itu."

"Maaf paman Jin, berkat aku pasukanmu yang berharga mati."

"Tidak apa-apa My Princess, pasukanku semua rela mati untuk anda. Bahkan tulang-tulang tua ini rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu My Princess!"

"Ya paman Jin!"

Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu tentara laut berteriak yang langsung mendapatkan semua perhatian tentara laut lain.

"Ghost Crimson Pirate kembali!"

Memang, Jin dan tuan putri mampu melihat kapal besar dengan bendera merah melaju dengan cepat kesini.

"Kapten Jin! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Naik kekapal yang masih utuh! Cepat!"

Untungnya, kapal khusus bangsawan kota Fishier tak tergores sedikitpun. Jadi, Jin mampu mengumpulkan 1.000 Tentara laut yang siap bertempur.

"Kapten! Dari 60 kapal yang kita bawa, 40 telah rusak parah! Hanya 20 yang masih utuh! Kita sekarang hanya memiliki 10.000 tentara laut!"

Ekspresi Jin gelap, tak disangka 30.000 pasukannya akan dikurangi menjadi 10.000 tentara. 10.000 tentara mati saat Undead menaiki kapal, sedangkan 10.000 tentara mati akibat meriam gila dari kapal Ghost Crimson.

"Ghost Crimson Pirate telah datang!"

"Siapkan Meriam!"

"Baik kapten!"

Segera, kapal little bird masuk dalam jangkauan meriam. Tapi, Jin tidak menyerang mereka. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin kehilangan 10.000 pasukannya.

Jin tidak memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menembak kapal hantu ataupun kapal Ghost Crimson, bahkan saat kapal itu melewati mereka. Jin tidak menembak.

Mata Jin bertabrakan dengan mata Ghost Crimson. Jin bisa melihat, mata penuh tekad ghost crimson yang menyala terang.

Sampai kapal ghost crimson pirate hilang dalam pandangannya. Baru Jin membuka mulutnya.

"Kembali ke kota Fishier! Katakan..., Ghost Crimson terlalu kuat! Kami tidak mampu memusnahkannya!"

"Ya Kapten!"

...

Naruto PoV on

Aku mengarahkan kapalku menuju daerah pertempuran. Nah, sekarang aku melihat, ternyata efek 666 meriam lebih menggerikan dari yang kuduga.

Puluhan bangkai kapal, dengan hanya 21 kapal yang tersisa. Yosh! Little bird memang menakjubkan.

Kapalku sudah memasuki jarak tembak, tapi sepertinya Jin tidak berniat menembak kapalku. Bahkan saat kapalku sudah disamping Jin, dia tidak menembak.

Mataku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Jin, aku langsung khawatir dia akan menyerangku. Shit! Jika itu yang terjadi aku akan kabur dengan wujud nagaku!

Nah, sepertinya hal itu tak terjadi.

Aku lega saat aku dengan aman melewati Jin. Yosh! Perjalananku menuju pulau langit akan dimulai lagi!

Tapi

F*k! Bahan makananku hampir habis!

Daging Ant Stone sudah habis seminggu yang lalu, jadi aku merampok semua makanan untuk memberi makan Ape dan spartoiku. Tetap saja, itu semua masih kurang!

Kutahu begini, aku tak akan membawa Spartoiku!

Nah, sepertinya aku akan terpaksa mencari kota atau desa disebuah pulau. Itupun kalau aku menemukannya.

Aku membuka petaku, dan hampir terbatuk melihat tidak ada sama sekali desa didekatku! Tidak, ada satu tapi, Itu kota Fishier!

Jarak dari sini sampai pulau langit masih berjarak seminggu perjalanan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Spartoi dan apeku mati karena lapar! Itu tidak keren! Juga tak akan kubiarkan terjadi!

Shit! Kutahu begini, aku tidak akan bentrok dengan tentara laut kota Fishier!

Aku menggertakan gigiku, dan menyuruh ape berbelok. Tujuanku, Kota Fishier!

Semakin dekat aku dengan kota Fishier semakin aku gugup! Aku baru saja bentrok dengan tentara laut mereka, dan sekarang aku menuju kota Fishier!

Nah, siapa peduli! Aku hanya akan membeli makanan disana!

Walaupun masih jauh, aku sudah melihat kota megah diatas pulau besar. Tidak ada benteng, yang memudahkanku melihatnya dengan sempurna. Aku juga melihat ratusan kapal nelayan, dan ribuan nelayan yang masih memancing di dermaga.

Nah, sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau aku terang-terangan datang. Tentara laut akan menyerangku lagi. Kalau begitu, aku akan maju sendiri!

"Berhenti!"

Segera, Little Bird dan 10 kapal hantu berhenti.

"Jangan bergerak, dan tunggu aku disini."

"Yes My Lord!"

Aku mematikan mode manusiaku, kembali lagi kewujud naga hitam berarmor merah, lalu aku terbang menuju Kota Fishier. Tentu saja, aku tidak mendarat di kota Fishier. Tapi di laut dekat kota.

Byur!

Begitu aku menyelam ke laut, Aku langsung berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Lalu maju berenang menuju kota Fishier.

Akhirnya! Skill berenangku ada gunanya!

3 menit, hanya 3 menit aku sudah sampai di dermaga kota Fishier. Aku menuneguip item travias setku. Bisa gawat jika ada yang tahu aku adalah Ghost Crimson.

Sekarang aku hanya menggunakan pakaian hitam polos. Mirip pemula yang baru masuk Guardian Land.

Woah!

Aku menatap takjub pada lingkaran sihir transparan yang menutupi kota Fishier. Shit! Ini sangat keren! Pantas saja kota ini tanpa tembok!

Aku dengan aman melewati lingkaran sihir itu, dan sekali lagi takjub akan kota Fishier.

Bangunan rumah yang khas, juga aroma laut yang menenangkan! Ini adalah tempat ideal untuk berlibur!

Sepertinya, pengguna lain sependapat denganku! Lihat saja, disini banyak pengguna yang bersama pasangannya berlibur disini!

Tapi, kenapa banyak pasangan disini!

"Hei Kau! Apakah kau pengguna baru?"

Aku terkejut dengan panggilan itu, tapi aku langsung menganga takjub.

Besar sekali!

34D, tidak itu adalah legendaris 36D!

F*k!

Porposi tubuh itu sangat berbahaya bagi darah perawanku!

Owaah! Ini adalah surga bagi perawan!

"Y-ya! Aku perawan baru! Maksudku pengguna baru!"

"Nfufuf..., perawan baru? Baiklah perawan baru! Namaku Mitarashi Anko. Kau bisa memanggilku. Snnnakee!"

Uwoah! Imanku tidak kuat lagi!

"Y-ya! Aku adalah peony! Bukan perawan!"

"Oke Peony! Nah, Kakak perempuan ini punya info Quest untuk pengguna baru. Kalau kau mau tahu, bayar kakak perempuan ini 10 Gold!"

Holyshit! Ternyata Snake big breast ini adalah penipu! Nah, aku punya kenangan seperti ini juga.

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah punya teman disini."

Aku menjawab dengan tenang, gairahku pun surut karena fakta snake big breast ini penipu.

"Oke! Kalau kau butuh bantuan, telefon kakak perempuan, ya? Dah."

Hah, akhirnya big breast pergi. Tapi, apa-apaan itu!

Depan belakang semuanya besar!

Uhuhuhu, walaupun penipu dia seksi juga! Shit! Fokus naruto.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkan kepalaku. Yosh! Saatnya mencari makanan.

Aku menuju toko makanan dan membeli puluhan ribu roti. Shit! Uang 1.000 Goldku melayang pergi!

Aku juga menuju toko pancing, membeli lebih dari 1.000 pancing seharga 10 gold. Dengan ini, 10.000 gold lain melayang pergi!

Yosh! Saatnya kembali! Dengan makanan ini, paling tidak spartoi dan apeku mampu bertahan seminggu full!

Ding!

[Royal Quest]

[Pengkhianatan Putri Reinss]

Putri Reinss, putri tertua raja Corete penguasa Kota Fishier. Telah dituduh memberontak bersama Jin Kapten angkatan laut kota Fishier. Sekarang, Jin dan putri Reinss bersama 10.000 pasukan Jin telah menuju dermaga!

Disisi lain, Pangeran Demian, putra kedua raja Corete. Telah memimpin 20.000 pasukan untuk membersihkan putri Reinss.

Pilih sisimu, apakah kamu ingin mendukung pangeran demian, atau membantu putri reinss

Hadiah membantu pangeran Demian

-10.000 Gold

-1 Senjata Tier 4 (Gold)

-Judul, pelindung Fishier didapat.

Hadiah membantu putri Reinss

-Kedekatan dengan Jin akan meningkat maksimal

-Kedekatan dengan Reins akan maksimal.

WTF! Kenapa saat aku akan pergi, muncul Quest ini!

[Pilih sisimu]

-Princess Reinss

-Prince Demian

Ugh, aku binggung, bagaimana kalau aku pergi saja?

[Selama Royal Quest berlangsung, Player tidak akan bisa keluar!]

Shit!

"Ah, perawan baru. Kita bertemu lagi."

Double Shit!

Aku bertemu big breast lagi! Juga, dia sekarang bersama teman-temannya.

"Kenapa perawa-ups Peony! Sudahkah kau memilih sisi mana."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu pilih Princess Reins! Nanti aku akan melindungimu!"

Tidak mungkin! Aku hampir ingin membunuhnya! Kenapa aku harus mendukung sisi putri?

"Kenapa aku harus mendukungnya?"

"Nah, itu mudah soalnya..."

Sring! Sring! Sring!

"Kalau kau memilih sisi demian itu. Kau mati!"

F*k!

Entah kenapa aku takut! Padahal rank mereka hanya G-! Shit! Wanita memang menakutkan!

"Cepat!"

Aku sedikit merasakan air mataku akan tumpah. Shit! Baiklah, pilih sisi putri reinss!

Ding

Anda telah memilih sisi Reins

Sisi Reinss akan ditandai hijau, sedangkan sisi demian akan ditandai biru.

Sisi Reinss : 5.750 Player

Sisi Demian : 15.730 Player

WTF! Perbandingannya sangat jauh!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ohhh kenapa ditukar gak digunain. Pertama tuh, Naruto gak jelas berapa banyak gold yang didapet dari jual senjata sama daging deathwing. Kedua, menurut naruto, 1 juta Gold tuh banyak Jadi langsung ditukar aja.

Kebanyakan skill? Hehe rata-rata skill pasif semua bang. Skill serangannya cuman Breath sama Punch doang. Saya malah mau nambahin skill lagi, tapi buat human modenya.

Tenang aja, status pet ntar hilang pas companion dirilis. Setahun lagi rilis sistem companionnya.

Jadi petualang? Entar aja dah, saya belum punya pikiran naruto mau jadi apa.

Belinya kalung ukuran, kan cuman punya 5.000 poin. Pas buat beli kalung.

Fic lain gak akan saya update. Biar fic ini habis dulu.

Pasti ketemu kedua saudara tuh.

Oh juga, berkat perluasan paham gak? Tuh kaya di DXD sih, kamar yang dari luar sempit. Kalo dimasukin ternyata lebih luas dari apartemen. Nah gitu berkatnya.

Saya ucapin makasih kepada yang mau baca dan fol/fav ni Fic.

Sekian


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Naruto PoV

Uh, aku benar-benar sial! Aku lebih baik memilih sisi Demian, dari Reinss!

"Bagus Peony! Nanti saat akhir acara. Aku akan menciummu!"

Uwoah! Aku bukan sial tapi beruntung! Huhuhu Big Breast pasti sangat baik!

"Ayo semua! Kita akan langsung menuju putri Reinss!"

"Yaahh!"

Aku berteriak paling keras. Shit! Aku bersemangat untuk mengakhiri acara ini! Lagipula, ini adalah ciuman pertama perawan sepertiku!

"Snakey! Ada 100 player sisi demian didepan! Kita harus bagaimana?"

Hm, memang ada 100 player berwarna biru di sistem petaku. Jadi ini adalah bentrokan pertama!

"Charge! Jumlah kita lebih banyak!"

"Roger!"

Nah, memang sih jumlah kita lebih banyak. Aku juga melihat, titik hijau mulai bergerak menuju arah kami.

"Kami menemukan pendukung Putri Reinss! Bunuh!"

Aku menatap 100 player yang menghadang kami, rata-rata semuanya adalah prajurit.

"Charge!"

Aku langsung mengeluarkan pedang baja yang kudapatkan dari mutan ape dan menangkis serangan yang datang padaku.

Ting! Ting! Bang!

Hoh! Sepertinya Snake dan anggotanya lumayan kuat. Aku yang tak mau kalah menebaskan pedang bajaku.

Ting!

Shit! Player didepanku masih mampu menangkisnya!

Pedang bajaku aku tarik, dan tangan kiriku memukul perutnya.

Bang

-150

Melihat dia mundur sambil memegangi perutnya, pedang bajaku kembali membuat lintasan indah dari bawah, sebelum menabrak sempurna di bahunya.

Tang!

-325

Sret!

Woah! Player itu terseret! Apapun serang lagi!

Kecepatan pedangku meningkat dan secara beruruntan aku mendaratkan serangan padanya.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-400 -325 -350

Ding

100 exp didapat!

[Karena judul First Dragon, 100 exp tambahan didapat!]

[Anda mendapatkan 1 silver]

[Anda mendapatkan pelindung kepala Tier 2]

Hoh, tidak buruk! Aku mendapatkan helm! Tanpa menunda lagi, aku memakai helm. Yosh! Dengan begini, aku tinggal empat bagian lagi.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Hm, sepertinya 100 player sisi demian ini akan segera dimusnahkan.

Aku masuk menuju pertempuran, pedang bajaku aku tebaskan menuju setiap player yang memiliki hp rendah.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-372 -375- 400

Ding

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, anda mendapatkan 300 exp tambahan!]

[Anda mendapatkan 3 Silver]

[Anda mendapatkan 1 ramuan penyembuhan kecil]

Yosh! Aku sangat bersemangat!

"Snakey! Ada 500 pemain sisi demian dari barat yang menuju kesini!"

"Kita teruskan menuju dermaga!"

Melihat mereka bergerak, aku mengikuti dari belakang. Sesekali, aku juga menebaskan pedangku menuju player yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"100 Player sisi Demian dikanan kita!"

"200 orang mengikutiku! Aku akan membantai mereka!"

Aku mengikuti Big Breast yang mengambil 200 player, menghadang 100 player sisi Demian.

"Class Tank! Maju kedepan, Warrior siap-siap! Mage pakai sihir AoE kalian sekaligus!"

Nah, kepemimpinannya tidak buruk. Aku siap-siap dibelakang Tank, yang sekarang sudah siap dengan perisai besarnya.

"Musuh muncul!"

"Mage! Sihir kalian!"

Sring!

Wosh!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Woah! Rentetan sihir AoE memborbardir 100 player!

"Charge! Bunuh pendukung putri Reinss!"

Shit! Mereka tidak mati!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ugh, mereka kuat! Bahkan Tankpun terdorong mundur!

"Warrior! Maju! Tank mundur!"

Segera, aku melihat penampilan mereka dan terkejut. Shit! Mereka semua hampir mencapai kelas kemajuan ke 6 mereka! (Rank G)

Terpaksa, aku mengeluarkan travias spearku untuk mengimbangi mereka.

Travias spearku bergerak cepat, tapi player didepanku hanya menggunakan pedangnya untuk membelokan laju tombak travias.

"Hoh! Tombak bagus! Aku menginginkannya!"

F*k! Ini adalah orang kedua yang menginginkan tombak traviasku!

Pedangnya bergerak layaknya arus yang tenang, lambat tapi momentumnya luar biasa!

Aku susah payah mengeluarkan pedang bajaku, dan memegangnya dengan tangan kiriku. Lalu menggunakan pedang itu untuk menangkis serangannya.

Ting!

Crash!

Bang!

-450

F*k! Pedang bajaku patah! Belum lagi serangannya sangat kuat!

"Hohoho! Hpmu lumayan banyak juga! Aku pasti menikmati ini."

Aku mempererat genggamanku pada tombak travias. Shit! Ini pasti akan menjadi lawan yang sulit!

Shiut!

Bang!

Woah! Sebuah panah secara telak menancap dikepalanya!

"Peony! Serang sekarang!"

Ohhh Big Breast ternyata yang membantuku! Shit! Ayo balas serangannya tadi!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-750 -700 -690

"Mundur!"

Aku mengikuti perintah mundur Big Breast, yang ternyata menyuruh mage untuk memusatkan serangannya pada musuh yang baruku tusuk.

Shiut!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Uaarrgh!"

Akhirnya! Dia mati juga!

"Bagus Peony!"

Aku mengganguk senang, sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku pada 100 penyerang yang tersisa.

Aku masuk membantu pemain sisi Reinss yang menyerang pemain sisi Demian.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -750 -730

Uwoah! Seranganku meningkat tajam berkat tombak travias!

Aku memiringkan badanku untuk menghindar saat seorang player sisi Demian menyerangku. Tombak traviasku bergerak menusuk membalas serangannya.

Bang!

-800

Sukses! Tombak Traviasku menusuk bahunya!

"Merunduk Peony!"

Aku langsung merunduk, bersamaan dengan anak panah berbalut petir mengenai kepala player sisi Demian didepanku.

Bang!

-1.000

WTF! Serangannya menggerikan! Ini pasti skill!

Uhh, aku ingin menangis, berkat masih ada di mode manusia. Skill khususku yang terbuka hanya Undead Legion, Dragon Astral, Limit Undead Creation, yang mana tidak ada yang bisa kugunakan secara bebas.

F*k! Yang lebih penting tusuk lagi!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-800 -750 -750

100 exp didapat

100 exp didapat

...

100 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, anda mendapatkan 700 exp tambahan]

[Anda mendapatkan 5 ramuan hp kecil]

[Anda mendapatkan Sepatu Besi (Tier 2)]

Yosh! Aku mendapatkan sepatu!

Aku langsung memakai sepatu besi dan melihat sekelilingku. 100 Player sisi Demian telah mati semua. Sedangkan 200 Player sisi Reinss tersisa 140 Player.

"Snake! Kita harus cepat menuju dermaga!"

"Iya! Semuanya! Ayo kita menuju dermaga!"

Snake big breast kulihat memimpin kami menuju arah dermaga, tapi sayangnya, belum sampai didermaga kami dicegat lagi oleh 500 player sisi Demian.

"Disini ada 140 Player sisi Reinss!"

"Bagaimana ini Snakey!"

Kulihat, wajah snake juga agak pucat. Uh, apakah aku harus menunsummoned Undead Legiun pada kapal, lalu ku summon disini?

Eh? Apa ini?

Aku kaget, tidak sepertinya bukan aku saja. Tapi semuanya!

"Cepat kalian pergi! Selamatkan my princess!"

1.000 warga NPC keluar dari rumah-rumah, dan berdiri dihadapan kami! Uwoah! Aku sedikit terharu dengan tindakan mereka.

"Kalian minggir! Jika tidak aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"

Nah, sepertinya mereka tidak mundur, bahkan sekarang mereka memegang senjata seperti pancingan dan dayung kapal. Uwoah! Sepertinya si Reinss ini sangat populer!

"Baiklah! Kalau itu mau kalian, semuanya! Charge!"

500 Player sisi Demian berlari menuju arah kami, aku tergesa-gesa sampai depan. F*k! Aku pasti tak akan membiarkan warga ini mati!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Suara pertarungan segera menghentikan tindakan kami!

Boom! Boom!

Apa itu?

Aku menatap binggung pada sekitarku karena suara itu, tapi tak lama kemudian seorang teman snake big breast berteriak.

"Itu adalah pertarungan Kapten Jin dan Kepala Knight, Gustav! Cepat! Kita harus menerobos mereka!"

Aku mengangguk paham tentang itu. Jadi, pangeran Demian telah bergerak! Kalau begitu, ayo terobos 500 Player ini!

"Charge! Saudara-saudara!"

"Kita akan menyelamatkan tuan putri!"

1.000 warga plus 140 pemain menyerang 500 Player sisi Demian.

Aku yang berbaris paling depan, menggerakan tombak traviasku dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Barisan paling depan, berhasil aku terbangkan. Aku segera mengubah seranganku menjadi tusukan.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -700 -700

Hm, aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak menuju arahku!

Shiuut!

Boom!

Shit! Aku diincar Mage! Untung saja aku memiliki Skill Detection! Jadi aku sempat menghindar.

Sring!

Player didepanku tubuhnya bersinar hijau, shit! Ini adalah tanda pengaktifan Skill.

Pedang yang diarahkan padaku, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi 5 tombak petir! Aku tak mampu menghindar!

-200 -200 -200 -200 -200

Ugh, Hpku berkurang seribu sekaligus! Untung saja aku punya Hp regen. Jadi hpku akan cepat kembali lagi.

Sepertinya dia terkejut skill yang digunakan tak mampu membunuhku. Nah, sekarang serangan balasan!

Tombak traviasku menusuk kematanya, yang dengan mudah ditangkisnya. Ugh, sepertinya aku memang tak berbakat menggunakan tombak! Apapun, serang lagi!

Aku mencoba berganti arah seranganku, sekarang tombak traviasku kuarahkan menuju bagian tubuh player didepanku. Saat dia akan menangkisnya, aku mencoba membelokan arah tombak traviasku dan itu berhasil!

Bang!

-700

Hohoho, jadi seperti itu cara kerjanya.

Aku dengan yakin menusukan tombaku, dan saat dia menangkis aku belokan tapi.

Ting!

Dia berhasil menangkisnya!

"Apakah kau bodoh menggunakan serangan yang sama dua kali?"

F*k!

Aku akan balas kau!

Aku maju mendekatinya, bahkan saat pedangnya hampir mengenaiku. Aku tak peduli!

Bang!

-430

Shit! Serangannya menyakitkan! Tapi, ini sesuai tujuanku!

Aku mencekram lehernya, yang membuat dia tak bergerak. Tombak traviasku kutusakan ketubuhnya berturut-turut!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -600 -650 -670

Ding

200 exp didapat!

[Karena judul First Dragon, 200 exp didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan Baju besi Amrethine (Tier 3) (Gold)]

[100 Silver diperoleh]

F*k! Lihat ini! Ini adalah gayaku sialan! Tanpa perlu Dodge! Lebih efektif kan?!

Aku menatap sisa 500 Player sisi Demian. Shit! Aku akan membantai mereka!

Aku mulai mencengkram player yang tak melihatku. Tombak traviasku mulai menusuk tubuhnya sampai mati!

Hehehe, seperti ini lebih efektif!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-100 -130 -200

Shit! Aku sama sekali tidak siap!

Aku menatap 3 Player didepanku. Mata mereka bersinar merah. Penuh niat membunuh!

Uwoah! Mereka berniat mengeroyoku!

Aku bersiap-siap menggunakan Tombak Traviasku untuk menangkis serangan mereka. Tapi, sebuah panah petir menabrak mereka!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Bzzt!

Wow! Mereka telah lumpuh karena petir!

Aku menggunakan tombak Traviasku untuk menusuk satu persatu mereka.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-500 -560 -450

Woah! Pertahanan mereka pasti keras!

Aku mencoba menusuk mereka kembali, tapi sayangnya efek kelumpuhan mereka telah berakhir. Jadi, mereka mampu menghindar dengan mudah!

Shit! Setelah Quest ini berakhir, aku pasti akan belajar cara menggunakan tombak!

Pedang mereka bertiga turun menyerangku, aku berhasil menangkis salah satu serangan mereka. Tapi dua lainnya langsung mengenaiku!

Bang! Bang!

-130 -150

Ugh, jika seperti ini terus aku akan mati!

Shiutt!

Bzzztt!

Ohhh! Sepertinya Snake membantuku lagi!

Ini adalah kesempatanku!

Aku memfokuskan seranganku pada satu orang. Tombak traviasku kugerakan secepat yang aku bisa.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

-400 -450 -440 -400

Ding

250 exp telah didapat!

[Karena judul First Dragon, anda mendapatkan 250 exp tambahan.]

[Anda mendapatkan 100 Silver]

[Anda mendapatkan Fallen Sword (Tier 3)]

Yosh! Sekarang tinggal dua lagi!

Aku menatap mereka berdua, yang sekarang berdiri menatapku.

"Pergi dari sini. Kita cari yang lain!"

Mereka pergi!

Untung saja, ah tidak masih ada yang lain. Aku harus membantu mereka!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Uwaahh! Guaaa!

Shit! Player sisi Demian tak main-main! Mereka benar-benar membantai warga!

Aku menuju player yang masih menebas pedangnya di tubuh orang tua. Shit! Mereka semua tanpa ampun!

Tombak traviasku bergerak dan dengan cepat menusuk player itu.

Jleb!

[Hit Kritis!]

-1.300

Satu player mati lagi!

Aku kembali lagi memburu mereka satu persatu tanpa ketahuan, ucapkan terimakasih pada kamuflaseku!

Jleb!

Dua!

Jleb!

Tiga!

Shit! Ini masih terlalu banyak!

"Peony! Kumpul kesini!"

Aku segera menuju Snake, sekarang 140 Player sisi Reins. Hanya tersisa 20 puluh. Sedangkan 1.000 warga kini sudah menjadi mayat.

300 Player sisa berdiri menatap kami. F*k! Sepertinya aku memang harus memanggil Undead Legiun!

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

Ribuan panah tiba-tiba terbang dan mengenai 300 player! Dengan cepat mereka mati karena ribuan panah.

Aku tidak kami semua berbalik untuk melihat ribuan pasukan dengan bendera putih berkibar. Ditengah-tengah bendera, aku melihat kata-kata yang mengejutkanku.

[Princess Reinss Troop]

[Jin Legion]

Uwoah! Bala bantuan baru datang!

Ding

[Princess Reinss Troop]

Ini adalah pasukan berjumlah 10.000 orang yang secara pribadi dilatih oleh Princess Reinss

[Jin Legion]

Tentara pensiunan dari angkatan laut Jin.

Uwoah! Ternyata Princess Reinss telah menyiapakan pasukan sebesar ini!

"Kami adalah orang-orang Princess Reinss! Siapa kalian?"

Pemimpin Reinss Troop berteriak, yang langsung dibalas Snake.

"Begitu. Jadi kalian juga orang Reinss Princess. Ayo cepat! Kita harus menyelamatkan My Princess!"

Dengan tambahan 10.000 plus pensiunan tentara laut, kami semua aman menuju dermaga.

Aku diam-diam membuka quest, untuk memeriksa jumlah player.

Ding

Sisi Reinss : 1.250 Player

Sisi Demian : 13.000

Holyshit! Perbedaan ini terlalu besar!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Ah, suara pertempuran ini.

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus menyelamatkan My Princess!"

Saat sampai di dermaga, aku takjub dengan apa yang terjadi. 10.000 pasukan Jin, dan Putri Reinss kini bertahan dari serangan 30.000 pasukan gabungan Player dan NPC.

Woah! Pasti pasukan Jin adalah Elit!

"Reinss Troop telah tiba! Kami akan membantu Tuan Putri!"

"Jin Legion telah tiba! Kami orang tua siap menyerahkan nyawa kami!"

Shit! Aku sangat bersemangat!

"Ayo semuanya! Maju!"

Puluhan ribu tentara Reinss troop dan Jin Legion menyerbu Player dan NPC.

"Lihat! Saudara-saudara kita sudah datang! Semuanya serang!"

10.000 tentara laut menyerang!

Kini, 30.000 Player dan NPC berada ditengah-tengah. Menahan gempuran dua arah.

"Tank maju! Mage gunakan AoE! F*k! Jangan serang sebelum kupertintahkan!"

"Kau pikir siapa kau! Boss? Bukan kan! Jadi lebih baik tutup mulutmu!"

Nah, sepertinya mereka tidak mampu kerja sama!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Aku menerobos masuk, mengikuti Reinss Troop yang sudah dahulu menerobos. Tombak traviasku kutusak pada tentara demian. F*k! Aku lebih suka mengincar tentara dari pada Player!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -700 -700

Kan, serangan sederhana saja mereka tak mampu mengelak! Serang lagi!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -700 -700

Ding

150 exp didapat

150 exp didapat

...

150 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 1.500 exp tambahan didapat!]

[Anda mendapatkan 1 Gold]

[Anda mendapatkan 3 Tombak panjang (Tier 2)]

Yosh! Aku akan menyerang mereka lagi!

Groooaaaw!

Ding

Anda telah mendengar teriakan Little Silver Dragon

-Descendant Child Deathwing Dragon telah menolak!

Holyshit! Bahkan disini ada ada Silver Dragon! Juga, bukan hanya aku saja yang terkejut dengan ini!

"Bagaimana bisa ada Naga!"

"Entahlah! Aku tidak tahu!"

Banyak bisik-bisik antar pemain, bahkan pertempuran ini berhenti untuk melihat Silver Dragon.

Hm, ini aneh, kenapa diatas Silver Dragon ada penunggangnya?!

"Kakak! Ayo kita selesaikan ini."

Woah! Jadi penunggang naga itu adalah pangeran Demian!

"Demian! Bisakah kau menghentikan ini. Bukankah kau tahu, kakakmu ini hanya ingin hidup tenang!"

"Aku tahu..., tapi selama kau masih hidup. Tahta Ayah bukan menjadi miliku!"

Shit! Jadi semua ini tentang menjadi Raja!

"Aku akan memberikan itu padamu! Jadi, kumohon hentikan ini."

"Tidak kakak. Selama kau masih ada disini. Aku tidak akan menghentikan ini."

Segera, pertempuran yang berhenti dimulai lagi!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-100 -120 -120

F*k!

Aku belum siap! Tapi untungnya, mereka hanya Rank G-, jadi serangannya tak mempengaruhiku.

Tombak Travias! Tusuk!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -700 -700

Serangan final!

Grooaaaw!

Ding

Anda telah mendengar raungan Little Black Dragon

-Descendant Child Deathwing Dragon telah menolak!

Shit! Satu naga lagi muncul!

Kembali pertarungan berhenti, sekarang semua pandangan tertuju pada putri Reinss, tidak tepatnya disamping putri Reinss.

Naga hitam, yang memiliki ukuran sama sepertiku cuman panjangnya lebih panjang dariku. Sekitar 5 meteran.

"Kakak! Sepertinya kau juga punya peliharaan naga. Ini pasti akan menarik."

"Dia bukan peliharaanku! Tapi temanku!"

Reinss segera menunggangi little black dragon, lalu terbang mendekati little silver dragon. Uwoah! Sekarang kakak dan adik dengan naga masing-masing akan bertarung!

"Jadi, ini pilihanmu kakak."

"Ya. Kau ingin menjadi rajakan? Kalau begitu bunuh aku dulu!"

Groooaaaw!

Groooaaaw!

Dua raungan naga seakan menjadi tanda pertempuran! Kembali lagi, ribuan tentara bertarung lagi.

Wooosh!

Wooosh!

Krrakk!

Shit! Dragon Breath little Black Dragon adalah racun, sedangkan Little Silver Dragon adalah Es! Yang lebih penting, esnya tanpa main-main membekukan pasukan dan player secara sekaligus!

Aku menatap ngeri pada dampak breath Silver Dragon. Jika sudah dewasa, seberapa menakutkan breathnya!

Lupakan! Fokus saja pada tentara sialan ini!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -700 -700

Aku menusuk para tentara dengan tombak traviasku, sedangkan serangan mereka aku biarkan mengenaiku. Lagipula, ini terlalu sempit untuk menghindar!

Aku mengganti tombak traviasku menjadi pedang jatuh yang baru kudapatkan. Uwoah! Dengan pedang ini, aku pasti lebih mudah membunuh tentara!

Swish!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-400 -400 -400

Yosh! Hanya dengan kecepatan seranganku ini. Seharusnya mudah membunuh mereka.

Aku menangkis 3 tombak yang menuju arahku dengan pedang jatuh, lalu aku memenggal bagian kepala tombak.

3 tentara terkejut senjata mereka telah rusak. Aku tanpa buang kesempatan, mengarahkan pedang patah menuju leher mereka masing-masing.

Dash! Dash! Dash!

Tiga kepala langsung terbang!

Pemberitahuan langsung terdengar, dan aku mendapatkan tiga tombak besi. Lumayan, dapat tiga senjata lagi!

Woosh!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Shit! Breath little silver dragon menuju arahku!

Ding

Anda telah terkena Ice Breath!

-Anda telah membeku!

-Selama 5 detik, kesehatan anda akan turun -300/detik.

Shit! Jadi, inikah rasanya terkena Ice Breath! Dragon Astral, aktif! Crimson Dragon!

[Dragon Astral lv3]

Memanggil 1 jiwa naga yang akan memperkuat mu sementara.

-Crimson Dragon

Untuk sementara, mampu menggunakan Dragon Breath 1 kali.

Skill Crimson Dragon, Ring of Fire akan diaktifkan selama 30 detik.

Yosh! Dengan Ring of Fire, es ini pasti akan mencair! Benar saja, Es ditubuhku dengan cepat mencair tapi.. kenapa tentara yang dekat denganku ikut mencair?!

Apapun itu, tebas lagi!

Bang! Bang! Ting!

-400 -390

Ugh, sepertinya aku juga tak berbakat dengan pedang! Yosh! Setelah ini aku harus belajar tombak dan pedang!

Pedang patahku menangkis tombak yang diarahkan pada wajahku. Sedangkan 2 tombak lain, aku mundur untuk menghindarinya.

Zzztttt!

Woah! Reinss Troop yang membeku mulai mencair karena Ring of Fire!

Hm, coba kulihat. Sepertinya diameter Ring of Fire sekitar 3/4 meter. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencairkan sebanyak mungkin Reinss Troop selama 30 detik ini!

Zzztttt! Zzzztttt!

Dengan cepat, ratusan prajurit Reinss troop yang membeku mulai mencair berkat Ring of Fire. Yang langsung memecahkan tentara dan Player sisi Demian yang masih membeku.

30 detik berakhir, Ring of Fireku telah mati, tapi tidak apa-apa yang penting aku sudah membebaskan para Reinss Troop!

Nah, sekarang aku lihat berapa banyak Player yang tersisa.

Ding

Sisi Reinss : 550

Sisi Demian : 3.750

Hampir setengah sisi Reinss mati! Tapi, sepertinya sisi Demian juga mengalami kerugian berat. Sepertinya gempuran tentara jin dari depan dan Reinss Troop serta Jin Legion dari belakang membuat mereka hancur lebur.

Bang!

Grraaooow!

Nah, sepertinya pertempuran kakak adik itu akan segera berakhir. Little silver dragon yang dikendarai pangeran Demian saja sudah terluka parah. Sedangkan Little Black Dragon masih sehat bugar!

Uh, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat pentolan mettalic dragon, selain Golden Dragon kalah dari Black Dragon!

"Demian! Kau sudah kalah! Menyerahlah sekarang!"

"Tidak akan! Aku akan menjadi raja! Kalian demon sialan! Cepat berikan bantuanmu!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar tiba-tiba muncul di atas langit Kota Fishier. Mau tidak mau semua tentara mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. Tapi, beda dengan player yang sekarang terkejut! Khususnya aku!

Ding

Perubahan Misi!

[Royal Quest]

[Pengkhianatan putri Reinss] (2)

Pangeran Demian, anak kedua raja Corete. Telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri, dan berniat membunuh kakaknya untuk menjadi Raja. Tapi, kekuatan kakaknya lebih kuat dari Demian. Sekarang, Demian telah menjual tubuhnya kepada Demon King, Astaroth untuk membunuh kakaknya.

Hentikan Demian dan 50.000 tentara demon menyerang putri Reinss!

Hadiah Quest

-Akan mendapatkan 1 Segel komando militer.

-Meningkatkan kedekatan maksimal dengan kota Fishier

-Pelatihan Jin

Selain Quest ini, aku juga mendapat Quest lain!

[Descendant Deathwing Dragon]

King Deathwing Dragon pernah bertempur dengan Demon king, Astaroth dan kalah. Rebut kembali harga diri Deathwing dragon dengan membunuh Demian!

Hadiah

-Bless of Deathwing akan didapat

-Stat tersembunyi, Wisdom akan didapat!

WTF! Aku pasti harus membunuh si demian!

"P-pangeran! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Uwoah! Siapa ini, pria paruh baya berambut pirang dengan armor yang sedikit penyok mendekati pangeran demian!

"Diam Gustav! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Jadi dia Gustav!

"Tapi pangeran! Ini..."

Jleb!

Shit! Demian menusuk dada Gustav dengan tanggannya! Juga, kecepatannya sangat cepat!

"Ohhh! Kekuatan ini sangat menakjubkan!"

"P-pangeran..."

Bruk!

Ugh, Gustav yang setara dengan Jin mati seperti itu. Nah, siapa peduli.

"Demian! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Diam b*tch! Sekarang dengan kekuatan demon ini, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Puk! Puk! Puk!

Shit! Para demon sudah turun! Untung saja ini hanya demon Rank G, jadi ini tidak terlalu berat buatku.

"Reinss Troop! Buat garis pertahanan! Pemanah, siap-siap lepaskan panahmu!"

"Jin legion akan mempertahankan bagian kanan!"

"Tentara laut! Ikuti Aku!"

Dengan cepat, sisa 3 kelompok tentara membentuk barisan pertahanan. Juga, sepertinya Jin sudah kembali dan menjadi pemimpin 3 kelompok tentara. Sedangkan tentara sisi Demian, mereka semua kini terduduk dengan senjata yang lepas dari tangan mereka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! My Prince bukan demon!"

"Y-ya! Pasti itu bukan My Prince! Bunuh demon peniru pangeran Demian itu!"

"Bunuh Demon!"

"Uaaarrgh!"

Segera, tambahan prajurit dari tentara demian menambah jumlah kami. Tapi, ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan 50.000 demon! Apalagi, semua tentara telah lelah akibat pertempuran tadi.

Entah kenapa, aku sedikit tegang. Apalagi, 4.000 Player tersisa yang kini bersatu juga agak gugup.

"Serang manusia-manusia itu, Demon!"

Ggrrooo!

"Little Black! Ayo kita serang mereka dahulu!"

Graaaoow!

Kulihat, little Black Dragon menghembuskan asap racun tepat di ras demon, sebelum terbang pergi. Breathnya mengakibatkan beberapa demon jatuh keracunan. Kerja bagus Black Dragon!

Grrrooo!

Uwoah! Ras demon marah! Mereka mempercepat lari mereka, dan menabrak tentara paling depan!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ugh, tenaga demon sialan ini sangat besar! Player Tank didepanku juga terseret kebelakang!

"Pemanah! Lepaskan panahmu!"

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

Ribuan panah segera turun mengenai demon. Segera, ribuan demon mati terkena panah. Tapi, tidak ada efek untuk demon bagian depan!

Graaaa!

Bang!

Ugh, player didepanku telah tersingkir oleh demon! Shit! Aku sekarang yang berada dibagian depan!

Cakar demon ras kulihat mengincar bagian perutku. Aku menggunakan pedang patahku untuk mengadu cakarnya.

Ting!

Cakar lainnya sekarang mengincar leherku. Shit! Aku agak gugup saat menghindar cakar yang mengincar leherku.

"Mundur Nak!"

Ohhhh, ada yang membantuku! Shit! Kenapa Jin ini ada disini!

Pedang Jin membentuk lintasan indah diudara, sebelum dengan telak memenggal kepala demon.

Dash!

Ugh, gaya pedangnya lebih baik dariku!

"Paman Jin! Kau ada disini."

Eh? Sepertinya si big breast ini mengenal Jin!

"oh little Snake! Ya, aku disini atas perintah my princess."

"Guru? Apa perintah guru paman Jin?"

Jadi.., Si big breast adalah murid Reinss?! Pantas saja dia memilih sisi Reinss. Juga, apa yang diajarkan NPC pada Player?

"My Princess memerintahkanmu untuk mundur. Ajak serta teman-temanmu itu."

Selepas itu, Jin pergi bertempur. Sedangkan aku, dan 4.000 player lainnya menatap Snake.

"Ayo kita ke putri Reinss! Tapi, sebelum itu..."

"Undead Knight! Bangkit!"

Segera, 100 Undead Knight bangkit. Berkat itu, semua player terkejut. Lagipula hal seperti pemanggilan Undead masih jarang dikalangan Player.

Si big breast menyuruh Undeadnya menyerang demon ras. Sebelum berbalik dan berteriak pada kami.

"Ayo berangkat!"

4.000 player tersisa berlari mengikuti Snake, aku sendiri ingin membunuh demian, tapi dia terlalu kuat untuku sekarang. Mau tidak mau aku mengikuti Snake.

Segera, Snake sampai di tempat putri Reinss, yang ternyata adalah kapal yang pernah kuserang.

"Guru!"

"Oh Snake! Akhirnya kau aman sampai disini."

Holyshit! Aku baru sadar putri Reinss ini sangat cantik! Rambut pirang bergelombang, yang dia sampirkan dibahunya. Mata blue-greennya yang menatap lembut pada Snake. Uwoah! Sangat cantik!

"Guru! Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tenang Snake. Selama ada paman Jin, semuanya pasti aman. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Little Black untuk menggambar lingkaran sihir pemanggilan skala besar."

Ohhh! Pantas saja aku tidak melihat little Black Dragon disini. Tapi...

"Guru, kenapa little Silver Dragon disini?!"

Yah, kenapa ada little silver dragon disini?!

"Katanya, dia akan menbantu kita. Tenang saja Snake, dia adalah ras naga. Menyangkut demons ras, ras naga dari dulu memusuhi demon ras. Jadi, tak mungkin dia bohong."

Sring!

Lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba saja muncul, yang langsung memutahkan 100 Death Knight, yang setara dengan Rank F-. Mereka semua segera memerangi demon ras!

"Guru! Itu adalah sihir yang menakjubkan!"

"Ya, tapi sayangnya hanya bisa digunakan 1 bulan sekali."

4.000 Player dan aku diam, lagipula aku tak peduli! Tapi benar, skill ini sangat menakjubkan!

Shiuut!

Bang!

Shit! Ada sesuatu yang menabrak kapal Reinss!

4.000 Player segera waspada, tapi kaget saat sesuatu itu nampak.

Jin!

Itu adalah Kapten Jin! Dan..

Demian!

"Hahaha! Jadi, inikah yang disebut jendral seribu pertempuran, Jin? Ini sangat lemah!"

Woah! Demian ini kuat! Bahkan Jinpun tak berdaya!

Grrooaaw

Woosh

Dari belakang Jin, semburan racun dari Little Black Dragon menuju Demian! Tapi, dia hanya diam tak bergerak.

Sebenarnya, bukan itu masalahnya! Tapi, racunnya juga menuju arah kami!

Ding

Anda telah terkena black poison breath.

-Hp akan berkurang 3/detik selama 10 menit

-Anda akan bergerak lebih lambat.

Saat semburan racun hilang, aku melihat Demian yang masih berdiri tegak. Hanya saja, Jin yang dibawah Demian sekarang sudah disebelah Reinss, dan dua naga berdiri melindungi Reinss!

"Apa ini? Peliharaanku sekarang membela musuhku! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu naga sialan!"

Ugh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertempuran panjang!

Tapi, sebelum itu bisakah seseorang menyembuhkan kami!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Ohh! Tingkatin kemampuan kombat naruto, iyap nanti saya tingkatin kemampuan pertarungan milik Naruto. Tapi nanti masih lama, lagipula naruto baru main selama 3 bulan.

Kalo masalah dikasih skill saya akan kasih satu skill pertempuran buat Naruto, dan gak akan nambah lagi.

Disini saya buat setiap player bisa menggunakan semua senjata, masalah ahli apa gak nya, tergantung player itu sendiri. Sedangkan Weapon Mastery, itu cuman pasif skill buat nambah damage saat megang senjata.

Naruto kan baru main 3 bulan, jadi jangan harap jika naruto ahli senjata ok.

Hehehe, ini bukan pembukaan event gede. Nah, soalnya saya gak yakin chap ini bagus. Maklum bro, saya agak kurang dalam imajinasi adegan Fight.

Haha makasih juga bro reviewnya kemarin. Yap, saya sengaja buat PoV biar yang baca nih fic bisa ngayal jadi naruto.

Haha makasih dah udah suka fic game saya.

Yap! Putri Reinss akan menjadi Pair Naruto! Soal bagaimana hubungan mereka berkembang, saya gak tahu. Saya orang yang gak ahli dalam Romance!

Soal tampang Reinss, nah saya sebenarnya ambil dari manga hentai! Soalnya cantikan perempuan di manga hentai dari pada dianime biasa!

Oh kasih summary? Gak ah, biarin no summary aja. Tapi kalo memang ada yang mau bantu buat summary nih fic. Nanti saya pakai langsung.

Kalau masalah pengurangan Hp? Nah saya tuh bikin sistem pengurangan hp kaya gini pow 800 def 100 brarti ngurangi 700. Yang sederhana aja. Maksudnya kaya gini bukan? Kalau bukan nanti tanya lagi.

Ah, saya gak tahu mau jawab apa soal mbanyakin dialog. Yang penting, saya setuju sama gak setuju soal bayakin dialog.

Oh ni status naruto.

Status Naruto (Dragon Mode)

[Descendant Child Deathwing Dragon]

Nama : Peony

Ras : Dragon

Status : Normal (Rose Pet)

Level : 10/225

Rank : G+

Hp : 6.525/6.525 (+5.000)

Mp : 906/906 (+1.000)

Power : 705 (+1.000)

Defense : 358 (+1.600) (+1.000)

Stamina : 374 (+200) (+300)

Agility : 278 (+300) (+200)

Intelegent : 302

Control : 99

Skill turunan Naga

[Human Transformation lv-]

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 3] [Dragon Astral lv 3] [Undead Legiun lv 2] [Limit Undead Creation lv 1]

Skill normal

[Dragon Breath lv 5] [Evil Breath lv 3] [Dragon Aura lv 3] [Dragon Punch lv 3] [Dragon Scale lv 3] [Fly lv 3] [Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Swim lv 1] [Telepati lv 2] [HP Regen lv 5] [MP Regen lv 5] [Dark Resistence lv 3] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon Lv-] [Lady Pet lv-] [King lv 1] [Predator lv 3] [Ant Slayer lv 2] [Evil Dragon King lv 1] [Evil Path lv 1] [Master Abyss lv-] [World Enemy lv-]

Status Naruto (Human mode)

[Descendant Child Deathwing Dragon]

Nama : Peony

Ras : Human [Dragon]

Status : Normal

Level : 10/225

Rank : G+

Hp : 6.525/6.525 (+5.000)

Mp : 716/716 (+1.000)

Power : 630 (+1.000)

Defense : 318 (+1.600) (1.000)

Stamina : 334 (+200) (+300)

Agility : 258 (+300) (+200)

Intelegent : 272

Control : 89

Skill turunan Naga

[Human Transformation lv-]

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 3] [Dragon Astral lv 3] [Undead Legiun lv 2] [Limit Undead Creation lv 1]

Skill normal

[Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 1] [Swim lv 1] [Telepati lv 2] [Mp Regen lv 5] [Hp Regen lv 5] [Dark Resistence lv 3] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 1] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Judul

[First Dragon lv-] [King lv 1] [Ant Slayer lv 2] [Evil Path lv 1]

Body : Travias Armor (Tier 6, Diamond) Def : +600,Sta : +200

Helm : Travias Helmet (Tier 6, Diamond) Def : +300

Leg : Travias Leg (Tier 6, Diamond) Def : +300

Gauntlet : Travias Gauntlet (Tier 6, Diamond) Def : 300

Boots : Travias Boots (Tier 6, Diamond) Def : 100, Agi : 300

Weapon : Travias Spear (Tier 6, Legend) Pow : +1.000

Aksesoris : Kalung ukuran (Silver)

2 Set : Def + 1.000, Stamina +300

3 Set : Agi + 200

Full Set : Hp +5.000 Mp +1.000

Satu lagi, ada yang bisa ngasih tahu siapa tokoh yang cocok untuk Master? Sifatnya gak banyak bicara, bisa gunain banyak senjata. Soalnya, di chap 14 jadi guru Naruto. Nih saya binggung mau ngunain siapa.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang baca fic saya.

Sekian


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Sedikit kata-kata dari saya

Tampangnya Reinss? Nah jujur aja, soal penggambaran wajah merupakan salah satu kelemahan saya. Walaupun saya sudah punya gambaran Reinss di otak saya. Tapi susah buat ngambarin Reinss ke kata-kata.

Yang paling mirip tuh Rene di manga AHAROO.

Gini aja deh, biar sederhana aja.

Umur : 25

Tinggi : 170

Mata : Miliknya Rias Gremory. (Blue-Green)

Rambut : Miliknya Grayfia, tapi pirang panjang.

Wajah : Oval, dagu lancip.

Kulit : Putih bersih

Mungkin kurang, tapi saya memang susah buat ngambarin wajah orang.

.

Chapter 11

Seperti biasa, Luren bangun tidur dengan penuh senyuman. Apalagi setelah malam panasnya bersama sang Istri, yang harus diakui Luren sangat menggairahkan.

Menginggat malam kemarin saja, sudah membuat dia bergairah!

"Dear. Kau sudah bangun."

Mendengar suara wanita dibelakangnya, Luren sedikit tersenyum. Apalagi saat sepasang tangan melingkar diperutnya.

"Sudah. Kenapa kau bangun juga, bukankah kau lelah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, sangat dingin."

Luren semakin menyebar senyumannya, sebelum berbalik untuk menemukan wajah wanita cantik berambut pirang didepannya.

"Giorgina. Lebih baik kau masuk kamar saja. Bukankah kau masih harus memburu Werewolf. Sana."

Yap, Istri dari Luren, sang Vampire Queen, Giorgina. Ini juga alasan dia memilih ras Dhampire, untuk mengikuti jejak sang istri.

"Ya, ya. Lalu bagaimana dengamu, Dear. Bukankah sebulan lagi akan ada peperangan antar Guild. Kenapa kau tidak leveling."

"Tidak usah. Lagipula dengan Blue Rain itu dan orang tua Arsh. Itu sudah cukup."

Luren mengakui, mereka berdua kuat. Sangat kalau bisa dibilang.

"Orang tua Arsh? Kau juga sudah tua Dear. Tahun ini kau resmi berkepala 3!"

Ugh, Luren sebenarnya agak tidak suka saat menyinggung umur. Tapi didepannya adalah Istri yang sudah dinikahinya 5 tahun lalu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa marah kan?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita hentikan ini, aku akan leveling oke."

"Bagus! Aku juga akan membantumu, Dear!"

Luren hanya tersenyum hambar. Niatnya hari ini, dia akan memandangi wajah Giorgina sepanjang hari saat bermain, tapi dia malah menyuruhnya leveling.

Masalah kerja? Luren memiliki ayah CEO, juga Giorgina yang ayahnya adalah petinggi di L.T. Sympony. Mereka menikahpun awalnya hanya pernikahan politik, tapi lambat laun mereka malah saling jatuh cinta.

Jadi, Luren sudah hidup terjamin!

Luren masuk kedalam kamar khusus Capsule, dia lalu masuk Guardian Land.

Pandangannya kemudian berubah, dia sekarang berada di rumahnya di Guardian Land.

Luren melangkah keluar rumah, yang langsung disambut ratusan Dhampir berlutut kearahnya.

"Kami semua menyambut Guardian City!"

Yap, Luren diam-diam membangun kota ini. Kota khusus yang hanya berisi Dhampir, yang sekarang berjumlah 50.000 Dhampir.

Luren berpikir dengan 50.000 Dhampir ini, dia bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Sampai dia membuka informasi Guild.

Ding

Guild name : Human-Monster Society

Guild level : 6 (Tier 6)

Ketua : Blue Rain

Wakil ketua : Arsh

Anggota : 200/120.000

Wilayah : Free Town

Hubungan bersahabat : Free Town.

Hubungan bermusuhan : City of Sun, Dwarven City, Forgotten City, Minotourus Clan,..., Werewolf Clan.

F*k!

Siapa di Guild ini yang mempunyai permusuhan sebegitu banyaknya?!

Luren tak bisa berpikir lagi, yang jelas. Dia harus menggunakan seluruh waktu ini untuk Leveling! Jika tidak, sekali kota ini ditemukan mereka akan hancur!

'Ah, sepertinya aku akan begadang.'

Luren merasakan sedikit air mata hampir lolos dari matanya.

"Cepat! Panggil semua Dhampir kesini! Kita akan memburu Werewolf!"

"Yes Guardian!"

Seperti itu, 199 Anggota Human-Monster Society dengan gila leveling 3 minggu belakangan, untuk selamat dari gempuran kota bermusuhan. Sedangkan sampai sekarang, pelakunya sendiri masih sibuk dengan urusannya.

...

Naruto PoV

Bang!

Aku menatap puluhan Player berterbangan akibat pukulan gila Demian.

Setelah jin diselamatkan, dan semua Player dinetralisir oleh obat racun. 4.000 Player mencoba mengeroyok Demian, hasilnya.

Bang!

Srreeet!

Shit! Serangan Demian terlalu menakutkan! Hampir setiap Player akan memiliki Hp rendah saat Demian memukulnya!

"Mage! Pakai sihir target tunggal kalian! Pemanah siap-siap menggunakan keterampilan Stun! Tank dan Warrior, Charge dengan hidupmu!"

Hampir seluruh player berkerjasama! Aku sendiri ikut mengisi Demian, walaupun hasilnya sudah jelas.

Bang!

-3.000

WTF! Hampir setengah Hpku melayang pergi!

Aku langsung mundur kebelakang, untuk membiarkan Player lain mengisi Demian.

Shiuut!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-20 -10 -20

Ugh, serangan pemanah sangat rendah! Jadi, selain serangan gila, Demian juga memiliki pertahanan gila juga!

"Minggir!"

Shiuut

Boom!

-300

Nah, seperti biasanya. Sihir Reinss benar-benar kuat! Juga, sepertinya pertahanannya sama sepertiku saat menggunakan Travias set.

"Undead Knight! Bangkit!"

100 Undead Knight yang dipanggil Snake, kulihat mulai mengerumuni Demian. Walau hanya dalam beberapa detik langsung berubah menjadi tulang berserakan.

Ugh, ini adalah pertarungan yang sangat berat!

"True Eye!"

[Hybird Prince Demian]

Nama : Demian

Ras : Semi Demon

Status : Mutan (Kemarahan Besar, Kegilaan Besar, Niat membunuh, Besar)

Level : 100/175

Rank : G+

Hp : 125.000/127.700

Mp : 1.506/1.506

Power : (1.700) 3.400

Defense : (972) 1.944 (+1.000)

Stamina : (1.230) 2.460

Agility : (492) 984

Intelegent : (246) 492

Skill Khusus

[Ultimate Martial art lv-] [Demon call lv-] [Three divine beast lv 1]

Skill normal

[Martial art, Celestical Step lv 7] [Martial art, Tiger Howling lv 7]

[Martial art, Thunder Dragon Wave lv 7] [Martial art, White Tiger Judgement lv 7] [Physical immunity lv 4]

Judul

[Second Son lv-] [Astaroth King Slave lv 1] [Genius Martial Art lv max] [Ambitious man lv-]

[Berkat Astaroth]

Semua statistik 2 kali lipat.

Peralatan

Body : Dragon guard armor (Tier 5, Myth) Def : +800

Aksesoris

Cloak : King Corete Cloak (Tier 4, Diamond) Def : +200

Hoh untuk berpikir aku disuruh membunuh hal menggerikan ini! Kau pasti bercanda kan, King Deathwing dragon?!

Hp sudah menembus angka 100 ribu, jelas ini adalah Boss! Juga, walaupun masih Rank G+, statistiknya dengan mudah melampaui Rank F!

"Charge!"

Ugh, melihat Player yang tak goyah walaupun sudah jelas kalah. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. F*k! Ayo maju Naruto!

Aku memasukan semua Armorku, sebelum menggunakan semua Travias setku. Tombak traviasku kutaruh dibahuku. Yosh! Aku sudah siap!

"Ghost Crimson! Ada Ghost Crimson disini!"

"Ohh! Peony! Untuk berani menipu kakak perempuan ini. Hadiah ciuman aku tarik Peony!"

Shit! Aku menyesal menggunakan Set ini! Lupakan, ayo bunuh Demian!

Aku dengan percaya diri maju mengisi Demian. Tombak traviasku kugerakan untuk membuat tusukan padanya sebelum aku terkena pukulannya.

Bang!

-500

Ting!

-100

Shit! Walaupun aku menggunakan Tombak Travias, aku masih tak mampu menembus pertahanannya! Juga, serangannya secara dramatis berkurang terhadapku!

"Kita akan membiarkan Ghost Crimson menjadi Main Tank! Tank laiinya, siapkan dukunganmu! Mage, Archer kita akan menjadi unit untuk mengurangi Hp Demian!"

Shit! Untuk menjadikanku Main Tank!

Aku ingin mundur, tapi sepertinya Demian didepanku tak mengijinkannya. Tubuh Demian kulihat mulai bersinar hijau, dan aku merasakan perasaan buruk!

Tangan Demian membentuk bentuk cakar harimau, sebelum samar-samar menghasilkan suara harimau meraung. Shit! Aku harus Hindari skill ini!

Tapi.

Grraaaoow!

Bang!

-1.000

Duak!

Ugh, Hpku menurun tajam! Juga, itu pasti skill Tiger Howling! Aku segera bangkit dari dinding yang kutabrak, sebelum meminum ramuan kesehatan kecil, yang memulihkan 100 hpku.

Aku melirik Reinss yang kini menatapku kaget, juga Jin yang matanya sekarang bersinar terang.

Ugh, untuk membantu orang yang beberapa jam lalu ingin kusingkirkan! Rasanya agak aneh. Lupakan, aku harus menahan pergerakan Demian!

Aku langsung maju Demian yang sekarang terlihat memukul udara tipis, tapi anehnya setiap pukulannya menerbangkan puluhan Player! Uwoah! Ini adalah Skill Thunder Dragon Wave!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Bzzst!

Uaarrghh!

Aku menutup jarak ku menuju Demian. Tapi, bahkan sebelum aku menusuknya. Tangan Demian sudah lebih cepat memukul perutku.

Bang!

Sreet!

Ugh, untuk berpikir kecepatan seranganku kalah saat menggunakan tombak! Shit! Jika dia ingin pertempuran tangan kosong, aku ladeni!

Aku menyimpan tombak traviasku, tanganku kukepalkan sekuat-kuatnya. Aku berlari menuju arahnya, dan tanganku kuarahkan menuju wajahnya.

Shit! Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya! Kulihat, pergelangan tanganku di genggam kuat Demian, sebelum lututnya secara telak mengenai perutku!

Bang!

-500

Ohok!

Aku sedikit membungkuk dengan perutku aku pegang erat-erat! Shit! Kakinya menuju arahku!

Bang!

-700

Buk.

Ugh, kepalaku sakit!

"F*k! Crimson Ghost ini cuman newbie! Kontrolnya sangat kurang!"

"Shit! Dia hanya punya item bagus saja!"

Uhh, aku ingin menangis. Memang benar, aku hanya Newbie tanpa pengalaman bertempur nyata! F*k! Paling tidak aku bisa melukai Demian!

Grooaaaw!

Groooaaw!

Dua naga Silver dan Black mulai bergerak! Kapten Jin, yang masih terluka juga mulai bergerak!

Shiuut!

Boom!

-300

Nah, sepertinya dengan dua Naga dan Kapten Jin ini akan lebih mudah.

Tapi

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Mereka bertiga terlempar dengan satu tendangan masing-masing!

Shit! Kekuatannya terlalu gila! Uhuhuhu, andai saja ada paman monyet disini, pasti pertahanan Demian akan tertembus!

"Mundur! Mundur dulu!"

Snake sepertinya sadar Demian bukan lawan yang bisa dilawan tanpa strategi. Aku dan sisa Player berkumpul dekat Reinss, dan Snake. Senjata kami, kami acungkan pada Demian yang ada didepan kami.

"Bagaimana ini Snake?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Uhh, sepertinya Snake pun habis akal! Shit. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"Kakak, apakah ini adalah semua yang kau miliki?"

Reinss kulihat menggertakan giginya, mungkin dia pikir, Kapten Jin dan dua naga saja tak mampu mengalahkan Demian. Maka, teman-teman Snake, para Player tak mungkin mengalahkan adiknya!

"Baik. Jika itu maumu Demian, akan kutunjukan semuanya!"

Mata Reinss tertutup erat, tubuhnya juga mengeluarkan sinar biru-hitam tipis. Tiba-tiba saja dia membuka mata, tapi aku merasa dia sudah berbeda!

Ding!

Putri Reinss telah menggunakan Skill Manifestasi Dewa Pertempuran!

Selama 5 menit kedepan, Putri Reinss, akan dikendalikan oleh Sage Pertempuran, Frost.

"Uwah! Akhirnya aku bebas! Yah, walaupun sebentar sih."

Apa ini?

Suara, penampilan, sikap semuanya berbeda dari Putri Reinss. Mungkinkah, ini adalah Frost?

"Hohoho, lihat ini. 3 Naga kecil ada disini. Ohhh, juga ada demon!"

Ohhh, aku sudah ditemukan! Shit! Sage pertempuran pasti menakjubkan!

"Siapa kau?"

Demian sepertinya juga sadar ada yang beda dari kakaknya.

"Ah, aku adalah Frost. Uhh, aku sebenarnya ingin bercakap-cakap lagi. Tapi sepertinya aku tak punya banyak waktu. Ayo, naga-naga kecilku! Bangkit!"

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Shit! Skill yang dilakukan Frost pasti sangat OP! Untuk memanggil puluhan naga tulang sekaligus!

"Serang dia, nagaku!"

Grroooaaaww!

Puluhan raungan naga tulang menakutkan 3 kelompok tentara yang mati-matian melawan demon ras.

Segera, puluhan naga tulang menuju ke medan pertempuran tentara melawan demon ras.

Woosh!

Puluhan dragon breath yang agak mirip evil breath. Menguhujani demon ras, yang langsung membunuh mereka, dan begitulah akhir 50.000 demon ras mati oleh tulang naga.

Aku yang menatap kejadian itu agak tertegun, hanya bawahannya saja sudah sekuat itu! Lalu bagaimana kekuatan Frost ini?!

"Yahaha! Menakjubkan!"

Yah, memang menakjubkan!

"Sekarang, tinggal kau saja Iblis Kecil!"

Groooaaw!

Puluhan naga tulang terbang menuju Demian, tidak menggunakan dragon breath untuk menyerang. Tapi menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri!

Shiiuuut!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Ugh, walaupun Demian ditabrak puluhan naga tulang. Dia masih dengan aman menghindari tabrakan itu! Apalagi gerakan kakinya yang seperti seorang dewa melangkah.

"Ohhh! Langkah kaki itu! Itu adalah Celestical Step! Tidak buruk Nak!"

"Kalau begitu, coba yang ini nak!"

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Tulang-tulang bekas naga tulang meledak!

Bahkan Demian yang telah memaksimalkan penggunaan Celestical Step tak mampu menghindar!

"Ugh! Ini menyakitkan! Aku akan membunuhmu b*tch!"

Tubuh Demian kulihat memancarkan aura putih, biru, hijau. Samar-samar, bentuk naga biru, harimau putih, dan harimau besar nampak dibelakang tubuhnya.

Bukan hanya itu, kedua tangan Damian juga memiliki aura putih menakutkan. Shit! Ini adalah skill khusus, Ultimate Martial art ! Menggabungkan dua teknik menjadi satu!

Swiish!

Terlalu cepat! Aku tak melihat Demian bergerak!

"Terima ini b*tch!"

Bang!

3.000 Player kaget, bukan karena pukulan Demian. Tapi, tembok tulang yang tiba-tiba muncul menghalangi pukulan Demian.

Menakjubkan!

Aku ingin memiliki skill itu!

"Tidak buruk nak. Untuk menggabungkan 2 jurus menjadi satu! Kau pasti jenius, tapi.."

"..kau harus mati!"

Reinss atau mungkin Frost, yang masih berdiri didepan Demian menghilang! Sebelum sebuah tendangan dari Reinss mengenai secara telak diwajah tampan Demian.

Sreek

"Lumayan. Kalau begitu, ini!"

Lingkaran sihir terbentuk didepan Frost, yang langsung memutahkan bola es yang dinginnya luar biasa!

Boom!

Krak!

Tubuh pangeran Demian membeku! Tapi hanya dalam beberapa detik, Demian mampu menghancurkan balok es.

Sekarang Hpnya hanya sekitar 25.000! Untuk berpikir Frost mengurangi hampir 100 ribu hp demian! Jika Frost melemparkan mantra lain, maka itu akan menjadi akhir pangeran Demian!

Tapi

Ding

Batas waktu Manifestasi Sage Pertempuran telah habis.

Putri Reinss akan lumpuh selama 1 bulan!

Ugh, jadi sekarang adalah giliran aku dan 3.000 player yang tersisa untuk melawan Demian? Shit! Program Guardian Land pasti jahat! Untuk memberikan harapan, tapi langsung menghancurkannya!

Wajah semua Player agak pucat, lagipula semuanya sudah merasakan kekuatan Demian! Sekarang, tanpa Frost siapa yang bisa melukainya?

Shit! Apa aku harus berubah menjadi wujud naga-ku? Tidak mungkin! Aku nanti bisa ketahuan!

"Ugh, aku akan membunuhmu b*tch!"

"Hentikan dia! Kita harus membunuh Demian!"

Raut muka 3.000 Player tersisa agak jelek. Lagipula sebanyak apapun mereka, mereka tak mampu membunuh Demian!

Ugh, apakah aku harus menjadi naga sekarang?

"My Princess!"

Kapten Jin, yang terluka berdiri didepan Reinss.

"Paman Jin, minggir! Dia hanya ingin membunuhku!"

Kapten Jin masih berdiri dengan tegap, bahkan pedang besarnya kini dia taruh didepannya. Ugh, dia sepertinya siap mati!

Shit!

Aku menggertakan gigiku, sebelum ikut berdiri disamping Jin! Shit! Aku tidak mungkin bisa kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan stat wisdon!

Kulihat, semua player agak kaget, bahkan aku yang menurut mereka Newbie masih berani melawan demian, bagaimana mereka yang lebih berpengalaman takut?

"F*k! Hari ini, setelah ini selesai! Aku akan mabuk!"

"Shit! Aku akan bolos sekolah besok jika kita menang!"

"Boy! Jangan bolos sekolah! Biar nanti kutaraktir kau makan!"

"Ohhhh!"

"Ikuti Ghost Crimson!"

1,100, hingga semua 3.000 Player berdiri bersamaku. Tapi, bisakah kami menang?

"Bagus ghost crimson! Walaupun kau membunuh 20.000 tentara laut. Keberanianmu patut dipuji."

Keberanian pantatmu! Jika bukan karena Quest aku lebih baik kabur!

Demian masih berdiri didepan kami, tatapannya masih tertuju pada Reinss yang jatuh tak bergerak dibelakang kami.

"Minggir!"

Shit! Aku agak mundur kebelakang, sebenarnya aku agak takut. Lagipula, ini adalah pertempuran pertamaku dengan Monster Boss!

Bukan hanya aku yang mundur, ternyata semua player juga mundur selangkah. Aku menggertakan gigiku untuk menenangkan ketakutanku, dan menjawab Demian.

"Kami akan minggir! Jika kau mampu membunuh kami!"

"Iya! Kata-kata Ghost Crimson benar! Bunuh kami lalu kau lewat!"

"Uwooaaah!"

Yosh! Setidaknya dengan ini, ketakutan kami agak mereda.

"Bunuh dulu? Baiklah..."

Ssssttt

Aku membeku kaget, bahkan teriakan penyemangat berhenti serempak. Shit! Demian ini menakutkan!

Sekarang, didepan kami. Demian tertutup aura merah, biru, dan putih, yang samar-samar membentuk gambar Vermilion Bird, Thunder Dragon, dan White Tiger. Shit! Ini adalah skill khusus Three Divine Beast!

Ding

Demian telah menggunakan Three Divine Beast.

Selama 10 detik, vermilion bird, thunder dragon, dan white tiger akan menyerang secara acak!

Hati-hati, jangan sampai terkena!

F*k!

Ini skill yang mirip pemanggilan!

"Menyebar semuanya!"

Walaupun Snake memperingati kami, kecepatan three divine beast bukan omong kosong belaka!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-1.000 -1.000 -1.000

Aku agak pucat melihat angka kerusakan mengambang, rata-rata kesehatan player Rank G hanya 3.000 jika dipukul 3 kali, bukankah player akan mati!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-1.000 -1.000 -1.000

"Shit! Balas serangan mereka!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-200 -320 -100

"F*k! Serangan kami memantul! Menghindar!"

Untuk berpikir satu skill bisa memporak-porandakan kami!

"Tunggu ghost crimson! Jangan bergerak!"

Shit! Apa maksud kapten Jin ini?!

"Demian belum bergerak, kita harus hati-hati."

Ugh, memang benar dia belum bergerak. Tapi, apakah aku harus melihatnya saja!

"Tenang ghost crimson, otak yang dingin pada pertempuran lebih berbahaya dari skill manapun."

Omong kosong apa itu! Skill ya skill, otak ya otak. Bagaimana caranya otak lebih berbahaya dari skill?!

Segera, 10 detik berlalu, tapi hampir 1.000 player mati! Shit! Ini sangat menakutkan!

Grooowww!

Groooww!

"Tentara Reinss Trop telah tiba!"

"Tentara Jin Legion tiba!"

"Tentara laut telah tiba!"

"Bunuh demon yang meniru Prince Demian!"

Ugh, ternyata black dan silver memanggil bala bantuan! Mereka sangat pintar! Tapi tetap saja, mereka tak mampu naik kapal! Mereka hanya mengelilingi kapal. Shit! Yang membuat game ini pasti kejam!

Muka para Player cerah, yang jelas dengan ini mereka yakin bisa membunuh Demian!

"Ayo semuanya! Charge! Dia sudah dikelilingi!"

"Uwoahhh!"

Semua 3.000 player menyerang Demian!

Aku sendiri masih berdiri ditempat bersama Jin. Bukan aku tidak mau melawan tapi aku sudah membuat keputusan! Aku akan memberikan pukulan terakhir pada Demian! Itupun jika Demian benar-benar terluka.

"Charge saudara!"

Ribuan player secara serempak mengisi Demian. Walaupun dengan elegan dia menghindari tubrukan Player dengan celestical step.

Shiuuu!

Bang! Boom! Bang!

Sihir, dan panah diterbangkan menuju Demian. Walaupun sekali lagi, dia dengan mudah menghindar.

"Thunder Dragon Wave!"

Uwoaah! Demian melompat tinggi! Sebelum mengarahkan pukulannya menuju ratusan Player dibawahnya.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Aura berbentuk naga petir secara akurat menyerang Player, yang mengakibatkan mereka tewas ditempat.

Demian sendiri dengan aman turun setelah melompat tinggi.

"Siapa lagi?"

2.000 Player tersisa mundur, boss manusia lebih ganas dari pada boss monster! Pikirku

"Tidak ada? Kalau begitu, gantian aku!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Aku menegang seketika saat puluhan Player berterbangan. Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya! Tapi arahnya yang semakin menuju Reinss!

Aku mengeluarkan tombak traviasku, tapi segera kukembalikan sebelum menggambil pedang patah. Shit! Panjang tombak travias hampir 1,75 cm! Itu sangat tidak berguna dalam jarak dekat!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Semakin dekat!

Bang! Bang! Ting!

Shit! Aku tak melihatnya menyerangku! Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan Demian ini sampai disini!

"Hati-hati ghost crimson. Dalam pertempuran, jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu!"

Aku ingin menangis. Aku tak tahu untuk apa kewaspadaanku. Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki Skill Detection! Tapi, sepertinya skillku ini masih rendah levelnya! Jadi, aku tak merasakan Demian.

Aku dan Jin menatap Demian, dibelakangnya, ribuan Player sedang lemas ditanah.

"Minggir!"

"Hentikan Demian! Kau ingin menjadi raja? Oke kakak akan berikan! Kau tak akan tenang jika ada aku disini? Oke, kakak akan pergi dari Kota Fishier! Jadi, hentikan semua ini!"

Woah! Lihat ini, Reinss didukung oleh Snake untuk berdiri dan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu!

"Baiklah kakak. Lagipula, aku juga sudah bosan dengan pertarungan ini."

Aku lega mendengar ini, bahkan pedang patah aku turunkan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah misi baru muncul!

Ding

Perubahan misi!

[Royal Quest]

[Pengkhianatan putri Reinss] (3)

Putri Reinss kini menyerahkan segalanya kepada Demian. Tapi Demian tidak akan pernah melepaskan putri Reinss. Bawa putri Reinss pergi dari sini!

Hadiah :

Menolak

Anda akan mendapatkan 10.000 emas dari Demian.

Anda akan diakui sebagai warga Kota Fishier.

Jika menerima, Quest [Descendant Deathwing Dragon] akan berkahir

Eh? Ini tidak ada hadiah jika berhasil, tapi kalau menolak malah dapat hadiah! Tapi, ini juga akan mengakhiri questku!

Yosh! Aku akan menolaknya!

"Peonnyy!"

Shit! Aku lupa masih ada Snake!

Ahh, aku sungguh sial hari ini.

'Terima!'

Ding

[Quest Pengkhianatan putri Reinss (3) telah diterima]

Quest [Descendant Deathwing Dragon] telah berakhir.

Anda memiliki waktu 1 jam untuk melarikan diri dari Demian!

Setelah waktu habis, anda akan berhasil menyelesaikan Quest!

Player yang berpartisipasi : 4

Eh? Ada empat yang mengikuti ini!

"Kakak! Kalau begitu cepat pergi!"

Demian turun dari kapal, yang langsung disambut geraman dua naga. Sedangkan Jin, dia sudah menyuruh untuk menggerakan kapal! Tentu saja, setelah 2.000 Player turun kapal.

"Siapapun yang ingin mengikuti kakaku pergi!"

Segera, 2 naga yang terbang menuju kapal Reinss, Reinss Troop, Jin Legiun, dan Tentara Laut, yang sekarang berjumlah 15.000 orang mengikuti putri Reinss. Tanpa dihentikan Demian.

Segera, puluhan kapal besar menampung 15.000 pasukan berlayar mengikuti Kapal putri Reinss.

Ini mudah. Tidak, ada yang tidak beres!

Kenapa Demian mengumpulkan tentara yang mengikuti Reinss dan tak menghentikannya? Kenapa dia tak mencegah kami lari?

Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan binggung. Ribuan Player telah turun, sedangkan Snake dan perempuan yang selalu mengikuti Snake sedang duduk bersama Reinss yang sementara lumpuh.

Pandanganku sekarang menuju puluhan kapal yang ikut berlayar mengikuti kapal Reinss, yang entah kemana.

Ahh, melihat semua tentara yang mendukung putri Reinss sepenuh hati membuatku agak haru. Huhuhu, untuk memiliki tentara setia. Sangat menakjubkan!

Tunggu. Semua tentara! F*k! Jangan bilang Demian membiarkan kami pergi hanya untuk menghancurkan kami bersama-sama?!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Krak! Krak!

"Ada puluhan Demon Octopus! Mereka menyerang bagian belakang!"

Shit! Sudah kuduga semuanya benar!

"Bunuh mereka!"

"Meriam tembak!"

Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jin muncul!

"Demian menyerang kami."

Aku hanya mengatakan itu, lagipula dia pasti paham.

"Uhh, aku akan membantu mereka! Ghost Crimson, jaga putri Reinss!"

Aku mengganguk paham, dan melihat Jin yang melompati kapal satu persatu dengan cepat.

Nah, sudahlah aku akan memanggil Little Bird!

'Paman monyet! Kemari!'

Ding

Jarak terlalu jauh, Telepati tak berhasil!

WTF! Aku baru tahu jarak mempengaruhi!

'No 5 Ikuti auraku!'

'Yes My Lord!'

Ahh, untung saja aku memiliki crimson spartoi. Juga, sejauh apapun spartoiku. Mereka akan menemukanku! Seperti saat aku ditangkap Deathwing!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Krak! Krak!

Aku menatap satu persatu kapal yang hancur oleh gurita raksasa. Aku mengarahkan mataku pada gurita yang nampak menyembul keluar.

'True Eye!'

[Giant Octopus Demon]

Ras : Demon

Status : Normal

Level : 80/100

Rank : G

Hp : 8.760/8.760

Mp : 468/468

Power : 452

Defense : 432

Stamina : 1.085

Agility : 312

Intelegent : 156

Judul

[Crusher Ship lv 1]

Hpnya lebih tinggi dari monster rank sama! Tapi, untungnya ini sama sekali tak memiliki Skill!

Krak! Krak!

Eh? Salah satu Demon Octopus mendekati kapal Reinss!

Aku sedikit menegang saat kepala besar gurita raksasa yang lebih besar dari kapal muncul dari laut.

Graaaa!

Shit! Telingaku akan pecah!

Shiuut! Shiuut! Shiuut!

Tentakel raksasanya mulai melingkari kapal. Shit! Aku tidak sempat melawannya!

"Putri Reinss!"

"Tembak Gurita sialan itu!"

Krak!

Shit! Tiang utama kapal Reinss akan patah!

Groaaw! Groaaw!

"Little Black dan Little Silver. Bawa mereka berdua pergi dari sini. Cepat!"

"Guru!... Kyaa!"

Dua gadis diterkam secara paksa oleh little black dan silver, sebelum dua naga itu pergi meninggalkan Reinss. bahkan ratusan tentara yang ada dikapal Reinss telah kabur saat gurita ini muncul.

Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan?

"Putri Reinss!"

Ah, sepertinya Kapten Jin sangat gigih! Tapi, terhalang puluhan gurita yang tiba-tiba muncul disekitar kapal Reinss. Nah, sepertinya si Demian itu benar-benar ingin membunuh kakaknya!

Krak! Krak!

Lambung kapal Reinss perlahan-lahan hancur oleh tentakel besar. Aku sendiri perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju Reinss yang kini menatapku.

"Jadi, ghost crimson. Kenapa kau tidak lari?"

Uhhh, ketenangan Reinss sangat luar biasa!

"Jalan keluar sudah ditutup oleh gurita sialan itu, bagaimana aku bisa kabur?"

Uhh, sebenarnya aku bohong. Aku bisa saja terbang keluar dari sini dengan wujud nagaku. Nah, tujuanku siapa tahu aku akan mendapatkan quest lain!

"Uh huh, kau benar juga Ghost Crimson."

Krak! Krak!

Ugh, sekarang lantai kapal retak!

"Mau kuceritakan sebuah impianku ghost crimson."

Hah? Untuk apa?

"Ini adalah impianku saat kecil. Aku ingin..., mengunjungi benua tengah!"

Benua tengah? Benua apa itu!

Ding

Quest Reinss Hope telah didapat!

[Reinss Hope]

Putri Reinss, dulu saat masih anak-anak. Dia bertemu penduduk asli benua tengah yang datang ke kota Fishier.

Dari dia, Reinss mengetahui berbagai informasi menakjubkan benua tengah! Sejak saat itu, Reinss ingin pergi ke benua tengah!

Bantu Reinss menuju benua tengah!

Hadiah

-Hal yang paling berharga dari Reinss

Saat Reinss mati, Quest secara otomatis gagal!

Hal yang paling berharga dari Reinss? Mungkinkah..., skill manifestasi sage pertempuran?!

Aku ingin melakukannya!

"Aku akan membawamu kesana Putri Reinss!"

Yosh! Mode Naga : On!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Saya disini mau buat Naruto tuh pemain normal yang ngandelin Skill. Anggota Guild Normal, penguasaan senjata normal, pokoknya saya mau buat Naruto tuh pemain normal. Tapi nanti meningkat sediki sedikit.

Aduh soal Typo yah? Saya sebenarnya binggung loh mau bales apa soal Typo yang katanya semriwing di chap kemaren. Padahal kan di Warning yang udah saya tulis pake Bolt [Typo Bertebaran **]** kaya gitu. Itu kan hal yang udah jelas. Jadi saya binggung mau balas apa.

Untuk kedepannya, saya mohon sebelum baca liat dahulu warning bang. Gak di fic saya tapi dilainnya. Tuh bukan buat hiasan bang. Oh, juga saya usahain buat ngurangi Typo bang. Nah, udah jelas bang? Kalau udah, saya minta maaf sapa tahu kata-katanya bikin bang marah gitu.

Makasih buat yang nyumbangin ide, saya udah putusin yang jadi master tuh Momochi Zabuza Tuh lebih pas. sekali lagi makasih.

Nah, Reinss tuh Pair di game Guardian Land. Kalo dunia nyata ntar ada.

Hinata tuh Jasmine.

Kalo skill bangkitin Undead, Naruto gak akan punya. Otomatis naruto gak akan bisa bangkitin bone dragon. Jiwa yang ada di Dragon Astral tuh buat Buff doang. Gak lebih.

Skill Undead Legiun tuh beda sama skill bangkitin Undead.

Ohh, saya sebenarnya udah kepikiran sama hal itu. Yang penting, saya ucapin makasih udah ngasih saran buat kasih skill di set travias. Entar ada, tapi masih agak lama.

Idnya nggak akan ganti, soalnya kalo diganti ntar alurnya ganti lagi. Juga, gak papalah gak gentle, lagipula kalo nama keren-keren malah susah ngingetnya.

Saya sebenarnya ingin mbalas satu persatu review tapi maaf saya gak bisa.

Makasih atas review Fol Fav kalian.

Sekian


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

"... Terimakasih atas waktunya! Yap, inilah akhir berita khusus Guardian Land!"

Wanita berambut pendek itu tersenyum manis pada kamera yang menyorotnya.

"Cut! Bagus Shizune!"

Shizune wanita berambut pendek itu menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya! Dia bisa pulang!

"Sir! Aku akan pulang langsung."

"Ya. Pulanglah Shizune, besok kita akan membahas berita wisata di Guardian Land."

Shizune mengganguk paham. Lalu dia menuju mobil, yang diparkirkannya di tempat parkir bawah tanah.

10 menit, hanya dalam 10 menit menggunakan mobil, Shizune sudah sampai di apartementnya. Apartemen yang dibelinya di sekitar stasiun TV tempat dia bekerja.

Shizune makan dengan cepat, lalu dia masuk menuju kamarnya. Tepatnya capsule guardian land.

Sringgg!

Shizune membuka matanya, dan segera takjub apa yang dilihatnya. Walaupun ini adalah seminggu dia disini, dia masih takjub!

Kota Fishier!

Permata laut di Guardian Land.

Entah iklim, pemandangan, suasana, dan penduduknya. Tak kalah dengan pulau tropis lainnya.

Shizune tersenyum manis, sebelum mengepakan sayapnya untuk terbang. Tidak, dia bukan monster ras. Tapi Elven Ras. Walaupun tak terkenal seperti dua ras utama, setidaknya elven ras adalah ras cantik! Dan perempuan selalu ingin tampil cantik! Tak terkecuali Shizune.

Shizune sudah mengaktifkan fungsi perekam, lagipula besok dia akan menggunakan rekaman ini untuk beritanya.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu mengagetkannya!

Ding!

[Royal Quest]

[Pengkhianatan Putri Reinss]

Putri Reinss, putri tertua raja Corete penguasa Kota Fishier. Telah dituduh memberontak bersama Jin Kapten angkatan laut kota Fishier. Sekarang, Jin dan putri Reinss bersama 10.000 pasukan Jin telah menuju dermaga!

Disisi lain, Pangeran Demian, putra kedua raja Corete. Telah memimpin 20.000 pasukan untuk membersihkan putri Reinss.

Pilih sisimu, apakah kamu ingin mendukung pangeran demian, atau membantu putri reinss

Hadiah membantu pangeran Demian

-10.000 Gold

-1 Senjata Tier 4 (Gold)

-Judul, pelindung Fishier didapat.

Hadiah membantu putri Reinss

-Kedekatan dengan Jin akan meningkat maksimal

-Kedekatan dengan Reins akan maksimal.

Ini, ini bisa menjadi berita besar!

Matanya bersinar terang, Mode pencari berita! On!

[Pilih sisimu]

-Sisi Reinss

-Sisi Demian

"Sisi Demian!"

Ding

Anda sekarang adalah player sisi Demian.

Player bertanda biru adalah sekutu, sedangkan hijau adalah musuh.

Sisi Reinss : 5.750 Player

Sisi Demian : 15.730 Player

Shizune tersenyum senang, tatapannya dia arahkan pada warga dibawahnya, yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam rumah masing

'Uh, sepertinya program untuk NPC masih terlalu rendah.' Pikirnya.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Charge!"

Ohhhh! Ini adalah tabrakan pertama!

Shizune terbang menuju asal suara, dia lalu bersembunyi untuk dengan aman memfilmkan hal ini. Menyaksikan pertarungan dua sisi Player.

Ohhh! Pertarungan pertama, dimenangkan sisi Reinss!

Shizune mengikuti player sisi Reinss, sampai dia melihat mereka dibagi dua. Dia menggertakan gigi, dan memilih sisi 200 Player Reinss yang menahan 100 Player Demian.

Ohhh! Kemenangan lain sisi Reinss! Belum lagi, Shizune agak kaget saat melihat tombak merah. Itu adalah tombak travias! Yang baru saja muncul dalam daftar senjata terkuat!

Dia mengikuti player Reinss, yang sekarang berjumlah 140 player saja, tapi belum jauh. Dia melihat 500 player Demian muncul, menghadang 140 player Reinss.

Shizune tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan, tapi dia melihat muka pucat milik player Reinss yang mungkin pemimpinnya.

'Ugh, sepertinya ini akhir dari 140 player ini' pikirnya.

Tapi, Shizune langsung menelan bulat-bulat pikirannya, saat 1.000 warga muncul.

Beberapa saat, seribu warga dan player Reinss menyerbu player Demian. Tapi, hanya dalam beberapa detik. Semua warga dan 120 player sisi Reinss mati!

'Ah, ini pasti akhir, shit!'

Shizune mengumpat, begitu melihat puluhan ribu pasukan membunuh 300 player Demian. Bukan, bukan dia takut. Tapi, bukankah dengan ini beritanya akan menjadi lebih besar!

'Ini mungkin akan sebaik video penyerangan Free Town!'

Shizune dengan semangat, terbang mengikuti ribuan pasukan!

...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Wuoah! Shizune rasa, dia sedikit kaget dengan kekuatan yang ditunjukan Demon Prince Demian.

Tidak hanya bertahan melalui melawan Frost, bahkan sekarang Demian mampu membuat ribuan player bertekuk lutut dihadapannya!

Hingga, hanya menyisakan Ghost Crimon, Player Snake dan temannta yang masih berdiri tegak. Sungguh, dari pertempuran 20.000 NPC melawan 30.000 tentara plus player, hingga pemanggilan Demon ras! Ini sudah melampaui harapannya!

Eh?

Shizune menatap binggung kepada Demian yang turun dari kapal. Sampai pemberitahuan baru mengagetkannya.

Ding

Perubahan misi!

[Royal Quest]

[Pengkhianatan putri Reinss] (3)

Putri Reinss kini menyerahkan segalanya kepada Demian. Tapi Demian tidak akan pernah melepaskan putri Reinss. Bawa putri Reinss pergi dari sini!

Hadiah :

Menolak

Anda akan mendapatkan 10.000 emas dari Demian.

Anda akan diakui sebagai warga Kota Fishier.

Ini, ini bisa menjadi berita lagi!

Tanpa basa-basi, Shizune mengiyakan quest ini.

Ding

Anda telah menerima Quest.

Anda memiliki waktu selama 1 jam untuk melarikan diri dari Demian.

Jika waktu habis, Quest akan berhasil.

Player yang berpartisipasi : 4

Dengan semangat, Shizune terbang mengikuti puluhan kapal yang berlayar. Dia sekarang mengamati sekitarnya, siapa tahu, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan!

Brush!

"Ada Gurita! Tembak!"

"F*k! Demon! Meriam tembak!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Grooooo!

Lihatkan, baru saja Shizune terbang beberapa menit mengikuti kapal. Tapi sekarang ini, hal yang diharapkannya terjadi!

Krak! Krak! Bang!

Tubuh Shizune gemetar senang, melihat seekor gurita raksasa tiba-tiba saja mundur terkena pukulan kapten Jin. Dia memfokuskan pemandangannya pada sosok Jin yang masih menebaskan pedang berselimut aura.

"Putri Reinss!"

"Tembak gurita itu!"

Shizune kaget, tapi dia langsung melihat seekor gurita yang tengah melilitkan tentakelnya menuju kapal Reinss

"Putri Reinss!"

Dia melihat, kapten Jin dengan gila menuju kapal Reinss. Tapi terhalang oleh puluhan gurita.

Krak! Krak!

'Ah akhirnya ini akan menjadi akhir beritaku. Hm, judulnya Pertumpahan darah sepasang saudara!' Pikirnya.

Shizune semakin yakin ini akan menjadi akhir, apalagi saat dua naga keluar membawa satu player dicakarnya.

Saat seluruh kapal sudah tertutup tentakel gurita, Shizune menghela nafas lega 'akhir yang tragis dari seorang putri' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba

Graoowww

Brash!

Sesosok naga hitam berarmor dengan tujuh tanduk tiba-tiba menembus tentankel!

Shizune melihat dengan seksama naga berarmor merah, yang menurutnya sangat familiar. Belum lagi tanduk panjang didahinya yang berwarna merah.

'Entah kenapa aku malah kepikiran Ghost Crimson'

"D-deathwing! S-siapkan meriam!"

"Berhenti! Lihat, ada tuan putri ditangannya!"

Benar juga!

Ditangan Deathwing, ada putri Reinss yang kini menatap takjub deathwing.

Grooaaww!

"Ugh! Ini menakutkan!"

Ding

Anda terpengaruh oleh aura Descendant Child Deathwing Dragon

-Anda akan merasakan takut.

-Kecepatan gerakan anda akan turun.

Gila! Hanya auranya saja mampu membuat Shizune melemah!

'Ini pasti akan menjadi berita besar!'

...

Naruto PoV

Aku langsung membatalkan human transformation, yang langsung membuat kaget Reinss didepanku.

Nah, siapa peduli! Yang penting ayo keluar dari sini!

Aku meraup tubuh lemah Reinss, dan menaruhnya didadaku. Aku menatap keatas, melihat tentakel gurita yang kini hampir menutupi kapal Reinss.

Krak! Krak!

Uhh, sepertinya aku harus cepat keluar.

Graooow!

Aku lepas landas, dengan tombak traviasku kuarahkan menuju tentakel yang hampir menutupi seluruh kapal.

Brash!

Uwoah! Aku berhasil menerobos keluar!

"D-deathwing! Tembak!"

"Berhenti! Tuan putri ada ditangannya!"

Shit! Aku membantu putri Reinss keluar! Bagaimana bisa mereka ingin menembaku!

Apapun, bakar gurita sialan ini!

Woosh!

-802 -805 -810

Uwoah! Seranganku menjadi lebih kuat!

Efeknya juga sangat menggerikan! Hampir seluruh kapal Reinss dan tubuh gurita hangus terbakar!

Groaawww!

Ding

Skill pasif Dragon Aura telah aktif

-Mahluk hidup yang lebih lemah darimu akan takut.

Menakjubkan!

Dragon aura level 3 sungguh menakjubkan!

Aku menatap kebawah, yang sekarang sangat sepi. Bahkan 2 naga kini meringkuk takut saat tatapanku menimpa mereka. Shit! Sekarang aku baru tahu enaknya jadi naga!

Tapi sayangnya, hal ini hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

Grooo! Grooo! Grooo!

Segera, berkat teriakan gurita. Semua manusia, naga, demon menjadi sadar. Aku sendiri kini sedang menatap gurita dibawahku.

Grooo!

Gurita itu meluncurkan puluhan tentakel besarnya menuju arahku! Aku dengan susah payah menghindari tentakel dengan manuver asal-asalanku.

"Tiupkan Dragon Breathmu!"

Eh? Kenapa si Reinss menyuruhku untuk melepaskan Breath? Apapun. Dragon Breath luncurkan!

Woosh!

Api panas keluar dari mulutku, saat hampir menyentuh gurita. Reinss tiba-tiba saja menggunakan sihir angin!

Blar!

-900 -900 -900

Woah! Apiku menjadi sangat besar! Bahkan hampir menelan semua tubuh gurita.

Aku menatap kearah puluhan gurita yang sekarang melawan Jin dengan susah payah, sedangkan Jin kulihat menggunakan aura dipedangnya untuk memotong tentakel mereka.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Putri Reinss!"

Ugh, Jin ini pasti terlalu khawatir dengan Reinss! Bahkan saat bertarungpun Reinss yang jadi nomor satu!

'Jadi. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?'

Aku menanyakan ini pada Reinss. Lagipula, dia lebih pintar dariku.

"Untuk sementara. Buru semua Demon. Aku akan membantumu dengan sihir anginku."

'Hm baik!'

Aku terbang menuju puluhan demon octopus yang masih melawan Jin. Dari mulutku, kuluncurkan dragon breath menuju demon gurita.

Woosh!

Blar!

-900 -900 -900

Angka-angka kerusakan kulihat melayang. Aku ingin tersenyum, tapi aku segera takut, saat ratusan tentakel milik puluhan gurita menargetkanku. Shit! Menghindar!

Swish!

Aku terbang kekanan, kekiri, keatas, dan kebawah menghindari serangan tentakel. Shit! Aku harus belajar penghindaran terbang keren setelah ini!

Grep!

F*k!

Salah satu kakiku terkena tentakel!

"Tuan Putri!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Ohhhh! Jin mulai berlari menuju arahku dengan bantuan tentakel!

Srash!

Oh! Jin memotong tentakel yang mengenai kakiku! Kulihat, dia juga melompat dan kini mendarat pas dipunggungku. Shit! Dia benar-benar mendarat dipunggungku!

Aku ingin protes, tapi puluhan tentakel kembali mengincarku.

"Semburkan nafasmu Ghost Crimson!"

Uhhh, sepertinya dia tahu aku Ghost Crimson. Shit! Apapun itu, Dragon breath, bakar!

Woosh!

Sring!

Eh? Jin yang berdiri dipunggungku menebaskan pedangnya! Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi, apiku sekarang menjadi tornado api!

Wuoah! Tentakel yang menuju arahku benar-benar hancur lebur!

Blar! Blar! Blar!

-950 -950 -950

...

250 exp didapat!

250 exp didapat!

...

250 exp didapat!

[Karena judul First Dragon, 5.000 exp tambahan didapat!]

[Anda mendapatkan 200 Silver]

[Anda mendapatkan 3 Tentakel Demon Octopus]

Shit! Hampir puluhan octopus mati! Uhuhuhu, Jin ini pasti hebat! Untuk membuat Breathku tambah menggerikan.

Hm, lihat ini. Hanya tersisa beberapa saja demon octopus yang masih hidup.

Toooot!

Eh? Suara terompet apa ini?

Aku menatap binggung pada asal suara terompet, Jin dan Reinss juga ikut menatap asal suara terompet itu.

Hm, lihat. Ini sedikit familiar untuku.

Bendera merah, dengan ribuan dayung keluar dari kapal. Juga jangan lupakan ratusan meriam disisi kapal.

Tooot!

"Bunuh Demon sialan ini! Mereka berani menyentuh My Lord!"

Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Ohhh! Ini adalah kapalku! Tapi, dimana kapal hantunya?

"Tembakan Meriam!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Plung!

Bagus! Ketepatan mereka bertambah! Tapi, kenapa bisa mereka menyerang kapal tentara laut juga!

"F*k! Kita diserang Ghost Crimson Pirate! Tembakan balasan!"

"Ohhhh!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

"Kita diserang! Bunuh Tentara sialan itu!"

Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar

Boom! Boom!

Melihat kapalku malah menghancurkan kapal tentara laut. Mulutku sedikit gemetar. Untuk memiliki bawahan seperti ini, aku pasti dikutuk!

Grooaw!

'Berhenti!'

Aku segera menyuruh mereka berhenti. Uh, jika mereka tidak berhenti aku pasti akan dipenggal langsung oleh Jin!

"Berhenti! Musuh kita adalah Octopus! Bantai Octopus dahulu!"

"Tapi kapter Jin! Mereka hampir membunuh kami!"

"Bunuh Octopus dahulu!"

Uhh, kata-kata keras Jin sepertinya efektif. Tentara laut kembali menargetkan octopus yang tersebar.

"Bawa Putri Reinss ketempat aman. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

Aku mengangguk paham, dan memperhatikan Jin yang melompat dari punggungku.

Tempat yang aman ya? Kalau begitu, kapalku saja!

Aku yang masih membawa Reinss, terbang menuju kapalku. Untung saja Octopus sudah banyak yang mati, jadi aku dengan aman sampai di little bird.

Wossh!

Tap!

Sebelum sampai lantai kapal Little Bird, aku menggunakan human modeku dan mendarat dengan kakiku. Sedangkan putri Reinss, dia kini kugendong didepanku.

"Master!"

Aku mengganguk membalas salam mereka, lalu saat aku akan meletakan Reinss, aku menjadi binggung. F*k! Aku lupa! Kapal Little Bird ini hanya memiliki peralatan militer!

Uhh, terpaksa aku harus menggendongnya.

"Turunkan aku ghost crimson!"

Eh? Kenapa dia menatapku dengan tajam! Apa salahku?!

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa berjalan. Lebih baik kau kugendong sementara."

Aku tidak peduli apa balasan si Reinss. Sekarang, aku lebih tertarik dengan pertarungan tentara laut dengan octopus.

Aku membawa si Reinss menuju haluan little bird. Dia aku tegakan, dan tubuhnya kubiarkan bersandar padaku. Tanganku juga memegang perutnya. Yosh! Dengan posisi ini si Reinss tidak akan jatuh!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

"Moon Strike Aura!"

Blar!

Wow! Meriam kapal menembaki tentakel octopus hingga hancur. Sedangkan Jin sendiri, kulihat dia menebaskan aura dari pedangnya yang memotong setengah tubuh octopus.

"F*k! Isi meriam cepat!"

"Motherf*ker! Kapal saudaraku telah hancur! Hancurkan gurita f*k ini!"

"Ohhh!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Uh, walaupun telah dibombardir meriam. Kapal yang hancur oleh gurita tetap banyak! Bahkan, tentara yang awalnya 15.000 hampir kurang menjadi 7.000 tentara.

Graooow! Graooow!

Nah, sepertinya dua naga ini mengamuk dengan menyemburkan Breath pada Octopus! Mungkin mereka malu saat terang-terangan takut padaku.

Aku sebenarnya ingin membantu menggunakan Meriam, tapi mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku sedikit ragu, lagipula bisa jadi aku tak membantu tapi malah tambah merusak.

Nah, jangan pedulikan itu!

Sekarang, bagaimana cara menghentikan octopus yang tiba-tiba menargetkan kapalku!

"Demon itu menuju kapal ghost crimson! Hentikan mereka!"

"Tapi kapten jin!.."

"Putri Reinss disana!"

"F*k! Seluruh armada meriam! Fire!"

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Ohhh! Ape! Meriam tembak!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Menyaksikan octopus tersisa hancur lebur karena serangan ratusan meriam. Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ini sudah berakhir kan?

Tapi

Brush! Brush! Brush!

1,5, 50! 50 kapal hantu mengelilingi kapalku!

"Bunuh Reinss!"

"Bunuh Reinss!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Puluhan meriam mengenai lambung kapal little bird!

Aku bergidik sebentar, sebelum tenang. Shit! Kapal yang dibuat paman monyet pasti kuat!

Benar saja! Selain getaran kapal, lambung kapal hanya mengalami penyok sedikit.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

"Isi Meriam! Kita akan membantu Ghost Crimson!"

"Tutup jarak kita! Saat dekat, luncurkan semua peluru!"

"Ohhh!"

Woosh!

Dua naga juga tak mau kalah! Setiap Breath mereka, satu kapal langsung hancur!

F*k! Apeku jangan mau kalah!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

666 peluru meriam secara telak menghancurkan kapal hantu!

Aku tersenyum senang menyaksikan hancurnya kapal hantu, tapi senyumku segera menegang. Ini semua karena pemberitahuan yang muncul!

Ding

100 Undead telah mati.

Ding

1 Kapal hantu telah hancur

...

Ding

9.000 Undeadmu telah mati.

10 kapal hantu telah hancur.

F*k!

Jadi, inikah alasannya kapal hantuku tidak ada? Jika ya, ini benar-benar sangat busuk! Aku menghancurkan kapal hantuku sendiri!

Shit! Hancurkan semua kapal hantu! Ape tembak!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Akhirnya! 50 kapal hantu sekarang benar-benar hancur! Uhuhuhu, walaupun sekarang secara resmi aku tidak memiliki bawahan Undead lagi!

"Putri Reinss!"

Ohhh, lihat ini! Jin terbang melewati jarak 100 meter. Tidak, Jin lebih seperti menendang udara dengan aura dikakinya! F*king Awesome!

Tap

Dia mendarat tepat disampingku, tanpa kata-kata Jin menarik tubuh Reinss dariku yang mengakibatkan Reinss jatuh.

"Aduh."

Nah, ini bukan salahku. Kenapa dia menatap tajam padaku lagi?!

"Maaf putri Reinss! Kapten ini tidak sengaja."

Lihat kan. Ini bukan salahku! Jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu!

"Tidak apa-apa paman Jin. Juga, cepat bantu aku berdiri, ghost crimson."

Mau tak mau aku memungut si Reinss yang lemas dilantai kapal. Tangannya kulingkarkan dileherku, sedangakan dua tanganku menahan tubuhnya. Sebelum kutegakan tubuh Reinss.

Mataku menatap sekelilingku, yang sekarang dikelilingi kapal tersisa.

Uh, ini akhir kan?

Brush!

Shit! Masih ada lagi!

Aku melirik satu kapal hantu yang muncul tepat disamping kapalku. Yang hanya berisi sepuluh Undead saja. Pandanganku tertuju pada sesosok tengkorak besar yang menggunakan jubah ungu, dengan hiasan kepala. Ugh, pasti ini adalah pemimpinnya!

"True Eye!"

[Immortal Ruler]

Ras : Demon

Status : Normal

Level : 100/300

Rank : F-

Hp : 28.360/28.360

Mp : 10.864/10.864

Power : 396

Defense : 1.356

Stamina : 1.964

Agility : 396

Intelegent : 3.628

Control : 1.188

Skill Khusus

[Undead Control lv-] [Death Aura lv 5] [Undead Creation lv-]

Skill normal

[Undead Summoned lv 9] [Clone lv 4] [Cursed Path lv 5] [Cursed Fog lv 5] [Cursed Guard lv 5] [Magic Barrier lv 5] [Mana Shield lv-] [Dark Resistence lv 5]

Judul

[Underworld Judgement lv-] [King of Undead Servant lv-] [Master Cursed lv-]

Ohhh! Jadi ini yang menggendalikan Undeadku! Shit! Bunuh si tengkorak!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!

Meriam kapalku tepat menghantam kapal yang ditumpangi si tengkorak!

Tapi

Plung! Plung! Plung!

Peluru meriam terlempar semua! Shit! Itu berkat kubah yang dilepaskan si tengkorak pada saat peluru meriam hampir mengenai kapalnya!

Aku berniat menyerahkan Reinss pada Jin. Tapi, kata-kata yang diucapkan Reinss padaku menghentikan tindakanku.

"Serangan fisik lemah tidak akan berguna, bahkan dragon breathmu tidak akan ada gunanya. Serahkan hal ini pada paman Jin."

Aku menatap Reinss yang masih bersandar dibahuku, dia juga membalas tatapanku. Sebelum mengalihkan pada Jin yang masih berdiri disampingku.

"Paman Jin, tolong!"

"Baik Tuan Putri!"

Jin membungkuk, lalu dia melompat menuju kapal si Tengkorak.

Wush!

"Sword Aura!"

Jin melompat dan anehnya tertahan di udara, dan pedangnya mulai teraliri aura biru cerah.

"Sword Kaiser!"

Aura biru pedang Jin mulai memanjang menjadi 5 meter, sebelum Jin turun dan dengan mudah menusuk magic barrier si tengkorak.

Bang!

Kretak!

Pedang Kaiser Jin tidak berhenti setelah menusuk magic barier. Pedangnya secara telak menusuk si tengkorak!

Brush!

Tubuh si tengkorak hancur lebur!

Tapi.

Kretak! Kretak!

Mereka bersatu kembali!

"Bunuh dia!"

9 Undead disekeliling Jin mulai mengelilinginya, dan menyerangnya.

Aku ingin membantu Jin, tapi kata-kata Reinss sekali lagi mengurungkan niatku.

"Itu adalah Undead Shadow Knight, Undead yang dibuat dari spartoi Shadow Dragon penghuni Underworld. Selain pengguna Aura, tidak ada yang mampu melukai mereka. Jadi, kau tidak berguna Ghost Crimson."

Uhuk!

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku! Shit! Setelah ini aku harus belajar aura!

Nah, sepertinya yang dikatakan Reinss benar. Begitu Jin mulai menyelimuti pedangnya menggunakan aura, 9 undead segera kocar-kacir menghindar.

Tapi

"Curse Path, Curse Fog, Curse Guard"

3 kutukan segera menyebar kesekeliling kapal hantu!

Ding

Anda telah terkena kutukan

-Seranganmu turun 25% selama 1 menit

Ding

Anda telah terkena kutukan

-Kecepatan Gerakanmu turun sebesar 25% selama 1 menit.

Ding

Anda telah terkena kutukan

-Pertahananmu akan turun sebesar 25% selama 1 menit

F*k!

Kutukan ini terlalu kuat!

"Tenang, paman jin tidak akan terpengaruh kutukan ini."

Yah, memang paman Jin-mu tak terpengaruh. Tapi, bagaimana tentara laut dan ape serta spartoiku?!

Ugh, lihatkan! Para Ape, Tentara laut, dan Spartoi terkena efeknya!

"Khe khe khe! Undead Datang!"

Dari sekitar Si tengkorak, puluhan Undead bangun! Undead yang setara dengan Rank G mulai menyebar menuju tentara laut dan spartoi!

'Para Ape ikuti aku!'

"Spartoi! Ikuti kami berlima!"

Wow! Bahkan tak diperintahpun, Ape dan Spartoiku mulai mempersiapkan pertempuran!

No 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 mulai menyebar ke kapal tentara laut dengan masing-masing membawa 2.000 Death Spartoi. Sedangkan paman monyet, dia membawa Ape dan sisa spartoi untuk menahan serangan Undead ke little bird!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Kiyaha!

Bang!

Sabetan pedang milik Ape gladiator menyerang Undead. Paman monyet yang berdiri didepan, memukul setiap Undead yang turun. Tapi, tidak peduli seberapa banyak yang dihancurkan semua Undead akan muncul lagi!

"Curse Path, Curse Fog, Curse Guard!"

Shit! Kutukan ini lagi!

Aku ingin menaruh Reinss, tapi dia mencegahku untuk menurunkannya.

"Tenang saja. Undead yang bahkan belum masuk Undead Knight, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan tentara laut!"

Uh, baiklah. Biarkan tentara laut ini menangani si Undead dan si tengkorak.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Aku sekarang melihat paman monyet yang sekali lagi memasuki mode One Punch Ape! Yang setiap pukulannya menerbangkan tulang-tulang Undead. Yap, sekarang paman monyet mengaktifkan skill khusus, master rage!

"Sword aura! Moon strike aura!"

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Ohhh! Jin membelah sembilan Undead dengan aura biru berbentuk bulan sabit!

Kulihat, Jin berlari menuju si tengkorak, tapi dia terpental setelah si tengkorak mengeluarkan magic bariernya.

Tiba-tiba saja, si tengkorak menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang menelan seluruh mananya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, Undead berarmor merah, dan berpedang merah muncul!

Itu, itu adalah Undead Creation!

Ding

Immortal Ruler telah mencipatkan Crimson Death Knight.

[Crimson Death Knight]

Ras : Undead

Status : Normal

Level : 395/395

Hp : 39.500/39.500

Mp : 1.088/1.088

Power : 1.582

Defense : 1.582

Stamina : 1.582

Agility : 396

Intelegent : 396

Shit! Sangat kuat!

Aku menatap Crimson Death Knight, yang sekarang beradu pedang dengan Jin. Tatapanku sedikit bergeser, untuk menemukan si tengkorak yang lemas.

Mata Reinss tiba-tiba saja bersinar cerah!

"Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk membunuh immortal ruler! Mananya sudah habis, jadi mana shield nya tidak akan aktif! Cepat!"

Aku mengangguk paham, juga sepertinya Undead juga berhenti muncul lagi. Aku segera menyuruh No 5 dan crimson spartoi lainnya untuk menjaga Reinss setelah mereka kembali kekapal.

Wush

Tap.

Aku melompat ke kapal si tengkorak secara sembunyi-sembunyi, lagipula di kapal ini, ada Jin dan Crimson Death Knight sedang bertarung!

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi aku mendekati si tengkorak, yang sedang lemas di lantai kapal. Yosh! Saatnya membunuh si sialan ini!

Aku mengeluarkan tombak traviasku, dan menusukan didada si tengkorak bertubi-tubi.

Stab! Stab! Stab!

-300 -300 -300 -400

Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab

-300 -300 -300 -400

Uwoah! Hpnya dengan cepat turun! Juga, si tengkorak ini tak berteriak sedikitpun! Ini sangat membantu!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dhuar! Dhuar!

Ugh, pertempuran Death Knight dan Jin berbahaya bagiku sekarang! Aku harus membunuh tengkorak ini secepatnya!

Stab! Stab! Stab!

-400 -300 -300

Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!

Stab! Stab! Stab!

-400 -300 -300

"Tubuh Utamaku akan menemuimu cepat atau lambat, Descendant Child Deathwing Dr-a-gon!"

Ding!

Anda telah membunuh Clone Immortal Ruler.

-Sisa Immortal Ruler Clone tersisa : 3

[Anda mendapatkan 10.000 exp]

[Anda mendapatkan 10.000 Silver

[Anda mendapatkan Ruler staf (Gold, Tier 3)]

[Anda mendapatkan Ruler Belt (Gold, Tier 3)]

[Karena judul First Dragon, 10.000 exp tambahan didapat!]

Level 10~11

WTF! Jadi, yang dilawan Jin, serta memuntahkan segala kutukan hanya sebuah Clone?! Lalu, seberapa kuat si tengkorak ini!

Aku hanya bergidik ngeri memikirkan sekuat apa si Tengkorak. Apalagi, tubuh utamanya akan menemuiku! Shit! Aku harus menemukan tempat persembunyian! Tapi, untuk sekarang aku harus membantu Jin!

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Ohhh! Lemparkan tombak saja! Selain tak berbahaya, itu juga untuk membuang barang tak berguna!

Aku langsung mengeluarkan 5 tombak besi yang kudapatkan dari tentara Demian. Tombak besi itu, kupegang satu tangan dalam posisi lempar lembing.

Ting! Ting! Bang!

Srett!

Mereka berdua berpisah!

Sekarang!

Wush!

Tombak besiku secara cepat menuju arah yang kutuju. Tapi, aku langsung kabur begitu melihat siapa yang kuincar. F*k! Bagaimana bisa aku mengincar Jin?!

Aku hampir merasakan air mataku tumpah. Shit! Jin dan aku sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi teman!

Aku turun tanpa memperdulikan hasil pertarungan Jin, yang lebih penting. Cari tempat dimana Jin tidak akan memenggalku!

Oh ya! Reinss!

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan mengambil Reinss dari no 5. Yosh! Dengan ini, asuransi kepalaku sudah ada ditangan!

Ding

Quest [Pengkhianatan putri Reinss] 3 telah selesai!

Hadiah

"Ghost Crimson!"

Ugh, belum selesai sialku dengan quest ini. Sekarang Jin menambah kesialanku!

"Paman Jin, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ya ya, paman Jin ada apa denganmu?"

Ugh, rasanya aku akan muntah memanggilnya paman Jin.

"Kau.."

Jin memelototiku, tapi tidak berani bergerak langsung. Lagipula, aku tepat dibelakang Reinss

Hehehe

Aku tersenyum senang dibalik tubuh Reinss. Paling tidak dia tak memenggal kepalaku! Yosh! Mulai sekarang Reinss adalah asuransi kepalaku!

"Paman Jin.."

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Putri."

Hah

Aku menghela nafas lega melihat Jin pergi. Shit! Untung saja tidak ada yang lebih busuk dari ini!

"Peony! Kakak perempuan ini ada disini, apakah kau melupakan kakak ini."

F*k! Aku tarik kata-kataku itu!

Snake big breast, dan temannya terbang menuju kapalku menggunakan naga. Bahkan sebelum sampai, kata-katanya sudah membuatku tidak enak!

Tap. Tap.

Dua naga mendarat!

Snake dan temannya menuju arahku sambil tersenyum. Uhh, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Jadi, Peony atau Deathwing atau mungkin Ghost Crimson? Katakan pada kakak ini, mana panggilan yang lebih baik?"

"Ah ha, panggil saja Peony."

Aku mengatakan ini sambil paksa tersenyum. Lagipula, wanita didepanku menakutkan!

"Jadi, Peony. Bolehkah kakak ini ikut bersamamu?"

Geleng-geleng!

"Nanti akan kuajari skill Undead Knight!"

Geleng-geleng!

"Kuajari cara mengaet perempuan sexy!"

Geleng-geleng!

"Mau kucium?"

Angguk-angguk!

"Baiklah! Tapi sebelum itu, beritahu kakak snake. Mau kemana kau?"

"P-pulau Langit!"

Tubuhku tegang! Uhuhu, ini adalah persitiwa bersejarah! Aku akan kehilangan ciuman pertama! Yosh!

Aku melirik Reinss yang bersandar dibahuku. Dia masih bersikap tenang, bahkan terkesan tak peduli.

Nah, siapa peduli Reinss! Yang penting big breast didepanku akan menciumku!

"Ayo Peony tutup matamu!"

Aku mengikutinya untuk tutup mata.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku masih tak merasakan kenyal lembab basah gitu. Shit! Jangan bilang aku ditipu!

F*k!

Snake dan temannya sudah hilang!

"Wanita adalah mahluk beracun. Jadi, Ghost Crimson jangan pernah dekat dengan wanita."

Shit! Ini, ini adalah kata-kata mutiara dari seorang Reinss.

Tapi

Bukankah kau juga wanita? Lalu, kau juga beracun kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Immortal Ruler sama Crimson Death Knight (Aslinya Crimson Knight Vampire Bram) saya ambil dari YGO Deck.

Maaf gak bisa balas review, soalnya lagi buru-buru nih.

Terimakasih buat yang Review, Foll/Fav.

Sekian.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Naruto PoV

Tit! Tit! Tit!

Ugh, suara alarm ini.

Cklek!

Aku bangun dari capsule setelah mematikan alarm, yang kusetel jam 12.00. Lagipula, Quest itu berakhir jam 11 malam!

Mengingat hal terakhir yang terjadi saat akhir quest wajahku agak kram. Shit! Untuk berpikir aku tertipu semudah itu!

Nah, siapa peduli! Jika ketemu lagi, aku akan memukul pantatnya!

Aku menuju kamar mandi, dan mulai mandi. Setelah mandi, aku turun dan mengambil segelas air putih. Lalu menuju sofa untuk melihat TV.

Cklik!

Bzzzt

"... Selamat siang! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Shizune reporter kalian."

"Hari ini, saya akan melaporkan berita yang pasti membuat kalian terpukau!"

"Kemarin, tepatnya jam 16.00-23.000 telah terjadi quest yang disebut pengkhianat putri Reinss! Secara kebetulan, saya berada disana dan menyaksikan quest itu!"

Ah, Quest itu. Aku meminum minumanku dengan lambat, sembari mengingat setiap detail quest pengkhianatan putri Reinss.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang akan membuat kalian terpukau! Tapi ini!"

Layar dibelakang Shizune tiba-tiba menunjukan adegan pertempuran aku yang dipukul Demian.

Lalu, layar berubah menunjukan kapal yang sudah dililitkan tentakel gurita.

Brash!

Seekor naga hitam berarmor merah muncul dari kapal!

Brush!

Aku segera menyemburkan air putih yang baru saja kuminum. Shit! Bukankah, jika tayangan ini dilihat Rose aku akan selesai!

Juga, kapan ini diambil! Bahkan aku tak melihat player yang mengambil rekaman ini!

Layar dibelakang Shizune tiba-tiba di zoom, untuk memperjelas tanduk naga dan tombak travias.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah Ghost Crimson dan naga itu hampir serupa. Lihat tanduk didahi naga, bukankah agak mirip dengan tombak travias."

Shit!

Shizune ini pasti teliti!

Dia pasti sudah tahu bahwa ghost crimson yaitu aku, adalah player yang memiliki ras naga!

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah paham apa yang kusampaikan? Jika belum paham, aku beritahu. Ghost Crimson adalah Player ras naga pertama di Guardian Land!"

Boom!

Aku merasakan seperti sesuatu meledak dalam kepalaku. Sudah selesai! Pasti setelah ini, Rose akan meminta Gold yang diberikan padaku!

Aku mematikan tv, dan naik menuju kamarku. Tapi, sebelum naik, suara tok tok tok menganggu langkahku.

F*k! Siapa itu yang mengetok pintu rumahku!

Apa, apa itu adalah detektif yang disewa Rose untuk menyelidikiku! Tidak, tidak mungkin! Berita ini baru rilis sekarang, mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi.

Aku secara hati-hati melangkah menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Hanya untuk melihat seorang om-om keren serta berjas hitam berdiri dihadapanku.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ini adalah tiket menuju London, serta berbagai fasilitas yang telah dipersiapkan untukmu disana."

Eh? Apa ini?

"Aku adalah pelayan Tuan Luren dan Nyonya Luren. Dia menyuruhmu untuk segera berangkat menuju London. Untuk mempersiapkan Turnamen Guild War."

"Turnamen Guild War?"

Aku benar-benar binggung akan hal ini!

"Ya, 198 anggota telah berada di London. Harap anda segera berkemas, karena hanya ada satu minggu tersisa sebelum turnamen dimulai."

"Baiklah tuan Namikaze. Aku harus segera pergi."

Aku bahkan tak peduli tentang om-om keren berjas itu! Aku sekarang menatap tiket, paspor, kunci kamar hotel, nama hotel, uang, dan F*k! Untuk apa k***m ini!

Si luren ini! Selain kaya juga sesat!

Hm? Lihat ini, jam 16.00, tanggal 25 Febuari. F*k! Bukankah itu hari ini! Juga, itu hampir 4 jam lagi!

Tunggu dulu!

Jika ini adalah guild war, bukankah Guild Red Rose akan muncul! Otomatis disana ada Rose kan? Yosh! Aku tidak akan ikut!

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Hpku tiba-tiba bergetar! Aku membukanya dan langsung terkejut saat melihat pesan yang kudapat.

[From : L.T Sympony]

Halo Pemain Peony, kami adalah Admin Guardian Land. Kami harap, pemain Peony akan merahasiakan bahwa anda adalah pet. Ini akan berpotensi merusak keseimbangan dua ras.

Kami juga sudah memberitahu 13.000 pemain serta pemain Rose, agar merahasiakan ini.

Kami akan memberikan kompensasi yang layak untuk anda.

F*k! Siapa yang ingin status peliharaanku terekspos!

Juga, bukankah L.T. Sympony terlalu kaya? Untuk memberi hadiah kepada 13.000 Player! Terlalu murah hati!

Tidak, ini wajar. Aku pikir jika L.T. Symopny tak merahasiakan ini. Para pemegang saham tak puas dan shit! Kenapa aku peduli!

Nah, karena sudah begini. Jika aku bertemu Rose aku tidak akan diapa-apakan kan? Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!

Aku langsung memasukan semua pakaianku, CD, sikat gigi, dll pada tasku. Yosh! Sekarang aku akan ke London! Huhuhu, nanti kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Koyuki pergi berlibur ke London!

Aku keluar dari rumahku, dan menuju sebuah jasa transportasi. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menyewa mereka untuk mengantarkanku menuju bandara.

1 jam kemudian, aku sudah sampai dibandara. Kini, aku sedang menunggu pesawatku yang akan mengantarku menuju London!

Setelah menunggu 3 jam, aku langsung naik pesawat, sebelum memulai perjalanan panjang menuju London!

Hah, ini akan menjadi penerbangan yang akan panjang!

Aku siap-siap untuk tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur!

Apalagi ada seorang perempuan aneh disampingku!

Bayangkan saja, dia mengenakan topi, masker, dan kacamata. Shit! Memang dia pikir dia artis!

"Halo."

Ohhh! Suaranya sangat merdu!

Aku menggangguk membalas sapaannya.

"Bisakah kau tukar tempat duduk denganku. Aku tidak nyaman duduk disisi ini."

Tidak nyaman?

Aku sedikit binggung tapi segera pindah. Lagipula, agak aneh jika seorang perempuan diapit dua pria.

Dia sekarang duduk dekat jendela sedangkan aku duduk ditengah.

"Terimakasih"

Angguk-angguk

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

Eh? Entah kenapa dia malah mengeluarkan album lagu, dan menandatangani album lagu itu.

"Untukmu. Ini adalah album baruku. Kuharap kau suka."

Dia menyerahkan album lagu padaku, yang langsung kuterima. Eh? Kenapa ini sedikit akrab. Apalagi tandatangan ini.

Hm, Shhiizzuukkkaa. F*k! Shizuka!

Jadi, aku duduk disamping penyanyi muda berbakat, Shizuka! Uhuhuhu, aku benar-benar beruntung!

"Terimakasih!"

"Uhm! Tapi, jangan beritahu siapapun."

Siap!

Aku membuat gerakan hormat, yang membuatnya tertawa. Shit! Seperti yang diharapkan dari Shizuka! Suaranya merdu!

Ah, aku rasa perjalanan ini akan menyenangkan!

...

"Hey bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Ugh, siapa yang mengguncangku. Ini sangat menggangguku.

Aku sedikit membuka mataku, untuk melihat perempuan bermasker, bertopi dan berkaca mata. Ohhh, itu adalah Shizuka menyamar!

Mataku segera terbuka lebar, yah walaupun aku masih mengantuk, dan berdiri.

"Jam berapa sekarang."

"Kalau di jepang, ini akan jam 04.00. Tapi kita di London, maka sekarang jam 13.00."

Perbedaan waktu 9 jam yah.

Aku berdiri, dan turun pesawat. Aku juga mengambil tas yang berisi pakaianku dan keperluanku. Sedangkan Shizuka, entah dia pergi kemana, yang jelas kami berpisah saat turun pesawat.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Uhhh, lebih baik aku keluar dari sini dulu.

Aku berkeliling disekitar bandara. Bukan, aku bukan melihat-lihat. Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan keluarnya!

Aku sedang melihat sekelilingku, untuk melihat tanda Exit!

Ketemu!

Aku melihat tanda Exit! Tanpa basa-basi, aku membawa tasku dan menuju tanda itu.

Yosh!

Sekarang aku sudah diluar!

Tapi.

"Anggota Guild Red Rose! Sini!" (Inggris)

"Kami adalah anggota Red Rose!"

"Anggota Moon Elven, sini!" (Inggris)

WTF!

Kenapa bisa disini sangat ramai. Bagaimana aku bisa keluar! Juga, mana Guild Human-Monster Society!

Uhh, sepertinya aku tak dijemput.

"Guild Human-Monster Society!" (Inggris)

Ohhh! Itu dia!

Aku mendekati asal suara itu, tapi aku segera ingin kabur!

F*k!

Apa ini? Kenapa dengan pengawal berjas hitam itu! Ini, bukankah ini mirip penculikan daripada jemputan?!

Aku ingin berbalik, tapi salah satu pengawal sudah menariku mendekat.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Ugh, untuk bisa tahu namaku langsung. Mereka pasti sudah memiliki informasiku!

"Y-ya!"

"Ah, Tuan Namikaze. Anda adalah anggota yang terakhir. Kami akan langsung mengantarkan anda menuju Sir Luren." (Inggris)

"Y-ya!"

Mereka menakutkan!

Aku ingin menangis. Jika kutahu guild ini menggerikan. Aku tidak akan bergabung!

...

Pssst!

Cklik!

"Tuan Namikaze. Kita sudah sampai, harap turun dan temui anggota guild yang lain."

Aku dengan kaku keluar dari mobil mewah yang baru kunaiki. Uhh, aku sangat tidak nyaman duduk di mobil itu! Aku takut, jika lecet aku disuruh untuk ganti rugi! Juga, Untuk mengantar dari bandara menuju hotel dengan mobil ini! Si Luren ini pasti kaya raya!

Aku segera masuk menuju hotel, yang harus kuakui sangat menakjubkan! Lampu gantung, pilar yang terbuat dari marmer, dan air mancur dalam ruangan! Shit! Ini menakjubkan!

"Selamat datang di Hotel Fragrance Diamond." (Inggris)

"Selamat datang di Hotel Fragrance Diamond." (Jepang)

..

Woah! Untuk seorang resepsionis bisa berbicara dalam 5 bahasa! Ini pasti menakjubkan!

"Apakah anda ingin menyewa kamar sir?"

"Uhm, aku sudah ada. Bisakah kau menunjukan kamar A120."

Kulihat mata si resepsionis melebar sedikit sebelum kembali tenang. Sikapnya juga menjadi hormat padaku.

"Tuan. Tuan Luren telah menunggu anda. Mari aku antar menuju ruang pertemuan."

Hah? Ruang pertemuan apa? Aku lelah dan tegang gara-gara mobil mewah itu! Aku ingin istirahat!

Tapi

Dia menariku!

Aku yang memang tak punya tenaga, terseret mengikuti langkah kaki si resepsionis menuju ruang pertemuan.

Sret!

Si Resepsionis membuka pintu ruang pertemuan!

Aku yang terseret, ikut masuk dan kagum melihat dekorasi ruang pertemuan ini. Aku juga melihat, hampir lebih dari 200 orang yang duduk didepan meja bundar raksasa menatap resepsionis dan aku.

"Nah, siapa dia?"

Aku menatap pria dewasa tampan berambut pirang dan bemata biru sepertiku, yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Tuan Luren. Ini adalah salah satu teman yang kau undang."

Jadi dia Luren!

"Ohh, apa kau Namikaze Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk membalas pertanyaanya. Juga, Luren lancar berbahasa Jepang. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu kesusahan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ayo Naruto. Jangan terlalu gugup, aku tahu kau pasti melewati hari yang berat kan?"

Ugh, dia benar. Aku memang melewati hari yang berat! Dari berlayar, membajak kapal, sampai quest!

Luren membawaku menuju tempat duduk, yang bernomor A120. Nah, sepertinya ini sesuai dengan nomor kamarku.

Hm, lihat ini. Ada gadis yang sangat cantik, yang duduk di A001, yang kuduga dia pasti Blue Rain, lalu disampingnya paman paruh baya kuduga adalah Arsh! Uhhh, tak kusangka dia setua itu!

Aku masih mengamati satu persatu anggota Guild Human-Monster Society yang semuanya berjumlah 200! Pandanganku sedikit terhenti pada pria afrika, hm, dia terlihat besar dan tinggi!

Pak!

"Ayo kita mulai pertempuan ini!"

Berkat tepukan tangan, aku secara reflek menoleh. Disana, terlihat Luren dan kecantikan berambut pirang berdiri.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kita tahu, tahun ini Guardian Land akan mengadakan turnamen Guild War. Untuk menentukan peringkat Guild."

Secara tiba-tiba, layar transparan muncul dari meja! Shit! Teknologi memang menakjubkan!

"Lihat itu. Itu adalah daftar peringkat 100 guild yang ada didunia."

Hmm, memang ada nama 100 guild dalam layar itu. Seperti Ouroborus Guild yang menduduki peringkat pertama, dan juga secara mengejutkan Red Rose menduduki peringkat 75! Shit! Guildnya pasti kuat!

"3 tahun lalu, guild Human-Monster Society, atau dulu disebut Guild Supreme Child. Pernah menduduki peringkat 10. Tapi, karena sesuatu yang terjadi pada game VR Dragon Slayer. Anggota kami pergi, dan hanya menyisakan 100 anggota pendiri."

Wow! Untuk bisa berdiri diatas ribuan guild pasti guild ini dulunya sangat kuat!

"Aku, tidak kami semua ingin berdiri lagi dipuncak! Sekarang, 100 anggota baru. Aku ingin mendengar jawaban kalian!"

"Kami Siap!"

"Kami siap!"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, lagipula bukankah jika guild ini sampai puncak, Uang akan mengalir menuju kantongku! Wawancara, bintang tamu, atau mungkin model iklan. Shit! Membayangkan saja aku sudah senang!

"Baiklah! Sebutkan nama ID kalian, ras, rank, bawahan, wilayah, dan dimana kalian saat ini. Ini juga berlaku untuk anggota awal."

Srek!

No A001 berdiri!

"Aku Kim Hyesun, ID Blue Rain, ras Manusia, Rank E-, bawahan dan wilayah aku tak punya, sedangkan posisi saat ini. Aku ada di kepulauan Bintang."

Srek

Si pria paruh baya berdiri!

"ID ku adalah Arsh, Ras Monster-Bee, Rank ku sekarang E, sebagai earl bee, aku memiliki 200.000 lebah rank H+. Posisi saat ini, Dugeon Ratu lebah."

Wow, bukankah dia terlalu berbeda dari dunia game? Siapa peduli!

...

Aku sekarang menyaksikan pria afrika yang mengenalkan namanya.

"Namaku B, ID ku juga B, Ras Monster-Goblin, Rank F+, bawahanku sekitar 50.000 goblin, Free Town. Sekarang di dalam wilayah Red Rose."

Jadi dia B! Seperti yang diharapkan! Tidak game ataupun kenyataan B memang memiliki tubuh Macho!

Juga, untuk apa si B di wilayah Red Rose!

...

"No A120 giliranmu!"

Ugh, sudah sampai di aku ya?

Aku berdiri, dan memperhatikan bahwa semua mata tertuju padaku! Shit! Kenapa ini sangat mirip saat aku pertama kali masuk sekolah?!

Nah, siapa peduli. Aku hanya tinggal buka suara dan selesai.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, ID Peony, ras Monster-Dragon, Rank G+, 10.000 Spartoi wilayah Ape Goal, posisi saat ini Laut."

Aku segera duduk, tapi entah kenapa mereka tak melanjutkan perkenalan. Aku dengan bingung melirik sekitarku, yang menatapku terkejut.

Hm? Kenapa mereka terkejut?

"Uh hum! Selanjutnya!"

...

Hah

Aku menghela nafas lega, akhirnya perkenalan ini selesai. Tapi, secara mengejutkan. Tidak peduli ras manusia atau monster, semuanya rank F! Huhuhu, aku ternyata adalah yang terlemah disini.

"Sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan Turnamen Guild War. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin kalian menandatangani ini."

Pak! Pak! Pak!

Setelah Luren tepuk tangan, 100 orang berjas hitam menuju arah kami, tidak tepatnya 100 anggota baru.

Hm? Apa ini, secarik kertas dengan berbagai perjanjian dan pulpen.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu hanya perjanjian kalian untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini pada siapapun."

Uhm, bukankah dia terlalu serius? Lupakan, lagipula aku juga tak ingin identitas ras nagaku bocor keluar. Bisa-bisa Rose akan mendatangiku!

Segera, 100 orang berjas hitam keluar setelah mengambil surat yang ditandatangani kami.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang. Turnamen Guild War, hanya berisi perang antar guild yang berpartisipasi. Nanti, kita akan diteleport menuju ruang khusus untuk guild war."

"Kita akan diberikan benteng, beserta 10.000 NPC tentara, dan 1 NPC bernama. Kita harus mencegah guild lain menghancurkan benteng ini. Jika hancur, artinya game over."

"Benteng Kita juga secara otomatis menelurkan 1.000 Tentara yang akan menyerang benteng musuh. Jadi, selain bertahan kita juga harus menyerang benteng lain. Siapapun yang berhasil berdiri dalam tahap ini, akan lolos tahap selanjutnya."

Aku menggangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Luren. Tapi, kenapa ini sangat mirip dengan MOBA! Bedanya hanya ratusan ribu player yang berpartisipasi. Shit! Pembuat turnamen ini sangat tidak kreatif!

"Baiklah! Apakah kalian ingin mencobanya?"

...

F*k!

Jadi inikah yang dimaksud Luren untuk mencobanya?

Ding!

Selamat datang di Arena Khusus simulasi perang.

-Di tempat ini, waktu 100 kali lebih lambat dari Guardian Land

-Pilih sisimu

Sisi A (Blue Rain) 100/100

Sisi B (Arsh) 99/100

Uh, hanya sisi B. Maka, jadilah itu!

Sring!

Aku segera melihat 99 Monster dan manusia berdiri menatapku yang memakai travias set.

"Ohhh! Akhirnya aku bertemu ras naga pertama!"

"F*k! Itu adalah Travias Set! Set terbaik dalam daftar senjata!"

'Sudah! Dan Nak! Kau sangat hebat untuk bisa langsung mengambil human mode!'

kan? Sikapnya berbeda di game dan kenyataan!

"Uhm, jadi apa yang kita lakukan?"

Berkat pertanyaanku, semuanya langsung membuat ekspresi serius sebelum menjawab.

"Hancurkan benteng A!"

"Hancurkan benteng A!"

F*k!

Ini aku tahu, tapi bagaimana!

'Hm, itu salah nak!'

"Uh, iya Vice guild master Arsh."

"Kau benar."

Ah, untungnya si Arsh lebih berpengalaman!

'Kita harus Charge mereka sampai hancur!'

F*k!

Arsh tidak lebih baik dari mereka!

Tapi

"Owwhhh! Charge!"

Kenapa mereka mengikuti Arsh!

"Panggil!"

"Panggil!"

"Panggil!"

Segera, ratusan ribu monster keluar dari ketiadaan!

Krak! Krak!

Gerbang benteng dibuka!

Segera, 99 player dan monster bawahan mereka keluar menuju Benteng sisi A.

Shit! Ayo ikut mereka!

Aku memanggil spartoiku dan apeku lalu aku mengikuti mereka.

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Jika bawahanku disini mati, bukankah aku akan sial?!

'Tenang nak. Ini hanya Clone dari bawahanmu. Jadi tenang saja.'

Huh untungnya bawahanku tak akan mati walaupun mati disini!

"Tower Pertama!"

Ohhh! Lihat ini!

Tower itu mirip seperti tower biasa, hanya saja diatas tower ada kristal berwarna biru yang mengeluarkan sihir AoE!

Shiuutt!

Boom!

-500 -500 -500

Uh, jangkauan serangannya sangat luas!

"Tujuan Tower Itu!"

Segera, pemandangan ratusan ribu monster menuju tower sihir terjadi. Aku yang berlari paling depan bersama player lain segera sampai di depan bagian bawah tower sihir.

Aku segera menyerang tower, diikuti oleh 99 player yang lain.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-1.000 -360 -750

Shiut

Boom!

-750 -750 -750

Shit! Serangan menara sihir bertambah!

Shiut!

Boom!

-750 -750 -750

Bukankah Cooldownnya terlalu singkat!

F*k! Attack tower!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -680 -655

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-200 -100 -89

Ohhh! Para monster bawahan juga menyerang tower! Tapi, serangan mereka terlalu rendah!

Shiuut!

Boom!

-750 -750 -750

Ding

100 Ape betina telah mati!

Shit! Kenapa Ape betina ikut menyerang!

Siapa peduli, attack lagi!

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Segera, sebuah cahaya yang memancar dari setiap player, Menghentikan tindakanku.

Shit!

Hampir seluruh player mulai menggunakan Skill!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-500 -1.000 -1.200

Berbagai skill yang berbeda mengenai secara telak pada tower! Tapi itu semua masih belum mampu menghancurkan tower!

Shiuut!

Boom!

-1.000 -1.000 -1.000

F*k! Serangannya menanjak lagi!

"Ayo! Hancurkan tower ini!"

"Uwoaah!"

Shit! Jika aku punya skill pasti akan lebih mudah!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-440 -510 -650

Shiutt

Boom!

-1.000 -1.000 -1.000

Ding

50 Ape betina telah mati

Ugh, jika hal ini terjadi terus menerus monster kami akan habis!

Siapa peduli!

Yang penting tusuk tower sihir ini!

...

Bang!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Ding

Tower Sihir no 3 telah hancur

Akhirnya, kami berhasil!

'Maju langsung menuju benteng!'

"Ikuti Arsh! Charge!"

"Uwoaahh!"

Segera, ratusan ribu monster menuju benteng A, bahkan 1.000 tentara yang ditelurkan benteng sudah bergabung bersama kami.

Shiuut!

Boom!

-500 -500 -500

F*k! Baru beberapa menit kami berlari, tapi kami bertemu tower sihir lagi!

Hm? Tunggu! Ada 50 Player disini! Juga, ada bawahan yang berjumlah 10.000 monster!

Aku segera berhenti, mengikuti Arsh yang sudah berhenti terbang didepanku.

'Ohh Guild Master. Tidak kusangka kau menahan kami.'

Yap, sosok Blue Rain memimpin player untuk menghalangi kami!

"Nah, Arsh. Sepertinya anggota baru yang kau pimpin sangat menakjubkan."

"Uwoah! Kami dipuji Guild master!"

"Power up!"

"Ohhhh!"

Kenapa dengan mereka? Apakah semenakjubkan itu dipuji blue rain? Jika iya, kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun!

'Tenang! Kita akan membunuh musuh didepan kita! Jangan banyak bicara dengan musuh.'

Aku mengangguk setuju, walaupun satu Guild, tapi ini sekarang adalah simulasi perang! Dan kami menjadi musuh!

'Charge!'

Arsh memimpin kami menuju Blue Rain, tapi entah kenapa mereka malah mundur. Membiarkan 10.000 monster menuju kami.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Aku menabrak salah satu monster goblin, yang membuatnya terpental langsung. Tombak traviasku kuarahkan pada kepalanya!

Jleb!

Kepala Goblin sukses kutusuk!

Aku segera membuang Goblin yang tertusuk tombak traviasku, sebelum aku menangkis sebuah serangan pedang dari Orc didepanku.

Ting!

Shit! Ini sangat berat!

Pedang Orc itu ditarik, yang membuatku merasa lega. Tapi, pedang Orc itu sekarang mengincar bagian kakiku.

Aku melompat, tapi aku segera tegang saat tangan besar yang terkepal menuju wajahku!

Bang!

-100

Shit! Aku kalah dari monster bawahan! Aku bisa merasakan air mataku hampir tumpah.

'Nak, lebih baik gunakan mode nagamu. Kau sungguh bodoh saat menggunakan mode manusia!'

Uhuk!

Dadaku terasa sakit. Ini melukai harga diriku. Shit! Jika itu yang diinginkannya maka ayo!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Tubuhku perlahan-lahan membesar, yang mengakibatkan Orc didepanku mundur. Perlahan-lahan, bentuk naga hitam mulai muncul. Yosh! Mode dragon : on!

Groooaaww!

Ding

Auramu telah membuat mahluk hidup takut!

Shit! Ini kesempatanku!

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, sebelum kuhembuskan nafas api kearah orc didepanku.

Wushh!

Blar! Blar! Blar!

-795 -770 -600

Wooah! Hampir semua monster 15 meter didepanku hancur lebur!

"Shit! Bukankah itu terlalu kuat?"

"Uwooah! Dengan Peony disisi kita, kita akan menang!"

'Ikuti aku anak-anak, Charge!'

Graaoow!

Kiyaha!

Grrr!

Awooo!

Raungan segala monster keluar!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dengan cepat, 10.000 monster campuran segera mati! Sekarang hanya tersisa magic tower!

Sepertinya, penampilanku dalam wujud naga membuat monster semangat.

Shiut!

Boom!

-300 -500 -500

Shit! Aku lupa masih ada tower!

Aku ingin menuju tower, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh monster yang mati bersinar!

"Apa ini?"

"Kenapa tubuh mereka bersinar!"

Ugh, perasaanku tidak enak.

Sring!

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

-900 -900 -900

F*k!

Ini bom berbentuk mayat monster!

Semua mayat monster yang tersebar meledak! Hal itu membunuh banyak monster sekaligus! Aku sendiri terpental gara-gara tumpukan mayat disekitarku!

Ding

39 Player telah mati.

Hampir seperempat player mati! Shit! Tak kusangka, hanya hal seperti ini akan membunuh banyak Player dan Monster!

'Tak kusangka kita terkena jebakan.'

Aku mengangguk menyutujui pernyataan Arsh. Aku juga langsung bangkit, untuk melihat ratusan ribu monster telah menderita kerugian yang lumayan.

Untungnya, tower sihir juga hancur akibat ledakan mayat monster!

'Kita harus segera maju menuju benteng A!'

"Ohhh! Balaskan kematian 39 saudara kita yang gugur!"

'Charge!'

Sekali lagi, pemandangan ratusan ribu monster bersama 61 player berbagai ras mendekati benteng A terjadi. Aku sendiri sekarang terbang tinggi, mengikuti ratusan ribu lebah yang ternyata tak berkurang sedikitpun!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Apa itu? Apakah kita diserang?

Aku menatap kebawah, yang ternyata sekarang sedang kacau karena bawahan monster tak sengaja memicu jebakan ledakan!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Ugh, semakin banyak ledakan yang terjadi! Aku juga melihat, ratusan ribu monster agak menderita akibat ledakan ini.

"Hati-hati, ada banyak jebakan disini!"

"Biarkan monster lemah didepan! Kita akan mengikuti mereka dibelakang!"

"Ide bagus!"

Dari Atas, aku melihat ribuan monster Rank H- berlari didepan, diikuti ratusan ribu monster dibelakangnya.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Monster Rank H langsung hancur lebur!

Ugh, ternyata memang banyak jebakan disini!

'Charge lagi! Kita akan menghancurkan benteng A!'

"Ohhh!"

Segera, monster dengan peringkat H+ memimpin, menggantikan monster rank H yang sudah hancur lebur.

"Charge!"

'Charge!'

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Ugh, kerugian kami sangat besar. Monster rank H dan rank H+ hampir hancur lebur!

Tapi, untungnya kami sudah sampai di benteng A.

Aku yang terbang dari atas, mampu melihat peralatan pertahanan diatas benteng, seperti meriam sihir, panah, juga sepuluh ribu NPC tentara!

Krak! Krak!

Gerbang benteng dibuka!

B, Luren dan 48 player lain keluar!

Hm? Kenapa hanya ada 50 Player? Mana Player lainnya?

"Arsh, tak kusangka kau menerobos jebakan bom yang kami tempatkan."

'Wahaha! Hanya jebakan bom tidak akan menghentikan kami!'

"Ohhhh!"

Kenapa mereka malah semangat?

"Baiklah. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan akhir! Juga, aku sudah memutuskan. 99 pendatang baru itu, secara resmi akan mengikuti perintahmu Arsh."

'Baiklah. Juga, cepat masuk! Kami akan menghancurkan bentengmu!'

Krak! Krak!

Gerbang benteng ditutup, aku yang masih terbang juga mulai melihat puluhan ribu monster mulai bermunculan dari dalam benteng!

Shiuutt!

Boom!

-750 -750 -750

Ohhh! Ini adalah awal pertempuran!

'Charge!'

Owwhhh!

Ratusan ribu monster dan player mengisi menuju benteng. Lebah-lebah disampingku juga mulai turun menuju tentara diatas benteng.

"Meriam sihir! Tembak!"

"Panah! Incar lebah diatas!"

"Tuangkan minyak panas sekarang!"

Shiut! Shiut! Shiut!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Grraaoo!

Ugh, lebah jatuh satu persatu berkat panah! Ditanah, para monsterpun kocar-kacir akibat meriam sihir!

Aku harus menghancurkan meriam sihir!

Aku segera ikut terjun menuju benteng, mengikuti para lebah.

"Peony sudah turun!"

"Mage fokuskan seranganmu pada Peony!"

Shiut!

Wush! Wush! Boom!

Ugh, aku terkena sihir!

Shiut!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

-300 -200 -100

Rentetan sihir menghujaniku!

F*k! Maju terus!

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Sekarang aku diincar panah! Untung saja travias setku mampu menangkis panah. Uhuhu, aku benar-benar naga lapis baja!

Sudah dekat! Mataku segera menatap puluhan meriam sihir yang terus-menerus memborbardir bawahan monster dibawah. Shit! Hancurkan meriam! Aku segera menarik nafasku dan menghembuskannya pada meriam sihir!

Woosh!

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Puluhan meriam sihir hancur!

"Ohhh! Bagus Peony!"

'Cepat semuanya! Hancurkan gerbang keras ini!'

"Yaa Vice Guild Master!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Nah, sepertinya sebentar lagi gerbang itu akan hancur.

Wuush!

Eh? Apa itu?

Aku menatap bingung, pada sesuatu berwarna emas yang melompat menuju arahku. F*k! Itu B!

Aku ingin terbang menghindar, tapi sayangnya B sudah melemparkan palu kearahku!

Tang!

-3.750

F*k! Ini sangat menyakitkan!

Ding

Anda telah terkena serangan dikepala

-Selama 2 detik, anda akan masuk status bingung.

Huhuhu, sekarang aku benar-benar tak mampu bergerak!

'Nak! Aku akan membantu!'

Ohhh! Arsh menuju arahku! Tapi, dia dihadang oleh Luren! Yang muncul entah dari mana!

"Heheh Old Arsh! Ayo lawan aku!"

'Baiklah! Ayo bertarung! Dulu, aku sangat ingin menendang pantatmu!'

Shit! Dia ingin menolongku atau apa? Kenapa malah bertempur dengan Luren?

Shiuut!

Tang!

-3.750

Uhuhu, aku terkena palu lagi!

Aku menatap B, yang kini semakin dekat denganku. Dia juga mengeluarkan pedang besarnya!

'Kau siap nak?'

'T-tidak!'

'Bagus! Kalau kau sudah siap! Aku akan menggunakan skill terkuatku nak!'

Shit! Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak siap!

'Golden Goblin Sword Art, Kill!'

Pedangnya bercahaya merah! Aku menatap horor pada pedangnya B. Shit! Aku akan mati!

Puk!

Ding

Anda telah terkena skill Kill.

-Anda telah menderita kerusakan 12.500

-Anda telah mati

-Anda secara otomatis telah log-out

F*k!

Sringg!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nah, ini karena punya waktu, saya balas review-annya.

Pertama, status pet Naruto tidak akan dicabut untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, nanti pas Companion dirilis, status pet Naruto hilang otomatis.

Yap, Naruto bakal balik lagi buat ngalahin Demian, tapi ntar masih lama.

Memang nanti saya buat lama ketemunya, itu ketemunya gara-gara Koyuki dapat Quest.

Nah, saya juga kepikiran begitu, soalnya karakter wanita montok di naruto agak kurang.

Woah! Idenya bagus tuh, buat NPC, makasih buat sumbangan idenya.

Yap, saya ambilnya Rene, coba baca manganya aja biar tahu seksi apa gak tu rene.

Ntar, masih lama. Kan ini mau turnamen guild war, jadi gak banyak leveling deh.

Makasih deh kalo disebut bagus.

Haha, emang bener hadiahnya si Reinss jadi istrinya. Ohh, mau koreksi bukan 8 bulan, tapi 4 bulan.

Saya juga maunya belajar sendiri bro Narutonya, tapi saya ingin membuat yang masuk akal, jadi kasih guru deh. Maaf yah gak bisa nurutin.

Syukur dah kalau basanya mudah dimengerti. Soalnya saya gak pandai nulis cuman bisa mengkayal doang.

Ohh, saya nanti gak akan update dalam 1 minggu ini, soalnya saya masih terjebak diakhir chapter 15. Mau di TBC-in, tapi susah nyari adegannya.

Makasih bagi yang mau review pol-pav.

Sekian


	15. Chapter 15

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 14

Naruto PoV on

Holyshit! Skill itu sangat menyakitkan!

Bahkan jika Hpku penuh, aku tetap mati!

Ugh, yang penting keluar dari Capsule ini dulu.

Psttt!

Aku bangkit dari Capsule, yang terletak juga pada ruang pertemuan. Aku melihat dari 200 capsule, sudah lebih dari 40 capsule terbuka.

Baru saja aku berdiri, 39 player yang mati dulu sudah mengerubungiku!

"Ah, Naruto! Kau mati ditangan B! Itu adalah hal yang sangat terhormat!"

"Ya ya! Aku bahkan pernah bermimpi dibunuh Blue Rain dengan skill ultimate sword skill!"

Apakah mereka tipe M? Juga, bagaimana bisa kematian adalah kehormatan!

"Sudah, aku mau lihat pertandingan ini."

Aku sedikit mengibas tanganku, untuk menyingkirkan mereka yang mengerubungiku. Segera, aku duduk kursi A120ku. Secara otomatis, sebuah layar transparan dari meja muncul, menunjukan seluruh adegan pertempuran di simulasi medan perang.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada layar transparan, tepatnya pada adegan aku terkena skill Kill.

Kulihat, tubuh nagaku meluncur turun!

Nah, sepertinya setelah kematianku, tubuh nagaku secara tak sengaja jatuh menuju meriam sihir! Shit! aku tak menyangka tubuhku menghancurkan meriam sihir! Uh, paling tidak pengorbananku tidak sia-sia!

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada yang melihat Guild Master?"

Uh, benar juga. Aku sama sekali tak melihat Blue Rain!

Nah, siapa peduli! Aku hanya perlu menonton ini!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Dari layar, aku mampu melihat pertarungan Arsh dengan Luren.

Arsh sepertinya dalam posisi yang menguntungkan, apalagi skill Flynya sangat berguna untuk menghindari cakar Luren.

Luren sendiri sepertinya sadar serangannya tak mampu mengenai Arsh. Jadi, dia kulihat melompat mundur menghindari Arsh.

"Panah si Lebah itu!"

Shiut! Shiuts! Shiut!

Ratusan baut panah dilepaskan oleh tentara! Tapi, manuver yang dilakukan Arsh sangat indah! Kulihat, dia hanya membuat gerakan terbang seminimal mungkin untuk menghindari baut panah yang menuju arahnya!

Shit! Keterampilan itu sangat menakjubkan!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Layar didepanku, kugerakan menuju bawahan monster yang sekarang hampir menjebol gerbang! Hohoho, sepertinya gerbang benteng sisi A akan terjebol!

Tapi.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Dinding Benteng sisi A meledak!

Player yang dibawahnya, beserta bawahan monster menatap dinding benteng dengan serius.

Krak!

Retakan di dinding benteng muncul!

Shit! Perasaanku tidak enak walaupun aku hanya penonton!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Bruuush!

Kan?! Dinding benteng hancur lebur dan mengubur puluhan ribu bawahan monster!

Bukan hanya itu, B setelah membunuhku kini memanggil 50.000 black goblin!

"Charge! Bunuh musuh!"

Ugh, jadi mereka menyimpan bawahan mereka sampai sekarang!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Grooo! Guuaaaa!

Menyaksikan satu persatu bawahan monster mati disembelih goblin. Aku sedikit merinding. Apalagi, Death Spartoi dan Great Crimson Spartoi adalah salah satu yang disembelih goblin! Shit! Bahkan spartoipun bisa disembelih!

Nah, sepertinya ini adalah kerugian tim Arsh.

Bsst! Bssst!

Kan? 30 Player dari sisi Arsh mulai keluar dari Capsule satu persatu.

Arsh sudah menderita 70 korban! Sedangkan Blue Rain, tidak ada korban sama sekali!

Ah, ini benar-benar kekalahan sisi Arsh!

Aku menutup layar yang menunjukan pertarungan simulasi medan perang. Tubuhku aku rebahkan ke kursi A120, menunggu pertarungan ini berakhir.

Bsst! Bsst!

Lihat, hanya dalam waktu 30 menit, Arsh dan 29 Player keluar. Kulihat, muka Arsh agak cemberut. Nah, siapa peduli.

Bsst! Bsst!

Segera, 100 capsule satu persatu terbuka, yang menampakan wajah tersenyum Luren, B dan Blue Rain.

"Pak tua! Kau kalah dengan memalukan!"

Blue Rain, yang baru saja duduk, berkata pada Arsh yang disampingnya

"F*k! Jika bukan karena benteng rubuh itu. Aku pasti akan menang!"

Hohoho, sifatnya sekarang mirip dalam Game!

"Nah, sudahlah. Yang penting, kalian semua sudah merasakan simulasi ini kan?"

Kami semua mengangguk menjawab perntanyaan Luren. Tapi, bukankah turnamen ini terlalu susah. Apalagi, mengingat Tower magic, Benteng, belum lagi bawahan monster yang bisa dipanggil. Ini terlalu menyulitkan!

"Menurut pengamatanku, kami memiliki sekitar 500.000 monster bawahan, yang 200.000 merupakan monster lebah."

Hiss!

Nafasku agak dingin mendengar jumlah monster yang kami miliki. Bukankah, dengan ini kami bisa menjadi pemenang Guild War?

Sepertinya, anggota barupun setuju dengan pemikiranku! Lihat saja ekspresi tersenyum mereka!

Tapi, Luren sepertinya tidak setuju. Lihat saja, dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjelaskan.

"Tidak. Kita masih terlalu lemah! 100 Guild terkuat hampir memiliki 2 cabang guild, bahkan No 1 Ouroborus Guild memiliki 3 cabang guild. Setiap cabang guild, merupakan Tier 10 guild. Dengan kata lain, mereka memiliki hampir 600.000 Player, yang mana bisa berpikir, menyerang, dan berkerja sama."

Ugh, jadi memiliki bawahan monster banyak tidak berarti apa-apa ya?

Luren tersenyum, mungkin dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kami.

"Nah, tenang saja! Selama guild war, kita tak bertemu 100 guild terkuat. Kita bisa lolos!"

Jadi, selama kami tidak bertemu 100 guild kami bisa menang? Aku mengangguk paham.

"Nah, karena ini sudah selesai. Silahkan kembali kekamar kalian masing-masing. Oh, juga ingat 6 hari lagi, kita akan mengikuti pers pembukaan Turnamen Guild War."

Ohhhh! Ini berakhir! Shit! Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat!

Pak! Pak! Pak!

Sekali lagi, 1 orang muncul begitu tepukan tangan Luren terdengar. Bedanya, sekarang adalah 1 perempuan cantik! Tidak pengawal keren itu!

"Naruto, ikuti dia. Dia akan memandumu menuju kamarmu, dan juga akan menjadi pemandumu untuk sementara."

Aku mengambil tas pakaianku, dan mendekati si pelayan perempuan itu.

"Tuan Naruto, aku akan menjadi pemandumu untuk 7 hari kedepan. Mohon kerja samanya."

Eh? Dia lancar sekali bahasa jepangnya! Juga, bukankah dia agak mirip orang jepang dari pada orang inggris? Entahlah, yang penting aku harus tidur.

Aku lihat, dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan aku. Aku tanpa ragu mengikutinya.

Dalam waktu 20 menit, aku sudah sampai didepan pintu A120.

"Tuan Naruto, ini adalah Ruanganmu. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, tinggal gunakan telepon yang ada dikamarmu."

Aku mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan kunciku untuk masuk ruangan A120. Sedangkan si pelayan, dia sudah pergi.

Cklik!

Woaahh! Ruangan ini terlalu menakjubkan! Ini bahkan lebih luas dari kamar rumahku!

Apapun, aku harus tidur!

Aku menuju tempat, yang kuyakini kamar tidur dan ternyata benar! Juga, ada satu capsule Guardian Land disini! Bukankah si Luren itu terlalu kaya! Tadi ada 200 Capsule di ruang pertemuan, jika setiap kamar ada satu capsule. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan!

Ugh, aku merasa 400 juta Yen dalam kartu bankku tidak berarti banyak sekarang.

Shit! Yang penting, aku harus tidur!

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Oy! Nak, bangun!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Bangun nak!"

Ugh, suara ini. Ini pasti Arsh!

Tidak tahukah dia aku sekarang masih lelah?!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Cepat Naruto! Bangun!"

F*k!

Aku dengan kesal bangun dari kasur empuk. Lalu, aku membuka pintu, hanya untuk melihat Arsh yang sekarang tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau disini Arsh! Tahukah kau ini jam berapa?!"

Uh, sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu jam berapa ini.

"Ini jam 05.00! Cepat ikuti aku! Jangan menjadi babi malas, Naruto."

Babi malas? Babi pantatmu!

Aku ingin menutup pintu ruanganku, tapi tangan Arsh sudah menangkap pergelangan tanganku!

"Ayo Nak, jangan coba masuk kamar lagi!"

Arsh menarik tanganku, tubuhku yang masih lemas ikut terseret. Tapi, bisakah kau lepaskanku dulu! Paling tidak, biarkan aku menggunakan pakaian yang sopan dulu!

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku mengenakan pakaian yang benar dahulu!"

"Sudah! Kita akan menuju ruang olahraga nak! Pakaian apapun tidak akan mempengaruhimu!"

Shit! Olahraga! Untuk apa olahraga!

Aku agak binggung, lagipula berkat 6 bulan bermain Guardian Land, aku jarang olahraga. Jadi, sekarang tubuhku agak gendut! Apa mungkin, Arsh mau membantuku menurunkan berat badan dengan olahraga?!

Uhuhuhu, kau memang baik Arsh!

Sekarang, aku dengan semangat mengikuti Arsh. Aku bahkan berharap tumbuh sepasang kaki lain untuk cepat menuju ruang olahraga!

Akhirnya! Aku sampai didepan pintu olahraga!

"Nah, sekarang mari kita berolahraga Naruto!"

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat menanggapi ucapan Arsh!

Psiuu!

Eh? Apa ini!

Ini, ini bukan ruang olahraga yang kubayangkan!

F*k!

Ini malah pantas disebut ruang pertarungan!

Tak! Tak! Tak!

198 anggota guild human-monster Society, sedang bertempur tanpa pakaian pelindung melawan one-on-one dengan robot!

Yah, itu robot!

Tubuh metalik, dengan tangan yang memegang pedang kayu! Shit! Teknologi memang menakjubkan!

"Apa? Kau terkejut dengan robot itu?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Arsh.

"Itu adalah Robot M.A.M 01, yang sanggup menggunakan semua senjata dengan tingkat penguasaan Master..."

Hiss

Nafasku menjadi dingin, untuk sebuah robot menjadi sekuat itu! Itu pasti menakjubkan!

"...dan semua Boss manusia, menggunakan Robot M.A.M sebagai dasarnya."

F*k! Jadi, robot itu sama dengan Demian!

Sekarang, aku menatap ngeri pada 198 anggota Guild yang mampu menahan setiap pukulan robot M.A.M.

"Naruto, karena kemampuanmu bertarungmu agak kurang. Kau tidak akan melawan robot itu. Untuk sekarang, biarkan pengawalku mengajarimu."

Pengawal? Jadi, dia punya pengawal! Tidak hanya itu, pengawal itu tidak hanya mengawal didunia nyata tapi juga didunia game!

"Zabuza! Kemari!"

Zabuza? Entah kenapa nama ini sedikit familiar bagiku.

Salah satu anggota, yang kurasa dia adalah Zabuza menghampiri kami. Tidak, tepatnya menghampiri Arsh!

"Tuan Jiraiya, apakah anda punya perintah!"

Eh? Jiraiya? Zabuza? F*k! Jangan bilang?!

"Hoh! Akhirnya kau mengenalku nak. Yah, namaku Jiraiya, aku salah satu dari 8 petinggi L.T. Sympony. Salam kenal nak."

Huhuhu! Sudah kuduga! Jenius no 1 Jepang, tuan Jiraiya! Juga, yang menemukan konsep VR!

Lalu

Aku menatap Zabuza, yang wajahnya tertutup sorban.

"Apakah ini adalah, Pemimpin Sekolah beladiri terkenal di jepang. Soaring Dragon?!"

Dia mengangguk! Mengangguk!

Woah! Tak kusangka, aku bertemu dua orang paling terkenal di jepang!

"Ulurkan tanganmu nak?"

Eh? Kenapa dia menyuruhku mengulurkan tangan?

"Sudah, ulurkan tanganmu Naruto."

Nah, karena tuan Jiraiya menyuruhku begini, maka lakukan saja!

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, yang langsung ditangkap oleh tangan Zabuza.

Hiss

Dingin! Ini sangat dingin! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Saat Zabuza menangkap tanganku, aku merasakan seolah-olah Zabuza menggunakan sesuatu untuk melihat seluruh tubuh bagian dalamku!

Jantung, Ginjal, Tulang, dan darah! Zabuza memeriksa mereka semua! Tunggu, mungkinkah ini legendaris Qi yang digunakan untuk mengecheck tubuh bagian dalam! Shit! Ternyata novel cina itu real deal!

"Hmm, tulangmu sangat baik nak, tangguh dan keras, apa mungkin kau melakukan kerja kasar 3 tahun ini?"

Woah! Bahkan dia tahu!

"Ya!"

"Darahmu juga lebih kaya energi dari pada pemuda seusiamu, apalagi organ dalam milikmu lebih kuat dari manusia normal! Hiss, sangat disayangkan kau muncul didepanku saat berusia 23 tahun. Jika tidak..."

Zabuza menatapku, aku yang binggung balas menatapnya.

"...Kau akan mejadi lebih kuat dariku!"

Ehm, Zabuza bicara apa?

"Kau tidak paham Naruto."

Tuan Jiraiya sepertinya tahu aku tidak paham. Jadi, aku mengangguk.

"Nah, mudahnya. Jika kau bertemu Zabuza saat berumur 20 kebawah, dalam waktu beberapa tahun, kau akan menjadi sekuat Zabuza!"

WTF! Jadi seperti itu!

Baru saja aku senang, tapi kata-kata lanjutan yang diucapkan tuan Jiraiya membuatku suram.

"Tapi, karena kau berusia 23 tahun. Kau sudah tak mempunyai kesempatan melebihi Zabuza."

F*k! Sungguh Ironis!

"Tenang nak, walaupun tak sekuatku. Paling tidak, kau tidak akan jauh dari kata Master."

Ohhhh!

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku menatap Zabuza semangat.

"Nah, Zabuza kau harus melatihnya sampai akhir turnamen ini. Aku akan pergi dulu."

Zabuza mengganguk lalu menatapku.

"Hm, pertama-tama aku akan mengajarimu untuk bisa mengontrol gerakanmu."

Hm? Untuk apa mengontrol gerakanku?

"Kontrol gerakan ini merupakan hal yang paling penting bagi master beladiri."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa aku harus menjadi master beladiri!"

Iya! Apa hubungannya Guardian Land dengan master beladiri!

"Itu ada hubungannya nak. Walaupun kekuatan tubuhmu tidak akan masuk ke Guardian Land. Tapi, pengalaman, insting, dan keahlianmu akan tetap bersamamu di dalam Guardian Land!"

Ohhh! Jadi begitu!

"Juga, semua Ranker super. Telah melatih tekniknya ke tingkat ekstrem untuk menjadi seperti sekarang!"

F*k! Kutahu begini, aku akan melatih keahlianku!

"Tenang nak, untuk pelatihan pertama. Aku ingin kau mengambil sorbanku. Tidak peduli saat aku tidur, makan, dan mandi. Jika berhasil, aku akan melatihmu ketingkat selanjutnya."

Eh? Sangat mudah!

"Mulai!"

Aku dengan sigap meluncurkan tanganku menuju sorbannya, tapi Zabuza hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kau menggunakan kekuatan secara berlebihan. Bahkan jika aku tutup mata, aku masih bisa merasakan energi yang kau keluarkan. Ingat, Kontrol nak!"

Kontrol pantatmu!

Dua tanganku aku gerakan secara bersamaan menuju sorbannya, tapi Zabuza sekarang hanya menepis tanganku dengan mudah!

Pak!

Shit! Tanganku perih!

Tiba-tiba, tangan Zabuza terkepal dan menuju perutku! Aku mencoba melompat mundur, tapi tangan Zabuza mirip ular yang menemukan mangsa! tidak pernah lepas dariku!

Buk!

Uhuk!

Sakit! Ini menyakitkan!

"Bukankah aku hanya disuruh mengambil sorbanmu!"

"Bukankah aku tidak mengatakan tak akan menyerangmu!"

Uhhh, Zabuza benar.

Baru saja aku bangkit, tangan Zabuza kembali meluncur menuju mukaku! Shit! Elak!

Wussh

Mendengar angin akibat pukulan Zabuza aku agak merinding!

"Serangan selanjutnya nak."

Tangan Zabuza satunya bergerak! Aku sedikit ngeri, apalagi sekarang perutku lagi yang menjadi incaran!

Buk!

Uhuk!

Aku ingin muntah! Shit! Ini bukan pelatihan!

Aku berbalik, lalu aku lari pergi dari Zabuza!

"Ohhh! Mau kemana kau nak? Kita belum selesai!"

Shiutt!

Aku merasakan sesuatu menuju belakang kepalaku! Merunduk!

Tak!

F*k! Itu pedang kayu!

Shiuut! Shiuut! Shiuut!

Ini, ini gila!

Pak! Pak! Pak!

F*k! Badanku sakit!

"Ayo nak! Hindari ini!"

Tombak! Itu tombak kayu!

Shiiut!

Aku menatap ngeri tombak kayu yang menuju kearahku. Tanpa menunggu tombak kayu sampai, aku berguling-guling menghindari tombak kayu.

Pak!

"Sudah! Aku menyerah!"

Yah, aku menyerah! Ini terlalu menggerikan!

Shiut! Shiut!

Yang menjadi balasanku malah dua tombak kayu!

Aku menyesal membiarkan Zabuza melatihku! Eh, tunggu, ini semua salah Tuan jir-tidak si sialan Jiraiya!

Psiu! Psiu!

Uhuhu, untung aku berhasil menghindar!

"Ayo nak, ambil sorbanku. Lalu kau akan kulatih ketahap selanjutnya!"

F*k!

Siapa yang mau merebut sorbanmu!

Yang penting lari!

"Perhatian Anggota Baru! Arsh telah memerintahkan kalian untuk memukul si Naruto. Siapapun yang berhasil memukulnya, akan mendapat tanda tangan Arsh dan Blue Rain!"

"Ohhhhh! Tanda tangan Arsh dan Blue Rain!"

"Aku ikut! Aku ingin tanda tangan Lord B!"

"Pukul Naruto or Peony!"

F*k!

...

Hah Hah Hah

Shit! Ini terlalu menggerikan! Aku tak percaya Si Zabuza itu benar-benar menyuruh anggota baru membantunya!

Aku juga sekarang sembunyi disalah satu ruangan yang entah apa, untuk menghindari pemukulan si Zabuza!

"Pukul Peony!"

"Cari si kuning!"

"Mana Naruto itu!"

"Ohhh! Tanda tangan Lord B!"

Uhh, aku merasakan sedikit air mataku tumpah. Apakah ini pelatihan? Aku merasa ini mirip pembullyan!

Nah, yang terpenting dimana ini?

"Tuan Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Eh? Suara ini terdengar familiar.

Benar saja, saat aku berbalik. Perempuan yang ternyata adalah perempuan yang sama mengantarku ada disini!

"Kau, uhm, siapa namamu?"

"Tuan Naruto, aku adalah Samui, keponakan Tuan Luren. Salam kenal."

Shit! Jadi dia keponakan Luren!

"Samui, tempat apa ini?"

Yah, aku benar-benar ingin tahu tempat apa ini.

"Tuan Naruto, ini adalah tempat istirahat pelayan hotel Fragrance Diamond. Saya harap, Tuan Naruto segera keluar dari sini."

Ohhhh! Jadi, ini adalah tempat istirahat pelayan! Juga, Samui mengusirku!

"Uh huh, aku akan keluar sekarang."

Terpaksa, aku keluar ruangan itu.

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu tuan Naruto."

Brak!

Ugh, Aku benar-benar diusir Samui!

"Itu Naruto!"

"Pukul dia!"

"Ghost Crimson! Rasakan Skill Thunder Strike miliku!"

F*k!

Lari!

Naruto PoV end

...

Zabuza menyesap teh tunas yellow gold. Matanya melirik dengan tertarik pada sosok yang sekarang berada didepannya. Matanya yang biru bersinar terang, rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, dan uhmm, mukanya penuh bekas luka lebam. Tapi, aura yang dipancarkan sosok Peony atau Naruto didepannya lebih kuat dari lima hari yang lalu.

"Jadi, katakan padaku nak. Apakah kontrolmu meningkat?"

Yah, Zabuza penasaran dengan perkembangan si Naruto. Apalagi, saat mengingat hanya dalam 4 hari, Naruto mampu bersembunyi tanpa ketahuan dari 99 orang yang mencarinya.

Manusia adalah mahluk yang akan melewati batas di saat situasi terdesak.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang dipercaya Zabuza sampai sekarang. Dia ingin membuat Naruto merasakan situasi terdesak. Yah, walaupun masih kurang menurutnya. Itu sebabnya, dia menyuruh 99 anggota baru memukulinya.

"Coba saja!"

Zabuza melihat tangan Naruto menuju arahnya, dia hanya tersenyum. Lagipula, gerakan selambat itu tak mampu menggapai sorban yang kini dia turunkan di lehernya.

Pak!

Zabuza hanya menepis tangan Naruto dengan mudah. Tapi, dia segera membulatkan matanya saat satu tangan yang entah kapan muncul, tiba-tiba hampir mencapai lehernya.

Swush!

Zabuza berhasil menghindar dengan menggerakan badannya. Membuat tangan Naruto hanya mampu meraih tepi sorbannya.

"Bagus nak! Kau sudah mampu membuat gerak tipu! Tapi, ini masih kurang! Bahkan Murid pelataran luarku lebih baik darimu!"

Melihat Naruto muram, Zabuza hanya tersenyum. Memang, dia tak mampu membandingkan dengan murid pelataran luar Soaring Dragon. Tapi, jika dilihat dari waktu latihan, dia sudah melampaui murid-muridnya!

'Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Hanya dalam waktu 5 hari, dia sudah berkembang sejauh ini!'

Yap, Zabuza benar-benar senang dengan Naruto!

...

Naruto PoV

Huhuhu, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan murid paling lemah disekolah Zabuza!

Ah, sudah kuduga aku benar-benar sama sekali tak berbakat!

Aku sekarang menatap tajam Zabuza yang kini tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi taring. F*k! Kenapa aku baru sadar, si Zabuza hanya memiliki gigi taring!

"Zabuza, Naruto. Sudah cukup, kalian harus bersiap-siap. Ini adalah hari pers turnamen Guild War."

Ugh, jadi ini adalah hari pembukaan Guild War!

"Baik Tuan Jiraiya!"

Aku menatap Arsh, yang sekarang berbalut jas Canali. Jam tangan Omega melingkar dipergelangan tangan si Arsh. F*k! Apa yang dipakai Arsh sudah cukup untuk membeli 1 Capsule Guardian Land!

Nah, untuk perbandingan..., shit! Tak ada yang harus dibandingkan!

"Sana, juga pakai pakaian terbaikmu Naruto."

Aku mengangguk kaku, sebelum menuju kamarku A120. Untung saja, hari ini adalah hari pers Guild War, jadi tidak ada yang datang memukulku. Mengingat 5 hari terakhir, aku sedikit nyeri.

Cklik!

Aku membuka pintu A120, lalu aku masuk kekamarku. Saat aku membuka pintu lemariku, aku segera menegang. Shit! Aku lupa, aku hanya punya pakaian murah! Juga, jaskupun hanya jas yang kubeli di pinggir jalan!

Aku menggertakan gigiku dan memutuskan!

Pakai saja!

...

Aku menatap pantulan tubuhku yang menggunakan jas kusut. Nah, sepertinya aku akan membuat malu diriku sendiri jika aku ikut pembukaan ini.

Apa aku tidak usah ikut saja ya?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tuan Naruto, Tuan Luren telah menyuruhmu untuk turun setelah siap."

Nah, sepertinya aku harus segera turun.

Baru saja aku membuka pintu, aku langsung tertegun dengan apa yang kulihat. Samui, yang awalnya selalu menggunakan pakaian maid. Kini berubah menjadi pakaian yang lebih santai. Dress berwarna hitam, yang bertolak belakang dengan kulitnya kini berbalut sempurna ditubuhnya.

Nah, siapa peduli!

"Tuan Naruto, apakah kau yakin ingin pergi menggunakan pakaian itu."

Ehm, memang kenapa dengan pakaianku? Lihat saja, pakaianku bersih hanya sedikit kusam!

"Ya, apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada tuan Naruto, mari kita turun menemui Tuan Luren."

Aku mengangguk, dan mengikuti Samui yang memimpinku menuju Luren.

Saat sampai disana, aku sekarang sadar kenapa Samui berkata apakah aku yakin ingin pergi menggunakan pakaian ini. Shit! Kenapa mereka semua hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana panjang! Jadi, untuk apa Jas ini!

"Ohhh! Naruto! Terimakasih! Berkatmu, aku memiliki tanda tangan Lord B!"

"Ya, aku juga memiliki foto Blue Rain bersamaku!"

Lihat ini, 99 pemukul tubuhku mendatangiku!

Ugh, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagipula, mereka memukuliku! Tapi, aku juga tidak enak jika marah pada mereka.

"Sudah, sudah jangan ganggu Naruto. Juga, jas bagus nak."

"... Ahahaha"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung akibat perkataan Jiraiya. Ugh, dia pasti mengatakannya untuk mengejeku!

"Jadi! Dimana pers itu dimulai?"

"Ini akan dimulai di stadium new trafford!"

Eh? Aku salah dengar kan?

"Maaf? Dimana?"

"New Trafford! Dan kau tidak salah dengar nak! Lagipula, dimana menurutmu tempat yang mampu menampung ratusan ribu orang?"

Uh, Jiraiya si Arsh itu benar juga.

"Jadi, kita akan naik apa?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Naruto, ayo ikut aku! Lagipula, kami semua menunggumu!"

Melihat Jiraiya pergi, aku mengikutinya. Bahkan 99 player baru mengikuti langkah Jiraiya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai pada tempat parkir. Ugh, jadi ini alasan kenapa Jiraiya begitu bahagia saat mendengarku berkata 'menggunakan apa'.

Shit! Lihat itu, BMW, Bugatti Veyron, Ferari, bahkan ada Aston Matin! Huhuhu, bukankah ini agak mirip tempat pameran mobil kaya!

"Ini adalah koleksi si Luren, pakai saja."

Ohhhh! Pakai saja!

Ada 50 mobil Sport disini, jadi satu mobil dua orang! Tunggu, aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil!

"Tuan Naruto, Tuan Luren telah memerintahkanku untuk melayanimu selama kau disini. Jadi, Tuan Naruto akan semobil denganku."

Huh, untung saja aku bersama Samui.

Aku mengikuti langkah Samui menuju mobil Aston Martin yang terparkir. Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Zabuza sudah masuk menuju mobil Rolls Royce Phantom. Ugh, itu adalah mobil paling mahal disini!

Segera, 50 mobil sport melaju dari tempat parkir hotel Diamond Fragrance, menuju Satidum New Trafford.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, kami telah sampai di stadium New Trafford. Baru saja aku turun, mataku segera terbelalak kaget.

Ini, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Di tempat parkir, ada ratusan mobil sport. Bahkan tidak aneh jika menyebut tempat ini sebagai pameran mobil sport sedunia.

Nah, bukan itu yang penting. Yang penting adalah, apakah harus ada karpet merah yang menuju pintu masuk stadium! Juga, apa-apaan reporter dan wartawan itu!

"Saya adalah Reporter Xiao Yin, melaporkan dari Stadium New Trafford, ini adalah Turnamen Guild War pertama di Guardian Land yang diadakan oleh L.T Sympony..."

"... Lihat dikarpet merah. Dia adalah seorang Ranker terkenal dari Asia!"

Wow! Bukankah tidak berlebihan jika Gamer mirip Selebriti!

Saat aku akan menuju karpet merah, tanganku ditahan oleh Samui! Ugh, bisahkan dia melepaskanku!

"Tunggu Tuan Naruto, kita harus menunggu Tuan Jiraiya terlebih dahulu."

Uh, jadi seperti itu!

Aku sekarang melihat mobil Rolls Royce Phantom milik Jiraiya, yang entah kenapa tidak dibuka-dibuka pintunya.

"Ahh! Kenapa Vice Guild Master, Arsh tidak keluar-keluar!"

"Cepat! Bobol pintunya! Aku ingin memamerkan Skill Thunder Strikeku pada reporter!"

Bisakah kau membedakan mana kenyataan dan dunia game!

Hah, sepertinya semua anggota baru ini gila-gila! Tapi keahlian mereka memang top-notch!

Cklik!

Ohhhh! Akhirnya dia keluar!

"Arsh! Ayo kita masuk!"

"Ya, ya! Aku sudah memikirkan pose keren untuk difoto!"

Jiraiya kulihat hanya tertawa. Lalu berbalik menuju red carpet, didampingi sang pengawal plus gur-tidak pemukul tubuhku!

"Ayo masuk!"

Kata-kataku seakan menjadi sinyal untuk mengikuti Jiraiya yang memimpin menuju red carpet, kami segera mengikuti Jiraiya.

Gyut!

Hm, kenyal-kenyal apa ini!

Saat aku melirik asalnya, aku segera merasakan pipiku sedikit memerah. Shit! Kenapa Samui memeluk lenganku! Juga, bisakah dia tidak menempelkan kenyal-kenyal itu ketanganku!

"Tuan Naruto, ini adalah hal yang wajar. Jadi, biasakan dirimu."

F*k! Wajar pantatmu!

Aku sebenarnya ingin melepaskan tangan Samui, tapi sayangnya kami ber-101 sudah memasuki red carpet!

Cklik! Cklik! Cklik!

Ugh, kilauan cahaya kamera ternyata tak semenenyangkan pikiranku! Tapi, paling tidak pikiranku tak menuju benda kenyal itu!

Segera, aku melihat Jiraiya sudah sampai didepan resepsionis yang kurasa memeriksa player.

"Tuan, bisakah kau tuliskan nama Guildmu dan Idmu?"

"Baiklah!"

Satu persatu, aku melihat Jiraiya dan anggota baru menuliskan nama id mereka. Sampai tiba digiliranku.

"Tuan, silahkan tulis nama Guildmu disini."

Aku menulis 'Human-Monster Society' di tempat yang ditunjukan Si Resepsionis.

"Silahkan tulis Idmu disini tuan."

Saat aku ingin menulis Idku, aku tiba-tiba ragu. Jika, jika si Rose datang dan melihat ini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?!

F*k! Tulis saja!

'Peony'

"Ehm, Tuan apakah-"

Aku tanpa peduli yang akan dikatakan si Resepsionis. Masuk kedalam Stadium, bahkan Samuipun ikut tertarik karena langkah tiba-tibaku.

"Nah, Naruto jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Kasihan Samui."

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman Jiraiya."

Eh? Paman Jiraiya? Paman!

"Tunggu! Kau keponakan Luren, lalu kau memanggil dia paman. Lalu Luren dan Jiraiya adalah..."

Aku tidak berani melanjutkan omonganku!

"Yah. Luren adalah menantu tuan Jiraiya."

F*k! Tak kusangka dia adalah mertua Luren! Tapi, kenapa mereka ribut.

"Ugh, jangan bahas si sialan itu! Ayo, ikuti aku. Seharusnya ini akan menjadi waktunya pembukaan Guild War!"

Nah, sepertinya pepatah menantu laki-laki selalu menjadi musuh mertua laki-laki itu benar.

Uh, siapa peduli! Yang harus kulakukan adalah mengikuti Jiraiya!

Setelah beberapa menit aku mengikuti Jiraiya, aku lihat kami sudah sampai di stadium. Dan saat aku benar-benar masuk stadium New Trafford. Aku tertegun.

Puluhan ribu pemain Guardian Lamd berkumpul disini!

Bukan hanya itu, ditengah-tengah stadium New Trafford. Ada panggung yang sangat luas! Aku juga melihat, ratusan Guild Master yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Nah, seharusnya Rose ada kan disini. Aku penasaran seperti apa dia di dunia nyata.

Eh? Kenapa kosong! Dimana Rose!

"Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya sekalian! Selamat datang di New Trafford!"

Pak! Pak! Pak!

Uhhh, tepuk tangan dari puluhan ribu orang sangat menakjubkan!

"Ayo nak! Kita cari tempat duduk."

Aku mengangguk, dan mengikuti Jiraiya yang sekarang duduk. Baru saja aku duduk bersama Samui yang duduk disampingku, suara nyanyian yang merdu mengagetkanku!

Ohhh! Ini, bukankah ini Grup Idol AciKiBir48!

Pak! Pak! Pak!

Segera, tepukan tangan kembali bergema saat penampilan AciKiBir48! Ohhh, sangat menakjubkan!

Baru saja penampilan AciKiBir48! Sekarang, diatas panggung muncul penyanyi muda berbakat, Shizuka!

"Shizuka!"

Ohhh! Ternyata Fansnya pun ada disini!

Eh? Kenapa, kenapa dia menuju tempat khusus guild master Red Rose. Ugh, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Yap, Semua Guild Master telah muncul. Dan aku sebenarnya terkejut, salah satu Guild Master 100 guild ternyata adalah si penyanyi Shizuka!"

"Ohhhhh!"

"Mari kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan, Rose!"

F~~~~~~ck!

"Ayo Rose! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Ehm, Peony! Ayo bertemu!"

F~~~~~~ck!

Naruto PoV end.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nah, Chapter 14 up, gak jadi deh update nunggu seminggu.

Naruto langsung kalah. Yap, memang saya memang sengaja buat Naruto tuh kalah.

Nasib Koyuki, entar ada di chap 16, disitu dijelasin Koyuki, letaknya dimana, yang paling jelas, Koyuki jadi Human Race Player.

Tenang aja, yang fic lain hanya selingan, wordnya pun saya sengaja buat pendek, biar saya gak terlalu bingung saat mau nulis nih fic.

Wohoho, saya dari dulu sampe sekarang, dari fic Esper World, Rise of Saint, sama Necromancer King, review fightnya kurang jelas atau kurang keren, seperti momok menakutkan bagi saya. Jujur, saya agak kurang dalam adegan Fight, karena bahasa side kick, tebasan horisontal, serangan 360 derajat, dan sejenisnya masih agak asing bagi saya. Yang saya tahu, Fight tuh kalo pukul yah bales pukul, gak menghindar. Jadi, maaf kalo gak bagus adegan fightnya.

Naruto evolusi lagi, masih banyak loh, tapi sampe rank E-, masih Deathwing Dragon jenisnya. Baru Rank E- keatas berubah lagi.

Kalo Human Race, gak evolusi cuman kemajuan kelas aja.

Sebenarnya, saya malah buat mode manusianya Naruto kuat loh, lebih kuat dari mode naganya, dalam hal powernya.

Skill, udah ditambahin di Chapter 15, dan seperti yang saya katakan, skill itu nanti satu-satunya skill yang akan saya berikan ke Naruto.

Nanti Masih lama, pokoknya pas chapter 16 biar nggenah.

Oh, biar gak penasaran, nama skillnya Saga.

Sekali lagi, makasih bagi yang udah nyemangatin saya buat nulis nih fic.

Sekian


	16. Chapter 16

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 15

Naruto PoV

Sekarang, aku duduk dengan tegang.

Aku bahkan tak ingat apa yang kulalui, apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang dilakukan anggota guildku dan Jiraiya.

Yang jelas, saat si Shizuka atau mungkin bisa kusebut Rose mengatakan ingin bertemu. 99 Anggota Guild secara serempak memegangi anggota tubuhku, lalu mereka seenaknya saja melemparkanku keruangan ini!

Ugh, apa yang akan dilakukan Rose padaku?

Apakah dia akan memerasku? Atau mungkin, dia akan merampok itemku?! F*k! Jika itu yang terjadi, aku akan bet bet bet Si Rose!

Clek!

Pintu terbuka!

Secara refleks, aku menatap wanita yang sudah terkenal, Shizuka masuk. Ditemani 5 Bodyguard yang setia mendampinginya.

Shit! Bagaimana bisa dia memanggil pengawal! Dengan ini, rencanaku bet bet bet Rose gagal!

"Oh, Naruto-san, tak kusangka ternyata kau adalah Peony. Ini hal yang sangat mengagetkanku."

Ya, aku juga kaget kau ternyata adalah Rose!

"A-ahaha, aku juga tak menyangka."

Aku dengan tegang menatap Shizuka didepanku, apalagi saat dua tangannya bersidekap dada, aku tambah tegang.

"Sejujurnya tuan Naruto, aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi. Aku akan katakan tujuanku sebenarnya."

Ugh, perasaanku buruk!

"Aku ingin kau bekerja denganku!"

Eh? Jadi dia tak meminta uang yang diberikan padaku!

Tapi

"Apa maksudmu."

"Mudahnya, saat aku menggunakan Call, kau harus mengiyakan. Sebagai bayaran, aku sudah memberimu sesuatu yang berguna untukmu."

"Tapi.."

Ucapanku terpotong oleh perkataan Shizuka.

"Tentu saja, setiap pengaktifan Call dan kau menerimanya. Aku akan membayarmu 1.000.000 Yen. Bagaimana?"

1 Juta Yen, 1 juta!

"Oke Aku terima!"

Aku segera berdiri, dan tanganku segera menuju tangan Shizuka yang masih bersidekap dada.

Hmm? Kenapa dia menatap tajam padaku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanganku yang hampir mencapai tangan Shizuka berhenti, begitu aku mendengar nada dingin dan jijik yang dikeluarkan Shizuka.

"Salaman. Bukankah ini pertanda kesepakatan?"

"Ohh! Jadi seperti itu?"

Nah, memang apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Memeras dadamu!

Kulihat tangan lentik Shizuka mengambil tanganku yang masih menggantung. Lalu, dia mengayunkan tangannya keatas kebawah beberapa kali.

"Dengan ini kesepakatan kita sudah dibuat! Aku menantikan kita bekerja sama tuan Naruto."

"Ya ya! Aku juga, ngomong-ngomong. Bisakah kau memberiku tanda tangan, adiku sangat menyukai nyanyiamu."

Hehe, itu bohong. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjualnya! Mengingat, album yang dia berikan padaku, yang tanpa sengaja dilihat Samui saat membersihkan kamarku. Membuatnya membeli dariku seharga 1.000 dollar! Atau 100.000 yen!

"Ahh, maaf tuan Naruto, aku tidak membawa Pulpen."

Shit!

Hilang sudah kesempatanku!

"Uh, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga kesalahanku tidak membawa pulpen."

"Bagaimana dengan ini. Aku akan memberikan nomer teleponku padamu. Nanti, jika kau ingin tanda tanganku, tinggal panggil aku."

Ide bagus!

Aku mengangguk senang, lalu tanganku mengambil handphoneku untuk mencatat nomer yang diucapkan oleh Shizuka.

Yosh! Dengan ini, aku mendapatkan persediaan tanda tangan Shizuka tak terbatas!

"Aku harus segera pergi, oh, juga hati-hati dengan lawan Guildmu. Mereka sangat kuat untuk jenismu."

Eh? Sangat kuat untuk jenisku? Mahluk apa yang lebih kuat dari Naga!

"Yah, terimakasih atas peringatanmu."

Aku membalasnya dengan serius, untuk menjadi kuat untuk jenisku. Pasti ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang sangat sulit!

Aku menyaksikan Shizuka yang pergi dikawal 5 pengawal, tapi baru saja Shizuka keluar. Sekarang, kecantikan berambut pirang sebahu mendatangiku.

"Tuan Naruto, apakah percakapanmu telah usai."

"Ya, juga terimakasih telah menungguku Samui."

Yap, itu adalah Samui.

"Itu adalah tugasku tuan Naruto, mari kita menuju Hotel. Nanti malam, pesta dansa yang diadakan pihak L.T. Symopny akan digelar. Apakah kau akan ikut Tuan Naruto?"

Pesta Dansa? Kalau begitu..

"Aku tidak akan ikut."

Samui agak tertegun sejenak, sebelum dia menenangkan diri dan membalas perkataanku.

"Baiklah Tuan Naruto, jika itu keputusanmu."

Baiklah! Saatnya pulang!

...

Cklik!

Aku membuka kamar A120 dengan lemas, lalu aku segera menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan ini.

Bruk!

Hah, bersandar di sofa memang meyenangkan!

Setelah mengantarku menuju Hotel, Samui tidak ikut masuk. Tetapi malah melajukan mobil Aston Martin. Aku tidak tahu dia mau kemana, tapi paling tidak dia pasti mau mempersiapkan gaun untuk pesta.

Ugh, kepalaku sakit mengingat pesta.

Jika saja, jasku bukan jas murahan aku pasti ikut! Nanti disana, siapa tahu aku akan menemukan perempuan, lalu ngobrol, mabuk, fap-fap. Shit! Pikiranku mengkhayal terlalu jauh!

Ah, siapa peduli.

Aku harus leveling! Tidak, aku masih ditengah laut. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya aku masuk Guardian Land.

Jadi, apa yang akan kulakukan?

Ohhh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah Shizuka mengirimkan sesuatu padaku. Kenapa aku tidak check saja.

Dengan pemikiran itu, aku masuk menuju Capsule. Lalu tiba-tiba pandangaku menjadi gelap, sebelum aku merasakan sekarang aku sedang berdiri.

Ding

Kamu mendapatkan kotak hadiah.

Ding

Pemain Rose telah mengerimkanmu sebuah kotak.

Wow! Aku mendapatkan dua kotak!

Aku langsung membuka kotak dari Rose. Sedangkan kotak yang kurasa dari L.T Sympony, aku buka terakhir.

Ding

-Anda mendapatkan sebuah jubah hitam.

-Anda mendapatkan Anting-anting hitam.

-Anda mendapatatkan 2 cincin hitam.

Wow! Ini adalah paket seluruh aksesoris!

Ayo periksa seluruh aksesoris ini!

[Black Cloak]

Jubah yang dibuat dari kumis dan sisik Deathwing King Dragon

Agi +100, Def +50

[Black Pendant]

Anting-anting yang dibuat dari kornea mata King Deathwing Dragon

Semua status Stun level 4 kebawah akan dinetralisir.

[Black Ring]

Cincin yang dibuat menggunakan lidah King Deathwing Dragon

Mana +250

Sangat menakjubkan!

Tanpa basa-basi, aku menggunakan anting-anting, jubah dan cicin hitam. Yosh! Dengan ini aku menjadi semakin keren!

Lupakan.

Nah, ini sudah seminggu terlewat didunia Game, apakah aku sudah sampai di pulau langit?

Dengan penasaran, aku menuju keatas kapal Little Bird, soalnya saat aku log-out, aku turun kebagian bawah kapal, tepatnya di bagian pendayung.

Dalam beberapa menit, aku sudah sampai diatas kapal, dan pemandangan yang kulihat membuatku melebarkan mata!

Bagaimana tidak, 12.000 Death Spartoi, kini duduk dilantai, dan menatap serius Reinss. Reinss yang didukung Jin duduk dihadapan mereka. Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut bukan itu, tapi buku yang dipegang Reinss!

'Tata Krama bangsawan' 'Berkuda menunjukan aura kebangsawananmu' 'Benua Barat' 'Para Dewa dan pelayannya'

F*k!

Apa yang terjadi seminggu ini?!

Juga, bagaimana bisa si Reinss mengajar Death Spartoi?!

'Ohh My Lord! Cepat hentikan Spartoi itu belajar dari monyet pirang sialan itu!'

Eh? Kenapa paman monyet semarah ini? Juga, julukan apa-apaan itu!

"Ada apa denganmu Paman monyet?"

'My Lord, berkat ajaran tata karma apapun itu. Mereka tergila-gila menjadi Knight!'

"Eh? Bukankah itu bagus."

Yah, kenapa harus menghentikan mereka.

'Jika itu mereka hanya ingin menjadi Knight, aku tidak apa-apa My Lord. Tapi, mereka selalu memintaku membuat Armor berkilau dan pedang bertata mutiara!'

Shit! Ini benar-benar pelajaran sesat! Aku harus menghentikannya! Jika tidak, kantongku akan jebol!

Saat aku hampir menuju 12.000 Death Spartoi, Reinss yang sepertinya melihatku, menutup bukunya.

"Apa ada yang salah Ghost Crimson?"

Saat aku akan memarahinya, kilauan pedang yang ada ditangan Jin menghentikanku. Shit! Aku lupa masih ada Jin!

"H-haha Tidak ada! Silahkan teruskan."

Uhuhu, sepertinya selama ada Jin, aku tak mampu menyentuh Reinss.

Maaf paman monyet, kurasa kau harus terbiasa dengan death spartoi mulai sekarang!

Aku pergi menghindari Reinss, karena si Jin yang dari tadi menatap tajam padaku, lagipula dia pasti ingat aku melemparkan tombak padanya!

Oh iya! Aku belum membuka kotak hadiah!

Ayo buka!

Ding

-Anda mendapatkan 1 kali kesempatan memutar Lucky Roulette.

Hm, apa ini? Aku baru dengar ada Lucky Roulette.

[Lucky Roulette]

Ada 9.999 item dari berbagai Tier disini.

Uji keberuntunganmu disini.

Akan terbuka saat Poin Prestasimu mencapai 10.000 poin.

Biaya : 999 poin Prestasi.

Poin Prestasi anda : 0

Ohhh! Jadi ada yang seperti ini!

"Putar!"

Tiba-tiba saja, didepanku ada bundaran raksasa yang mempunyai 9.999 bagian yang menunjukan nama Item. Aku juga melihat jarum raksasa yang berputar tanpa henti.

Ohhh! Ada Item Tier 7! Ohhh ada buku Skill! F*k! Bahkan ada pet peringkat legendaris, naga berkepala sembilan, Hydra!

"Dapat Hydra! Dapat Hydra! Dapat Hydra! Sttooop!

Saat melihat jarum perlahan-lahan melambat, aku segera menutup mataku. Tak kuat melihat apa yang akan kudapatkan.

Ding!

Eh? Aku akan mendapatkan apa?

[Selamat! Anda mendapatkan Kotak Skill Misterius!]

WTF! Jadi, aku mendapatkan satu Skill baru!

Aku dengan cepat membuka mataku, dan mengambil kotak skill misterius dari penyimpananku.

Yosh! Buka!

Sriiing!

[Anda mendapatkan Skill Saga!]

[Apakah anda ingin menggunakan?]

'Ya!'

Ding!

[Skill normal, Saga level 1 akan ditambakan dalam daftar skillmu]

Ohhh! Skill Saga! Ngomong-ngomong, Skill apa itu?

'True Eye!'

[Saga Lvl 1]

Kekuatan kisah telah terbangkit darimu!

Cari kisah pahlawan legendaris, dan tulis kisahmu sendiri!

Slot : 1

Kisah? Apa maksudnya ini. Ini lebih membingungkan dari skill manapun!

Hm, kalau begitu, coba kisah Rose.

Aku membayangkan, aku menjadi Rose yang mengeluarkan sembilan naga biru di pertempuran Free Town.

Ding

[Saga : Perempuan yang melampaui batas, Rose]

Selama 10 detik, anda bisa menggunakan satu skill milik Rose. (Nine Blue Dragon)

Wuoh! Aku benar-benar memukul Jackpot!

Nah, jadi anggap saja ini adalah skill peniru!

Ding

Batas waktu telah berakhir.

Karena anda tidak secara lengkap mengetahui kisah Rose, Hp -5.000

F*k! Ini bukan skill yang bisa kugunakan terus menerus!

Juga

[Saga lv 1]

Slot 1 : Perempuan yang melampaui batas, Rose. (0%)

Jadi, skill ini permanen! F*k! Aku sungguh sial! Kutahu begini, aku seharusnya memilih kisah pahlawan yang paling kuat!

Uhh, tidak apa-apa, paling tidak aku mendapatkan skill Nine Blue Dragon. Ini bisa menjadi kartu asku di Turnamen Guild War!

Juga, apa maksud 0% itu?

Nah, siapa peduli! Yang penting, ini sudah sebulan aku berlayar. Kenapa pulau langit tidak ketemu juga!

Apa mungkin aku tersesat?

Tidak, tidak. Arah ini sudah benar, mungkin, mungkin perlu menunggu sebentar lagi!

Yosh! Ayo tunggu saja!

Dengan itu, aku hanya berdiri ditempatku, sembari menghintung waktu, yang dari detik ke menit, lalu kejam. Hingga tanpa sadar sudah berjam-jam terlewat.

Tiba-tiba, No 1 yang tidak ikut pelajaran Reinss mendatangiku.

"Master! Pulau langit telah nampak!"

Ohh! Sudah sampaikah!

Aku dengan cepat melangkahkan kakiku melewati No 1, dan segera sampai di haluan kapal.

Ternyata, bukan hanya aku saja yang ada dihaluan kapal, bahkan Jin dan Reinsspun muncul.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku, untuk melihat puluhan pulau melayang, yang terhubung satu sama lain dengan sebuah akar raksasa.

Wuoah! Aku ingin langsung naik!

Tapi

Ding

Anda mendapatkan pesan dari luar, apakah anda ingin menerima.

'Ya!'

"Tuan Naruto, ini sudah malam, harap tidur. Karena besok anda akan melawan guild lain."

Ohhh! Ternyata Samui, tapi apa maksudnya sudah malam?

Saat aku menatap jam, aku segera kaget. Pasalnya, ini sudah jam 22.00!

Uhh, sepertinya penjelajahan pulau langit akan tertunda.

Aku tidak segera log-out, melainkan aku menuju bagian bawah kapal. Karena, ini bukan save point, maka tubuhku tidak akan lenyap. Jadi, aku lebih memilih log-out di bagian paling bawah little bird!

Sring!

Begitu aku log-out, aku langsung bangkit dan makan makanan yang kurasa disiapkan Samui. Setelah itu aku tidur, karena besok adalah pertandingan Guild war pertama kami!

...

Aku menatap takjub ribuan Capsule yang berjejer rapi diatas rumput stadium New Trafford, bukan hanya itu, setiap Capsule ada nama ID masing-masing. Yang lebih penting.., puluhan ribu penonton sudah menduduki kursi Stadium! Apalagi, ada layar transparan besar, yang kurasa akan menunjukan pertarungan kami. Sangat menakjubkan!

Tepat setelah aku bangun, 199 anggota lainnya langsung menariku menuju mobil dan menuju Stadium New Trafford, yang anehnya sudah ramai dengan orang.

Tapi, begitu masuk dan melihat ribuan capsule berjejer aku mulai paham. Ternyata, turnamen Guild War diadakan di stadium!

Ugh, salahkan anggota baru yang menariku dan menyekapku untuk menemui Shizuka si Rose!

"Kita tinggal menunggu musuh Guild kita."

Kami mengangguk.

"Guild musuh bernama Beauty Flower, bukan salah satu 100 guild teratas, tapi kekuatannya paling tidak setingkat guild menengah. Memiliki sekitar 140.000 anggota, yang semuanya perempuan."

Ohhh! Sepertinya ini akan mudah!

"Lihat! Guild Beauty Flower telah tiba!"

"Ohh! Mereka sangat cantik!"

Aku dan anggota guild lain menatap takjub pada ribuan wanita yang masuk menuju New Trafford.

'C-cantik!' Batinku!

Tidak, bukan hanya aku saja, kurasa kami laki-laki sepakat mereka semua cantik!

Tubuh Sintal, dada besar, dan mata besar mereka yang balas menatap kami, membuat aku merasa tulang dipungunggku lemas. Bahkan aku merasa, aku tak sanggup menyerang mereka.

Tunggu, jadi inikah maksud Shizuka dengan 'Kuat untuk jenismu'?

Bukan ras, tapi gender!

"Arsh! Ini adalah pertarungan ke 2 kita, dan sepertinya ini adalah kemenangan kami."

Ohhh! Jadi dulu guild ini pernah melawan Guild Beauty Flower! Juga, dari mana kepercayaan dirinya berasal!

"Kita masih belum jelas, jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Hoh.., kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan seperti itu, kami memasuki Capsule yang telah disediakan L.T Sympony.

Sringg

Ding

-Anda telah memasuki Domain Khusus.

-Disini anda tidak akan mendapatkan level

-Bawahan yang mati, akan dihidupkan kembali.

-Anda akan diberi waktu 10 menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Nah, jadi ini akan menjadi awal yah?

Pandangaku menatap tempat atau mungkin bisa kusebut benteng dengan seksama. Jika dilihat dari keseluruhannya, maka ini hampir mirip dengan benteng simulasi perang. Bedanya, tidak ada tower sihir sama sekali!

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bahas strateginya!"

Aku menatap Luren yang kini berdiri berdampingan dengan Blue Rain dan Arsh.

"Pertama, di Guild Beauty Flower, ada sekitar 5.000 anggota tingkat tinggi, atau player rank F, 40.000 anggota tingkat menengah, atau player rank H+, sedangkan sisanya adalah rank H."

"Jika aku menjadi mereka, aku pasti akan menyerang secara langsung. Maka, sebelum mereka menyerang. Mari kita hentikan mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Yang paling menjadi masalah bagi kita adalah 5.000 player rank F, jika kita mampu membunuh 5.000 player ini. Kemenangan kita terjamin!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham, jadi, kita bisa menang jika 5.000 player mati!

"Maka dari itu, aku akan menyuruh Art is Boom untuk menanam bom pada bawahan kalian."

Art is Boom, yang adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan tangan yang sibuk bermain dengan tanah liat berwarna putih, dan menempelkannya pada 1.000 NPC yang mulai ditelurkan satu persatu.

Ugh, jadi tanah liat itu adalah bom, dan nanti monsterku akan menjadi bom berjalan?

Bukankah lebih baik menggunakan Undeadku saja? Yosh! Undead Legiun bangkit!

Segera, 11.000 Undead berarmor dan bersenjata bangkit. Mengagetkan 199 anggota guildku.

Tap

Bruk!

"Kami menyambut Yang Mulia Deathwing!"

Bagus! Dengan ini, monsterku tak akan menjadi bom berjalan!

"Hoh, kau memiliki sesuatu yang menarik Naruto, juga ini sangat pas untuk dijadikan bom berjalan."

"Sebenarnya, aku punya skill pemanggilan lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa akan berguna."

Yah, aku memiliki Undead Legiun dan Limit Undead Creation, yang tak pernah kugunakan.

"Hm, coba biarkan kami melihat skill pemanggilanmu yang lain."

Aku mengangguk menjawab Luren, setelah itu, aku membuka informasi skill Limit Undead Creation, agar dilihat oleh Luren.

[Limit Undead Creation]

Versi perbaikan yang dilakukan King Deathwing Dragon

-Menciptakan Undead sesuai level pengguna!

-Menggunakan seluruh mana untuk membuat 1 Undead!

"Menakjubkan! Ini bisa menjadi sarana penarik perhatian 5.000 player rank F!"

Eh? Aku tak menyangka, skill ini menakjubkan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kubuat?"

Luren kulihat terdiam, mungkin memikirkan Undead yang pas untuk situasi ini.

"Karena kau memiliki Legiun, maka kau juga harus memiliki Jendralnya. Buat Death Knight!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu aku menutup mataku. Perlahan-lahan, aku membayangkan Undead berbalut armor hitam dan pedang merah yang sedang menunggang kuda.

Ding

[Apakah anda ingin menggunakan Limit Undead Creation]

'Ya!'

Sring

[Limit Undead Creation telah digunakan!]

-1.705 mp telah dikomsumsi!

-Sebuah Jiwa tak sengaja terpanggil!

-Selama sepuluh detik, anda tidak bisa bergerak.

-Pertahanan dan seranganmu menurun 50% selama sepuluh detik.

Ding

[Death Knight, Guts]

-Seorang jendral perang yang mati terbunuh temannya, jiwanya yang haus akan dendam berkeliaran dimedan perang.

-Sekarang, jiwa Guts terbangun menjadi Death Knight.

-Karena tubuh undead yang lemah, setengah kekuatan Guts akan tersegel.

Nama : Guts

Ras : Undead

Level : 300/300 (750/750)

Hp : 30.000/30.000 (75.000/75.000)

Mp : 1.800/1.800

Power : 1.500

Defense : 900

Stamina : 900

Agility : 600

Intelegent : 600

Sekarang berdiri didepanku adalah seorang Death Knight yang menunggang kuda. Armor dan senjatanya berkilau tajam, apalagi ditambah kuda hantu yang meringkik kesekitar player. Belum lagi, huruf emas 'Death Knight, Guts' yang ada diatas kepalanya membuatku menatap takjub padanya.

"Namaku adalah Guts, Jendral kerajaan Gobi! Siapa yang memanggilku kesini?!"

Secara serentak, aku melihat mereka mundur satu langkah, yang mengakibatkan aku berdiri didepan sendiri.

"A-ahaha, aku yang memanggilmu. Salam kenal!"

Bash!

Kuda hantu hilang menjadi asap hitam! Guts, yang menungganginya jatuh dan berlutut dihadapanku.

"Terimakasih telah membuatkanku tubuh yang pas untuk jiwaku tuan."

"Aku, Guts. Akan mengikutimu selamanya Master!"

Uwooah! Tak kusangka aku mendapatkan satu bawahan!

Ding

Kontrol yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan Death Knight, Guts adalah 10

Kontrol anda sekarang : 81 (91)

-Saat Death Knight, Guts mati disini, maka tidak akan dibangkitkan lagi.

Shit! Ternyata ini efek membuat Undead disini!

"Menakjubkan! Dia akan memimpin legiun undeadmu! Suruh dia menuju arah kastil tua yang ada disini."

Entah sejak kapan, Luren memegang sebuah peta yang mengambarkan daerah sekitar sini. Kulihat, ada beberapa tempat yang entah kenapa dibuat disekitar benteng.

Melihat Luren menunjuk sebuah nama kastil, yang merupakan kastil rusak. Aku menjadi bingung, untuk apa menyuruh Guts kesana?

"Death Knight, Legiun, dan 99 Player pendiri plus Art is Boom akan menuju kesana. Kami akan memecah kekuatan mereka, Arsh, kau akan memimpin 99 anggota baru untuk menahan gempuran Guild Beauty Flower."

"Baiklah."

"Untukmu Peony. Aku ingin kau jangan berubah menjadi Naga, ini akan menjadi kartu as kami. Kecuali keadaan terdesak, jangan berubah jadi naga, kau paham."

"Paham!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu mulai!"

Ding

Pertandingan babak pertama turnamen Guild War.

Beauty Flower Vs Human-Monster Society dimulai!

[Hey hey hey..., Disini Levi-tan! Akan menjadi komentator turnamen ini!]

Ohhh! Bahkan hal ini ada komentatornya!

[Ohhh! Lihat sisi Beauty Flower, mereka yang berisi gadis-gadis manis, mulai menerjang kearah benteng Guild Human-Monster Society!]

Ugh, mereka benar-benar yakin bahwa mereka akan menang!

"Aku akan memberikan kalian ini sebelum aku pergi, ini bisa menjadi senjata pertahanan sempurna."

Sring!

Bang!

Kepulan asap besar muncul, saat benda yang katanya B merupakan alat pertahanan sempurna muncul dari lingkaran sihir.

Apa ini? Ini menakjubkan!

Bukan hanya aku, ternyata semua anggota guild setuju denganku! Didepan kami, muncul crossbow raksasa, dengan kepala crossbow berbentuk naga biru membuka mulut.

"Ini adalah Azure Dragon Crossbow, ini mampu memuntahkan 5 peluru sekaligus, juga peluru Azure Dragon Crossbow adalah sihir. Jadi, siapkan pengguna dengan mana tinggi disini. Jarak efektifnya adalah 3 km, ingat 3 km!"

Kami, anggota baru mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan B.

[Ohhhh! Pertarungan pertama antara NPC dan Guild Beauty Flower, dimenangkan oleh Beauty Flower.]

Ah, ternyata seribu tentara NPC sudah dimusnahkan, tapi..., memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kami semua tersenyum.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Kan? Meledak.

Dari jauh, kami bisa mendengar ledakan akibat bom berjalan.

Pasti banyak yang mati kan?

[S-seribu anggota Guild Beauty Flower mati! Ohhh, ternyata guild Human-Monster Society memiliki trik yang menakjubkan! Bahkan Levi-tan sangat kaget dengan itu]

"Naruto! Cepat perintahkan Guts untuk mulai berlari mengikutiku!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menatap Guts yang berdiri dengan tegak, dengan puluhan ribu undead dibelakangnya.

"Guts, ikuti Dhampire itu. Ingat, kau harus mematuhi perkataannya, tapi jika kau sudah tak kuat bertarung. Lari saja, tinggalkan yang lain."

"Saya mematuhi perintahmu tuan."

Segera, Guts dan Legiun undead mengikuti Luren, B, Blue Rain, Art is Boom, dan 96 anggota pendiri.

[Blue Rain Guild Master Human-Monster Society memimpin Undead untuk menyerang! Ya, itu Undead! Ehh, kenapa arahnya bukan menuju Guild Beauty Flower? Ahhh, Levi-tan jadi binggung]

[Ohhh, Vice Guild Master Beauty Flower memimpin 30.000 player untuk mengejar Blue Rain!]

Uh, bukankah komentator ini sama saja memberitahu musuh tentang pergerakan kami?

Siapa peduli!

'Ayo Naruto, kita harus keatas benteng!'

"Baik Arsh!"

Perlahan, aku mengikuti 90 player lain menuju atas benteng, sedangkan 10 player dengan mana tertinggi diantara kami, menangani Azure Dragon Crossbow.

Saat aku sampai diatas benteng, aku sudah melihat 9.000 NPC tentara yang memegang panah, dan 1 NPC bernama yang sedang memberi perintah.

"Siapkan Meriam Sihir, tempatkan di sudut-sudut yang melampaui jarak serang musuh!"

"F*k! Mana Kuali berisi minyak panas! Tempatkan sekarang di atas gerbang benteng!"

Nah, mereka sepertinya sangat bersemangat!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada daerah sekitar benteng, yang merupakan padang rumput. Perlahan-lahan, dari balik hutan yang berbatasan langsung dengan padang rumput, muncul satu persatu Player Beauty.

[109.000 Player melawan 100 Player! Sepertinya Levi-tan akan menikmati pertarungan ini!]

Shit! Ternyata, mendengar jumlah dan melihat jumlah secara langsung rasanya benar-benar berbeda!

'Tenang Naruto, kita belum memanggil monster kita, jadi jangan terlalu tegang.'

Uh huh, terserah kau Arsh.

Aku menatap padang rumput yang sekarang penuh dengan player Guild Beauty Flower, samar-samar, beberapa ratus player mengumpulkan berbagai material seperti kayu, tali, dan batu-batu besar.

Sringg

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir menelan material yang dikumpulkan Player, dan perlahan membentuk berbagai alat perang! Shit! Itu benar-benar alat perang!

[Ahhh! Itu adalah Skill pembuatan barang! Skill milik para Blacksmith yang khusus pada pembuatan alat perang!]

[Sepertinya, pertarungan ini akan berakhir dengan kemenangan Beauty Flower!]

Uh, aku tidak suka dengan perkataannya!

'Lepaskan Crossbow!'

"Lepaskan Crossbow!"

Shiutt!

Dari balik kami, 5 bayangan panjang sepanjang 3 meter, yang merupakan panah Azure Dragon Crossbow terbang melewati kami, dan secara telak jatuh ditengah-tengah Player Beauty Flower.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Lima ledakan akibat panah Azure Dragon Crossbow sangat menakjubkan!

[T-tidak mungkin! I-ini, ini adalah senjata pamungkas milik Free Town! Azure Dragon Crossbow! Ahhh, Levi-tan sangat gembira melihat ini.]

Ohhh! Jadi, Azure Dragon Crossbow adalah senjata pamungkas Free Town!

"Hati-hati! Catapult, akan menembak!"

'Merunduk!'

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Baru saja kami merunduk, tembok benteng sudah bergetar hebat akibat tembakan Catapult! Bahkan, beberapa meriam sihir hancur!

"Charge! Bunuh mereka semua!"

"Bunuh!"

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Shit! Mereka mulai menyerang, juga bukankah mereka wanita? Kenapa mereka sangat ganas?!

"Tutup Gerbang!"

"Tidak bisa! Catapult ini menghalangi kami!"

'Azure Dragon Crossbow, incar catapult!'

Menanggapi perintah Arsh, player yang mengoperasikan Azure Dragon mulai mengincar catapult.

Shiuut!

Boom! Boom! Blar!

Dari 5 panah, 1 panah berhasil menghancurkan satu Catapult!

[Ahhh! Apa ini? Vice Guild Master Beauty Flower dan 30.000 anggota berhasil dibunuh oleh Guild master Blue Rain dan pasukan Undead!]

Bukan hanya kami yang kaget, bahkan anggota Beauty Flower kaget hingga serangan mereka berhenti Tapi, itu benar-benar kesempatan emas!

"Para Prajurit! Lepaskan panah!"

Shiut! Shiut!

Ribuan panah secara telak mengenai tubuh indah para gadis Beauty Flower, yang membuat hati kami para lelaki sedikit sakit.

"Meriam! Fire!"

Blar! Blar! Blar!

[Wow! Sepertinya Guild Human-Monster Society benar-benar menakjubkan! Menggunakan 100 anggota Guild untuk membunuh 30.000 musuh, dan sekarang menggunakan 100 anggota untuk menahan 100.000 musuh! Menakjubkan! Levi-tan akan memanggil kalian Spartan mulai sekarang!]

Mulutku agak bergetar mendengar komentator sialan ini, jika kami Spartan, bukankah kami akan mati akhirnya, dengan kata lain dia menyumpahi kami kalah!

"Vice Guild Master! Kami berhasil menutup gerbang!"

"Vice Guild Master! Kami kehabisan Mana! Ramuan kami juga habis!"

'Siapapun yang memiliki ramuan mana, berikan pada unit Crossbow!'

"Vice Guild Master! Kami tak akan mampu bertahan tanpa mengeluarkan monster kami!"

'Kalau begitu keluarkan!'

"Vice Guild Master! Satu Battering Ram mendekati gerbang benteng dengan cepat!"

'Fokuskan serangan Azure Dragon Crossbow di Battering Ram.'

Uh, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Arsh menjadi serius.

"Trebuchet! Mereka sekarang membuat Trebuchet!"

"F*k! Hancurkan Trebuchet! Jika tidak, bangunan benteng akan cepat runtuh!"

"Battering Ram sudah sampai didepan Gerbang!"

Dang!

Shiut!

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Menyaksikan satu persatu NPC mati, dan berbagai bangunan yang hancur akibat Catapult dan Trebuchet, aku hanya meringis. Tidak kusangka, kami akan kalah seperti ini.

Dang!

'Bajingan! Panggil!'

Dari ketiadaan, 200.000 lebah muncul!

[Ah! Arsh memanggil-Astaga! Itu 200.000 lebah! Hampir dua kali jumlah musuh!]

Tidak hanya memanggil, ternyata Arsh juga memimpin lebah untuk terbang tinggi, sebelum tanpa ampun menusukan sengatannya pada gadis-gadis manis.

Melihat Arsh yang menyerang tanpa memperdulikan Benteng, satu persatu anggota baru mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Turun benteng!"

"Turun Benteng!"

Oy oy, kita hanya disuruh bertahan! Bukan menyerang!

Aku hanya menatap kosong, saat 88 player anggota guildku benar-benar turun dengan cara melompat dari benteng.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

[Ohhh! Sepertinya Guild Human-Monster Society akan berhadapan langsung dengan guild Beauty Flower! 100 melawan 100.000! Ah, bahkan Levi-tan merasakan darah mendidih!]

"Ohhh! Charge sampai mereka hancur!"

"Guild Master Blue Rain! Tolong berkati kami!"

"Charge! Charge!"

Aku benar bingung harus berbuat apa, apalagi saat ribuan player mulai menyerang anggota guild yang baru saja turun. Aku jadi ragu untuk turun.

"Panggil!"

Dari ketiadaan, monster bawahan terpanggil satu persatu, yang langsung maju menuju player Beauty Flower.

Apakah aku harus turun?

Tidak! Melihat ribuan monster dan lebah yang menyerang player, kurasa itu sudah cukup, jadi aku tidak usah ikut campur.

Shiuut!

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Apalagi, Azure Dragon Crossbow kembali lagi memutahkan 5 peluru yang mengincar berbagai alat perang, tapi hanya beberapa detik, alat perang kembali muncul berkat puluhan gadis Blacksmith.

'Naruto! Cepat turun, dan bantu kami!'

"Uhh, baiklah. Aku akan turun juga!"

Dengan terpaksa, aku melompat turun, saat berada diudara aku memanggil 12.000 spartoi, yang langsung jatuh menuju musuh.

Aku mengeluarkan tombak travias, dan tombak miliku kutusukan menuju kepala gadis yang menatap tak percaya kearahku.

Bats!

Ohhh! Aku benar-benar menusuk kepala gadis manis! Hatiku sedikit perih.

[Ahh! Itu adalah Ghost Crimson yang dikabarkan ras naga pertama! Tak kusangka dia bahkan tak melepaskan gadis manis! Dia kejam!]

Shit! Darimananya aku kejam?!

Jika aku tidak membunuhnya, maka dia yang akan membunuhku!

"Incar Ghost Crimson! Jangan berikan kesempatan dia berubah menjadi Naga!"

"Charge!"

Sebenarnya, aku ingin tertawa memdengar suara merdu gadis-gadis guild Beauty Flower, tapi sayangnya perasaan diincar ratusan gadis sangat menggerikan!

Apalagi saat aku menyerang tubuh mereka, hal yang terkutuk benar-benar terjadi!

Ding

[Anda telah menyentuh bagian pribadi player perempuan, Hp -100]

[Anda telah menyentuh bagian pribadi player perempuan, Hp -100]

F*k! Ini adalah kesialan melawan player wanita!

Tidak peduli seberapa kuat seranganku, hpku yang turun!, bukan hp musuh!

"Kyaa!"

"Kyaa!"

Apa-apaan kyaa itu!

[G-Ghost Crimson adalah orang sesat!]

Komentar apa-apaan ini!

"M-mundur dari Ghost Crimson!"

Wow! Ternyata seranganku efektif! Buktinya, Player Beauty Flower sekarang menjauhiku!

Kesempatan!

"Death Spatoi, ikuti aku! Charge!"

Aku memimpin Death Spatoiku, lalu maju menuju Player Beauty Flower, tapi anehnya, mereka malah menghindar dariku!

Uhh, kalau begitu, aku harus menghancurkan alat perang!

Tanpa kata-kata, aku memimpin 12.000 death spartoi menuju ratusan player blacksmith, yang menciptakan alat perang.

Shiut! Shiut! Shiut!

3 panah Azure Dragon Crossbow terbang melewatiku, yang secara telak memboom player musuh!

Swish!

Aku merunduk begitu merasakan sebuah sabetan pedang dari sampingku, mengincar bagian leher. Sedangkan pelaku, yang menyerangku dari sampingku. Aku tendang perutnya.

Bang!

Srett!

Melihat player yang kutendang terseret, aku tidak membuang kesempatan, dan menyerangnya menggunakan tombaku.

Melihat pedang di tangannya bergerak untuk menangkis tombak traviasku, aku hanya tersenyum. Jika ini adalah diriku seminggu yang lalu, aku pasti tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Tapi..., aku sudah sedikit berbeda!

Aku menarik tombaku, yang membuatnya kaget, lalu aku memutar tubuhku dengan tombak traviasku menyapu kakinya.

Buk!

Dia jatuh!

"Kyaa!"

Kyaa pantatmu! Makan ini!

Tombaku menusuk muka cantiknya!

Psuk! Psuk!

Ding

Anda membunuh satu player.

Aku menarik tombak traviasku, dan menatap kedepanku. Disana, aku melihat kumpulan player yang melindungi player blacksmith.

"Panggil!"

Dari ketiadaan, 5 Great Crimson Spartoi muncul, aku langsung saja memerintahkan mereka untuk mengikutiku menyerang player Beauty Flower.

Sring.

Aku menatap tenang, saat puluhan lingkaran sihir muncul, yang langsung memuntahkan puluhan sihir berbeda menuju arahku.

Jika dibandingkan serangan 99 anggota baru, yang lintasannya tidak terdeteksi, serangan sihir ini mirip sampah!

Aku berguling-berguling, melompat, dan bergerak zig zag untuk menghindari puluhan sihir yang mengincarku. Saat aku ingin menyerang, tiba-tiba saja, dari balik player Beauty Flower, muncul 100 player dipimpim Blue Rain! Jangan lupa Guts, yang memimpin 1.000 undead!

[Ahhh, Guild Human-Monster Society menyerang dari belakang guild Beauty Flower!]

"Semuanya! Panggil monster kalian!"

'Panggil!'

"Panggil!"

Goblin, Dhampire, dan berbagai monster memborbardir bagian belakang, yang berisi player blacksmith!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Melihat penyihir yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangan dariku, untuk menyerang monster yang memyerang bagian belakang mereka, aku berlari secepat mungkin, dan sebelum player yang kuincar bereaksi, tombak traviasku sudah menembus dadanya.

Hit kritis

-1.200

Aku menarik tombak traviasku, membuat player didepanku muntah.

"Ohok!"

Saat aku ingin mengakhirinya, aku merasakan sesuatu menuju arahku, jadi aku melompat mundur.

Boom!

Kan? Sebuah bola api meledak ditempat terakhir aku berdiri!

Aku menatap si pelaku, yang merupakan player berambut putih panjang, diatas kepalanya, nama White Dragon menyala dengan megah.

Yosh! Si White akan menjadi targetku selanjutnya!

Aku berlari menuju si White, dia hanya diam ditempat, dengan tangannya yang bergerak cepat membuat lingkaran sihir.

Sringg!

Wush! Wush! Wush!

3 bola api dilepaskan menuju arahku!

Aku bergerak zig zag untuk menghindar, bola api pertama sukses kuhindari, tapi kecepatan bola kedua dan ketiga terlalu cepat!

Boom! Boom!

-450 -450

Ugh, serangannya lebih kuat dari Reinss!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan berlari menuju si White, yang tanganya kembali bergerak cepat, seperti ingin mengeluarkan mantra baru. Shit! Aku harus menghentikannya!

Aku mempercepat lariku, saat aku sudah sampai didepan White, dia sudah selesai dengan mantranya. Jadi, dengan menatapnya horor, aku secara telak dibombardir tiga bola api!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

-450 -450 -450

Sreek!

Aku terlempar!

F*k!

Ayo gunakan skill ku!

Saga aktif!

Ding

[Saga : Perempuan yang melampaui batas, Rose]

Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin yang kubisa, tombak Traviasku kutusukan kedepan, dan samar-samar dari belakangku, aku merasakan ada 9 naga.

[O-ohhh! Tidak mungkin! Itu adalah skill terkuat milik Rose! Bagaimana Ghost Crimson ini menirunya!]

"Nine Blue Dragon!" teriaku lantang!

Grooaww!

Sembilan raungan terdengar keras, seakan menjawab panggilanku.

"Terbang!"

Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!

Gambar sembilan naga biru, aku arahkan menuju White yang menatap tak percaya padaku. Tapi, tatapan tak percayanya berubah menjadi horor, apalagi Nine Blue Dragon secara cepat menuju arahnya. Shit! Rasakan itu!

Blar! Blar! Blar!

-3.400 -3.400 -3.400 -3.400

Ding

[Anda telah membunuh satu player musuh]

[Anda telah membunuh satu player musuh]

...

[Anda telah membunuh satu player musuh!]

Wow! Skillnya sangat OP!

Satu naga mengurangi 3.400, aku mengarahkan semua naga pada satu jalur, jadi damagenya menjadi 9 kali lebih kuat!

Ding

Anda tidak secara sempurna memahami kisah Rose.

Hp -7.000

Secara tiba-tiba, Hpku yang awalnya masih sisa 8.000 menurun hingga menyisakan 1.000. Shit! Aku lupa dengan efeknya!

[G-Guildmaster White Dragon, Telah keluar!]

Ohhh! Ternyata yang kuincar adalah Guild Master! Pengorbanan 7.000 hpku tak sia-sia!

"Incar Si sesat merah!"

"Balaskan kematian Guild Master!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, sekarang ratusan player Beauty Flower mengincarku! Aku hanya bisa menatap ngeri mereka, shit! Aku harus kabur!

Dengan cepat, aku berbalik dan lari, tapi belum jauh aku lari aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mengincar batok kepalaku! Shit! Merunduk!

Swish!

Kan?! Itu panah!

Tidak hanya satu, tapi puluhan

"Kejar si sesat!"

F*k! Siapa yang kau panggil sesat.

Aku hanya bisa mendumel dihatiku, lagipula yang paling penting sekarang adalah..., bagaimana caraku menghindar dari mereka?!

'Naruto! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!'

Ohhh! Arsh! Seperti yang diharapkan dari Tuan Jiraiya!, dia mau menolongku!

Bzzzt!

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

Satu persatu, bawahan lebah Arsh menyengat player Beauty Flower! Shit! Rasanya pasti nyeri di sengat begitu.

'Bagus Naruto, kau membunuh Guild Master mereka, jadi mereka semua sekarang seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.'

Anak ayam apa? Mereka jelas bukan anak ayam, tapi serigala betina!

"Jadi..., apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

'Tenang saja Naruto, Luren, Blue Rain, dan B sudah membawa 50.000 goblin untuk menyerang benteng musuh.'

Aku mengangguk paham, jadi dengan kata lain, aku tidak kami hanya perlu menahan mereka disini.

[Ahhh, Guild Master Blue Rain telah menyerang benteng Beauty Flower!]

Shit! Si Mulut Ember ini sangat menyebalkan!

Aku dengan gugup melihat sekelilingku yang kacau, tapi..., kenapa mereka tidak berekasi dengan penyerangan benteng?

Apa peduliku! Yang paling penting, aku hanya perlu bertahan!

Swish!

Bang!

-500

Shit! Ternyata aku masih diincar!

Hpku secara dramatis tinggal 500! Aku harus lari.., harus lari!

Swish!

Shit! Anak panah ini lagi..., merunduk!

Swish!

Lagi.., kalau begitu berguling!

Swish!

F*k! Aku benar-benar diincar!

Aku menatap serius panah yang menuju arahku, dengan cepat aku lompat kesamping, tapi lagi-lagi..., anak panah lain mengincarku! Tidak hanya satu, tapi tiga sekaligus!

Ding

[Guild Master, Blue Rain, telah menghancurkan benteng Beauty Flower.]

Eh? Apa ini...

Aku reflek berhenti bergerak, yang mengakibatkan panah mengenaiku, tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi hpku!

Ding

[Guild Master, Blue Rain, telah menghancurkan benteng Beauty Flower.]

Shit! Bukankah, ini artinya kami menang!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mungkin endingnya maksa, karena entah kenapa saya dibagian akhir nge Blank

Nah, saya mau jawab review yang sangat menggelitik minat saya.

Buat ZeinR007, rahasia biar gak bosen? Hmmm, mungkin saya punya satu rahasia, yaitu. Saya buat fic untuk diri saya sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain.

Jadi saya sangat menikmati menulis fiksi, mungkin kamu gak menikmati nulis jadi cepet bosen. Atau mungkin banyak yang Flamer fic kamu, jadi kamu males trus jadi bosen nulis lanjutan fic mu.

Atau mungkin, kamu merasa minder, liat fic orang lain yang reviewnya banyak, tapi punya kamu gak. Nah, saya juga sering ngrasain ini.

Tapi yang jelas, kalo mau gak cepet bosen, kuota data kamu habisin kalo gak kartu khusus internet cabut, apk game milikmu Uninstal, pasti kamu gak akan bosen nulis di hp, karena gak ada apa-apa dihpmu. Nih asli saya pake cara ini. Saya nulis Pake Apk WPS Office, jadi sering pake cara ini.

Sebenarnya, saya ingin kasih saran lagi, tapi sayangnya sarannya aneh-aneh, jadi saya gak cuman kasih satu aja, yang menurut saya cukup normal.

D yama :

1\. Yap, Naruto akan mengukapkan identitasnya perlahan-lahan.

2\. Jujur, berkat pertanyaan ini, saya dapet ide baru. Awalnya, si Resepsionis mau nanya keanehan nama 'Peony' dan si Resepsionis bukan Player GL, tapi berkat ini Saya punya gambaran tentang 4.000 player yang ikut Naruto nglawan Demian. Awalnya saya mau buat gak akan munculin lagi 4.000 player, tapi sepertinya 4.000 player akan muncul lagi. Si Resepsionis akan saya jadikan salah satu dari 4.000 player.

Terimakasih atas pertanyaan dan saran ini.

3\. Yah, Rose/Shizuka tahu dari pihak L.T. Sympony.

4\. Gak, tebakannya salah semua nih, jawabannya ada dichapter sebelum-sebelumnya.

Oh, saya gak jawab lewat PM karena pertanyaan kemarin no 3 dan 4, menurut saya sangat penting.

Iyap, 3 fic itu telah meninggal dunia, lagi dalam proses renkarnasi (Re-Make) yang entah kapan selesainya.

Kebanyakan kaget? Yah, saya buat Naruto tuh kaya anak desa yang pertama kali lihat jakarta.

Masalah solo? Sementara naruto jadi Solo, tapi perlahan-lahan gak Solo lagi.

Ehm yang dihitung Playernya kan? Bukan NPC? Soalnya nanti Naruto kebanyakan berburu sama NPC.

Yap, Naruto masih lemah. Pair dunia nyatanya entar aja dah, tapi kalo Pair saya gak akan pake OC lagi, takut pada bingung penampilannya.

Sebenarnya tema game beginian udah banyak, cuman Reader aja yang mungkin, lebih suka Naruto Crossover, Naruto Isekai, atau lainnya. Jadi, fic beginian udah jarang.

Saya sendiri udah buat fic game tahun 2016, tapi tak hapus.

Nah, soal review 1k, saya gak yakin mampu nembus 1k.

Nah, Terimakasih buat Review pol pav, dan maaf buat reviewannya tidak saya balas.

Sekian


	17. Chapter 17

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 16

Yuki menatap takjub pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya, pemandangan yang berisi jajaran pegunungan es tinggi menjulang ke langit.

Tangan Yuki bergerak cepat menulis nama tempat ini, 'Ice Rage Domain' tempat yang diyakini menjadi tempat jatuhnya salah satu dari Sage pertempuran, Sage Frost.

Mulut Yuki menyunggingkan senyum manis selepas menulis 'Ice Rage Domain' dalam buku tulisnya, dan secara tiba-tiba, di buku tulis Yuki, muncul berbagai tulisan tentang 'Ice Rage Domain' tentang apa, siapa Player yang masuk ke wilayah ini, dan prediksi esok hari.

Yuki memiliki Class Oracle, dan dia mendapatkannya dari seorang pria tua yang meramal nasibnya pada hari pertama masuk Guardian Land, katanya..., dia memiliki jiwa polos dan bersih, Yuki yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangguk dan secara tiba-tiba, dia mendapatkan Class Oracle, dan kini Ranknya telah sampai di Rank G- 5/50 ucapkan terimakasih pada tiga teman sekamarnya, yang selalu membantunya leveling.

"Koyuki-chan..., apakah kau sudah selesai meramal Ice Rage Domain.."

Mengetakan itu, adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah gelap panjang, dengan mata yang selaras dengan rambutnya, Namanya adalah Tayuya.

"Sudah, dikatakan, ini memang tempat jatuhnya Sage pertempuran, Frost. Dan sepertinya, besok akan memiliki cuaca cerah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk semuanya."

Dengan itu, Yuki dan tiga teman sekamarnya masuk menuju Ice Rage Domain, tanpa memperhatikan sebuah pecahan kehendak, yang merupakan milik Sage pertempuran, Frost, yang masuk secara perlahan ketubuh Yuki.

Tubuh Yuki tegang, sebelum jatuh pingsan yang membuat tiga temannya kaget.

"Koyuki-chan..!"

"Yuki!"

...

Koyuki perlahan membuka matanya, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia bisa merasakan, kesadarannya secara paksa dipindah, dan ini seperti proses pemindahan kapsul Guardian Land.

Ding

[Anda telah memasuki Domain Khusus]

[Disini, waktu berjalan 100 kali lebih lambat]

Yah, paling tidak Koyuki tahu, dia masih ada di Guardian Land.

Koyuki menatap sekelilingnya, yang dipenuhi es, mirip dunia es tapi anehnya Koyuki tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali.

Sringg!

Mata Koyuki tertutup karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, tak lama kemudian, Koyuki membuka matanya dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek jabrik, dengan warna biru, dan mata yang selaras dengan rambutnya.

Pakaian hitam ketat melapisi tubuh montok si perempuan, dengan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi pakaian hitam ketat itu.

"Yuki-chan..., kau memiliki jiwa yang sangat murni. Hal ini sangat menakjubkan."

"Jiwa? Dan siapa kau?"

Koyuki menatap bingung perempuan didepannya, apalagi kata-katanya mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan si peramal itu.

"Aku, aku adalah Frost, yah..., walaupun ini hanya kehendaku."

Frost! Kata ini sangat mengejutkan Koyuki yang menatap tak percaya perempuan yang mengaku sebagai Frost.

"Lalu..., apa yang diinginkan seorang Sage terhadapku."

Frost tersenyum, lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Menjadi penerusku, seorang Sage pertempuran. Hm, Sage pertempuran Yuki, murid dari Sage pertempuran Frost. Bukankah itu menarik!"

"Aku menolak."

"Apa! Ke-kenapa kau menolak?!"

Koyuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan memberitahu Frost, apa yang ingin dilakukan Koyuki di Guardian Land.

"Aku ingin mencari Kakak ku, dan berpetualang bersama."

"Ugh, kakakmu? Tunggu, aku melihat dijiwamu, kau selalu memikirkan naga kecil itu."

"Naga.., kecil?" kata Koyuki binggung.

"Ya, apakah kakakmu memiliki rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit kecoklatan."

Mata Koyuki menyala terang, walaupun masih banyak ciri-ciri kakaknya yang tidak ada, tapi 3 ciri itu yang membuat Koyuki yakin, orang yang dibicarakan Frost adalah kakaknya.

"Ya! Itu kakak ku, dimana dia?"

Frost tidak langsung menjawab, mulutnya hanya membentuk senyuman main-main.

"Kau harus menjadi Sage pertempuran dulu, lalu aku akan memberitahumu dimana kakakmu itu."

"Uhm."

Koyuki bingung, dia tidak tahu keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya.

Koyuki memejamkan matanya, dan dengan suara tenang, namun percaya diri berkata pada Frost.

"Baik, aku akan menjadi Sage pertempuran."

"Hooray! Aku dapat penerus baru!"

Saat itu juga, jendela pemberitahuan muncul.

Ding

[Anda telah secara paksa berganti Class, Rank kembali ke H-]

[Semua statistik kembali keawal]

[Anda mendapatkan 7 Poin Gratis]

[Class telah berubah, Oracle menjadi Sage Battle]

[Skill Teller, Fortune, Coin Toss, akan dihapus.]

[Skill Khusus, Creation Skill lv 1 didapat]

[Skill khusus, Magic Research lv 1 didapat]

[Skill Khusus, Sage Domain lv 1 didapat]

[Judul, Frost Discipline lv 1 didapat]

[Judul, First War Sage Lv- didapat]

"Aku sudah menjadi Sage, sekarang beritahu dimana kakak ku."

"Tidak, siapa bilang kau sudah sepenuhnya menjadi Sage."

"Apa? Jadi, kau mengatakan aku bukan Sage!"

"Bukan seperti itu, Kau adalah Sage tapi belum sempurna. Dan panggil aku guru!"

Koyuki sekali lagi bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Frost, tapi dia ingat Frost adalah seorang Sage, yang memiliki pemahaman tinggi, jadi Koyuki hanya diam menunggu penjelasan Frost.

"Apakah kau pikir, gurumu ini sebagai Sage pertempuran, hanya memiliki kekuatan seperti ini."

"..."

"Tidak kan? Aku hanya memberikan dasar Sage, belum sepenuhnya kekuatanku."

"..."

"Sebagai Sage, aku memiliki sihir 3 atribut sihir elemen, Es, Kematian, dan satunya yang tidak pernah kugunakan kristal. Dan sebagai petarung, aku memiliki berbagai keterampilan tangan. Tapi..., sayangnya berkat peperangan waktu itu. Aku memecahkan diriku menjadi 4 bagian jiwa yang berisi pengetahuanku tentang sihir, dan skill bertarung, yang tersebar di setiap benua."

"Maksudmu..."

"Ya, aku disini hanya kehendak Frost, jadi, aku hanya mampu memberikanmu sesuatu yang merupakan simbol Sage."

Koyuki mengangguk paham, jadi skill yang baru saja didapat, adalah skill yang menjadi tanda dia adalah Sage.

"Kalau begitu, tidak.., yang penting dimana kakak ku?"

Yah, itu yang paling penting menurut Koyuki.

"Ugh, Kakakmu ada bersama pecahan jiwaku tentang sihir kematian dan beberapa dasar sihir es. DAN itu ada di Benua Barat! Kau sendiri sekarang berada di Benua Utara! Jadi, untuk sementara lupakan menuju benua Barat."

Koyuki tak menyangka, kakaknya berada di Benua barat, jika saja Koyuki tahu, dia pasti akan memilih Benua Barat, tidak benua Utara.

'Paling tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Nii-sama.'

(Ingat, Monster ras ditelurkan secara otomatis, gak seperti Human Ras yang milih tempatnya.)

...

Naruto PoV

[Pemenang pertandingan ini adalah..., Guild Human-Monster Society!]

"Owaaahhh!"

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin yang kubisa, dari dikejar ratusan perempuan, sampai hampir mati, tapi untungnya diselamatkan Arsh! Huhuhu, aku benar-benar orang sial!

"Keluar!"

Sringg!

Aku membuka mataku pelan, dan membuka pintu kapsul yang kugunakan, tapi entah kenapa capsul ini sangat familiar.

"Bagus Naruto! Berkat kau membunuh Ryuzetsu, kita bisa menang!"

Jiraiya menghampiriku dengan tersenyum, tapi tunggu dulu, siapa itu Ryuzetsu?

"Siapa Ryuzetsu?"

"White Dragon Naruto, White Dragon!"

Mulutku agak berkedut mendengar Jiraiya mengatakan si White sebagai Ryuzetsu. Nah, siapa peduli, yang penting kami menang kan?

Aku menatap kearah perempuan bersurai putih panjang, yang menatap tajam padaku. Shit! Kenapa dia menatapku seolah aku ini musuhnya?!

Tap!

Tap!

Shit! Dia menuju arahku!

"Peony..kan?.."

"Y-ya.."

Srek!

Aku reflek menutup mataku, melihatnya menggerakan tangannya, takut si White ini akan memukulku. tapi..., karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, aku membuka mataku dan melihat si White kini tersenyum manis, dengan tangan yang terulur padaku.

"Kau sangat menakjubkan Peony. Ayo kita bertarung lagi, di turnamen tahun depan."

Ohh, jadi dia hanya mengajak salaman? Selamat..

"Ya.., aku akan menantikannya.."

Aku menyambut tangannya, dengan tersenyum, tapi.., senyumku menjadi tegang saat si White meremas tanganku dengan kuat. Shit! Sudah kuduga, salaman ini tidak sesederhana itu!

Krak!

My Hand!

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum paksa, jika aku membalas maka aku disebut pengecut, jika tak membalas tanganku bisa remuk. Ahhh, sungguh dilema!

Huh, untung saja salamnya tidak bertahan lama! Kalau tidak, aku ragu tanganku masih utuh.

[Ahhh, lihat siapa yang baru saja salaman dengan White Dragon, itu adalah Ghost Crimson!]

Ugh, suaranya sangat melengking!

Lupakan saja si Komentator!

"Tuan Jiraiya, apakah kau tidak terganggu saat bertarung dengan suara sekeras itu?"

Yah, itu adalah pertanyaan yang masih saja terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku!

"Terganggu, tentu saja tidak. Tunggu, versi berapa Capsulemu itu."

Eh? Apakah itu berpangaruh?

"Aku membeli versi paling lama dari Diamond Grup."

"Hah.., pantas saja kau mendengar suara itu. Aku beritahu padamu, walaupun L.T. Sympony kami kaya, tapi untuk menyediakan ratusan ribu Capsul saat Turnamen, itu masih merupakan beban, jadi tim kami, seminggu sebelum Turnamen, mengambil Capsul masing-masing Player menuju kesini."

Ohh! Jadi ini kenapa capsul yang kumasuk- Shit! Tunggu dulu! Ini merupakan Capsul masing-masing Player! Jadi, itu merupakan Capsulku! F*k! Jika tim itu mengambil se yen uang dirumahku, aku akan menuntut si L.T. Sympony!

"... Dan, versi lama Capsul yang diluncurkan L.T. Sympony hanya memiliki tingkat realitas sebesar 95%, tanpa alat peredam suara, jadi itu wajar kau memdengar suara si komentator itu."

Shit! Aku harus benar-benar membeli Capsul model baru!

"Berapa harganya, Capsul model baru itu."

Tuan Jiraiya tersenyum, dia tersenyum! Pasti harganya sangat murah hingga dia tersenyum seperi itu!

"Harganya adalah 50.000.000 ¥, Dengan tingkat realitas yang hampir mencapai 98%, alat peredam suara, dan juga dilengkapi berbagai perlatan penunjang kesehatan."

50 juta Yen..., 50 juta Yen! F*k! Terlalu mahal!

Aku memutuskan! Aku tidak akan membeli Capsul!

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan pergi keluar dulu."

Shit! Siapa yang peduli denganmu Tuan Jiraiya!

Puk

Aku menoleh, menuju Luren yang menepuk tiba-tiba bahuku.

"Bagus Naruto, dan juga ayo cepat menuju hotel. Besok, kita harus siap-siap menghadapi tahap selanjutnya, yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu."

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Tuan Jiraiya, Luren dan Blue Rain yang telah berjalan mendahuluiku. Baru saja kami keluar, beberapa reporter secara bersamaan mengerubungi kami!

"Halo Sir, saya dari perusahaan J.K. Media, bisakah anda..."

"Halo Sir, saya ingin menanyakan..."

Woah! Ternyata dikerubungi wartawan tidak enak!

Dengan susah payah, aku keluar dari kerumunan reporter yang entah menanyakan apa kepada Blue Rain, Luren dan Tuan Jiraiya.

Untungnya aku tidak terkenal, walaupun mereka tahu peony adalah ras naga pertama, tapi mereka tak mengetahui siapa player yang menjadi Peony. Yah, walaupun si komentator menyebutkan itu.

Dengan aman, aku sampai di mobil Aston Martin One-77, yang sudah ada Samui dikursi pengemudi.

Bruk

"Kita tinggalkan saja mereka, Samui."

"Baik, Tuan Naruto.

...

Aku tiduran dengan malas pada kasur, walaupun ini sudah hampir 3 jam aku melakukan ini, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat enak. Memang, berbaring dikasur adalah suatu kenikmatan luar biasa!

Oh ya! Aku lupa memeriksa apa format pertandingan besok!

Aku bangkit, dan mengambil laptopku, yang ternyata sudah ada email resmi dari pihak L.T. Sympony tentang pertandingan besok.

Dengan hati-hati, aku membuka email dan membacanya perlahan.

[Three Kingdom Champion]

Pada pertandingan besok, 6.000 Guild tersisa akan bertarung pada 3 sisi kerajaan, yaitu kerajaan Orc, Elven, dan Human.

100 Guild dari masing-masing sisi dengan poin kemuliaan tertinggi akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya.

Untuk pertandingan ini, para Player akan online ditempat masing-masing.

Woh! Jadi, besok aku harus online disini, tanpa harus ke New Trafford!

Uhh, aku baru ingat, Guts, apakah Guts akan ditransfer di kapal Little bird? Jika tidak, aku benar-benar busuk!

Aku langsung masuk ke Capsul, dan mengatakan Start.

Sring

Aku membuka mataku tergesa-gesa, dan mengumamkan kata Guts datang!

Sring

Lingkaran sihir muncul disampingku!

Ohhh! Itu adalah Guts, shit! Ternyata dia tak hilang!

"Aku mematuhi panggilanmu, Master."

Aku hanya menatap si Guts, lalu aku bergerak menuju atas little bird. Shit! Paling tidak aku harus melihat legendaris pulau langit sebelum turnamen besok!

Saat sampai dihaluan, aku melihat banyak Ape yang dipimpin paman Monyet merangkai sesuatu dari tanaman! Dan itu sangat panjang dan tebal!

Tapi..., dimana si Spartoi, Reinss, dan Jin?

"Paman Monyet."

Paman monyet berdiri, dan berbalik sebelum membungkuk kepadaku, diikuti Ape dibelakangnya.

'My Lord, kami semua menyambutmu'

"Uhm, tapi dimana Spartoi, Reinss, dan Jin itu."

'My Lord, 12.000 Death Spartoi, dan 5 Crimson Spartoi, beserta Madam dan Jin, telah naik menuju pulau langit. Kami, para Ape ditugaskan untuk menjaga kapal oleh Madam.'

Ohh, jadi mereka diperintahkan madam. Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang paman monyet sebut madam!

"Siapa Madam?"

Paman monyet tersenyum! Yah, ada senyuman diwajah monyetnya!

'Tentu saja Madam Reinss!, bukankah dia pasanganmu My Lord.'

F*k! Dari mana pemikiran itu!

Juga, bukankah kau kemarin memanggilnya monyet pirang! Bagaimana sekarang menjadi Madam!

'Madam Reinss sangat cantik, dia bahkan baik. Kemarin, dia memberikanku sebuah mineral Adamantite. Wanita seperti itu sangat cocok untuk My Lord.'

F*k! Jadi, NPC-pun bisa disogok!

Ugh, biarkan saja paman monyet bersenang-senang dengan pemikiran itu.

"Baiklah paman monyet, aku akan naik keatas pulau."

'Ya, dan My Lord. Bisakah My Lord mengikat tali ini jika sudah sampai diatas.'

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu berubah menjadi naga, tapi anehnya beberapa aksesorisku tercopot!

Ding

[Black Cloak telah terlepas secara otomatis, dan disimpan diruang penyimpanan anda]

[2 Black Ring telah terlepas secara otomatis, dan tersimpan diruang penyimpanan anda]

[Black pendant telah terlepas secara otomatis, dan tersimpan diruang penyimpanan anda]

Shit! Ternyata kalung ukuranpun tidak maha kuasa!

Ah, siapa peduli dengan itu, yang penting aku harus terbang dan melihat pulau langit!

Aku mencengkram Guts dicakar depan dan akar yang diserahkan paman monyet di mulutku.

'Semoga kemenangan dan kejayaan selalu menyelimuti My Lord.'

Shit! Sejak kapan Paman Monyet belajar kata-kata keren itu!

Apapun, terbang!

Wush

Perlahan-lahan, aku terbang, dari 5 meter, lalu 10 meter, dan terhenti di ketinggian 15 meter! F*k! Aku lupa skill flyku baru level 5!

Terpaksa, aku turun kembali ke Little bird.

Huhuhu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mencapai pulau langit!

'My Lord, kenapa engkau turun lagi.'

'Uhh, kemampuan terbangku masih rendah paman monyet.'

Ya, dengan level 5 Fly, aku hanya mampu terbang 15 meter, sedangkan tinggi pulau langit sendiri hampir 62 meter!

Tunggu, tunggu. Misalkan aku mencapai level 10 fly, aku hanya akan mencapai tinggi sekitar 30 meter, lalu bagaimana caraku agar bisa mencapai pulau langit?!

'Paman monyet, bagaimana Reinss, Jin, dan Spartoi mencapai pulau langit?'

'Mereka menggunakan Knock up Stream.'

'Knock.., up..., Stream? Apa itu?'

'My Lord, itu adalah gelombang tinggi yang mencapai hampir 100 meter, dan itu terjadi setiap hari.'

Gelombang tinggi? 100 meter?

Segera aku membayangkan 12.000 Death Spartoi menggunakan papan selancar diatas ombak setinggi 100 meter, dan Reinss memimpin mereka.

WTF! Pemandangan seperti itu pasti sangat menakjubkan!

'Kapan hal itu terjadi!'

Ding

Skill Telepati lv 2~3

Wow! Telepatiku meningkat! Tidak, tidak, aku harus fokus mendengarkan jawaban paman monyet!

'Sekarang My Lord.'

Sekarang? Mana?'

Aku clingak-clinguk, tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat gelombang besar!

Tiba-tiba.

Brush!

Brak!

Uwoah! Apa yang terjadi?!

'My Lord! Siap-siap terbang!'

Siap-siap terbang pantatmu! Aku saat ini merasakan jantungku seperti tertinggal dibawah!

Sensasi ini, ini mirip seperti naik Histeria!

30m, 60m, 90m, 100m

'My Lord! Terbang sekarang!'l

Terbang? Oke aku akan mencoba terbang!

Sayapku kubuka lebar-lebar, dengan tali dan guts yang ada dicakarku kupegang erat-erat.

Satu, dua, tiga! Oke! Fly!

Brash!

Aku terbang! tidak, aku bukan terbang aku melayang!

Wush!

Aku menatap ngeri Little bird, yang sekarang jatuh setelah dilempar 100m keatas, tapi aku segera menggelengkan kepala untuk tidak khawatir dengan si Little bird. Karena.., giliran aku yang jatuh!

Walaupun tidak secepat Little bird, tapi namanya jatuh pasti menakutkan

Aku mencoba mengepakan sayap, tapi sayang sekali aku masih tidak bisa menstabilkan posisiku!

Ugh, kalau begitu. Jatuh saja di pulau langit!

Dari 20m diatas pulau langit, aku mampu melihat 62 pulau dengan iklim yang berbeda-beda! Ada es, api, padang pasir, dll. Tapi, aku tidak fokus pada pulau itu. Aku lebih fokus pada pulau yang berisi pegunungan berapi!

Ugh, aku tidak mampu mendarat disana! Yang paling dekat hanya pulau langit dengan iklim es! Shit! Ayo menuju pulau langit iklim es!

Aku merapatkan sayapku, yang membuat kecepatan jatuhku semakin cepat!

75m 70m 65m

Yosh! Sedikit lagi!

64m

Segera, sayapku kubuka lebar-lebar untuk mengurangi kecepatan jatuhku.

63m 62m

Brak!

Ding

[Anda telah mengalami 1.450 kerusakan]

Shit! Ternyata jatuh semenyakitkan itu!

Aku melepaskan Guts, yang mempunyai setengah HPnya kosong.

Uwoah! Maafkan aku Guts, aku ternyata tanpa sadar menjadikanmu landasan mendarat!

Ugh, lupakan ini.

'Guts, ikatkan ini pada sesuatu.'

"Yes Master."

Setelah Guts mengambil tali dari cakarku, aku menatap sekelilingku dengan waspada. Lingkungan es, tanpa pohon hanya padang es sangat luas, dan gunung es tunggal yang menjulang tinggi. Dibalik gunung es, aku mampu melihat sebuah akar raksasa yang terhubung dengan pulau lava, dan sialnya itu adalah pulau yang menjadi tujuanku! Crimson Lava Mountain ada dipulau itu!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Oh? Apa itu?

Es didepanku perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi bentuk hewan! Serigala, Elang, bahkan golem es!

'True Eye!'

[Ice Creature's]

Ras : Nature Spirit

Status : Normal

Level : 98/150

Rank : G+

Hp : 6.600/6.600

Mp : 3.474/3.474

Power : 730

Defense : 292

Stamina : 954

Agility : 194

Intelegent : 1.158.

[Nature Spirit]

Sebuah ras yang terwujud dari bertahun-tahun energi dingin yang terkumpul.

Karena tidak pernah berperang, Nature Spirit tidak memiliki skill pertempuran, tapi serangan dasarnya sangat menggerikan!

Ohh! Ini adalah ras yang baru kutemui!

Juga, ras ini memang sangat kuat!

"Salam Naga, kami Spirit ingin tahu tujuanmu datang kesini."

Mereka bicara!

Nah, karena mereka tak menyerangku. Lebih baik bicara saja kan?

'Uhm, aku ingin menuju Gunung Crimson Lava. Bisakah aku lewat?'

"Kau boleh lewat, tapi Death Knight itu dilarang lewat."

Kenapa Guts tidak boleh lewat!

"Maafkan kami Dragon, ini adalah perintah Lord of Ice sendiri. Etinitas yang tidak hidup dilarang melewati gunung ini."

Uh, jadi seperti itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Master aku akan disini menunggumu."

Guts.., kau.., huhuhu, kau tidak tahu betapa bergunanya HP tinggimu! Jika kau tidak ikut, siapa yang akan menjadi landasanku saat turun kebawah!

"Tenang saja Master, Monyet-monyet itu akan menemanimu."

'Siapa yang kau pangil Monyet.'

Secara tiba-tiba, paman monyet muncul!

Jangan lupakan juga, Ape Gladiator, Ape Hunter, Ape Tamer, Ape Archer, Black Ape Archer, dan Ape Ranger!

Total hampir 343 Ape kelas tempur, dan tiga Mutan Little Ape Gladiator, dan Pep! Mutan Little Ape Hunter!

Ohh! Ini bisa menjadi tempat yang pas untuk menaikan level Ape!

"Itu adalah kau Monyet!"

Sring!

Uwoh! Paman monyet hampir menggunakan Master Fury! Aku harus hentikan ini! Harus!

'Hentikan kalian berdua, aku harus cepat-cepat menuju Gunung Lava Crimson.'

Aura merah di tubuh paman monyet hilang! Huh, untung saja paman monyet tak jadi menggunakan skill sialan itu!

'Maafkan monyet tua ini My Lord'

"Jendral ini mohon maaf pada Master."

Aku mengangguk.

'Uhm, dan paman monyet, kau akan mengikutiku.'

'Tulang-tulang monyet tua ini, siap mengorbankan dirinya demi My Lord!'

Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Shit! Ucapan paman monyet sangat keren!

Aku menatap si Mahluk Es, atau apapun itu.

'Kami akan masuk. Kau tidak akan menghentikan Apeku kan?'

"Tentu saja tidak Dragon, silahkan ikuti kami."

Serigala es, golem es, dan binatang es berbalik, seakan menyiratkan aku untuk mengikuti mereka.

Aku dengan 343 Ape, yang dipimpin paman monyet mengikuti mereka. Perlahan-lahan, kami mendekati gunung es.

"Tuan gunung, aku sudah membawa tamu ini."

Eh? Sejak kapan aku menjadi Tamu si tuan gunung ini? Bukankah aku hanya ingin melewati gunung es ini!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Uwoah! Dinding es gunung bergeser! Itu membentuk jalan yang sangat panjang!

"Dragon, ayo ikuti kami menuju Tuan Gunung."

'Tapi..'

"Kau harus mendapatkan ijin melewati Gunung Es ini Dragon."

Ohhh! Jadi seperti itu!

Aku mengangguk paham, dan mataku mengamati sekitar terowongan yang kulewati. Es, es, dan es! Tidak ada yang lain!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Uhh, ini sepertinya akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang.

...

Nah, sudah berapa lama aku berjalan! Juga, bukankah bagian dalam Gunung ini terlalu luas!

Aku yakin, aku sudah berjalan lebih dari 100 Km sejam ini! Shit! Jika bukan pemandangan yang itu-itu saja, aku pasti tidak akan bosan!

Dengan perasaan bosan, kesal, jengkel dan berbagai perasaan lainnya. Langkah keempat kakiku mulai melambat, bahkan aku sedikit merasakan ngantuk gara-gara berjalan satu jam non-stop.

Tap!

"Dragon, kita sudah sampai."

Ohhh! Sudah sampai!

Mataku menyala terang, dan melihat dimana si Mahluk Es berhenti.

Itu, itu adalah patung kodok! Shit! Itu benar-benar patung Kodok!

Bruk!

Mereka berlutut di depan patung kodok!

"Lord of Ice, ini adalah Dragon yang ingin lewat gunung kami."

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Patung kodok retak! Itu, itu mengeluarkan kodok hidup berwarna biru, dan bermahkota!

'Descendant Deathwing Dragon... Aku punya permintaan untukmu..'

Ding

[Anda telah bertemu dengan salah satu Sage, untuk satu hari exp yang didapat akan dua kali lipat]

F*k! Kodok adalah Sage!

Naruto PoV end

...

Sementara itu L.T. Sympony.

Lantai paling atas, tempat berkumpulnya para petinggi L.T. Sympony, sekarang sedang dalam suasana yang sangat tegang. Pasalnya, mereka yang baru saja membahas kemunculan Sage Battle, kembali dikejutkan dengan pemberitahuan AI!

[Quest, S1C007 telah dilaksanakan.]

Secara serempak, muka 3 Petinggi dan satu pemimpin paruh baya berambut pirang agak tegang.

WTF! Ini terlalu diluar dugaan!

"Dimana 5 Petinggi lain?!"

Pria paruh baya meraung murka, lagipula saat ini L.T. Sympony dalam keadaan krisis! Jika fitur, dan banyak quest rahasia berhasil dilaksanakan. Maka, Guardian Land cepat atau lambat akan tutup! Dan ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Petinggi L.T. Sympony jika itu terjadi.

"Sir, mereka sedang mengikuti Turnamen Guild War."

"Ugh, cepat lakukan pembaruan baru! Tingkatkan AI milik NPC sebanyak 20%, itu akan menyulitkan Player sekarang."

"Tapi Sir, jika kita meningkatkan 20% AI, bukankah NPC normal akan memiliki kepintaran manusia? Lalu bagaimana NPC boss."

Hal ini memang benar, tapi pria paruh baya harus mengambil resiko agar Guardian Land tetap eksis! Tidak akan pria paruh baya biarkan, Guardian Land akan menjadi VR Dragon Slayer kedua! Yang tutup, gara-gara semua fitur, Quest, monster Boss, dan peta terbuka semuanya.

"Lakukan! Tapi, update setelah Turnamen Guild War selesai."

"Yes sir!"

...

Naruto PoV

Ding

[Penaklukan Mayat Hidup]

Sage Frog, salah satu Sage alam, telah terganggu dengan aktifitas Undead dibawah gunung es.

Bunuh semua Undead, dan dapatkan hadiah yang murah hati dari Sage Frog.

'Ya/Tidak'

Ya! Ya! Ya!

Ini adalah keberuntungan plus plus! Dari Exp double, sekarang tempat perburuan!

Ding

[Anda telah menerima Quest]

'Bagus Deathwing, walaupun kau Musuh Dunia, tapi aku- dengan ini menyatakan kami Nature Spirit akan menjadi temanmu jika kau mampu membunuh semua Undead.'

Lumayan, jika berhasil aku mendapat teman kakek kodok!

'Ya, kakek kodok! Tunggu kami membunuh semua Undead!'

Eh? Sepertinya ada satu masalah..., yaitu bagaimana caranya aku sampai di bagian paling bawah gunung es!

'Lewat sini Young Dragon..'

Uwoah! Secara tiba-tiba muncul pintu dari es dari bawah tanah!

'..juga, berkatku bersama kalian.'

Ding

[Anda telah menerima berkat Sage Frog]

[Selama satu hari, anda tidak akan terpengaruh status dingin]

[Anda dapat menggunakan skill Re-Call satu kali]

Uwoah! Berkah lain yang OP!

'Kami akan masuk Kakek Kodok!'

'Uhm!'

Aku, bersama paman Monyet dan 343 Ape melewati pintu, dan tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan perasaan dingin! Yah, ini dingin! Padahal aku sudah menerima berkah Kakek Kodok!

Ding

[Anda telah masuk, Ice Cave Dugeon]

[Ini adalah Dugeon Khusus, Semua sistem pesan akan dinon-aktifkan]

[Anda tidak bisa log-out sebelum Quest selesai]

WTF! Ini adalah Dugeon Khusus!

Uh, entah kenapa aku merasa air mataku hampir tumpah. Shit! Kenapa aku mendapatkan Dugeon sekuat ini!

Tidak apa-apa! Selama aku mampu membunuh semua Undead. Aku akan mampu keluar dari sini!

Ding

[Undead Rank H- : 1.000.000]

[Undead Rank G+ : 100.000]

[Undead Rank F : 1.000]

[Undead Rank F+ : 1]

Uwoah! Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi!

Juga, apa-apaan Undead Rank F+ itu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hore, habis.

Nah, saya mau jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada.

Status Naruto? Entar chap depan akan ditunjukan. Bukannya saya gak mau, tapi status Naruto masih sama kayak di Chap 10, cuman nambah 1 level doang.

Haha hebat apanya, saya kalo udah lewat 4k langsung blank otak saya. Gak bisa mikirin kejadian yang akan saya tulis.

Oh? Pertanyaan sistem kebobol. Saya sebenarnya masih belum paham yang abang tanyakan, tapi saya akan jawab sesuai kemampuan saya, juga maaf kalo ada yang gak sesuai.

1\. Dari awal Ras naga kebongkar, itu gara-gara Shizune, lalu yang harusnya terjadi tuh, dunia maya ribut gara-gara peryataan Shizune. Saya mau ngambarin adegan ini, biar realitis tapi saya lupa, baru ingat pas chapter kemarin.

2\. L.T. Sympony ngasih tahu 13.000 player plus Rose untuk diam soal sistem pet, karena pada saat chap 8/9 13.000 Player ndenger kata Rose/Shizuka, tentang 'Maaf ini pet saya.' Gitu. Jadi, pas heboh ras naga pertama, L.T. Sympony udah memberitahu 13.000 player dan Rose untuk tutup mulut dulu, biar gak kebongkar. Kaya pepatah sedia payung sebelum hujan. Pas disini juga, Rose minta alamat ID Naruto.

3\. Kenapa Levi-tan tahu, dan Player tahu Naruto ras naga, itu bukan dari pengkhianat L.T. Sympony, tapi sekali lagi, dari Internet yang masih heboh gara-gara ini.

4\. Yang tahu informasi rahasia L.T. Sympony cuman 8 petingginya aja, tapi ada peraturan ketat yang membuat petinggi itu gak berani macam-macam.

Nah, gitu aja deh, kalo jawaban saya salah semua tanya lagi bang.

Jujur, saya paling suka jawab pertanyaan seperti ini.

Gak usah dinaikin ah, percuma menurut saya. Karena, di fic saya selain kata-kata kasar, gak ada hal lain yang pas buat naikin rate.

Yap, itu pulau AVATAR. Saya ngambil dari situ, tapi ukurannya lebih besar yah.

Gak, Naruto gak akan keluar dari Guild.

Uh, maaf nih, walaupun saya udah browsing skill Ultimate moskov, tapi maaf yah, gak akan saya tambahin. Lagipula, senjata naruto bukan panah.

Masa kayak Light Novel sih? Gak ah, masih terlalu jauh.

Udah nih, walaupum cuman potongan adegan, tapi ini masih nyambung.

Haha, Yap Bro, itu salah satu Skill milik Capsule Naruto! Anti peredam suara! Hehe.

Hehe, saya yang nulis cerita ini juga geli kalo nulis 'Peony'. Saya juga nyesel ngambil nama ini pas pertama. Tapi gak papalah, nanti nama ini ada gunanya di chap depan.

Slotnya ada 10, dan setiap kisah berbeda pinaltinya. Biar ada batasan gitu. Ntar, masih lama.

Haha, makasih dah udah bilang fic markotop. Memang, kalo fic game, walaupun OP pasti ada penjelasan dan kekurangannya.

Rincian, kelemahan, udah hanya itu, tapi kalo kelemahan, levelnya True Eye masih kurang. Jadi belum kebuka.

Hehe, saya masih buat daftar statistik monter dari chap pertama sampai sekarang fic Guardian Land, sama penjelasan Skill mungkin nanti saya update, karena banyak.

Yap. Permanen, dan Sebenarnya, gak hanya skill Nine Blue Dragon, tapi semua Skill milik Rose. Inikan Kisah 'Perempuan yang melampui batas, Rose.' Jadi, setiap kekuatan skill Rose bisa digunakan Naruto. Tapi tentu saja, tingkat asimilasi, juga HP sangat penting.

Setiap penggunaan Saga Rose, Hp -5.000, kalo nggunain Skill -7.000 dan ini masih bertambah pinaltinya.

Sasuke Rank berapa? Hmm, yang jelas gak akan lebih tinggi dari Rank D, karena pas benua tengah kebuka. Rank paling tinggi cuman E+, yah walaupun nanti ada yang rank D, dan itu bukan sasuke.

Ketemu gak yah? Hmm, nanti saya pikirin.

Daftarnya aslinya pake Scan Mata, Id Password, tapi.., karena saya di skip, yang langsung 3 bulan setelah Naruto bermain, jadi gak ditunjukan. Dan kalo mau masuk, hanya Scan mata doang dikapsul manapun.

Hm, ini reviewan yang paling saya suka.

Udah baca LMS belum? Jawaban saya udah! Bahkan saya udah ngulang 3 kali, dan kini LMS gak update di Episode War of Pralangka.

Mau tahu novel VR yang saya baca?

Nih, saya kasih.

LMS, Shura Wrath (MC OP keterlaluan), Zhan Long, Unparalled Under Sky, Starting From Zero, Reincarnation of Sword God, Praise the Orc (paling bagus, kalo dipahami perlahan), Godly Thief Incarnation, God Rank Hero, Online Game : Evil Dragon against the god, dll.

Nah aslinya masih banyak lagi, tapi yah segini aja yang saya ingat.

Oh juga saya minta maaf jika ada yang reviewannya tidak saya balas.

Soalnya di forum, saya gak sengaja baca kata-kata akun bernama entalah saya tidak ingat, yang sudah susah payah nulis review malah diabaikan, jadi saya coba untuk tidak mengabaikan review kalian.

Jika saya punya skill mengambar, saya pasti udah gambarin peta Guardian Land. Biar pada jelas.

Terimakasih udah pol pav review.

Sekian


	18. Chapter 18

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 17

Mabui, wanita asli Afrika, yang kekinian karena ini bisa dilihat dari rambut semir putih dan bibir merah-merah lipstik. Tengah menatap tak berkedip pada layar handphonenya.

Jika diperhatikan, layar Handphonenya menunjukan foto pria berambut pirang, dengan mata biru yang menatap tak berkedip pada wanita yang bersalaman dengannya. Yap, ini adalah foto salaman dari Naruto dan Ryuzetsu!

"Huhuhu, Lord Peony sangat keren! Untuk tak berpengaruh pada wanita cantik..., pasti sifat Lord Peony sangat lurus! Tidak seperti yang dikabarkan!"

Cklik!

Layar Mabui bergeser, sekarang menuju Video yang direkamnya saat Quest Pengkhianatan putri Reinss.

Terlihat, Naruto dalam Mode Manusia, atau bisa disebut Ghost Crimson, berdiri bahu membahu dengan Jin. Melindungi Reinss dari serangan Demian.

"All Hail Lord Peony!"

Ctik! Ctik! Ctik!

Tangan Mabui bergerak cepat, mengetuk layar dengan dua tangan lentiknya, setelah selesai. Mabui tanpa ragu masuk mengetik Enter, untuk mengirimkan penemuan mengejutkannya tentang siapa 'Peony' di Forum yang baru berdiri seminggu lalu, tapi sudah memiliki hampir 4.000 pengguna yang terdaftar.

...

[Mabu-Chan]

Aku bertemu Lord Peony di Guild War Turnamen! Aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa fotonya! *Smile*

See

[Foto] [Foto]

#All Hail Lord Peony

#Peony Legiun

#Peony_Is_The_Best

...

Mabui tersenyum senang, membaca Thread yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dan belum beberapa detik berlalu, balasan-balasan mulai datang!

...

[Gyuu]

Keren! *Good* Tambahkan lagi! Lagi!

#All Hail Peony

#Peony Legiun

[Little_Babe Peony]

Hmm, lumayan.

#All Hail Peony

#Peony Legiun

[Triple X]

Peony!

#All Hail Peony

#Peony Legiun

...

Dan dengan itu, Forum yang awalnya hanya berisi 4.000 Player, secara dramatis mulai naik, menjadi 10.000 Player

#All Hail Peony! Secara mengejutkan menjadi populer!

...

Naruto PoV

Uh, aku benar-benar masuk di Dugeon Khusus! Shit! Double Shit!

Hah.., Tenang.., Tarik nafas hembuskan.

Nah, jika kuperhatikan, Dugeon ini sama dengan Dugeon yang isinya monster dasar. Mungkin, mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan Quest dari Kakek kodok ini!

Tingginya sekitar 10 m, jadi aku sama sekali tidak masalah berjalan dengan wujud Nagaku ini, lebarnya yang hampir 15 m, juga sangat membantu Paman Monyet dan Apeku berjalan bersama!

Luas, Sangat Luas!

Yap, ini benar-benar luas! Belum lagi, bentuk Dugeon yang mirip terowongan panjang yang berliku-liku, membuat Dugeon Ice Cave ini pasti lebih sulit dari Dugeon biasa!

Yosh! Walaupun aku tak yakin mampu menaklukan Dugeon ini, tapi aku yakin bisa keluar dengan selamat berkat skill kakek kodok!

[Re-Call]

Sebuah Skill yang digunakan untuk memindahkan pengguna ketempat semula!

-Secara paksa memindahkan Player ke tempat semula.

Oh Shit! F*king Awsome!

'My Lord, aku merasakan banyak jebakan ditempat ini. Perintahkan kami untuk membobol jebakan ini.'

Hm? Banyak jebakan di tempat setenang ini?

Nah, siapa tahu ini benar-benar ada...

'Baiklah Pep, kau dan Ape Thief, bongkar semua jebakan yang ada.'

'Yes My Lord!'

Pep, tidak semua Ape Thief tiba-tiba saja menghilang! Aku juga mendengar suara Krak Krak Krak yang terdengar bersahutan!

Ohh! Apa ini?! Benar-benar ada jebakan di Dugeon ini!

Mataku melihat sekelilingku, yang sekarang penuh lubang. Di dinding es, atap es, bahkan Lantai Es! Dan Shit! Bahkan ada yang satu meter didepanku!

Huh.., untung aku tidak kena jebakan itu..

'My Lord! Ada 100 Undead Skeleton dipimpin 1 Undead Knight disini!'

Ohh! Pep sangat menakjubkan! Ternyata, selain bisa membobol jebakan, Pep juga bisa menjadi Pengintai!

'Tunggu aba-abaku, jangan serang!'

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku memimpin Paman Monyet dan Ape-Apeku menuju tempat yang dikatakan Pep. Tentu saja, aku dengan cekatan menghindari berbagai jebakan yang telah dibongkar!

Menurut pemahamanku, Undead Skeleton adalah Undead Rank H- sedangkan Undead Knight adalah Undead Rank G+, Death Knight adalah Undead Rank F, maka.., bukankah Undead Rank F+ adalah Lesser Lich?!

F*k! Walaupun terlemah dari jenis Lich, tapi yang namanya Lich, pasti sangat menyusahkan!

Uh, yang penting hancurkan Undead yang ditemukan Pep dulu!

Segera, aku melihat 101 Undead sedang.., ehm mungkin berjaga-jaga. Nah, siapa peduli!

Sekarang, yang paling penting adalah.., jangan sampai Paman monyet ikut campur pertarungan ini! Bisa-bisa, Paman monyet masuk mode One Punch Ape! Dan itu sangat berbahaya bagi perkembangan Apeku!

'Paman Monyet. Kau jangan menyerang, biarkan Ape-Ape yang menyerang.'

'Yes My Lord.'

Nah, sekarang.., tinggal membantai Undead!

Lidah Nagaku kujulurkan keluar, untuk membasahi bibirku yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kering. Yosh! Mumpung Undead tak memperhatikan, Attack!

'Para Ape, Maju!'

Kiyaha! Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Uwoah! Para Ape dengan senjata pedang mulai menabrak tubuh Undead! Pedang besi milik Ape Gladiator kulihat bergerak cepat menyerang Undead!

Aku sendiri dengan tenang menatap si Undead Skeleton Knight, yang menangkis satu persatu serangan Ape Gladiator! Shit! Ini merupakan Undead terkuat diantara 101 Undead! Tapi.., Para Apeku pasti mampu membunuh si Skeleton Knight!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-200 -200 -200

Kulihat, angka kerusakan yang menurutku menyedihkan muncul, saat serangan pedang Apeku mengenai tubuh Undead!

Swish! Swish! Swish!

Puk! Puk! Puk!

-150 -165 -155

Dari belakangku, puluhan baut panah secara telak membentur tubuh penuh tulang milik Undead! Yah, walaupun ada beberapa baut panah hanya melewati tubuh berongga Undead sih..

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Ohhh! Undead Skeleton dan Undead Knight dengan gerakan kaku membalas serangan!

Swish!

Tang!

Ohhh! Serangan balasan Undead ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Ape Tank! Menakjubkan!

Ohh! Waktunya mengakhiri ini!

Grooow

'Attack Ape!'

Ding

[Skill Pasif, Dragon Aura telah terpicu]

[Mahluk hidup yang lebih lemah darimu akan merasakan takut!]

[Selama 3 detik, Ape tak mampu bergerak!]

Hohoho! Skill menakjubkan terjadi!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Lihat kan, para Undead memyerang Ape dengan Ape yang tak mampu membalas!

WTF! Itu Ape yang diserang! Bukan Undead!

F*k! Aku lupa, Undead tidak masuk dalam kategori mahluk hidup!

Uhuhu, bertahan Ape-Apeku, anggap saja ini adalah ujian!

Ding

[Durasi 'takut' telah berakhir!]

Yosh! Serangan balasan Ape ku!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Uwoah! Berbagai tulang berhamburan terbang! Shit! Serangan mereka juga menjadi lebih ganas! Apa mungkin, mereka marah karena telah terkena Dragon Aura-ku?!

Jika iya, ini penemuan baru!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Wuoah! Tanpa mengangkat tangan, 100 Undead Skeleton dan 1 Undead Knight, telah dibantai Ape! Yah,.. walaupun ada masalah sedikit sih tadi.

Ding

[Undead Rank H : 999.900/1.000.000]

[Undead Rank G : 99.999/100.000]

Ugh, jumlahnya terlalu menggerikan! Bisakah aku membersihkan Dugeon ini?

Undead Rank H tidak masalah bagiku, karena mereka hanya memiliki 1.500 Hp, tapi.., yang menjadi masalahku adalah Undead Rank F!

Uh, yang penting aku harus secepatnya menghancurkan Undead di Dugeon ini!

'Pep, apakah kau melihat Undead lain?'

Nah, semoga saja Pep melihat Undead Lain!

'My Lord, salah satu bawahanku melihat 200 Undead skeleton menuju arahmu.'

Wow! Tidak usah dicari, malah datang sendiri! Ini namanya rejeki nomplok!

'Teruskan tugasmu Pep!'

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepatiku, lalu pandanganku menuju Ape yang sekarang..., err, menusuk tulang belulang Undead! Shit! Bisakah monyet ini serius?!

Graaooww!

Aku meraung keras!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Uwoah! Sepertinya.., Raunganku berhasil! Lihat saja mereka, sekarang Ape berdiri dengan tegak menghadapku.

'200 Skeleton sedang menuju kearah sini, apakah kalian hanya akan bermain-main?!'

Kiyaha! (Daging!) Kiyaha! (Daging!) Kiyaha! (Bunuh!)

Bagus-bagus, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan, tapi aku merasakan niat bertarung mereka!

'...Kalau begitu, lakukan seperti yang biasanya kalian lakukan!'

Kiyaha! Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Dengan cepat, aku melihat Ape Tank berdiri dihadapan Ape Gladiator, dan Ape Archer mulai menyiapkan anak panah dibusur mereka.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Ohhh! Suara ini, mereka telah datang!

"Ke-ke-ke, b-bunuh! Mahkluk Hidup!"

"Bu-bu-nuh!"

Kiyaha! (Daging!) Kiyaha! (Daging!) Kiyaha! (Daging!)

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

Puluhan baut panah dilepas! Tapi.., sebagian besar panah hanya mampu menembus tubuh berongga Undead! Shit! Besok-besok, aku harus memerintahkan paman monyet membuat senjata anti Undead!

"Ke-ke-ke Te-tem-bus."

"Sam-pah! Cha-rge!"

Undead kembali berlari menuju Ape Tank!

Kiyaha! (Daging!) Kiyaha! Kiyaha! (Siap-siap benturan!)

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Tubuh Undead yang penuh tulang secara telak menabrak perisai Ape Tank!

Kiyaha! (Daging Pecah!) Kiyaha! (Makan!)

Ohh! Sepertinya mereka mampu mengobrol! Shit! Siapa yang peduli! Aku juga harus membunuh!

Aku berubah menjadi mode manusia, dan mengambil tombak Traviasku. Sebelum, dengan teriakan aku meneriakan kata-kata khas Jendral legendaris!

"Charge Musuh!"

Kiyaha! Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Secara dramatis, tubuh Undead Skeleton diterbangkan oleh Ape Tank! Bukan hanya itu saja, Ape Gladiator yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya, menyerang Undead Skeleton yang terbang!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Krak!

Ohhh! Satu persatu Undead mulai berserakan dengan tubuh tak utuh!

F*k! Aku juga harus tampil keren didepan bawahanku!

Aku menusukan Tombak Traviasku menuju tubuh Undead, tapi..., Kenapa tombak Traviasku hanya menembus tubuh Undead?!

Wush!

Shit! Tangan tulangnya menuju arahku!

Dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas, aku beradu tinju dengan Undead Skeleton, dan hasilnya membuatku tertawa gembira!

Brak!

Tulang tangannya Hancur lebur!

Ohh! Perbedaan kekuatan antara Undead Skeleton dan kekuatanku sangat jauh! Mirip langit dan bumi!

Aku menarik tombak Traviasku, dan menyimpannya. Yosh! Karena benda tajam tak berguna melawan Undead, bagaimana dengan benda tumpul?!

Aku melemparkan pukulan dengan tangan kananku sekuat tenaga menuju tulang bagian dadanya, yang dengan kikuk, bisa dihindari Undead kesamping kananku.

Tapi.

Seranganku bukan hanya itu saja!

Tubuhku berhenti, sekarang aku memunggungi Undead! Tapi, siku tangan kiriku sudah dalam perjalanan ke kepalanya!

Brak!

-690

Sukses!

Tubuhku berbalik, dan aku meluncurkan tiga pukulan berurutan di dadanya!

Brak! Brak! Brak!

-680 -700 -800

Krak!

Undead mati dengan tubuh hancur lebur!

80 exp didapat!

[Karena Judul First Dragon, 80 Exp tambahan didapat]

Attack lagi!

Aku berlari mendekati Undead Skeleton, tapi.., tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan perasaan seperti aku diincar oleh sesuatu!

Ding

[Detection lvl 1~2]

Uwoah! Akhirnya skill ini level up! Tidak, tidak.., harus fokus pada perasaan diincar ini!

'My Lord! Satu Death Knight menuju arahmu!'

F*k! Jadi ini penyebab perasaan yang kurasakan ini!

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Datang!

Death Knight telah tiba!

Kuda Phantom, dengan prajurit berlapis armot berat duduk diatasnya, juga jangan lupakan pedang merah menyalanya! Ini mirip Guts!

Arah kudanya, arahnya menuju tempat dimana aku berdiri!

Wush!

Shit! Terlalu cepat!

Brak!

-1.000

Sreeett!

Aku terseret!

Ugh, jika aku benar, maka Death Knight ini tidak lebih lemah dari Guts! Juga, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang Death Knight!

'True Eye!'

[Death Knight of Legiun Titan]

Ras : Undead

Level : 300/300

Hp : 30.000/30.000

Mp : 1.800/1.800

Power : 1.500

Defense : 900

Stamina : 900

Agility : 600

Intelegent : 600

Skill Khusus

[Undead Charge lv-] [Blade Aura lv 1] [Corpse Explosion lv-]

Skill Normal

[Skeleton Knight Summon lv Max] [Charge lv 4] [Dark Strike lv 4] [Dark Aura lv 3] [Dark Resistence lv 4] [Ice Resistence lv 7]

Judul

[Undead General lv -]

Uwoah! Undead didepanku mirip dengan Guts! Uhh, kecuali bagian Skill, dimana Guts tidak punya, sedangkan Death Knight ini punya..

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Death Knight kembali melajukan kudanya menuju arahku!

Oh Shit! Aku harus menghindar!

Swish!

Shit! Sangat cepat!

Brak!

-1.000

Sret!

F*k! Jika begini terus, aku akan mati!

"Paman monyet! Bantu aku!"

'Yes My Lord!'

Wush!

Paman Monyet melompat! Tubuhnya juga mengeluarkan aura merah! Shit! Paman monyet akan memasuki mode One Punch Ape!

Ding

[Bawahanmu, Ape Master Forge telah memggunakan Master Fury]

[Semua statistik Ape Master Forge meningkat 600% sementara]

Swush!

Tubuh Paman Monyet jatuh menuju Death Knight! Jangan lupakan palunya yang sudah dalam perjalanan kekepala Death Knight!

Bang!

-3.000

Holyshit! Serangan paman monyet terlalu menggerikan!

Juga, tubuh Death Knight dan kuda Phantom agak membungkuk akibat tak kuat menahan serangan paman monyet!

Krak!

Es yang dipijak kuda Phantom retak!

Perlahan-lahan, aku melihat Death Knight mulai mendorong tubuh Paman Monyet! Hingga, terpaksa Paman Monyet melompat dan mendarat disampingku.

Guaaa!

Sringg!

Death Knight berteriak marah! Tidak hanya itu, sepuluh lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu bermunculan dilantai es sekitar Death Knight!

Perlahan-lahan, lingkaran sihir itu bergerak keatas, dan setiap bergerak. Muncul tulang-tulang Undead!

Kaki, badan, senjata, armor, dan kepala tengkorak! Shit! Yang dipanggil ternyata 10 Undead Knight!

Ini, ini pasti Skill Skeleton Knight Summon!

Groo!

Sring!

T-tubuh Skeleton Knight dan Death Knight secara bersamaan bersinar merah! Ini, ini skill Undead Charge!

'My Lord! Siap-siap menghindar!'

F*k! Bagaimana aku bisa menghindar!

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Undead Charge datang!

Ugh, melihat Charge Undead yang perlahan-lahan mendekatiku membuat kakiku lemas! Tidak, tidak.., aku harus menghindar!

Aku melompat kesampingku, dan baru saja aku melompat. Aku merasakan angin besar yang lewat disampingku!

Wush!

Krak!

Ohhh! Karena Undead Charge mereka tak mengenai target, Undead tak berhenti bergerak tapi menabrak dinding es dengan keras! Bahkan aku melihat dinding es itu remuk!

Shit! Ini kesempatanku memukul Death Knight! Ah.., tidak Skeleton Knight saja lah.

Aku berlari menuju 10 Skeleton Knight, dan Death Knight yang masih dalam status stun. Uh, tidak aneh jika mereka dalam status Stun setelah menabrak dinding dengan keras!

Tanpa aba-aba, aku meluncurkan puluhan pukulan pada Skeleton Knight!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-700 -700 -700

Prak!

Tulang Skeleton Knight Hancur!

Tapi.., Skeleton belum mati! F*k! Pukul lagi!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-600 -700 -690

...

600 exp didapat

600 exp didapat

600 exp didapat.

[Karena judul First Dragon, 1.800 exp tambahan didapat!]

Yosh! Tinggal tujuh Skeleton Knight!

'My Lord!'

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan melihat Paman Monyet dengan kerennya sudah melompat tinggi, dan tanpa ampun, palunya jatuh ditengah-tengah tujuh Skeleton Knight!

Bang!

Boom!

Oh Shit! Paman monyet dengan palunya, ehm walaupun tak memukul, tapi membuat 7 Skeleton Knight hancur!

Grrr!

Oh? Sang Boss mulai bertindak!

Death Knight melompat dari kuda Phantom, dan mengeluarkan pedang merah berselimut aura berwarna hitam!

Lalu, dengan gerakan yang tak bisa kulihat, Death Knight sudah ada didepan Paman Monyet!

Wush!

Tang! Tang! Tang!

Oh yeah! Paman monyet, walaupun sebenarnya tak siap menghadapi serangan Death Knight, mampu menahan secara sempurna!

Ting! Ting! Bang!

-100 -3.000

Sreet!

Ohh! Tubuh Paman Monyet, dan Death Knight terpental satu sama lain setelah mendaratkan pukulan di tubuh lawannya!

Ugh, sepertinya walaupun Paman Monyet mempunyai statistik lebih tinggi, tapi pada dasarnya paman monyet adalah Forge! Bukan lawan seorang Knight! Yosh! Aku harus membantu Paman Monyet!

Aku berlari mendekat paman monyet, dan berdiri disampingnya. Mataku menatap waspada pada Death Knight yang berdiri dengan tegak menatap kami.

Tapi.., yang membuat tidak enak adalah pedang beraura hitam ditangannya!

Wush!

Shit! Death Knight hilang dari depanku!

'Awas My Lord!'

Apa?

Ting!

Serangan Death Knight sangat cepat! Aku sama sekali tidak siap! Untung saja palu paman monyet mampu menahan pedang Death Knight!

Bang!

Palu ditangan paman monyet ditarik, dan Paman Monyet, dengan gerakan cepat memukul tubuh Death Knight, yang mengakibatkannya terlempar!

Ugh, ini kesempatanku!

Aku berlari melewati paman monyet, dan tanganku aku arahkan menuju mukanya!

Bang

-50

Shit! Seranganku terlalu rendah!

Cling!

Eh? Suara apa itu?

Crash!

-250

Shit! Death Knight ternyata menyerangku dengan pedangnya! Ugh, aku harus hati-hati dengan pedangnya mulai sekarang!

Wush!

Aku bergerak mundur dengan cepat, yang mengakibatkan serangan pedangnya hanya mengenai angin. Tidak, ini, serangan ini bukan hanya serangan biasa!

Wush! Wush!

Dua aura pedang berwarna hitam, yang memiliki bentuk bulan sabit tercipta!

Ini, ini Skill Dark Strike!

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku memasukan semua kekuatanku pada kaki, dan setelah itu aku melompat setinggi mungkin!

Krak!

Es yang kupijak hancur!

Wush! Wush!

Berkat aku melompat, aku melihat dua sabit energi gelap melewati tempat dimana aku berdiri sebelumnya, dan menabrak dinding es, yang mengakibatkan ledakan keras.

Huuh, untung saja aku berhasil menghindar!

'My Lord! Hati-hati! Death Knight akan menyerangmu lagi!'

Hmm, akan menyerangku lagi? Kalau begitu ma-F*k! Kenapa Death Knight menyabet udara kosong! Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak!

Sring!

Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush! Wush!

5 Dark Strike berbentuk bulan sabit mengincarku!

Ugh, aku tidak bisa menghindar sejak aku masih diudara, satu-satunya cara adalah.., menahannya!

Tanganku kusilangkan didepan tubuhku, dan dengan itu. Aku sudah siap menerima serangan!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

-500 -500 -500 -500 -500

Brak!

Ugh, aku terlempar dan menabrak dinding es! Shit! Ini menyakitkan!

F*k! Hanya terkena satu skill, Bar Hpku hampir kosong seperempat!

Khahaha!

Apa-apaan suara khaha itu! Jangan bilang dia menertawakan aku?!

Aku bangkit dari retakan es, dan langsung berdiri untuk melihat paman monyet yang menghampiriku.

'My Lord! Kau tidak apa-apa!'

"Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa Paman Monyet. Juga, cepat serang Death Knight itu Paman Monyet."

'Yes My Lord!'

Brak!

Bang!

-3.000

Wow! Dengan satu langkah, paman monyet sudah berada didepan Death Knight, dan palu paman monyet tanpa ampun mengetuk dada Death Knight, yang mengakibatkan Death Knight terseret beberapa meter.

Memang, mode One Punch Ape milik paman monyet sangat mengagumkan!

Aku berlari mengikuti Paman Monyet menuju Death Knight, yang sekarang sedang bersiap menghadapi paman monyet. Sepertinya dua serangan Paman Monyet, membuat Death Knight waspada!

Melihat paman monyet yang sekarang tepat berada didepan Death Knight, aku perlahan-lahan menuju belakang Death Knight!

Tang! Tang! Tang!

Uh, Death Knight mampu menandingi kekuatan paman monyet!

Shit! Jangan pedulikan hal itu sekarang!

Dengan cepat, aku mempercepat lariku dan sampai dibelakang Death Knight. Kakiku kugerakan untuk menyerang kaki Death Knight, bersamaan itu, palu paman monyet juga bergerak mengincar kepala Death Knight.

Yosh! Dengan ini, Death Knight akan terpukul!

Ting!

Palu paman monyet berhasil ditahan pedang Death Knight! Tapi..,

Bruk!

Death Knight tak mampu menghindari tendanganku! Yang mengakibatkannya jatuh!

"Sekarang Paman Monyet! Serang sekeras yang kau bisa."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-3.000 -3.000 -50

Uwoah! Hp Death Knight dengan cepat turun! Sekarang hanya sisa 15.000!

Wush!

Ting!

Death Knight tiba-tiba saja mampu menahan serangan paman monyet, dan sedetik kemudian, Death Knight melayangkan tendangan ke perut paman monyet!

Buk

Sreet!

Oh! Paman monyet terbang kebelakang akibat tendangan Death Knight!

Shit! Sekarang Death Knight berdiri, dan melayangkan pedangnya kearahku!

Tubuhku kumiringkan, yang mengakibatkan sabetan pedangnya hanya mengenai udara kosong, tapi.., efek sabetan pedang Death Knight terlalu menakjubkan!

Ding

[Anda telah terkena Blade Aura, 10 hp berkurang]

Bahkan walaupun aku berhasil menghindar, aku masih mengalami kerusakan!

Melihat tangan Death Knight yang memegang pedang, belum ditarik. Mataku bersinar, yosh! Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku!

Kaki kananku kugerakan secepat yang kubisa menuju pergelangan tangan Death Knight, dan.., itu berhasil!

Plak!

Ting!

Pedang Death Knight jatuh!

'My Lord! Mundur.'

Oh? Oke paman monyet!

Bersamaan aku mundur, paman monyet berlari, dan menyerang dengan.., F*k! Itu palu yang lebih besar dari palu biasa!

Boom!

Uwoah! Walaupun Death Knight mampu menghindar, tapi efeknya membuat tubuh Death Knight terpental!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Ledakan demi ledakan akibat benturan palu dan lantai es menggema keras, bahkan pecahan es kadang-kadang mengenai tubuh Death Knight, hingga Hp Death Knight sendiri perlahan-lahan turun.

Shit! Dengan paman monyet, Death Knight pasti hancur!

Boom!

Krak!

-5.000

Strike!

Uwoah! Serangan paman monyet terlalu menggerikan! Bahkan tubuh Death Knight sedikit hancur!

Ding

[Durasi Master Fury telah habis, Ape Master Forge, akan masuk dalam status kaku selama 3 detik.]

F*k! Betapa kebetulannya!

Apapun, ini adalah kesempatanku!

Aku melancarkan puluhan pukulan kepada Death Knight yang tak bersenjata dan tak bedaya.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-50 -50 -50 -50 -50

WTF! Seranganku terlalu rendah!

Aku mengeluarkan Fallen Sword, yang kudapatkan dari Player saat Quest pengkhianatan putri Reinss. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Reins?

Ugh, lupakan dia! Yang penting Death Knight didepanku!

Wush!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-100 -120 -150

Shit! Masih terlalu rendah!

Fallen Swordku kumasukan, dan sekarang aku mengeluarkan Travias Spear. Uh, ini mungkin berhasil karena tubuh Death Knight agak berisi dari pada Skeleton!

Psiu!

Puk! Puk! Puk!

-350 -400 -300

Hehehe, sepertinya Travias Spear masih menakjubkan!

Groo!

Eh? Kenapa tubuh Death Knight bersinar?!

Ugh, perasaanku tak enak.

'My Lord! Menghindar!'

Menghindar? Shit! Tidak sempat!

Tubuh Death Knight yang ada dibawahku membesar secara drastis, dan cahaya ditubuhnya pun semakin terang!

Dan..

Boom!

Ledakan hebat terjadi!

Shiuu!

Ugh, aku terlempar gara-gara ledakan itu!

Bukan hanya itu, rentetan pemberitahuan segera muncul didepanku!

Ding

[Anda terkena Skill Corpse Explosion, 5.000 Hp anda berkurang]

[Skill Pysique Reistence lv 1 menyerap 50 kerusakan.]

[Skill Pysique Resistence lvl 1~3]

[Informasi Item telah diperbaharui!]

[Daya tahan Travias Armor Set, berkurang 25 poin]

F*k! Apa-apaan ini!

'True Eye!'

[Travias Armor Set]

Perlengkapan pertahanan yang terdiri dari 5 bagian dan satu senjata tombak.

-Karena terbuat dari sisik Crimson Dragon, Travias Armor Set tak mampu menahan serangan berbasis cahaya.

-Daya Tahan Travias Set sangat kuat karena terbuat dari sisik naga.

-Travias Spear sekarang bisa berkembang, karena jiwa dalam Tombak telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Travias Armor (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 475/500

Def : +600,Sta : +200

Travias Helmet (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 175/200

Def : +300

Travias Leg (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 75/100

Def : +300

Travias Gauntlet (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 325/350

Def : 300

Travias Boots (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 125/150

Def : 100, Agi : 300

Travias Spear (Tier 6, Legend) (Pertumbuhan)

Daya Tahan : 900/1.000

Pow : +1.000

Jiwa telah terbangun : 0%

Wuoah! Apa maksud jiwa terbangun ini?

Ohhh! Apakah ini pepatah, berkah dibalik bencana?!

Tidak! Yang penting dimana sialan Death Knight!

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan itu dia! Death Knight belum mati walaupun membuat ledakan dari tubuhnya!

Shit! Lemparkan Travias Spear!

Tombak Traviasku kulemparkan sekuat-kuatnya, dan secara telak menusuk dikepalanya!

Ding

[Anda telah membunuh Death Knight, 1.000 exp didapatkan]

[Karena judul First Dragon, 1.000 exp tambahan didapat]

[Anda mendapatkan 100 Gold]

[Anda mendapatkan Scroll Death Knight Job]

[Travias Spear telah membunuh musuh kuat, jiwa : +5%]

Uwoah! Aku mendapatkan banyak!

Aku menatap sekelilingku, yang ternyata aku sudah dikelilingi Paman Monyet, dan Ape! Huhuhu, Bawahanku sangat setia!

'My Lord! Kau tidak apa-apa!'

Kiyaha!(Daging) Kiyaha!(Daging) Kiyaha!(Daging)

Huhuhu! Yah, Ape-Apeku! Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian!

"Aku tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian baik-baik saja."

Ahh, pandanganku sedikit buram.

'My Lord..'

Ahh! Paman Monyet, dan Ape sepertinya tahu perasaanku! Lihat saja, mereka menangis!

Kiyaha! (Daging Hancur!) Kiyaha! (Daging!) Kiyaha! (Daging!)

Walaupun aku tak tahu apa perkataan kalian, aku tahu kalian sangat mengkawatirkan aku!

'My Lord! Kami pasti tidak akan mati dari tulang-tulang sialan ini!

Huhuhu, syukurlah mereka tahu betapa berharganya mereka! Jika Ape khususnya Paman monyet mati, siapa yang akan membuat Item sekelas Little Bird?!

Uh, sudahlah! Bukankah aku sekarang harus memeriksa sesuatu!

'True Eye!'

[Daya Tahan]

Semua Item memiliki Daya Tahan, kecuali sebuah serangan terjadi yang melebihi batas toleransi Item, Daya Tahan tidak akan muncul.

-Item tidak akan bisa dikembalikan ke kondisi semula, saat Daya Tahan turun.

-Hanya Skill Blacksmith lv 8 yang mampu memperbaiki Item.

Huft.., untung aku punya Paman Monyet. Jadi.., ini tidak terlalu mengangguku.

[Travias Spear]

Senjata kuat, yang dibuat oleh legenda pengrajin dunia dari bahan 99 Taring Naga Crimson Dragon.

Dikatakan, Travias Spear pernah dipegang oleh Pahlawan Manusia saat perang 3 Ras.

-Jiwa dalam Travias Spear telah terbangun!

-Travias Spear sekarang mampu berkembang menjadi Tier yang lebih tinggi!

Daya Tahan : 900/1.000

Pow : + 1.000

Skill Travias Spear

Slot 1 (Terkunci)

Slot 2 (Terkunci)

Slot 3 (Terkunci)

Slot 4 (Terkunci)

Slot 5 (Terkungi)

WTF! Ini sangat menakjubkan! Tapi, kenapa bisa terkunci semua!

[Death Knight Job]

Sebuah Scroll perubahan kelas pada ras Undead untuk menjadi Death Knight

10/10

Yap, ini sangat tidak berguna bagiku!

Naruto Pov End

...

Sementara itu, diruang pertemuan Hotel Fragrance Diamond.

Sudah ada hampir 200 orang yang duduk mengisi kursi, kecuali kursi A120 yang kosong melompong.

"Luren, dimana Naruto. Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kita untuk menentukan sisi mana yang harus kita pilih."

Jiraiya, yang mengatakan ini pada-ehm, Menantunya. Ugh, memikirkan kata menantu membuat Jiraiya hampir muntah.

"Ayah mertua, aku sudah menyuruh Samui untuk memanggilnya."

Bisakah dia muntah sekarang?

"Jangan panggil aku Ayah Mertua siala-"

Belum sempat Jiraiya menambahkan '-n', kecantikan berambut pirang, yang berdiri disamping Luren menegurnya.

"Ayah.. Bisakah kau hentikan itu, kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu bukan kesalahannya..."

Yap, kecantikan berambut pirang, yang merupakan Giorgina, sang Vampire Queen, anak dari Jiraiya.

".., juga aku sudah tutup mata, saat kau menyuruh paman Zabuza untuk menghalangi kami bertemu di Guardian Land."

Nah, kalo yang ini, Jiraiya hanya ingin putrinya tidak disakiti lagi oleh si brengsek Luren!

"Sudah kalian berdua, yang paling penting untuk kita sekarang, adalah sisi mana yang harus kita ambil."

B, yang nama aslinya juga B, jadi panggil saja dia B, karena namanya B. Agak jengah dengan kelakukan Arsh dan Luren. Tidak di Guardian Land, bahkan saat di Dragon Slayer, VR pertama didunia. Luren dan Arsh ribut terus menerus. 'Menantu sialan' 'Mertua Bangka' yah.., B hafal semua ejekan Luren dan Arsh.

"Ehem. Maaf menganggu Tuan Luren. Tuan Naruto sedang Online, dan entah kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan pesanku terblokir Tuan Luren."

Tiba-tiba saja, Samui yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di pintu ruang pertemuan yang terbuka.

"Apakah kau yakin, Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Samui mengangguk untuk menegaskan pertanyaan Jiraiya.

"Nah, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Itu adalah Dugeon Khusus, atau ruangan yang bisa memblokir pesan. Aku lebih suka mengambil kemungkinan yang pertama, karena itu lebih mungkin terjadi..."

Jiraiya menatap kearah 198 Player setelah mengatakan itu.

".. untuk sekarang, jangan ganggu Naruto, dan biarkan dia berburu di Dugeon Khusus."

Melihat 198 Player mengangguk, Jiraiya tersenyum puas, lalu pandangan Jiraiya menatap Luren yang agak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayah Mertua.."

"Jangan panggil aku Ayah Mertua!"

"Ehem. Arsh begitu.., Jika Naruto tidak ikut, poin prestasi yang akan kita dapatkan bisa lebih lambat. Apalagi, sebagai Ras Naga, Naruto punya skill AoE Dragon Breath, dan skill yang mampu meniru Nine Blue Dragon milik Rose. Dengan dua skill itu, Naruto mampu mengumpulkan dua tidak tiga kali lebih cepat poin prestasi."

Memang benar, Jiraiya bahkan mengangguk atas apa yang dikatakan Luren. Tapi...,

"Tidak usah! Selain ini untuk melatih cara bertarung Naruto, ini juga untuk membuktikan ,kita, Guild Human-Monster Society, tidak dikenal atas pemilik anggota ras naga pertama! Tapi, atas 199 anggota kuat, yang mampu menandingi 100 guild terkuat!"

Brak!

Akhir deklarasi Jiraiya, disertai gebrakan meja, yang membuat 200 orang kaget. Belum sedetik, gebrakan meja yang tak kalah keras dari Jiraiya terjadi, yang membuat 200 orang menatap sumber gebrakan itu.

Disana, seorang pria berambut seperti mangkok berdiri tegak dan kepalanya ditundukan, hingga 200 orang diruangan ini tidak tahu ekpresinya.

"Huhuhu, Walaupun Skill Thunder Strike miliku tak maha kuasa.." pria itu tiba-tiba saja mendongak, dan melihat 200 orang dengan ekspresi mendalam. "..Tapi, dikehidupanku sebelumnya, aku sudah menyelamatkan dunia dari raja iblis! Jadi, 3 kerajaan tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku!"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan tiba-tiba mendarat di belakang kepala pria berambut mangkok itu!

"Hentikan sifat anehmu Lee! Dan bicara dengan serius!"

Lee, Pria yang ditabok dibelakang kepala, menatap serius pelaku penyerangan kepalanya, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum manis.

"Tenten-Chan, jangan kasar padaku. Apakah kau tidak ingat, dikehidupan kita sebelumnya, kau menjadi salah satu Haremku."

Plak!

Sekali lagi, tamparan penuh tenaga mendarat dipipi Lee, yang mengakibatkan pipi Lee langsung membengkak.

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan baca LN anehmu itu! Lihat! Kau sekarang menjadi seperti ini!"

"Itu bukan LN biasa! Itu adalah cerita kehidupanku yang sebelumnya! Bahkan aku masih ingat malam per-"

"Shut up!"

Segera, Lee meringkuk akibat bentakan Tenten. Mata Tenten kemudian bergulir melihat 200 orang, lalu menghembuskan nafas sebelum berkata.

"Vice Guild Master. Apa yang ingin dikatakan si Aneh itu.." jarinya menunjuk Lee. "..Adalah, kami, siap melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Vice Guild Master, walaupun kami akan kalah!"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu.., Ayo kita pilih sisi Kerajaan Orc!"

"Ya Vice Guild Master!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yap, aslinya ini sudah jadi dari kemarin.

Juga, saya ucapin makasih buat 'Zanan' yang telah mengoreksi pic saya. Serta saran-sarannya.

Game kaya gini, VR gitu? Kalo itu, entahlah saya gak yakin, mungkin sudah ada karena kan, ada VR box, yang entah buat apa tuh alat.

Main game kayak Guardian Land, mungkin ada mungkin juga gak ada. Ini asli imajinasi saya, tapi saya gak yakin gak ada game yang mirip ama konsep GL.

Yap, itu salah satu Fic saya, judulnya Rise of Saint, tapi udah saya hapus.

Nah, sebenarnya knock up stream saya ambil dari anime One Piece, pas arc Skypia.

Latihan sama Zabuza, masih lama, lagipulakan selain pengawal Jiraiya, Zabuza juga kepala sekolah Soaring Dragon, jadi hanya punya waktu sedikit buat latih Naruto.

Saya buat hanya NPC, dan kenapa Kisahnya Rose mampu masuk Saga, ini ada hubungannya sama status pet Naruto.

Oh, masalah ini. Kedekatan Jin sama Naruto gak maksimal, ini karena perubahan misi. Kan, pas misi pertama, sebelum berubah misi, gak tercapai, trus pas kedua juga gak kecapai otomatis hadiahnya gak berlaku kan. Nah, pas misi ketiga baru berhasil, tapi sayangnya gak ada hadiahnya.

Oh, satu lagi. Pas ada perubahan misi, dan pas misinya belum selesai, hadiahnya secara otomatis hilang.

Sebenarnya nih gak akan OP, malah jadi kelemahan Naruto.

Walaupun Skill Saga punya 10 Slot, Naruto nanti gak akan bisa nggunain lebih dari 3 Slot.

Jangan lupa, Setiap Saga ada pinaltinya, dan saya buat Saga Rose, Pinaltinya paling lemah.

Nah, kalo ini udah jelas. Untuk awal ya, Koyuki akan menjadi lebih kuat dari Btalle Koyuki, bisa sampai Rank : Myth, yang mana itu Rank Terkuat. Sedangkan Naruto, kalo evolusinya berhenti yah gak berkembang lagi.

Ini saya buat jadi kelemahan Ras Monster, tidak seperti Manusia, Ras Monster harus memenuhi Syarat judul, kekuatan, dll untuk bisa berkembang. Ini berlaku buat naga juga. Kan di ch awal udah ada. "Perkembangan Ras Monster sangat cepat, tapi akan segera mencapai batas. Tidak seperti ras manusia." Kalo gak salah, kata-katanya kaya gitu deh.

Belum ada, Player yang akan menjadi Naga kedua, belum main Guardian Land. Ini serius loh.

Haha, itu bukan Summonan, itu juga bukan pecahan Frost.

Sage, tidak terbatas hanya pada Manusia, Monster, Elven, bahkan Demonpun bisa menjadi Sage.

Disini gak akan ada Hal-Hal berbau Ninja, palingan hanya Skill mirip aja. Kaya Clone tuh mirip Bunshin.

Sistem pernikahan ada!

Yap saya kira ini sudah semua, kalo masih mau nanya PM atau Review chap ini.

Oh ya, ada yang mau gabung grup WA fanfic? Baru dua nih, saya sama Zanan. Siapa aja bisa gabung, peraturan? Hm, yang penting gak mbahas dunia nyata, cukup mbahas fanfiction aja.

PM aja biar jelas.

Sekian


	19. Chapter 19

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

Enyong Note

Hm, mungkin saya hanya akan mengucapkan maaf, pada author yang tiba-tiba aja saya PM dan ngajak gabung WA padahal gak saling kenal.

Nah, yang jelas hal ini gak akan terjadi lagi.

Silahkan nikmati Chapter 18

.

.

.

Chapter 18

Naruto PoV

Ding

[Undead Rank H- : 975.000/1.000.000]

[Undead Rank G+ : 999.975/100.000]

[Undead Rank F : 999/1.000]

[Undead Rank F+ : 1/1]

Shit! Sudah berjam-jam aku berburu, tapi aku hanya mampu membunuh 25.000 Undead! Tapi..., aku juga mendapat beberapa kejutan yang menyenangkan!

Ding

10 Ape Gladiator, telah berevolusi menjadi Ancient Ape Gladiator.

5 Ape Tank, telah berevolusi menjadi Guardian Ape.

3 Ape Thief, telah berevolusi menjadi Ape Killer.

3 Ape Ranger, telah berevolusi menjadi 3 Elven Forest.

Yap. Banyak yang berevolusi! Juga, sepertinya ada yang berevolusi melampaui batas ras.

Nah, memang Evolusi tidak hanya dalam lingkaran satu ras, jika syarat-syarat terpenuhi, jangankan Elf, Vampirepun bisa!

Ugh, aku sudah lama tak melihat status Apeku, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk melakukannya.

"True Eye!"

[Ancient Ape Gladiator]

Ras : Ape

Status : Normal

Rank : G+

Level : 0/175

Hp : 4.836/4.836

Mp : 228/228

Power : 348 (+300)

Defense : 228 (+475)

Stamina : 288

Agility : 152

Intelegent : 76

Skill Khusus

[Ape Aura lv 1] [Weapon Cry lv 1]

Skill Normal

[Weapon Mastery lv 5] [Ten Saber Strike lv-] [Piercing Snow lv 1] [Full Domination lv 5] [Pysique Resistence lv 4] [Poison Resistence lv 6]

Titel

[Peony Warrior lv-] [Legend lv 1] [War King lv 1] [Last Stand lv -] [Limit Breaker lv-]

Body : Steel Armor (Tier 3, Silver) Def : +150

Helm : Steel Helmet (Tier 3, Silver) Def : +75

Leg : Steel Leg (Tier 3, Silver) Def : +75

Gauntlet : Steel Gauntlet (Tier 3, Silver) Def : +75

Boots : Steel Boots (Tier 3, Silver) Def : +100

Weapon : Sword, Spear, Mace, Saber (Tier 3, Gold) Pow : +300

Nah, ini yang Ape, lalu bagaimana kalau yang Elven?

"True Eye!"

[Elven Forest]

Ras : Elven

Level : 0/200

Rank : G+

Hp : 4.680/4.680

Mp : 1.240/1.240

Power : 288 (+300)

Defense : 76 (+200)

Stamina : 152

Agility : 258

Intelegent : 228

Skill Khusus

[Nature Bless lv-] [Spirit Call lv 1] [Locked lv-] [Rage of Nature lv -]

Skill Normal

[Nature Magic lv 1] [Bow Mastery lv 6] [Multi Shot lv 3] [Fly lv 1] [Magic Resistence lv 2] [Water Resistence lv 3] [Poison Resistence lv 4]

Tittle

[Limit Breaker lv-] [Elven Being lv-] [Master Bow lv 5] [Magic Master lv 1]

Weapon : Elk Bow (Tier 3, Gold) Pow : +300

Body : Elk Armor (Tier 3, Gold) Def : +200

Ckckckc, lumayan juga Elven ras ini.

Juga, Boobies mereka boleh juga!

"Katakan sesuatu Elven."

"A..Ing." (Daging!)

Anjing? Apakah Elven ini mengatakan aku ini anjing?!

F*k! Aku benar-benar diejek oleh bawahanku sendiri!

Tenang, aku harus tenang.

Huft!

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Nah, aku sudah tenang. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan pada si Elven sialan ini!

Hm, lihat ini. Wajah cantik, rambut pirang, Body perpek, boobiesnya mantap, shit! Sempurna untuk menjadi Waifu!

"Kalian akan kuberi nama Waifu 1, Waifu 2, Waifu 3."

"A..Ing."

F*k! Mereka masih mengejekku!

'My Lord! Ada 100 Undead Knight dipimpin langsung oleh 1 Death Knight menuju arahmu!'

Oh shit! Padahal aku ingin greb greb mereka!

"Ape Guardian, mundur! Ancient Ape Gladiator! Ambil tombak kalian!"

Nah, mereka pasti menggunakan kuda, jadi tombak adalah pilihan terbaik!

Segera, Ape Guardian mundur, digantikan 10 Ape Ancient Gladiator yang bersenjata tombak panjang.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Ohh! Datang! Death Knight dan Skeleton Knight telah datang! Apalagi, suara ini, ini pasti suara tapal kuda beradu dengan lantai es!

Groo!

Ohh! Ini dia!

Saat aku menanti-nanti, tabrakan Undead dengan tombak. Tiba-tiba..

Sring!

Oh Shit! Semua Undead bersinar ungu! Jangan-jangan, ini adalah skill Undead Charge!

"Semuanya! Menghindar!"

Tapi

Brak! Brak! Brak!

-500 -500 -500

Kecepatan Undead Charge terlalu cepat!

Aku hanya menatap kosong, saat puluhan Ape Gladiator dan Ancient Gladiator tebang satu persatu gara-gara 100 Undead Skeleton.

"A..Ing!"

F*k!

Bisakah si Elven tidak mengatakan itu!

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

Puk! Puk! Puk!

Ugh, walaupun Si Elven dan Ape Archer, memanah Skeleton Knight, dan Death Knight, tapi, panah itu tidak sanggup melukai mereka!

"Paman Monyet ikuti aku!"

Aku segera berlari bersama Paman monyet disampingku, tujuanku adalah.., si Death Knight!

Death knight, harus disingkirkan. Harus!

Ding

[Ape Master Forge, telah menggunakan Master Fury, semua statistik +600%]

Ohh! Paman monyet masuk lagi dalam mode One Punch Ape!

Bukan hanya itu, palu paman Monyet sekarang membesar!

'My Lord!'

Aku mengangguk paham, lalu kupercepat lariku hingga mendahului paman Monyet. Death Knight yang sepertinya tahu aku mengincarnya, turun dari Kuda Phantomnya. Pedang berbalut aura hitam dia tebaskan padaku, yang mengeluarkan satu tebasan energi berbentuk bulan sabit.

Aku berguling-guling, yang mengakibatkan tebasan energi itu, hanya melewatiku.

Setelah itu, aku berdiri dan melanjutkan lariku. Aku juga menghindari beberapa skill Dark Strike yang dilayangkan Death Knight padaku!

Wush Wush Wush

Ugh, aku harus cepat!

Apalagi, Dark Strike milik Death Knight, tak berhenti mengincarku!

Saat jarak, sekitar 1 meter, dan pada saat Death Knight siap melepaskan Dark Strikenya, aku berguling-guling, yang mengakibatkan serangan Dark Strikenya hanya melewati atasku!

Kakiku juga dengan cepat mengincar kaki Death Knight!

Bruk!

Oh yeah! Death Knight sekarang jatuh!

Yosh! Sekarang kesempatanmu Paman Monyet!

'My Lord!'

Wush!

Bang!

-5.000

Shit! Palunya terkena telak tubuh Death Knight!

"Serang lagi paman monyet!"

Selagi aku mengatakan ini, tanganku sudah memegang pedang patah, dan pedang patahku kusabetkan menuju Death Knight yang jatuh tak berdaya!

Bang! Bang! Boom!

-250 -300 -5.000

Perlahan-lahan, Bar Hp Death Knight turun drastis! Dari yang awalnya 30.000, menjadi 10.000 lalu 5.000 hingga hingga menjadi 1.000!

'Paman Monyet! Mundur!'

Yah, aku yakin si Death Knight ini pasti punya Skill ledakan juga!

Sringg!

Kan? Ledakannya akan dimulai!

Bersama Paman Monyet, aku berlari sejauh yang kubisa, dan sedetik kemudian. Ledakan hebat terjadi!

Boom!

Ding

[Anda telah terkena ledakan, Hp -1.500]

[200 serangan diserap]

Ugh, bahkan aku masih terluka gara-gara ledakan ini!

Kembali, aku mengeluarkan Travias Spear, dan melemparkannya menuju Death Knight yang kejang-kejang!

Psuk!

-500

Ding

[Anda telah membunuh Death Knight of Titan Legiun, 1.000 exp berhasil didapat!]

[Karena judul First Dragon, Anda mendapatkan 1.000 exp tambahan]

[Anda mendapatkan 100 Gold]

[Anda mendapatkan, Job Scroll, Undead Magician 10/10]

Ding

[Jiwa Travias Spear : +1%]

Uh, ternyata membunuh musuh yang sama, atau lebih rendah dari Death Knight tak mampu menambah kecepatan kebangkitan jiwa!

Jiwa terbangun yang ada di Travias Spear adalah 6%!

Nah, sekarang tinggal Skeleton Knight!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tentu saja setelah mengambil Travias Spearku, menuju Apeku yang sekarang.., ehm mereka mengeroyok Skeleton Knight!

Kiyaha! Kiyaha!

Bang! Bang!

Krak!

Ohhh! Skeleton Knight mulai hancur gara-gara pengeroyokan massa ape!

Dari 100, lalu 50, sampai habis! Undead Skeleton Knight, yang dipimpin 1 Death Knight, telah berhasil dieliminasi!

Bukan hanya itu saja!

Ding

[5 Ape Black Archer, telah berevolusi menjadi Ape Sniper]

[5 Ape Tamer, telah berevolusi menjadi 5 Ape Illusionist]

[2 Ape Ranger, telah berevolusi menjadi Elven Nature]

Oh Yeah! Sudah banyak yang Evolusi!

'My Lord! 5.000 Undead skeleton Knight telah menuju arahmu!'

F*k! 5.000 Undead!

"Siap-siap!"

'Yes My Lord!'

Aku menatap serius satu persatu Apeku, walaupun sudah menjadi lebih kuat.., Tapi aku merasa..

Ini tidak cukup!

"Legiun! Bangkit!"

11.000 tambahan pasukan bangkit! Tapi..,

Belum cukup!

Tapi sepertinya, para Undead tak memberiku waktu untuk mempersiapkan pasukanku!

Hiiiyaa!

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Aku melihatnya! Mereka sudah tiba dengan momentum luar biasa!

5.000 Undead Knight, yang keseluruhannya mengendarai kuda, sedang menuju arah kami dengan cepat!

"Siap-siap!"

10m, 5m, 1m

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Ledakan hebat terjadi akibat gelombang kejut hasil tabrakan Undead Knight dengan Ape!

Ugh, ini sangat berat!

Tidak, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan Apeku mati!

"Gunakan Re-Call!"

'Yes My Lord!'

Sedetik kemudian, ratusan tubuh Ape dan Paman Monyet bersinar, mereka telah menggunakan Skill Re-Call! Dan beberapa detik kemudian. Paman Monyet dan Ape lenyap! Tentu saja, aku juga sudah menyuruh Ape Thief mengaktifkan Skill ini.

Ugh, sepertinya Quest ini akan gagal. Huhuhu, jika saja, jika saja ini bukan 5.000 Skeleton Knight, aku pasti tidak, kami pasti bisa mengalahkannya!

Mataku menatap sekeliling, menyaksikan 11.000 Legiun Undead melawan 5.000 Undead Knight membuatku menghela nafas pasrah.

11.000 Legiun hanya bisa dibandingkan Monster Rank H+, sedangkan Undead Knight adalah Rank G! Perbedaan ini terlalu jauh!

Krak! Krak! Krak!

Kan? Tubuh Undead Legiun perlahan-lahan hancur lebur!

Aku harus pergi!

Tidak, sebelum itu..

"Saga Aktif!"

Ding

[Saga : Perempuan yang melampaui batas, Rose.]

Huaa! Aku memukul-mukul udara didepanku secara asal-asalan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan pukulanku.

Hm, coba begini.

Puk! Puk! Puk!

[Tingkat Asimilasi : 0%, 1%, 2%]

Shit! Jadi seperti ini cara menambahkan 0% itu!

"Terbang!"

Graaoo! Graaoo! Graaooww!

Segera, sembilan Naga biru yang telah muncul dibelakangku, kuarahkan menuju 5.000 Undead, yang masih bertarung dengan Legiun!

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Sembilan gambar Naga, yang terbang dari tubuhku secara telak memakan 5.000 Undead, hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, 5.000 Undead berkurang drastis!

Ding

600 exp didapat

600 exp didapat

...

600 exp didapat

[Karena judul First Dragon, 30.000 exp didapat!]

[Anda mendapatkan 5000 Gold]

[Anda mendapatkan 50 Armor rusak (Tier 2,Silver)]

[Anda mendapatkan 100 pedang rusak (Tier 2, Gold)]

Level 11~15

Strike!

Tak kusangka banyak yang mati dengan skill saga ini!

Ding

[Durasi Saga, Perempuan yang melampaui batas, Rose telah berakhir]

[Karena anda telah sedikit memahami Kisah Rose, Hp -7.150]

Ugh, sepertinya aku akan mati juga gara-gara Skill ini! Dan kenapa hukumannya menjadi lebih berat!

Juga, sepertinya ini waktuku untuk kabur kan?

...

Sementara Itu

Suasana di Fragrance Diamond Hotel, sangat tenang, tidak hanya pelayan bahkan para tamu hotel tidak berani bersuara sedikitpun.

Ini karena, Big Boss, pemilik Fragrance Diamon Hotel sedang melakukan Turnamen Guild War, yang dimulai jam 07.00-23.00, tentu saja ini mungkin akan lebih panjang dari pada batas waktu yang ditentukan.

Terlihat, 200 Capsul dengan alat-alat yang lebih canggih, dari pada Capsul terbaik saat ini. Capsul ini merupakan prototype Capsul yang akan disebar luaskan beberapa bulan kemudian.

Walaupun masih prototype, Capsul ini memiliki tingkat realitas hampir mencapai 99%, yang mengakibatkan gerakan tubuh hampir seperti didunia nyata.

Jika Capsul model lama, bergerak lebih lambat 0,3 detik dari dunia nyata. Maka Capsul prototype ini hanya 0,1 detik lebih lambat dari dunia nyata. Bisa dibayangkan, seberapa booming Capsul ini, jika diluncurkan kepasaran sekarang.

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

199 tutup Capsul otomatis terbuka, saat 199 orang mendekati Capsul masing-masing.

"Ingat, pilih Orc Side!"

Mengatakan ini, adalah Jiraiya yang disampingnya ada Zabuza yang mengawalnya.

"Yes Vice Guild Master!"

"Bagus! Masuk, dan tendang bokong 100 Guild!"

Segera, 199 Pengguna masuk menuju Capsul, dan secara bersamaan mengatakan kata..

"Start!"

Ding

[Selamat datang di Guardian Land]

[Scan Retina Mata, sukses!]

[Selamat datang, Player Arsh!]

Sring!

Ding

[Anda telah memasuki Dimensi Khusus]

[Waktu disini 100 kali berjalan lebih lambat]

[Selama 10 hari kedepan, 100 Guild dengan poin prestasi tertinggi akan menang]

[Pilih sisimu, Orc, Human, Elven]

"Sisi Orc!"

Sring!

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya datang, tapi sedetik kemudian, Jiraiya merasakan tubuhnya mengambang, tidak, dia terbang.

Matanya membuka perlahan, untuk membiasakan cahaya yang ada disini. Hm, lingkungan kotor, dengan bau busuk yang menyengat hidungnya, sedikit membuat tidak nyaman.

Pandangan Jiraiya, kemudian terhenti disesosok Orc tinggi, dengan tato aneh yang tercetak dibagian dada, dan bahunya.

Glaive Raksasa, yang mirip Great Sword terpasang megah dibelakang punggung Orc itu, tidak lupa, Armor bahu raksasa yang tertempel di bahu Orc, menambah kesan sangar sang Orc.

"Salam Prajurit! Apakah kau hidup?"

Sebagai petinggi L.T. Sympony, Jiraiya paham apa maksud dari 'Apakah kau hidup?'. Jiraiya juga bisa melihat, sebelah alis player ras human, naik keatas, tanda mereka binggung.

"Hm, kami hidup? Bisakah kami bertemu pimpinan disini?"

'Nah, sepertinya ada beberapa pemain yang mencoba mengikuti alurnya' Pikir Jiraiya

Secara mengejutkan, yang menanyakan ini adalah seorang Player perempuan, yang sangat akrab bagi Jiraiya, karena player ini merupakan Player yang selalu berada disebelah Rose.

'Jasmine, Player pertama yang mendapatkan kelas penyembuh di Guardian Land.'

Yap, identitasnya merupakan Jasmine, atau Chef Hinata, sang Chef yang menurut Naruto, Chef gagal.

"Kalian masih belum layak untuk bertemu Chief."

Ekspresi Player, entah Human ras dan Monster ras yang mendengar deklarasi sang Orc agak jelek, tapi tidak dengan Jiraiya, yang merupakan petinggi L.T. Sympony.

Walaupun dia tidak banyak ikut campur masalah pembuatan VR Guardian Land, dia tahu seberapa menakutkan Orc didepannya. Orc yang berasal dari Benua Tengah, yang menyembah Dewa Perang, Terkuat diantara terkuat ras Orc. Bahkan, pahlawan Orc benua tengah, Crockta, pernah melawan satu lawan satu dengan seorang Dewa.

"Brengsek! Kau hanya program, apa yang membuatmu begitu sombong disini?!"

Ohh, ini akan menjadi menarik.

Mata Jiraiya menatap tertarik pada Player yang baru mengatakan kata-kata mendominasi itu, tapi sedetik kemudian, Jiraiya kehilangan rasa tertariknya itu dengan cepat.

'Tangan Kanan Orc Emperor Mad dog, White Dog.'

White Dog, yang juga merupakan Orc melompat tinggi, dan mendarat dengan keras di depan Orc bertato. Senjata White Dog, yang merupakan Great Axe dipegangnya menggunakan dua tangan besar khas Orc.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Orc muda? Dengan tubuh kecilmu itu, kau akan mati langsung didalam medan perang."

Orc bertato hanya menatap tenang White Dog, bahkan Great Swordnya tak dihunuskan. Karena, menurut Orc bertato, sebagai Warrior, White Dog, pasti tidak akan menyerangnya.

"Diam! Aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu, NPC sialan!"

Dua Orc, satu bertato, dan satu tak bertato. Menatap satu sama lain dengan hati-hati. Walaupun White Dog selalu menyerang dulu, dan berpikir belakangan. Otaknya masih encer, dan bisa tahu, Orc bertato didepannya bukan lawan yang bisa dilawannya secara adil.

Jadi..

Smirk

Mulut White Dog membentuk seringai, dan pada saat Orc bertato berkedip, White Dog tahu, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menyerang Orc didepannya.

Dash!

Kaki White Dog menghentak tanah dengan kuat, dan dengan gaya tolakan, White Dog sudah mencapai didepan Orc bertato, bersamaan dengan Orc bertato yang sudah melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

'Terlambat untuk menghindar!'

Mata White Dog penuh antisipasi terhadap apa yang akan terjadi, apalagi melihat Great Axenya hampir mengenai tubuh Orc bertato, membuat rasa antisipasinya menjadi semakin besar.

Bats!

Mata White Dog melotot tak percaya, Great Axenya yang seharusnya melukai tubuh Orc bertato, berhasil ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan. Bahkan, tangan Orc bertato sama sekali tak terluka saat menahan Senjatanya!

"Kau tidak tahu apa arti kehormatan. Kau juga tidak tahu apa itu Warrior..."

White Dog tidak peduli ocehan Orc bertato didepannya, dia lebih fokus menarik Great Axenya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja.., Great Axe miliknya menjadi ringan, yang membuat White Dog tersenyum senang, tapi wajah senang White Dog diganti menjadi kesakitan, saat kaki besar Orc bertato mendarat diperutnya.

Ohok!

Sreett!

Mata White Dog melotot tak percaya, kekuatan yang ditunjukan Orc didepannya.., lebih kuat dua, tidak tiga kali lipat lebih kuat dari kekuatannya! Mustahil, bagaimana bisa ada NPC yang melebihi kekuatannya?!

".. Oleh karena itu.., Aku akan mengajarimu apa itu kehormatan, dan kekuatan sejati seorang Warrior!"

Great Sword yang disarungkan dipunggung Orc bertato ditarik, dan untuk pertama kalinya player ras manusia dan ras monster melihat great sword Orc bertato, yang dihiasi berbagai tulisan aneh.

"Bul'tar!"

Teriakan perang dikeluarkan Orc Bertato, dan sedetik kemudian, Orc bertato tiba-tiba muncul di depan White Dog, yang menatap horor pada kecepatan yang ditunjukan Orc bertato.

'Ini bahkan lebih cepat dari Black Dog!'

Swush!

Great Sword Orc bertato membuat lintasan indah, yang mengancam bagian vital White Dog. Tapi, dengan mudah ditangkis menggunakan Great Axenya.

White Dog tidak akan menjadi tangan kanan Mad Dog, jika serangan itu mengenai tubuhnya!

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Ting! Ting! Ting!

White Dog secara sempurna menahan puluhan serangan Orc bertato, yang membuat Player lain mau tidak mau berdecak kagum pada keahlian bertarung White Dog.

Tapi.., ini sebenarnya membuat White Dog tertekan! Serangan kuat yang abnormal, dan kecepatan yang juga abnormal, apalagi setiap benturan, tangan White Dog agak mati rasa.

"Bul'tar!"

Ting! Krak!

'Tidak mungkin?!' batin White Dog tak percaya.

Senjatanya, Great Axe yang dibelinya dengan emas yang dikumpulkan selama 6 bulan, secara mengejutkan retak!

Belum sempat White Dog menenangkan diri, serangan yang tak kalah menggerikan datang menuju 5 arah ditubuhnya.

'Oh Shit!'

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

-3.000 -3.500 -4.000 -5.000 -7.000

5 Serangan secara telak mendarat di tubuh White Dog!

Ding

[Anda telah mati]

[Anda tidak menjatuhkan barang apapun]

[Karena anda berada didalam Dimensi Khusus, Hukuman ras Monster tidak berlaku]

[Anda tidak bisa masuk Dimensi Khusus lagi]

'F*k!'

Dengan itu, White Dog sang tangan kanan Orc Emperor, Mad Dog mati ditangan Orc bertato.

Sedangkan Jiraiya, yang sudah tahu ini akan terjadi hanya menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa, monster asli Benua Tengah sebegitu lemah?

"Bul'tar!"

Nah, itu kemungkinan seruan kemenangan Orc bertato yang berhasil membunuh White Dog.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Lagi-lagi, Jiraiya menghela nafas lelah. Apalagi, melihat sosok Orc yang tak kalah sangar dari White Dog, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakang sang Orc bertato.

'Black Dog, tangan kiri Orc Emperor Mad Dog, dikatakan dia adalah bayangan dari Orc Emperor.'

Dua tangan Black Dog, yang memegang dua pedang pendek, yang dijadikan belati. Sudah bergerak mengincar leher Orc bertato.

"Mati!"

Tapi.., Orc bertato, yang diharapkan Black Dog untuk terluka akibat serangan dadakannya. Membuat gerakan menunduk tanpa menoleh, yang membuat dua pedang Black Dog menebas udara kosong.

Tidak hanya itu, siku Orc bertato kini bergerak menuju dagu Black Dog, membuat Black Dog melompat mundur untuk keluar dari jangkauan serangan Orc bertato.

Mata Black Dog melihat hati-hati Orc bertato yang sudah membalikan badannya, mencoba melihat kelemahan apa yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan Orc didepannya

Tapi.., Black Dog tak mampu melihat kelemahan apa yang ada di Orc bertato! Kecepatan serangan, Kelincahan, Reflek, ini sungguh diluar apa yang bisa dilakukan NPC biasa! Bahkan Black Dog ragu, monster boss akan sebaik Orc didepannya.

'Untuk pertama kalinya.., aku merasa seperti sedang melawan Ranker Super Uchiha Sasuke.'

Mengingat Uchiha Sasuke, Black Dog merasakan keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya. Dia ingat, Mad Dog, White Dog, dan dia Black Dog, melawan 3 lawan 1 Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin tidak adil, tapi hasil pertarungan mereka, membuat Black Dog selalu mimpi buruk!

'Kalah.., aku tidak akan kalah lagi!'

Mata Black Dog sekarang memancarkan tekad, dan ini adalah tekad tidak akan kalah dari siapapun lagi!

"Walaupun kau menyerang menyelinap, tidak seperti Warrior sejati. Tapi, tekadmu sudah seperti Warrior sejati. Majulah! Dan lawan aku!"

Greeek! Grrk!

Gigi Black Dog bergelemutuk, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu muncul di tenggorokannya, dan siap dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan Orc Muda!"

Perasaan ini semakin intent, sepertinya ini memang harus dilepaskan seperti kata Orc bertato.

"B-Bul'tar!"

Ding

[Anda telah membuktikan diri sebagai pejuang!]

[Dewa Perang telah mengawasimu mulai sekarang]

[Dewa Perang memberkatimu, selama didalam Dimensi Khusus ini, serangan +50%, dan HP berkurang 10%]

[Quest Rahasia 'Kejayaan Ras Orc' telah didapat]

[Kejayaan Ras Orc]

Akan dimulai saat Benua tengah terbuka.

-Pimpin para Ancient Orc Warrior di benua tengah

-Tittle 'Emperor of Central Plains' akan didapat.

Dan dengan itu, kelahiran seorang kaisar sejati para Orc telah dimulai.

...

Jiraiya menatap takjub Black Dog yang mampu menahan Ancient Orc Warrior, pejuang sejati ras Orc dengan mantap.

Walaupun akhirnya kalah, ini tetap diluar dugaannya. Dan dia pikir, sepertinya Jiraiya menemukan kandidat baru anggota Human-Monster Society.

Black Dog, yang sekarang terkapar ditanah, dengan dua pedang senjatanya patah dua. Nafasnya agak memburu, akibat pertarungan singkatnya dengan Orc bertato yang sekarang meletakan mata tajam Great Swordnya di leher Black Dog.

"Bunuh aku!" desisnya tajam.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Black Dog kalah, yang pertama adalah saat melawan Uchiha Sasuke, dan sekarang karena melawan Orc bertato didepannya.

"Warrior sejati tidak akan pernah membunuh lawan tak bersenjata." ucapnya, dan seakan menegaskan niatnya. Orc bertato menyarungkan senjatanya.

Mungkin bagi player yang melihat itu, merasa konyol dengan apa yang dikatakan Orc bertato. Tapi, beda dengan Jiraiya yang mengangguk puas, dan Black Dog yang tertunduk malu.

Ya, Black Dog merasa malu dengan kata-kata Orc bertato didepannya. Untuk sesaat, Black Dog mengingat masa mudanya, yang dulunya sangat naif.

"Pria sejati tidak akan menggunakan senjata untuk berkelahi!"

"Obito awas!"

"R-Rin! Ti-tidak!"

"Ka-kami, kami tidak sengaja memukulnya!"

"Bajingan! Mati!"

"Aku selalu mengawasimu!"

Penggalan-penggalan ingatan itu membuat kepalanya sakit, dan semakin sakit, saat mengingat ucapan terakhir sahabat dan cinta pertamanya itu.

Apakah, apakah Rin masih mengawasinya? Apakah, apakah Rin masih mengingat dirinya? Apakah, apakah dia akan memaafkannya saat tahu sahabatnya membunuh orang?

"Bangun Orc Muda!"

Pikiran Black Dog terputus, dan menatap tangan Orc bertato yang diulurkan padanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Black Dog menggapai uluran tangan sang Orc, yang langsung menarik tubuhnya hingga berdiri dihadapan Orc bertato.

"Apakah kau hidup?"

Apakah dia hidup? Black Dog binggung menatap Orc didepannya.

"Apakah kau Hidup?"

Kembali lagi, pertanyaan yang sama dilayangkan Orc pada Black Dog, dan dia yang masih binggung hanya menjawab 'Ya'.

"Ya.., Aku hidup."

"Tidak.., kau tidak hidup."

Sekarang, tidak hanya Black Dog yang bingung, tapi semua Player yang dengan hati-hati mengamati percakapan dua Orc itu.

"Apakah kau berpikir, jika kau bernafas, kau hidup? Tidak.., hidup lebih dari sekedar bernafas."

Hidup.., lebih dari bernafas..,?

".. Kami, Orc hidup, karena kami bertarung!"

Hidup.., Bertarung?

"Sekarang, Orc! Apakah kau hidup?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Black Dog secara sempurna mengingat jelas masa lalunya. Black Dog ingat, saat pertama kali masuk penjara gara-gara waktu itu, Black Dog merasa sesuatu hilang dari hatinya. Dia hidup layaknya napi biasa, makan, tidur, makan, tidur.

Hanya kegiatan monoton, yang membuat Black Dog merasa, dia seperti robot. Beda pada saat dia bersama Rin, dia sering tersenyum.., menantikan hari esok.., memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakan besok.., dan yang paling penting.., dia ingin bersama Rin.

'Aku ingin bertemu Rin lagi!'

"Ya! Aku Hidup!"

Bersamaan itu, pemberitahuan segera muncul di depan player sisi Orc.

Ding

[Test Orc side telah selesai!]

[Sekarang, nama 100 Guild dengan poin prestasi tertinggi akan ditampilkan!]

[Poin Prestasi akan didapat saat menyelesaikan misi dan membunuh musuh!]

[Siapkan pedangmu prajurit!]

Segera.., kekacauan terjadi...

"Guild Red Rose berkumpul ke sisi barat kota ini!"

"Guild Monster King, berkumpul.."

Jiraiya dan Black Dog tak terpengaruh dengan kekacauan ini. Jiraiya, yang memang sudah menyuruh anggota Guild Human-Monster Society untuk tidak bergerak, sedangkan Black Dog, yang masih sedikit memikirkan masa lalunya.

Ding

[Pengumuman tiga wilayah!]

[Selamat! Guild Phantom Assasin, telah menyelesaikan Quest pengintaian wilayah human ras. 100 poin prestasi didapat]

[Selamat! Guild Phantom Assasin, masuk Leader Board sisi Elven]

Sepertinya, Jiraiya harus bergerak sekarang. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bisa masuk daftar 100 guild terkuat didunia.

...

Naruto menatap ngeri pada 4.000 Undead Knight dibelakangnya. Belum lagi.., jebakan tak berujung yang tanpa sengaja diinjaknya!

Sekarang, kakinya menyentuh sebuah tombol entah apa itu, dan tiba-tiba.., dari samping Naruto, puluhan anak panah meluncur keluar!

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

'Shit! Jebakan panah!'

Kakinya membentuk gerakan asal-asalan, yang anehnya sukses dalam menghindari puluhan baut panah yang mengincarnya. Tapi.., belum sedetik Naruto bernafas lega, tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh pemicu jebakan lain!

Brush!

'Double Shit! Jebakan Lubang!'

Tanpa sempat berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan, Naruto dengan refleks, melompat setinggi dan sejauh mungkin. Tapi.., saat diudara dan hampir sampai di ujung jebakan ini. Mulutnya agak berkedut kesal.

'Kenapa aku tak berubah menjadi naga saja?!'

Memang, jika saja Naruto menjadi Naga, paling tidak dia bisa terbang kan? Tidak seperti ini, harus melompat yang merusak citra kerennya!

Tap

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Apalagi, pendaratan Naruto yang tidak sempurna, kembali merusak citranya!

Tubuhnya tanpa ampun berguling-guling, bahkan Naruto rasa, sensasi ini lebih menggerikan dari Skill Rollnya!

"Uwaaah! Aku tidak bisa berhenti!"

Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan, 4.000 Death Knight gara-gara jebakan lubang yang tak sengaja dipicu Naruto, tidak mengikuti Naruto lagi. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tidak bisa berhenti gara-gara kekuatan lompatannya tidak diperhitungkan!

Apalagi, dengan jalan Dungeon Khusus, yang semakin kedalam semakin menyempit, dan menurun membuat kecepatan berguling Naruto tidak melambat! Belum lagi, lantai es yang licin tidak membantu Naruto sama sekali!

Srett!

Sekarang, Naruto berhenti berguling, dan berganti terseret!

'Oh Shit!'

Naruto panik mencoba menghentikan keadaanya yang terseret ini, apalagi arah yang ditujunya merupakan tembok es!

"F*k! Hanya tembok! Maju tubuhku!"

Brak!

Ding

[Anda telah menerima 1.000 kerusakan]

Sepertinya, Naruto terlalu meremehkan tembok es! Walaupun berhasil menjebol, tapi Hp-nya berkurang 1.000!

Wajahnya meringis kesakitan, dan untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto mengutuk pengaturan kesakitan yang diaturnya.

'Besok-besok, aku tidak usah mengatur kesakitan 50%! Ini sangat menyakitkan!'

Naruto berdiri perlahan, dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan tenang. Tapi.., pertama-tama, Naruto rasa harus mengecheck statusnya!

"True Eye!"

[Descendant Child Deathwing Dragon]

Nama : Peony

Ras : Human [Dragon]

Status : Normal

Level : 15/225

Rank : G+

Hp : 3.423/12.423

Mp : 1.379/1.879

Power : 680 (+1.000)

Defense : 345 (+1.600) (1.000)

Stamina : 360 (+200) (+300)

Agility : 273 (+300) (+200)

Intelegent : 293

Control : 109

Skill turunan Naga

[Human Transformation lv-]

Skill Khusus

[True Eye Lv 3] [Dragon Astral lv 3] [Undead Legiun lv 2] [Limit Undead Creation lv 1]

Skill normal

[Kamuflase lv 2] [Detection lv 2] [Swim lv 1] [Telepati lv 3] [Mp Regen lv 5] [Hp Regen lv 5] [Dark Resistence lv 3] [Poison Resistence lv 1] [Pysique Resistence lv 3] [Fire Resistence lv 1]

Tittle

[First Dragon lv-] [King lv 1] [Ant Slayer lv 2] [Evil Path lv 1]

Travias Armor (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 475/500

Def : +600,Sta : +200

Travias Helmet (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 175/200

Def : +300

Travias Leg (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 75/100

Def : +300

Travias Gauntlet (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 325/350

Def : 300

Travias Boots (Tier 6, Diamond)

Daya Tahan : 125/150

Def : 100, Agi : 300

Travias Spear (Tier 6, Legend) (Pertumbuhan)

Daya Tahan : 900/1.000

Pow : +1.000

Jiwa telah terbangun : 6%

Aksesoris : Kalung ukuran (Silver)

Bawahan : Guts, Undead Knight (Control : 10)

Naruto mengangguk puas dengan levelnya, dan skill Detection yang baru saja level-up. Tapi.., sekarang ini dimana?

Mata Naruto berkeliling mensurvei daerah dibalik tembok es, hm, seperti Dungeon khusus, hanya ada es, es, dan es! Tapi.., bentuk daerah ini agak kecil, dan berbentuk kubah.

Juga.., ada sesuatu yang menurut Naruto familiar!

Matanya menyipit, dan secara perlahan kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna, saat melihat lebih jelas apa itu.

'F*k! Itu Reinss!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Udah selesai, moga-moga pada suka.

Soal Skill, udah ah kebanyakan. Saga kan pengganti skill aktifnya Naruto. Iya, itu cuman di Guardian Land doang.

Oh, soal judul udah saya ganti. Hm, titel apa Tittle saya gak yakin mana yang betul, jadi yah, tulis semua aja.

Huhu, maafkan saya yang telah menghapus fic Necromancer King. Apalah daya hamba ini, yang lagi-lagi tergila-gila sama fic Game. Jadi, biar fokus sama ini. Saya terpaksa hapus itu fic.

Hehe, gak akan berkurang malah nambah.

Yap, Naruto cuman bisa ngunain 3 Saga gara-gara pinaltinya yang terlalu berat.

Hehe, pokoknya tunggu aja tentang hubungan badan.

Hehe, yang bikin Naruto kuat? Entahlah saya belum memikirkannya, mungkin pas nulis chap-chap kedepan, saya akan nemuin hal itu.

Haha, Gpp, silahkan tebak lagi.

Maksudnya yang Lich, kan? Kalo iya, mudahnya gini monster BOSS, punya 10 kali hp monster normal.

Nggak lah, Guts nanti akan bisa nggunain semua kekuatannya. Tapi nanti.. ya.

Undead Legiun kan Skill, jadi gak bisa nggunai Scroll, yang bisa nggunain cuman ras Undead asli, yang kayak di Dungeon gitu.

Bisa, tapi gak akan pernah bisa disimpan ditempat penyimpanan. Kecuali si Death Knight mati, dan pas jatuhin pedangnya. Itu baru bisa disimpan

Sekali lagi, saya ucapin makasih buat review pol dan pavnya.

Sekian.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 19

Tubuh perempuan bersurai pirang itu tergeletak tak berdaya, di atas lantai es dingin, tapi perempuan itu sama sekali tak merasakannya. Atau mungkin sudah mati rasa dengan suhu dingin ini.

Dia atau Reinss menatap kosong kearah atasnya, dimana puluhan es runcing yang mengantung di atas langit-langit menunjuknya.

Reinss mengingat-ingat kembali, apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia hanya ingat, saat memasuki sebuah gunung Lava, bersama paman Jin. Reinss secara tiba-tiba, merasakan tubuhnya ditransfer paksa menuju tempat ini. Bahkan Paman Jin, yang merupakan orang terkuat Kota Fishier tak mampu menghentikan proses tranferan itu.

Dan, jadilah dia, Reinss disini, di tempat ini, tak berdaya.., menunggu seseorang menyelamatkannya, yang mungkin.., mungkin akan datang..

Mata Reinss tertutup rapat, seolah dia tidak mau bangun, bahkan dia sudah tak peduli dimana dia berada. Reinss sudah tak peduli, dia hanya ingin tidur..., tidur yang sangat panjang.

Dari pewaris Tahta ayahnya untuk menjadi Ratu, sampai kejadian dimana dia dituduh pengkhianat oleh Kota Fishier. Sudah cukup untuk membuatnya lelah, dan ingin tidur panjang. Tidak memperdulikan tanah es yang menjadi alasnya ini.

'Ibu..'

Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan berbagai kejadian masa lalunya tentang ibunya yang terlupakan. Apakah ini, yang dikatakan paman Jin tentang orang yang putus asa akan mengingat masa lalunya? Jika iya, maka Reinss benar-benar putus asa.

Ibunya, kebaikannya, kehangatannya, bahkan pangkuan hangatnya. Reinss sangat ingat, bahkan nama ini, Reinss, yang memiliki impian sang ibu yang merupakan kenang-kenangan terakhirnya sebelum meninggal.

Saat itu, Reinss kecil dengan polosnya berkata pada ibunya, yang 3 hari yang lalu melahirkan adiknya, Demian.

"Ibu.., Kenapa namaku Reinss, sedangkan adiku bernama Demian."

Reinss kecil sangat pintar, dia tahu arti nama Reinss, yang berarti Rain, sedangkan Adiknya bernama Demian, yang artinya jauh lebih megah dari namanya.

Dalam pikiran Reinss kecil, Hujan adalah tanda kesedihan. Apa mungkin Ibu ingin aku menjadi gadis cengeng?

Ibu Reinss kecil, yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan anaknya hanya tertawa lembut. Sebuah senyuman keibuan diberikannya pada Reinss kecil, dan tangan sang ibu ditaruhnya dikepala Reinss kecil.

"Reinss, apa kau tahu arti nama Reinss?"

"Rain."

Mulutnya membentuk senyuman lembut, mendengar jawaban polos sang anak.

"Kau benar tapi juga salah. Tapi.., Rain yang ibu bicarakan bukan hal apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Ohh!"

Mulut Reinss kecil, dan pipinya saat mengatakan 'Ohh!' Membuat Sang ibu tidak bisa menahan lagi, kedua tangannya dia gerakan mencubit dua pipi milik Reinss kecil yang tembem.

"Fufu, kau sangat lucu, Reinss."

"Ibu.., sakit."

"Ahaha, maaf Reinss. Kau sangat lucu, jadi ibu tidak tahan..."

Dua tangan sang ibu ditarik dari pipi Reinss kecil, lalu matanya menatap serius anaknya.

"Ehm! Nah, Reinss. Coba katakan pada Ibu, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Rain?"

Reinss kecil menaruh telunjuk tangannya didagunya, yang membuat si Ibu harus menahan perasaan gemasnya.

"Hm, mungkin Kesedihan, Kesuraman, Kepedihan, dan Kecengengan."

Mulut Ibu terbuka, tapi menutup kembali. Karena, sang ibu benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang 'Kecengengan' yang dikatakan anaknya.

"Ehem!"

Sang ibu batuk, untuk membantunya sedikit, agar melupakan 'Kecengengan'.

"Itu betul Reinss, tapi.., Rain juga bisa diartikan Pembawa Harapan. Juga, Namamu Ibu ambil dari bahasa benua tengah 'Raina', mungkin agak sama dalam pengucapan 'Rain'. 'Raina' memiliki arti Ratu, dan 'Rain' memiliki arti pembawa harapan. Ibu ingin kau, menjadi 'Reinss' Ratu pembawa harapan."

Sudut Mulut Reinss sedikit terangkat, bahkan matanya yang tertutup sedikit bergerak-gerak. Ingatan tentang Ibunya, yang ingin menjadikan dia, Reinss sebagai seorang 'Reinss' sangat membekas di pikirannya.

Tapi..

'Reinss tidak akan pernah menjadi 'Reinss', maaf kan aku Ibu..'

Pikirannya menjadi tertekan akibat ini, bahkan menambah tertekan kala mengingat, Demian adiknya, yang dari dulu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, sekarang tanpa segan mengarahkan pedangnya pada kakaknya ini.

'Maaf..'

Perlahan, kesadaran Reinss pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya, tapi.. Suara yang dikenalnya, yang merupakan milik mantan musuhnya, Ghost Crimson terdengar.

"Putri Reinss! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

Mata Reinss terbuka, menatap pria yang merupakan jelmaan sang Naga.

Reinss bisa melihat, dalam mata itu.., ada rasa kekhawatiran yang jelas, bahkan ketakutan bahwa dia akan meninggal.

'Naga Bodoh..'

Tanpa sadar, senyuman terbentuk di bibir Reinss, apalagi saat melihat dia, kini mengambilnya dari tanah berlapis es, membuat senyuman Reinss melebar.

'Ibu.., Aku tidak bisa menjadi 'Reinss' yang kau inginkan, tapi.., aku bisa menjadi 'Raina' jika...,'

Mata biru Reinss, menatap tak berkedip pada Pria didepannya. Bahkan, tanpa Reinss sadari, dia sedikit bersandar pada tubuh pria didepannya.

'.., aku berdiri disamping Naga Bodoh ini.'

...

Naruto PoV

Holyshit! Itu benar-benar Reinss!

Bagaimana caranya dia mampu masuk Dungeon Khusus! Dan, untung saja tidak ada Undead disekitar sini!

Jika ada..., aku benar-benar busuk!

Tidak, aku harus mengamankan Reinss dulu!

Tap! Tap!

Stop!

Jika, jika aku muncul didepan Reinss, dan mengatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!'. Pasti hanya ada satu jawaban, Reinss akan merasa bersalah dan dia pasti akan menurut perkataanku kan? Otomatis, si Jin tidak mungkin memenggal kepalaku!

Yah, aku harus mengatakan itu!

Tap! Tap!

Stop!

Uh, jika aku mengatakan 'Reinss! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!' Apa yang akan terjadi ya?

Hm, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan hadiah!

Shit! Pilihan ini lebih baik dari keselamatan kepalaku!

Yosh! Tarik nafas, dan.., teriak!

"Reinss! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

Ohh! Lihat matanya, yang sepertinya memancarkan harapan! Shit! Sudah kuduga mengatakan 'Reinss! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu' adalah yang terbaik!

Tap! Tap!

Tunggu, tunggu sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting.., tapi apa ya?

Oh Shit! Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai di Reinss! Aku lupa, Quest Reinss Hope akan gagal jika Reinss mati!

Pokoknya, aku harus cepat menuju Reinss!

Huhu, jika saja aku tak memikirkan 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!' Dan 'Reinss! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu.' Sekarang, pasti aku sudah ada disampingnya!

Kakiku kulangkahkan secepat yang kubisa, dan Huft.., akhirnya aku sampai di Reinss!

Dua tanganku kugerakan menuju pinggangnya, tentu saja setelah aku mengalungkan tangan Reinss pada leherku.

Hap!

Tubuh Reinss kini berhasil kutegakan! Tapi.., kenapa dia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?!

Ugh, aku tidak kuat menatap matanya!

"Terimakasih.., Ghost Crimson.., tidak siapa namamu."

"Peony!"

Ugh, mulutku agak berkedut saat mengucapkan namaku! F*k this Name! F*k Rose!

"Peony.., apakah kau tahu arti namamu?"

Nah, sekarang apa hubungannya dengan Arti Namaku! Juga, kalau kuingat-ingat, nama ini hanya karena ehm muka naga bayiku mirip kuda peony milik kakek Rose!

"Tidak tahu.."

"'Peony', itu berasal dari kata 'Fey' dan 'Oly', hmm, Fey itu memiliki arti Hawa, yang juga bisa diartikan perempuan.."

Njir! Namaku ternyata berarti perempuan!

"..Oly, yaitu satu-satunya, atau bisa disebut sebagai terkuat..."

Ohh! Sepertinya, ada hal baik juga dalam nama ini, yaitu yang terkuat!

"..Jika diartikan, Peony berarti wanita terkuat. Hmm, ini aneh, kenapa kau laki-laki disebut wanita terkuat?"

Bisakah aku muntah?

"Uhm, karena kau laki-laki, mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai 'Pria terkuat', dan pria terkuat mengacu pada 'Raja'."

Hm? Entah kenapa, Si Reinss tersenyum saat mengatakan kata 'Raja'. Tapi, boleh juga aku menjadi Raja, bukankah nanti aku akan kaya!... Be

"..Aku adalah Ratu dan Kau adalah Raja.."

..lum lagi, berpikiran memerintahkan jutaan tentara dan menyapu bersih kerajaan musuh, lalu merampok negara itu!..

".. Bukankah kita sangat cocok untuk..."

..Belum lagi, pajak dari wargaku nanti jika aku menjadi Raja! Satu kata untuk semua ini!

"..Bersama."

"Sempurna!"

Eh? Apa maksud bersama itu? Juga, apa-apaan wajah Reinss itu?! Kenapa dia memerah? Apa yang kulewatkan saat memikirkan Raja?!

"Baguslah, kau menyetujui itu."

Ding

[Kedekatan dengan Reinss meningkat]

[Kedekatan dengan Reinss menjadi 'Teman']

Ding

[Kedekatan dengan Reinss meningkat]

[Kedekatan Reinss menjadi 'Loved']

F*k! Loved apa ini?!

"Uhm, sepertinya kita harus keluar dari sini."

Tiba-tiba, muka Reinss yang memerah, dengan cepat menjadi datar dan tegas! Uhm, apakah status kedekatannya dengaku masih 'Loved'? Entah kenapa dia sepertinya tidak berubah.

"Ya, tapi aliran Mana disini terlalu aneh. Begitu banyak hawa kematian.., sangat banyak..,"

Yap! Ini adalah Dungeon Khusus, jadi wajar aliran Mana aneh oke?

"Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?"

Dengan cemas, aku menatap Reinss. Aku juga tak sengaja mengeratkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Teleportasi.., dan hanya Sage yang bisa melakukan teleportasi diruangan seperti ini.."

Ok! Sekarang aku sedikit berminat menjadi Sage!

".. Aku merasakan kekuatan Sage menyelimutimu, Peony. Katakan.., apakah kau menerima berkah Sage?"

Aku mengangguk menjawab perkataan Reinss, lagipula aku ingat sebelum masuk ke Dungeon Khusus, Kakek Kodok mengatakan 'berkatku selalu bersamamu' kan?

"Bagus.., aktifkan berkat itu sekarang."

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana dengan kau Reinss."

Yah, jika aku menggunakan Re-Call, bukankah Reinss akan tertinggal disini?

Reinss kulihat tersenyum, nah kenapa dia tersenyum?

"Aku bisa menyelaraskan manaku dengan milikmu..., dengan ini aku bisa ikut serta saat kau menggunakan berkat Sage itu.."

Ohh! Jadi seperti itu..

Kalau begitu, Re-Call!

Ding

[Apakah anda yakin menggunak Re-Call]

[Saat anda menggunakan Re-Call, Quest ini akan gagal]

Ya/Tidak

Huhuhu, maafkan aku Kakek Kodok! Ini sangat sulit! Bahkan jika ada 10 Peony, aku ragu aku bisa menyelesaikan Quest ini!

'Ya!'

Sring

Mataku kurasa buta sesaat, dan saat penglihatanku pulih, aku sudah berhadapan dengan kakek kodok! Tidak lupa, Reinss yang berhasil ikut denganku!

Ding

[Quest, penaklukan Undead telah gagal]

[Anda tidak menerima pinalti]

Huft.., untung tidak ada penalti.

"Kakek Kodok, maaf aku telah gagal."

Aku menunduk hormat didepan kakek kodok, lagipula, kodok didepanku adalah Sage!

"Apakah.., apakah ini adalah Sage Frog yang terkenal 200 tahun lalu, dengan membekukan lautan sekitar Kota Fishier?"

Hm? Apakah yang dikatakan Reinss itu benar-benar asli?

"Ohh! Inang dari Jiwa.., **Frost** "

Swush!

Secara tiba-tiba, sosok Astral wanita berambut biru pendek muncul dibelakang Reinss, walaupun wujudnya agak buram. Tapi.., ini memang Battle Sage, Frost!

"Kau masih hidup orang tua?"

Uh, jadi dia yang bernama Frost?

Kulihat, mulut kakek kodok bergerak keatas, mungkin.., kakek kodok sedang tersenyum.

"Orang tua ini tidak bisa dibandingkan Battle Sage Frost yang agung. Jadi.., saat perang itu, orang tua ini bersembunyi disini, dan tak pernah keluar lagi."

Jadi.., kakek kodok ini pengecut? Juga, apa maksud 'perang itu'?

"Bah, kau terlalu banyak bicara Orang Tua! Juga.., jika kau bermacam-macam dengan Inangku, aku akan membunuhmu orang tua!"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak penting, sosok jiwa Frost yang terwujud dibelakang Reinss hilang, dan masuk kembali ke tubuh Reinss.

Nah, sekarang apa?

Aku hanya menatap serius Kakek Kodok yang berada dihadapanku. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kakek Kodok.

"Deathwing.., Karena kau gagal menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan, seharusnya aku tak mengijinkanmu lewat.."

Shit! Jika aku tidak bisa lewat, bagaimana caranya aku sampai di Crimson Lava Mountain!

"..tapi, karena kau bersama inang jiwa Frost, aku akan mengijinkanmu lewat."

Ohh! Untungnya ada kau Reinss!

"Baiklah, siap-siap Deathwing!"

Siap-siap apa? Juga, kemana Ape ku?!

Sring!

Ding

[Anda telah diteleport secara paksa!]

Naruto PoV end

...

B, yang merupakan Golden Goblin, ras yang sangat langka untuk ukuran Goblin. Dimana wujudnya mirip dengan Goblin biasa, hanya saja berwarna emas, dan lebih tinggi dari Goblin.

Player lain hanya tahu, Goblin adalah ras Licik, Pencuri, dan Nakal, tapi pengetahuan B lebih dari Player rata-rata. Memang Goblin adalah ras Licik, tapi, mereka juga ras yang keahlian menempanya sama dengan Kurcaci, bahkan dikatakan bahwa, Goblin adalah ras pertama yang mencapai tingkat 'Pengrajin' dalam hal menempa. Bahkan, Goblin juga yang pertama membangun bangunan termegah sebelum Manusia. Tapi sayangnya.., hal ini terkubur oleh sejarah, dan jadilah itu, Goblin dikenal dengan ras Licik, bukan ras Pengrajin.

'Aku akan membangun nama untuk ras Goblin di Turnamen ini!'

Sebagai penempa senjata didunia nyata, B tahu rasanya Master Piece yang susah payah dibangun dari jutaan nyawa Goblin, dilupakan perlahan-lahan. Jadi.., B ingin menunjukan.., seni para Ras Goblin!

Tang! Tang! Tang!

Palu ditangannya B pukulkan dengan mantap pada bahan yang bersinar merah, perlahan-lahan mineral panas ditangannya dia bentuk menjadi pedang besar, atau Great Sword.

'Jangan terlalu tipis, beban harus difokuskan pada satu titik agar serangan bertambah.., berat juga harus aku kurangi menggunakan mineral Orachlium.'

Tang! Tang! Tang!

B tidak tahu berapa lama dia menempa pedang ini, yang jelas, bahan ini merupakan bahan yang sangat spesial, bahan yang menjadi bayarannya setelah membuat berbagai macam alat untuk Guild Red Rose, dan karena bahan spesial, dia akan menempa dengan serius.

Dan berkat itu, B berhasil mencipatakan sebuah Master Piece yang melebihi senjata terkuat sekarang.

B tersenyum senang kala mengingat senjata apa yang berhasil dia tempa. Mungkin menyebutnya senjata terkuat di Guardian Land tidak akan menjadi omong kosong.

"Eye of Insight!"

Keterampilan bawaan milik para Goblin, mata yang mampu melihat detail barang sampai inti-intinya.

Ding

[Great Sword B] (Tier 6, Transedent)

Sebuah Great Sword yang sepenuh hati dibuat oleh penempa yang kurang terkenal, menggabungkan dua bahan yang saling bertolak belakang, tapi secara sempurna bersatu membuat Great Sword ini layak menjadi Harta Kerajaan.

-Karena terbuat dari Taring King Deathwing Dragon, serangan akan bertambah 20% saat menghadapi lawan lebih lemah.

-Karena terbuat Orachlium, saat berada di dalam kegelapan, Great Sword B akan menangani kerusakan lebih dari 10%, dan lebih ringan dari pedang dua tangan lainnya.

-Jiwa dalam Senjata telah terbangun secara sempurna.

Skill : Pinnacle telah dibuat.

Skill : Doppelgangger (Peniru) telah dibuat

Daya tahan : 1.200/1.200

Pow : +1.200

Berat : 2.250 pon

Batasan : Terikat oleh Player B

-Ada kesempatan 10% untuk menyebabkan serangan Critical

-Ada kesempatan 2 joint attack terjadi saat menyerang.

Dan senyuman B kembali melebar, saat pertempuran 3 kerajaan terjadi. Ini adalah panggung yang menurut B lebih menakjubkan dari pada pertandingan sebelumnya.

...

Kakinya melangkah pelan, dan matanya juga tak henti-hentinya mengintai hutan yang berada dijalurnya. Nafasnya dia tahan selama mungkin bermaksud untuk tidak menarik perhatian musuh, khususnya yang ber-Class Assasin. B sekarang sedang melakukan misi pengintaian untuk mengintai ras elven, yang katanya tidak lebih lemah dari Orc bertato. Bahkan sedikit lebih kuat dengan sihir yang 2 kali lebih kuat dari ras manusia.

Langkah kaki B terhenti, saat matanya melihat lebih dari 30 Player bersenjata Tombak, dan pedang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan senyum, yang menurut B agak memuakan.

"Well, lihat ini. Seekor tikus masuk ke sarang Harimau. Apakah kau mau mati secepat itu?"

Mata B perlahan menjadi tajam, sebagai orang yang selalu serius, apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai Penempa, yang diharuskan memiliki sikap sungguh-sungguh. Sikap bermain-main Player didepannya agak menganggu.

Jadi.., tangan B perlahan mengambil Great Sword B, yang ditaruhnya dipunggungnya, dan menghunuskan Great Sword pada 30 Player yang masih memiliki sikap main-main.

"Maju. Akan kutunjukan kekuatan tikus ini."

Secara perlahan juga, aura emas muncul dari tubuh B dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Melihat hal aneh yang dilakukan Goblin didepan mereka, 30 Player itu hanya tertawa main-main, dan dengan hentakan kaki, 30 Player secara serempak menuju B.

B menatap datar 30 Player yang menuju arahnya. Menurutnya, 30 Player dihadapannya hanya Rank G+, dan paling tinggi hanya Rank F, dan itu.., bukan lawannya.

Perlahan, 30 Player mulai melancarkan serangan pada tubuh B, tapi secara sempurna dihindari B dengan gerakan yang mirip orang menari.

Swish! Swish! Swish!

Puluhan serangan dari 30 Player selalu mengenai udara kosong, yang membuat mereka berkeringat dingin. Untuk bisa menghindar dari serangan 30 Player tanpa terluka sedikitpun, musuh didepan mereka pasti Ranker!

"Kalian sudah tamat! Restraint!"

Cling!

Ding

[Taget telah terkena, Golden Goblin Sword art, Restraint]

[Selama 3 detik, target tidak akan bisa bergerak]

[Selama 1 detik, serangamu akan mengabaikan 100% pertahanan]

Mata 30 Player yang tiba-tiba saja terlilit rantai transparan melotot, bukan hanya tidak mampu bergerak, tapi mereka juga harus menerima kerusakan penuh selama sedetik.

Bash!

Tubuh berkilau B melompat tinggi yang membuat debu-debu bertebaran, tidak sampai disitu, tubuh B kembali menguarkan aura emas, dan B kembali membuat tarian pedang singkat, sebelum meluncurkan serangan yang mengagumkan.

"Golden Goblin Sword Art, Wave!

Psiu! Psiu! Psiu!

Secara tiba-tiba, setiap tebasan yang dilakukan B, menghasilkan bilah energi raksasa yang menuju 30 Player, tidak hanya satu, tapi lusinan bilah energi berbentuk bulan sabit!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

-11.968 -11.968 -11.968

Angka-angka kerusakan ini membuat 30 Player menatap terkejut pada B, yang masih mengeluarkan bilah Energi yang seakan-akan tak terbatas. Perlahan-lahan, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di belakang punggung mereka, jika saja.., jika saja mereka tak menggangu Ranker dihadapannya, mereka mungkin masih hidup kan?

Tapi sayangnya, kenyaatan membuat mereka merasakan usus mereka berubah hijau, dan sayangnya.., pikiran mereka terputus saat bilah energi lain menghantam tubuh mereka.

Boom!

-11.984

Ding

[Anda telah mati!]

[Anda telah mati!]

B menatap tubuh 30 Player yang mati, dan perlahan-lahan juga, tubuh 30 Player terurai menjadi cahaya., yah walaupun prosesnya sangat lambat.

Psiu!

Mata B melotot sesaat, sebelum kembali menjadi tak berekspresi, dan dengan lompatan tunggal, B entah bagaimana berhasil menghindar dari puluhan sihir, yang kini menabrak tempat terakhirnya berdiri.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Ledakan yang membuat debu berterbangan tak membuat B tertarik. Apa yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah seratus Mage yang dipimpin 1 pria paruh baya yang mirip Mage, yang perlahan muncul dari balik pepohonan

B mengenal pria paruh baya itu, dan juga dia mengenal 100 Mage yang keluar dari pepohonan itu.

"Squad Battle Mage, dan.., A, Brother. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini."

Yah, dia adalah orang yang dianggap B sebagai kakak laki-laki, saat B masih tinggal di panti asuhan.

"B.., lama tak bertemu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, wajah B tersenyum lebar, dan tubuhnya dia rileks kan, tapi matanya masih menatap hati-hati, sang kakak dan Squad Battle Mage.

"Ya.., Brother. Sudah 1 tahun, dan pertemuan terakhir kita, saat penutupan Dragon Slayer."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

B menatap kakaknya A dengan hati-hati, apalagi setiap langkah yang dia ambil, membuat alarm dalam kepalanya menderingkan dering bahaya terus-menerus akibat pendekatan sang kakak.

Tap!

A berhenti tepat selangkah didepan B, jubah besarnya disibakan hingga membuat B melihat beberapa kuas, botol tinta, dan kertas yang terpasang disabuknya. Membuat B mau tidak mau penasaran dengan Class milik Brothernya.

"Brother, apa Classmu."

"Tao."

Tao? B baru pertama kali mendengar Class ini!

"Tao adalah Class yang kudapat saat mengunjungi kuil Dewa Terlupakan, mungkin mirip Priest, tapi ini lebih mengagumkan dari Priest." jelas A, sambil tersenyum kepada B.

B segera menegang melihat senyum A, B tahu, jika A tersenyum hanya karena Class, maka itu bukan hal yang baik baginya. Karena, selama ini, jika A tersenyum pasti ada hal yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Ini bisa mengeluarkan skill CC, Buff, dan bagian yang paling aku sukai.., Pengorbanan.."

Melihat senyum A yang makin melebar, membuat tangan B memperketat pegangan di Great Sword B. Apalagi.., mendengar Class Tao mampu mengeluarkan CC, dan Buff sudah cukup untuk membuat kepala B pusing.

B tahu, A sangat mahir berkelahi, apalagi dataran Afrika yang terkenal penuh kekerasan, membuat keterampilan A meningkat pesat dibanding dirinya. Skill CC untuk mengekang musuh, Buff untuk memperkuat diri sendiri, juga kemampuan bertarung puncak milik A.., bukankah Brothernya terlalu kuat?

Tidak, B juga sudah menjadi lebih kuat!

"Maju Brother.."

Pedang Great Sword B, dia acungkan kearah A, yang hanya terkekeh melihat apa yang dilakukan B.

"Baik B, tapi.., sebelum itu.., ayo hadapi Squad Battle Mage miliku dulu."

A melompat tinggi, bersamaan dengan 100 bola api yang tiba-tiba muncul mengincar B. B menatap tenang bola api yang menuju arahnya, mungkin dia akan gagal menghindar, karena 100 bola api diarahkan untuk menutup semua celah melarikan diri.

Nah, sekarang sepertinya waktu yang pas untuk menggunakan Skill yang ada dalam pedangnya kan?

B langsung membuat kuda-kuda, dan pada saat seratus bola api, yang mengincarnya sekarang hanya 2 meter didepannya. B tersenyum senang, dan menyabetkan Great Sword B menuju seratus bola api.

"Pinnacle!"

Bukannya meledak saat bersentuhan, seratus bola api tiba-tiba saja berkumpul disekitar Great Sword B. Tanpa aba-aba, B memutar tubuhnya secepat kilat, dan mengarahkan ujung Great Sword B menuju arah Squad Battle Mage.

Mata Squad Battle Mage melotot tak percaya, serangan mereka yang pasti akan dengan mudah membunuh Ranker, secara mengejutkan berhasil ditangkis! Bukan itu saja.., B juga mampu menggunakan mantra mereka untuk serangan balik!

Boom! Boom! Boom!

-6.992 -6.992 -6.992

100 bola api secara telak mengenai 100 Mage!

Swush!

Tanpa aba-aba, B yang merasakan sesuatu mendekat kearahnya melompat mundur, dan saat melihat apa itu, B mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Itu.., Kertas?

Stap! Stap! Stap!

Bukan hanya satu.., tapi hampir sembilan kertas menancap di sembilan titik tempat yang berbeda. B mendongak, untuk melihat bahwa asal kertas ini berasal dari salah satu pohon, dan ekspresinya menjadi buruk saat menyadari sesuatu!

Asalnya.., dari Brother A!

Belum sempat B menghindar, kertas-kertas mulai bersinar terang, dan rentetan pemberitahuan segera muncul didepan B.

Ding

[Anda telah terkena Skill Nine Prison Hell]

[Selama 30 menit, anda tidak bisa bergerak]

[Anda akan memasuki kondisi kekebalan]

[Segala serangan tidak akan membuatmu terluka]

Shit! B tidak percaya, dia terkena skill ini tanpa bisa menghindar! Dan apa-apaan durasinya!

B yakin, skill ini pasti merupakan skill CC paling kuat! ..., Tidak, skill ini tidak sekuat itu!

Dari segi kelemahan, B mampu melihat bahwa dia kebal dari segala macam serangan, jadi skill ini hanya digunakan untuk memperlambatnya saja! Tapi.., untuk apa?

"Well, sepertinya skill ini berhasil.."

Suara A mengema dihutan, dan secara tiba-tiba A turun dari pohon dan mendarat didepan B. Mata milik A berbalik, lalu menatap 100 Mage yang hanya mempunyai setengah Hp tersisa akibat Counter Attack dari B.

Mata A sekarang bergeser, dan tertahan pada Great Sword B. A tahu, pedang besar yang dipegang B bukan pedang biasa, dilihat dari saat B menangkis 100 bola api, dia mampu melihat cahaya berasal dari Great Sword.

"Ah, Brother B.., seranganmu sangat menyakitkan!"

"Ya Brother B. Kau bahkan lebih kuat dari Big Brother A!"

"Hoho.., Brother B, kapan-kapan kita bisa Party bersama.."

"Brother B! Apakah kau tahu, Big Brother A sekarang menjadi semakin malas tanpa adanya kau!"

Tanpa diketahui A dan B, 100 Mage telah berdiri mengelilingi B yang masih terjebak. Tapi.., mendengar kata-kata, yang anehnya menjelekannya, A menjadi sedikit kesal juga.

"F*k off! Jatah bulanan kalian akan kupotong!"

"Tidak! Big Brother, kami salah.., jangan potong jatah kami!"

"Big Brother! Aku memiliki 1 orang istri dan 2 orang anak! Jika Big Brother memotong jatahku, apa yang harus kugunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka!"

"F*k! Kita sudah bersama sejak di Panti Asuhan! Jangan membohongiku!"

"Big Brother.."

"Big Brother.."

B sedikit tersenyum melihat mereka, memang 100 Mage, A, dan B berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Bahkan, mereka selalu bekerja bersama, berkelahi bersama, dan mandi pun bersama. Mengingat berbagai kejadian itu, mulut B semakin lebar.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Singh, ada disisi Elven, dan dia sekarang menuju kesini.."

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi B menjadi muram, bahkan jika diperhatikan ada cahaya permusuhan di matanya saat mendengar kata 'Singh'. Dia adalah pemimpin Werewolf Clan, juga pemimpin Guild Greedy dimana Squad Battle Mage merupakan salah satu inti kekuatan Guild itu.

Saat di VR Dragon Slayer, Singh adalah atasannya B, yang kala itu masih merupakan wakil ketua Squad Battle Mage, dan karena silang pendapat dengan Singh, B memutuskan keluar dari Greedy Guild, dan masuk Supreme Child, yang notabenenya adalah musuh Greedy Guild.

Waktu itu, Supreme Child adalah Guild terkuat ke 10 di antara 100 Top Guild, dan secara kebetulan Greedy Guild, adalah yang kesebelas! Singh tentu saja sangat muak dengan posisi 11-nya, dan sangat tidak menyukai Guild Supreme Child, apalagi, salah satu Ace miliknya, B bergabung dengan guild itu!

Berbekal dengan identitas di dunia nyata, Singh menghubungi 3 Guild yang memiliki permusuhan dengan Supreme Chile, dan secara bersamaan Greedy Guild plus 3 Guild, mulai menyerang basis-basis Supreme Child. Tidak hanya itu, Singh juga menyogok anggota Inti Supreme Child, untuk mundur dari Guild itu, dan 3 tahun kemudian.., Guild Supreme Child hilang tak berbekas.

"Biarkan dia datang.., dan Brother.., Guild kami selalu menerima kalian.."

A menatap B miris, seandainya semudah itu keluar dari Guild Greedy.., pasti, pasti sudah dilakukan oleh A sejak dulu!

"Hati-hati B.."

Dan dengan itu, Squad Battle Mage, plus A menghilang menyisakan B yang menatap tenang pada kepergian A.

...

Mulut Naruto terbuka dan tertutup, apalagi matanya yang menonjol keluar dari rongganya, seakan menggambarkan pemandangan yang dilihatnya pasti tidak manusiawi! Tidak, bukan manusiawi! Tapi, sistemawi!

Selepas di teleport, Naruto dan Reinss menatap tak percaya dimana mereka, dan tempat ini adalah.., puncak gunung tertinggi Crimson Lava Island!, dan sialnya lagi.., mereka harus menghadapi amarah sang penghuni Crimson Lava Island!

 _ **Ggrrroooaaaw!**_

Naga!

Yah, naga berwarna merah crimson, sepanjang 25 meter dengan satu tanduk yang menjulang keatas, mirip seperti Unicorn. Belum lagi, dua pasang mata vertikal yang menatap tajam pada mereka, tidak, hanya pada Naruto!

 _ **Baatssh!**_

Dua pasang sayap sepanjang dua kali ukuran tubuh sang naga, mengekap selebar-lebarnya, seakan menunjukan pada Naruto bahwa dia adalah penguasa disini.

'Oy, Oy, kenapa aku selalu berurusan dengan Naga terus!' batin Naruto, yang merasa ingin menangis.

Pertama ras Naga, terus peliharaan Naga, lalu King Deathwing Dragon dan Golden Dragon, setelah itu menjadi penerus Death Wing, lalu bertemu Silver dan Black Dragon, sekarang.., didepannya adalah Dragon lagi!

Secara garis besar, Naruto pasti bertemu Naga terus!

'GM sialan!'

Ding

[Anda telah bertemu dengan Descendant King Crimson Dragon]

[King Crimson Dragon mati dibunuh oleh King Deathwing Dragon, sebagai penerusnya, Descendant King Crimson Dragon akan membecimu!]

[Quest Ras Naga 'Goda dan Kabur!' Telah dibuat!]

[Goda dan Kabur!]

Descendant King Crimson Dragon 'Gremory' telah memasuki masa kawinnya, goda sang Naga untuk melampiaskan hasratnya pada-mu!

Selama melaksanakan misi ini, Feromon Naga akan dilepaskan!

Anda akan kembali ke wujud aslimu!

Misi akan berhasil selama anda tak tertangkap!

Skill True Eye sekarang mampu membedakan Gender!

Sukses

-Skill Turunan Naga, Kantong Empedu Naga akan terbuka.

-4 Class akan terbuka!

*Dancer

*Enchanters

*Provokator

*Poet.

"OMG! Ini adalah Quest paling nista yang pernah kuterima!"

 _ **Grroooaaww!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat (bercanda bro :v)

.

.

.

Maksud saya, saya namatin penggunaan PoV Naruto! Biar pada gak bosen lihat kata-kata 'Aku' dll. Bukan tamat cerita nih oke!

.

.

.

Bagaimana akhir chap ini? Pasti pada mikir, nih Enyong menjijikan buat Quest kaya gini kan.., kalo gak Apaan nih kan?

Tapi percayalah, semuanya sudah saya atur sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi seperti ini, dan jika pada lupa, saya ingatkan sekali lagi, Naruto gak punya Class dari awal!

Saya lagi binggung mau ngasih Class apa buat Naruto, ada yang punya saran?

Nah sekarang mari jawab Review, pertama buat Rezadoang.

Udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah, udah.

Tenang, saya gak akan Hiatus, tapi entar updatenya pasti akan lama. Soalnya, saya sibuk itu aja.

Ya saya ambil adegan ntuh dari LMS, dan saya udah baca LMS sampe Summon Flaming Meteor doang. Dan makasih udah baca fic saya.

Hehe, makanya dicek atuh. Walaupun gak ada Summary bukan berarti fic jelek. Dan kasih Summary? Kalo ada yang mau kasih Summary fic ini, pasti langsung saya Copas.

Ini adalah salah satu hal yang sulit saya ubah. Saya udah 2 bulan belakangan ini nulis, tapi tetap gak bisa ngebagusin tulisan saya. Mungkin karena kebiasaan saya yang langsung menulis apa yang saya pikirkan jadi kendala. Dan Maaf kalo susah dipahami.

Jika ini Chap Kemarin-kemarin, saya pasti langsung jawab 'Ya! Pairnya Naruto is Reinss!' Tapi sekarang.., tebak lagi aja deh.

Uwoah! Ada yang baca Praise The Orc juga! Bul'tar!

Pedangnya ada Orcnya yang gak ada. Mengubah kesialan menjadi berkah? Yah, liatin aja, baca aja maksudnya.

Yah, saya suka Naruto lemah awalnya lalu jadi kuat, dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh seseorang kepada saya 'Setiap orang punya kisah masing-masing, dan jangan lihat seperti apa mereka sekarang, tapi perjuangannya untuk menjadi seperti sekarang.' ntuh dasar saya buat fic kayak gini.

Naruto akan punya Party

Tuh udah ada kan tulisan tamat:v

Yap gagal! Hore gagal lagi! Tapi dapet Quest baru... doakan semoga berhasil! Yap, saya buat semakin mengerti Saga, semakin besar harganya! Alasannya? Ada di Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya..

Tenang, peran Koyuki gak akan sedikit itu, kan udah jadi Battle Sage.

Gak terlalu lemah, malah sebenarnya lumayan kuat, tapi karena lawannya yang terlalu kuat, jadi Naruto gak bisa nunjukin kekuatannya.

Nah, di Fic ini, yang penting inget kejadian chap-chap sebelumnya, karena semuanya terhubung. Bahkan kenapa Naruto jadi Naga, Travias Spear, Kenapa jadi Pet, Saga, sama Saga : perempuan yang melampaui batas, Rose terhubung semua. Tapi anehnya gak ada yang nanya sama sekali! T.T

Muehehe, salah! Cuman inangnya aja, kalo jadi kaya gitu, ntar susah lah. Hehe, rencana pasangan Naruto is Reinss saya tunda dulu, karena ada ide yang tiba-tiba masuk keotak saya. Dan disini udah kejawab semua.

Hehe kalo saran silahkan tuangin, saya juga gak terlalu paham sama Game, ini cuman hasil meraba-raba Google doang. Haha, gpp gak dibales.

Dan terimakasih buat para reviewer dan reader dan author, sekali lagi saya ucapin terimakasih.

Sekian


	21. Chapter 21

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enyong Note :

Huhuhu, sepertinya saya akan kembali menggunakan PoV! Alasannya? Entah kenapa saya jadi aneh kalau gak make PoV, mungkin udah kebiasaan ya? Jadi maaf! Dan saya gak akan edit chap yang kemarin-kemarin karena tuh sebagai kenangan bahwa saya pernah salah! Oke Nikmati.

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 20

Naruto PoV

Mataku menatap tak berkedip naga merah besar didepanku, apalagi..., melihat dari jarak sedekat ini dan dalam mode manusia, aku baru sadar.., ternyata ras Naga itu sangat menakutkan!

Sepasang sayap besar yang berkibar, tanduk tunggal yang bersinar merah mengancam, muka menyeramkan khas naga dengan dua mata merah beriris vertikal, dan aura dominasi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Belum lagi, Backgroundnya adalah Lava yang muncrat dari puncak gunung! Shit! Sangat keren! Sangat menakjubkan! Dan sangat Menakutkan!

Hmm.., jadi aku harus menggoda naga ini nih? Serius nih?

 _ **Kraaak! Krraaak!**_

Tiba-tiba tanpa membatalkan skill Human Transformation , tubuhku kembali ke wujud Naga! Naga hitam berarmor, dengan tujuh tanduk keren! Jangan lupa, sepasang sayap sepanjang 5 meter yang ada dipunggungku!

Tapi.., hal ini tidak membuatku, yang selalu memuji penampilan wujud Nagaku dengan kata keren, menjadi senang! Pasalnya, pemberitahuan sialan muncul!

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **[Skill Human Transformation, secara otomatis dihentikan karena Quest 'Goda dan Kabur!']**_

Aiisshh! Sepertinya, aku benar-benar harus menggoda Naga merah ini!

Tubuh asliku dalam mode naga hanya sepanjang 5 Meter, dengan tinggi yang hanya ukuran kuda jantan. Untuk perbandingan, si Naga Merah sepanjang 25 meter dari ekor sampai kepala, dengan tinggi yang kutaksir tiga kali tinggi kuda.

Perbedaan kami secara mengejutkan hampir 5 kali lipat!

Juga, entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa tatapan yang dilayangkan Naga merah padaku agak aneh.., ya? Seperti.., tatapan seorang yang menatap anak kecil..

Ini.., bukankah Quest 'Goda dan Kabur' akan gagal?

Ada dua Kondisi agar Quest ini berhasil, pertama.., aku harus menggoda si Naga, dan setelah itu aku harus kabur! Tapi.., melihat Naga merah didepanku, yang tak tergoda dengan wujud Naga kerenku membuat was-was! Shit! Ternyata penampilan Descendant Little Deathwing Dragon tak mampu menggoda Naga merah!

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Berbicara manis? Coret. Memuji Cantik? Secara reflek aku menatap wajah sang Penerus King Crimson Dragon itu, dan langsung bergidik ngeri. Cantik? NO! Seram? YES!

Montok? No!, Jantan? F*k! Aku bahkan tak yakin Gendernya! Tapi, paling tidak dia betina! Dan itu Harus! Murah Hati? Ide bagus! Siapa tahu aku dikasih emas!

Kesan pertama adalah kunci dari setiap kesempatan menggaet wanita-coret- Naga!

'Ehem! Wahai Naga Merah yang murah hati.., sudikah engkau memberikan 'emasmu' pada Naga kecil ini?..'

Dengan cepat, aku merundukan kepalaku, untuk menambah kesan tak berdaya, serta mencetak gambar Naga miskin di kepala Naga merah, dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Naga kecil.., Yosh! Ini pasti berhasil!

Menurut buku '100 Cara menaklukan wanita keren lewat kata-kata' oleh Konohamaru. Disebutkan, bahwa Wanita yang memiliki kekuatan suka dengan pria yang lebih lemah darinya! Ini kenapa aku membuat kesan miskin sekarang!

'Beg me!'

Suara merdu disertai geraman rendah, mengejutkanku! Tak kusangka.., si Merah ini suaranya tak kalah merdu dari Shizuka!

Ngomong-ngomong.., jawaban ini persis dengan apa yang dicatat di buku '100 Cara menaklukan Wanita keren lewat kata-kata' pada bab 'Wanita yang mendominasi' halaman ke duapuluh tujuh!

Aku tersenyum percaya diri, dan Jawaban di buku adalah...

'Wanita-coret- Naga brengsek! Aku bukan pengemis! Aku, adalah Naga tampan dan kaya dari Benua Barat! Pujilah aku, Peony sang perkasa. Semua Naga betina menginginkanku, Naga Jantan iri padaku, Naga tua, Uhuk! Aku tendang jauh!'

'...'

'Semua MILF menginginkanku! Onee-Chan cantik mengejarku! Dan Kau.., kau naga jelek ingin aku memohon padamu! Mimpi!'

'...'

'Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan.., Jadilah Naga penurut dan aku akan secara terpaksa menjadikanmu Istriku!'

Ehm.., sepertinya ada yang salah.., apa bagian 'MILF'?..

Mataku segera melebar, aku baru sadar.., jawabanku melenceng jauh dari 'Goda'!

Shit! Sudah kuduga, barang diskon di 100 Yen Shop itu Scam! Tapi.., siapa yang tak tergoda dengan diskon 12,5% hanya untuk buku '100 cara menaklukan Wanita keren lewat kata-kata!' Lagipula.., itu 8 yen lebih murah dari barang lainnya!

Tidak, aku harus fokus! Fokus!

'...Suka..'

What?

'...Aku.., Menyukai Naga kecil yang jantan sepertimu...'

Kecil? Pedofil! Shit! Naga Pedofil!

Ding

[ _ **Bagian 'Goda' telah berhasil! Anda harus segera 'Kabur!']**_

 _ **[Selama 30 Menit, Descendant King Crimson Dragon akan memasuki Mode Liar]**_

 _ **[Stamina Descendant King Crimson Dragon naik 5 kali lipat lebih tinggi!]**_

 _ **[Selama 30 Menit, jangan sampai tertangkap !]**_

WTF!

Ternyata kata-kata begituan manjur melawan Naga itu! Tapi.., dia Pedofil!

"Peony!.., apa yang kau katakan padanya?! Kenapa dia menatapmu seperti istri tua yang haus belaian suaminya!" Reinss tiba-tiba membentak marah!

Hm.., sepertinya NPC wanita-pun, memiliki Intuisi legendaris milik para wanita didunia nyata!

'Tidak.., aku hanya mengatakan dia brengsek..'

Yah.., aku memang mengatakan dia Naga Brengsek kan?

Hmm.., kulit kepalaku sedikit gatal, ini biasanya hanya terjadi saat seseorang menatapku tanpa berkedip!

Leherku sedikit kutundukan, dan secara tak sengaja, mataku bertubrukan dengan mata biru Reinss yang menatapku setajam Pedang!

Shit! Menggerikan!

Tidak di Guardian Land, maupun Dunia Nyata, yang namanya Wanita pasti menakutkan.

Ngomong-ngomong.., Aku baru sadar.., Reinss mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lagi! Bahkan tangannya yang kini sedikit berwarna biru karena menyiapkan sihir serangan, sedang ditunjukan kepada Descendant King Crimson Dragon. F*k! Serangan sihir!

'Reinss.., tunggu!'

Terlambat!

"Enchanced Magic : Ice Ball!"

Bola es yang kurasa kekuatannya lebih kuat dari rata-rata bola es, sudah terbang dan melaju cepat hingga menabrak kepala Descendant King Crimson Dragon, atau Gremory.

 _ **Krraakkk!**_

Bukannya meledak, tapi Bola es Reinss langsung membekukan kepala Naga Gremory!

Ding

[ _ **Descendant King Crimson Dragon telah terkena Enchanted Magic : Ice Ball.]**_

 _ **[Selama 3 detik, Descendant King Crimson Dragon tidak akan bergerak!]**_

Kepala Gremory membeku! Belum lagi, dia terkena status membeku!

Uwoah! Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku untuk Kabur!

'Cepat naik kepunggungku Reinss!'

"Tidak mau! Aku akan melawan Naga ini!"

F*k! Kenapa dia jadi aneh?! Mana ketenangannya yang tak peduli saat kapalnya hampir dimakan Giant Octopus! Atau saat Quest Pengkhianatan Putri Reinss?!

'Ikut atau kutinggal!'

Aku mengatakan ini sedikit keras karena panik, lagipula didepanku adalah Naga Pedofil!

"Uhh, Baiklah.., aku ikut denganmu.."

Aku menghela nafas lega saat menyasikan Reinss menunduk dan menurut perkataanku.

Kulihat, Reinss dengan lompatan tunggal, dan gerakan anggun layaknya kupu-kupu.., dia secara sempurna mendarat dipunggungku, dan dengan satu kepakan sayapku, aku membawa Reinss terbang dari puncak gunung, turun kebawah.

 _ **Grrroooaaaww!**_

Baru setengah jalan turun gunung, aku sudah mendengar raungan naga marah! Oh Shit! Status bekunya sudah selesai!

 _ **Woossshh!**_

Dia ikut turun mengejarku!

Mendengar raungan angin keras dibelakangku, juga bayangan besar yang yang hampir menutupi tubuh Nagaku membuatku menggigil ketakutan!

Tidak, aku tidak mau ditangkap Naga Pedofil!

'Reinss lakukan sesuatu!'

"Tenang Peony.., jangan gugup dan fokus pada penerbanganmu."

F*k! Bagaimana aku tidak gugup jika ada Pedofil yang mengejarku! Juga.., bukankah kau tadi juga tidak bisa tenang?! Bahkan ingin melawan One-on-One dengan Naga pedofil!

"Berbalik.." Reinss tiba-tiba mengatakan ini!

'Hah?'

"Balik badan Peony! Cepat!"

Perintah apa-apaan itu?!

"Cepat!" bentak Reinss yang kurasa tidak sabaran.

Mau tidak mau, aku berbalik mengikuti perintah Reinss, dan saat itu juga.., aku menyesal mendengarkan perintah Reinss!

Tepat saat aku berbalik badan, wajah menggerikan Naga Gremory, dengan tanduk tunggal sudah memenuhi pandanganku! Tidak hanya itu saja.., Si Gremory sekarang tepat didepan wajahku!

"Semburkan Breath!"

Uh.., Oke deh semburkan!

 _ **Wuuussshhh!**_

Semburan api sepanjang 15 meter dengan lebar 4 meter keluar dari mulutku! Tapi.., itu tidak berpengaruh pada si Gremory! Malah Dragon Breathku seperti suplemen bagi Gremory!

"Terus semburkan Breathmu!"

Terus sembur pantatmu! Bisa-bisa Manaku habis jika seperti ini terus!

Ding

[ _ **Anda menggunakan Dragon Breath lv 5, 50 Mp digunakan]**_

 _ **[Anda menggunakan Dragon Breath lv 5, 50 Mp digunakan]**_

Dragon Breath adalah Skill alami para Naga, dengan Cooldown yang singkat, dan waktu pengaktifan skill yang pendek, yaitu hanya sekitar 0,5 detik dan serangan Dragon Breath berlangsung selama 5 detik. Meski begitu konsumsi Mana skill ini lumayan tinggi!

Apalagi.., Mana akan terus keluar jika aku tak menghentikan Dragon Breathku!

Tidak, aku harus menghentikan ini!

"Jangan berhenti Peony!"

Ugh.., Reinss sepertinya tahu apa isi pikiranku!

Tapi.., aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus!

Kurasakan, Reinss juga agak gelisah, mungkin dia tahu, aku tak bisa terus menerus mengunakan Dragon Breath. Tangan Reinss tiba-tiba terulur, dan dari tangan Reinss muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau terang.

"Enchanted Magic : Wind!"

Tiba-tiba, angin besar yang berasal dari Reinss bergabung dengan Dragon Breath-ku! Membuat Dragon Breathku menjadi lebih menakjubkan!

 _ **Blaaar! Blaaar!**_

Ledakan-ledakan akibat gabungan Enchanted Magic : Wind dan Dragon Breathku terjadi saat serangan itu menghantam tubuh Gremory!

Aku juga melihat, Si Naga Gremory mulai menghambat terbangnya karena sayapnya agak terganggu akibat serangan kami! Dengan ini, jarak antara kami menjadi sedikit jauh!

"Kabur Peony!"

Tanpa diberitahupun aku tahu!

Tubuhku dengan cepat berbalik, dan sayapku kukepakan secepat yang kubisa! Tapi.., aku ragu bisa terbang dengan cepat.., kalau begitu.., pengalihan perhatian!

'Undead Legion! Bangkit!'

Yosh! Dengan skill ini, aku bisa menggunakan mereka untuk menahan dan mengalihkan perhatian Gremory!

Dari dalam tanah gunung yang terjal, 11.000 Undead legiun bangkit, dan bahkan sebelum mereka berlutut menyapaku, 11.000 Undead legiun berguling turun!

F*k! Aku lupa sekarang aku masih diatas lereng Gunung!

Jadi..., rencana menggunakan Undead Legiun.., Batal! Kalau begitu..

'Dragon Astral, White Dragon!'

Ding

 _ **[Anda telah menggunakan Dragon Astral]**_

 _ **[Selama 30 detik, Kecepatan terbangmu meningkat]**_

 _ **[Selama 30 detik, Intelegentmu meningkat 300%]**_

 _ **[Skill Light Fly dihasilkan!]**_

 _ **[Skill White Breath Dihasillkan!]**_

Soul Earth Dragon hanya meningkatkan pertahanan sebanyak 50% tanpa Skill apapun, sedangkan Soul Crimson Dragon tidak meningkatkan statistik apapun, hanya memberikan Skill saja. Dan sekarang, Soul White Dragon memberikan Skill dan peningkatan Statistik yang gila!

300% Intelegent! Atau 9 kali peningkatan manaku!

Sepertinya.., semakin tinggi Level Dragon Astral, semakin baik Buff yang diberikan! Juga, dengan ini, untuk sementara Manaku mencapai angka 10.000!

Mataku sedikit melebar saat membaca skill Light Fly, bahkan mulutku mau tidak mau menyengir, menunjukan puluhan gigi tajam miliku.

[ _ **Light Fly lv -]**_

Skill melarikan diri, yang hanya dimiliki White Dragon!

Kecepatan terbang pengguna akan meningkat besar-besaran, dan untuk sementara batasan ketinggian terbang pengguna akan dihilangkan.

-Akan berhenti saat Mana pengguna habis, atau pengguna menghentikan Skill ini sendiri.

-Setiap detik, akan menyerap 100 Mana.

Holyshit! Dengan Skill ini, aku mampu terbang jauh dari Gremory! Tapi.., bahkan dengan 10.000 Manaku, aku hanya bisa menggunakannya selama 1 menit saja!

F*k! Hanya gunakan dan kabur!

'Light Fly!'

Ding

[ _ **Anda menggunakan Light Fly]**_

 _ **[Kecepatan terbang anda sebanding dengan 200% kecepatan normal anda]**_

 _ **[Mana anda akan terserap 100/detik]**_

Secara tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tubuhku seringan bulu, bahkan aku serasa akan melayang bahkan tanpa sayapku. Mulutku segera membentuk senyuman percaya diri, dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, aku yakin aku mampu kabur dari Gremory!

'Pegangan!'

"Apa? Kyaa.."

Aku langsung mengepakan sayapku, dan kini, aku mampu membedakan perbedaan tanpa Buff dan dalam keadaan dengan Buff!

Ini.., mirip dengan jalan kaki dan dengan naik supercar! Atau mudahnya, mirip langit dan bumi!

 _ **Flap! Flap!**_

Entah berapa kali aku mengepakan sayapku dalam sedetik, mungkin 5 kali? Tapi.., ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk memikirkan ini!

Aku bahkan tak perlu menengok kebelakang, karena dengan Skill Detection.., aku mampu merasakan Gremory dengan cepat terbang mengejarku! Kecepatannya.., tidak kalah denganku saat Skill Light Fly aktif!

Mataku dengan cemas melirik kesegala arah untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, apalagi.., 10.000 manaku sudah habis setengah! F*k! Komsumsi mana gara-gara Skill ini keterlaluan! Belum lagi.., jika manaku habis.., aku bisa dimakan oleh Naga Pedofil Gremory!

[ _ **100 Mana digunakan]**_

 _ **[100 Mana digunakan]**_

F*k! Pemberitahuan ini malah tambah membuatku cemas!

Aku harus memperlambat kecepatan terbang Gremory! Tapi.., bagaimana? Seranganku tak berpengaruh padanya.., Dragon Breath bahkan tak mampu melukai Gremory.., maka..

Hanya.., ada satu cara!

Aku berhenti terbang, dan berbalik untuk melihat Gremory yang mempercepat terbangnya begitu melihatku berhenti terbang.

"Peony! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Reinss bertanya padaku dengan nada panik

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, karena.., aku bahkan tak yakin skill ini berhasil menghambat Gremory!

'Saga Rose, Aktif!'

Ding

[ _ **Anda menggunakan Saga : Perempuan yang melampaui batas, Rose]**_

 _ **[Selama 10 Detik, anda mampu menggunakan Skill Nine Blue Dragon]**_

Ayo keluar!

Dari belakangku, secara bersamaan muncul 9 gambar Naga biru, dan bersamaan denganku yang membuka mulutku, untuk menggunakan Skill White Breath!

Ding

 _ **[Berkah God Dragon, Tiamat telah aktif]**_

 _ **[Skill Nine Blue Dragon dan White Breath telah bergabung!]**_

 _ **[Skill Nine Dragon Breath telah tercipta untuk sementara!]**_

 _ **[Asimilasi : +1%,..,8%]**_

 _ **[Nine Dragon Breath]**_

Skill Gabungan dari Nine Blue Dragon dan White Breath.

Skill ini akan menciptakan sembilan gambar Naga, yang akan menghembuskan Nafas cahaya kearah target, sebelum menyerang target.

-Serangan Nafas, hanya 80% kekuatan pengguna.

-Serangan Nine Dragon Breath, 50% lebih lemah dari Nine Blue Dragon.

Kondisi Skill ini diaktifkan.

-Saga : Perempuan yang melampui batas, Rose

-Dragon Astral : White Dragon.

Oh Shit! Aku tanpa sengaja menciptakan Skill keren!

"A-apa ini?!"

Aku diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Reinss, karena.., hal yang lebih penting, Gremory, sudah mendekat!

Kurasa.., ini saatnya menggunakan Skill Nine Dragon Breath!

Aku langsung mengatakan aktif, saat tiba-tiba saja terjadi perubahan yang mengejutkan pada 9 gambar Naga dibelakangku. Gambar yang awalnya samar-samar mulai menjadi lebih jelas, bahkan 9 gambar Naga membuka mulut mengikutiku.

Yosh! Serangan pertama, White Breath! Luncurkan!

Sembilan Breath, tidak, Sepuluh Breath berelemen cahaya secara serempak menargetkan Gremory!

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

 _ **-**_ 1.100 -890 -890

Sepuluh White Breath, segera meledak saat bersentuhan dengan sisik keras Gremory! Belum lagi.., kerusakan-kerusakan yang terjadi membuatku tertawa senang!

Tawaku menjadi semakin keras saat gambar sembilan Naga mulai menuju Gremory yang sedang menutup matanya akibat White Breath yang juga memiliki efek status kebutaan.

 _ **Blar!**_

 _ **-**_ 2.500

Tubuh Gremory sedikit mundur, akibat serangan kedua Nine Dragon Breath, apalagi dengan mata tertutup, Gremory tak mampu secara sempurna menghindar.

 _ **Blar! Blar! Blar!**_

-2.500 -2.500 -2.500

Tubuh Gremory kembali mundur jauh saat delapan gambar Naga tambahan dari skill Nine Dragon Breath menabraknya. Aku yang melihat ini, kembali mengaktifkan Light Sky dan berbalik terbang, menjauh dari Gremory.

Tapi.., baru beberapa kepakan sayap, pemberitahuan yang berisi hal terkutuk muncul didepanku!

Ding

 _ **[Skill Dragon Astral : White Dragon telah berakhir!]**_

 _ **[Kecepatan gerak berkurang!]**_

 _ **[Intelegentmu kembali seperti semula!]**_

 _ **[Skill Light Fly, telah terhapus]**_

 _ **[Skill White Breath, telah terhapus]**_

 _ **[Skill Saga : Perempuan yang melampaui batas, Rose telah berakhir!]**_

 _ **[Hp -7.500!]**_

 _ **[Saga Lv 1~2]**_

Berkat hal ini, kecepatanku menjadi seperti siput! Tapi.., Saga akhirnya naik level! Dengan ini, satu Slot tambahan muncul!, dan aku harus mencari Saga yang lebih keren dari Saga Rose!

 _ **Groooaahh!**_

Ding

[ _ **Anda merasakan teror karena Dragon Aura, Descendant King Crimson Dragon]**_

 _ **[Anda tidak bisa bergerak!]**_

 _ **[Anda telah mendengar raungan Descendant King Crimson Dragon]**_

 _ **[Anda tidak bisa bergerak!]**_

 _ **[Berkah God Dragon, Tiamat telah aktif!]**_

 _ **[Anda telah menolak!]**_

 _ **[Anda telah menolak!]**_

Uwoah! Keberuntunganku sangat baik untuk memicu berkah Tiamat dua kali!

Ngomong-ngomong.., dimana aku mendapatkan berkah ini? Oh ya! Dari makan jantung King Deathwing Dragon!

Tapi.., kenapa baru sekarang berkah ini terpicu?

 _ **Grooo!**_

Shit! Aku lupa posisiku yang masih dikejar Gremory!

Kembali lagi, sayapku kukepakan sekencang mungkin, untuk menjauh dari Gremory yang masih meraung marah karena berada dalam status kebutaan.

Walaupun tidak secepat saat menggunakan Skill Light Fly, tapi.., paling tidak aku masih menjauh dari posisi Gremory!

Aku tidak tahu kemana harus terbang, karena semua lingkungan disini hanya berisi Lava dan Gunung Lava yang jumlahnya puluhan! Kadang-kadang, aku juga melihat ular merah yang menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam sungai Lava!

 _ **Woosshh!**_

Wajahku segera menjadi buruk, saat kurasakan sebuah kehadiran menggerikan sedang menuju arahku, dan kuyakin.., ini pasti si Gremory!

"Awas Peony!"

Aish.., sepertinya aku akan tertangkap Gremory..

 _ **Wuusshh!**_

Mendengar suara angin yang seperti terbelah oleh senjata tajam, belum lagi, aku merasakan delapan angin tajam yang kurasakan bertujuan untuk mencengkram tubuhku, membuatku menutup mata putus asa.

Aiisshh.., bahkan setelah menggunakan Saga, Dragon Astral, Undead Legiun, dan Dragon Breath aku masih tak mampu menahan Gremory selama 5 menit!

"Enchanced Magic : Barrier!"

Tiba-tiba suara Reinss terdengar saat melantunkan Mantra pertahanan! Segera, kurasakan sebuah bulatan yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku muncul!

 _ **Ting!**_

Perubahan ini membuatku membuka mata karena terkejut! Belum lagi.., Barrier Reinss sanggup menahan serangan Gremory!

"Peony! Cepat terbang menjauh!"

Bahkan tanpa diberitahupun, sayapku sudah kukepakan secepat yang kubisa!

Tapi pada dasarnya statistik kecepatanku kalah dengan Gremory jadi..., Gremory hanya dengan satu kepakan sayap sudah ada dibelakangku!

 _ **Woossh!**_

Suara raungan angin terbelah kembali terdengar, tanda bahwa benda tajam tengah menuju arahku, aku hanya berdoa kepada lord yang siapa.., berharap.., Barrier Reinss mampu menahan serangan Gremory!

 _ **Ting! Krak!**_

Barrier retak!

Apalagi.., walaupun hanya samar-samar.., aku mampu merasakan tubuh Reinss bergetar akibat Barriernya bertabrakan cakar Gremory, ini..., berbahaya!

 _ **Grooo!**_

Gremory meraung marah!

Pasti dia marah karena hanya skill Barrier mampu menahan 2 serangan fisiknya! Juga.., dari kelihatannya Barrier ini, hanya mampu bertahan untuk dua serangan cakar lagi! Aku.., aku harus kabur!

Kedua sayapku kukepakan dengan panik, bahkan aku tak memperdulikan kecepatanku yang sekarang kalah jauh dari pada Gremory, yang jelas.., hanya ada satu hal dikepalaku.., yaitu kabur!

Tanpa menghilangkan Barrier, secara perlahan aku dan Reinss terbang, tapi sekali lagi, kurasakan sebuah serangan yang lebih kuat dari serangan cakar Gremory menuju Barrier! Kepalaku sedikit menengok kebelakang, dan saat itu juga rasa horor muncul melihat apa yang menuju arah Barrier.

Ekor! Itu ekor super besar milik Gremory!

Shit! F*k! Kekuatan serangan ekor lebih besar dari pada serangan cakar Naga!

 _ **Boom!**_

Berkat tabrakan ekor milik Gremory, dan Barrier Reinss, ledakan hebat terjadi! Bukan hanya itu saja, Barrier Reinss yang tadi mampu menahan dua serangan chancur lebur saat itu bersentuhan dengan ekor Gremory! Tapi.., yang paling buruk adalah.., Ekor Gremory sama sekali tak berhenti!

Akibatnya.., ekor Gremory tanpa ada yang menghalangi menabrak tubuhku!

 _ **Bang!**_

F*k! Berat! Sangat berat!

Aku bahkan merasakan, tubuh Nagaku mulai meluncur kebawah perlahan, dan mulai menjadi sangat cepat! Tapi..., anehnya aku sama sekali tak mengalami kerusakan sama sekali!

 _ **Wussh!**_

Oh Shit! Tubuhku masih meluncur kebawah, dan tidak bisa berhenti! Apalagi.., tubuhku menggigil saat tahu bahwa arah aku meluncur kebawah adalah.., kolam Lava!

Aku akan mati! Mati!

Tidak, paling tidak.., Reinss harus hidup!

Walaupun tubuhku meluncur turun menuju kolam Lava, cakarku masih bisa kugerakan walau susah, dan dengan cepat dua cakarku sudah bergerak menuju Reinss yang tergeletak diatas punggungku.

 _ **Grep!**_

Berhasil! Cakarku berhasil menangkap tubuh Reinss!

"Peony! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Ugh, tentu saja menyelamatkanmu! Jika kau mati.., Quest Reinss Hope akan gagal! Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang keren sebelum mati! Biar citra diriku ini akan terkenang dalam pikiran Reinss!

'Hidup.., untukku Reinss!'

Shit! Kata-kataku pasti sangat keren!

Setelah itu, tubuh Reinss aku lemparkan menuju daerah tanpa Kolam Lava.

"Peonyy! Tidak!"

F*k! Akhirnya si Naruto ini akan mati karena kolam Lava! Huhuhu.., sangat tidak keren!

 _ **Broossh!**_

Ahh, akhirnya aku jatuh kedalam kolam Lava.., yang sangat dingin hingga menembus tulangku.

'...'

Tunggu! Dingin! Ini tidak panas tapi dingin!

Secara perlahan, aku melihat sekitarku dengan hati-hati, dan segeta sadar bahwa ada pembatas aneh antara Lava dan tempatku jatuh, yang membuat Lava disini tidak panas tapi dingin.

Yosh! Dengan ini, tempat persembunyian selama 30 menit ditemukan! Soal Reinss.., ehm biarkan saja dia diluar untuk pengalihan perhatian si Gremory!

Tanpa tahu harus apa, mataku mengamati luas pembatas aneh, dan secara mengejutkan pembatas itu cukup lebar. Apalagi dengan bentuk lingkaran dengan diameter sekitar 5 meter membuat daerah ini sedikit luas. Juga, daerah ini sangat susah untuk ditemukan dari luar, dan kurasa aku menemukannya murni karena keberuntungan.

Nah, sekarang apa

Hm.., menjelajahi daerah pembatas ini mungkin? Siapa tahu ada Chest tersembunyi!

Dengan antusias, aku menyelam kebawah Lava, tentu saja, aku tidak berani berenang diluar pembatas aneh, yang berbentuk lingkaran.

1 M, 10 M, 50 M!

Aku sudah menyelam selama lebih dari 50 meter tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa! Mungkin.., mungkin aku kurang dalam menyelamnya!

55 M, 60M, 62M!

F*k! Sudah sampai dasar kolam Lava, tapi masih tidak ada yang nampak! Hanya ada Lava, Lava, dan Lava!

Hm.., tunggu! Ada yang aneh disini!

Mataku menatap dasar kolam Lava, tidak.., bukan itu yang kuperhatikan. Tapi Lingkaran sihir berdiameter 1 M, apalagi ada tanda bintang aneh.. Itu.., adalah lingkaran sihir yang familiar bagiku, lingkaran sihir Teleportasi!

Shit! Ini pasti lingkaran teleportasi menuju tempat dimana Chest itu berada!

Aku harus masuk!

Tanpa buang waktu, tubuhku mendekat menuju lingkaran sihir, dan saat tubuhku melakukan kontak dengan lingkaran sihir, sebuah pemberitahuan muncul!

Ding

[ _ **Anda telah menemukan titik Teleport]**_

 _ **[Apakah anda ingin mengaktifkan Teleport ini?]**_

 _ **[Perhatian! Ada kesempatan besar, bahwa Teleport ini akan membawa anda kewilayah tak dikenal!]**_

Ugh.., berkat pemberitahuan terakhir tubuhku menjadi kaku tak bergerak. Shit! Jika aku tanpa sengaja masuk Dugeon berbahaya, bisa-bisa saja aku akan langsung mati!

F*k! Hanya hadapi dan jika mati.., ya sudah.

Ding

 _ **[Apakah anda ingin mengaktifkan teleport?]**_

 _ **Ya/ Tidak**_

'Ya!'

 _ **Srriing!**_

Aku merasakan tubuhku perlahan seperti berputar, yang membuatku sangat pusing. Tapi, sedetik kemudian aku merasakan kakiku sekarang menapak tanah, bukan air.

Ding

[ _ **Selamat! Anda adalah yang pertama datang ke Tamer Paradise!]**_

 _ **[Ini adalah Pulau ke 63, dari pulau langit!]**_

 _ **[Judul Seeker telah didapat!]**_

 _ **[Selama satu hari, Exp dan Drop akan meningkat dua kali lipat disini.]**_

Paradise? Tamer Paradise? Tempat sialan apa ini?!

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan diam-diam melihat peta. Tapi.., aku segera sadar, Sistem peta tak mampu memberitahu lokasiku! Mungkinkah.., ini seperti Dugeon Khusus? Tidak mungkin! Ini adalah pulau ke 63! Tapi, ini terlalu beda dari 62 pulau langit!

Juga.., lingkungan disini benar-benar tidak seperti lingkungan di pulau langit, yang benar-benar aneh.

Lihat saja, Tamer Paradise lebih mirip padang rumput luas dengan monster-monster yang sangat menakjubkan! Apalagi.., monster terlemah hanya Rank F! F*k! Aku benar-benar sial jatuh ketempat ini!

Secara hati-hati, mataku mengobservasi setiap monster yang ada dalam jarak pandangku, tidak lupa aku mengaktifkan Skill True Eye setiap kali mataku melihat Monster baru.

Rank F, Rank F, Rank F+. F*k! Tempat ini penuh dengan monster Rank F! Tapi.., untungnya berkat True Eye, aku mampu melihat status mereka sebagai Monster Jinak. Jadi.., selama aku tak menyentuh mereka ,aku selamat!

Selain itu.., di tengah padang rumput, berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah gubuk yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Tapi.., kurasa gubuk itu hanya mampu menampung satu orang saja. Juga, siapa yang begitu berani untuk mendirikan gubuk ditengah-tengah monster Rank F!

Apapun itu, mungkin saja ada sesuatu di dalam Gubuk!

Pelan-pelan, kaki depanku aku angkat, dan kuarahkan kedepan. Dan begitulah satu langkah telah kuambil dengan selamat! Sepanjang proses ini, aku sama sekali tak berani bersuara sedikitpun! Kepalaku juga bergerak liar mengamati Monster Rank F, yang rata-rata sedang bermalas-malasan.

Huft.., sekarang langkah kedua!

 _ **Tap!**_

Berhasil! Langkah kedua dalam proses mendekati gubuk berhasil!

Tapi.., kenapa monster Rank F yang tadi malas-malasan, kini menatapku! Shit! Sepertinya Aku harus mempercepat jalanku!

Tanpa memperdulikan berbagai Monster yang menatapku, aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik, aku dengan aman sampai di depan Gubuk!

F*k! Aku selamat!

Dengan hati-hati, kepalaku berbalik dan aku segera sadar kenapa aku bisa selamat dengan mudah. F*k! Monster-monster itu ternyata hanya menatap tindakanku saja!

Apapun itu, aku harus masuk ke gubuk ini!

Tapi.., tubuhku terlalu besar! Apakah aku harus berubah menjadi manusia?

Ding

[ _ **Anda sedang melakukan Quest 'Goda dan Kabur!' Skill Human Transformation akan tersegel dalam 23 menit, 35 detik.]**_

Uh, ternyata skill ini tersegel gara-gara Quest Nista ini!

Tidak apa-apa! Aku masih memiliki tangan nagaku!

Tangan Nagaku menjebol pintu gubuk, dan langsung mengobok-ngobok isi Gubuk. Bahkan aku melupakan fakta, bahwa siapa tahu, gubuk ini ada penghuninya.

Dipikiranku, hanya ada..., ambil semua yang berharga di Gubuk!

Ding

 _ **[Anda mendapatkan Buku Aneh 'Kelsed']**_

F*k! Aku hanya mendapatkan satu buku aneh!

Kelsed? Siapa Kelsed!

Perlahan, aku menarik tanganku, dan ada buku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku bilang, lembaran kertas yang berjumlah 5 lembar dan diberi sampul.

Dengan bantuan cakarku, aku mampu membuka buku dengan hati-hati, dan membaca halaman pertama pada buku aneh Kelsed.

Tapi.., tiba-tiba saja, tulisan buku menjadi buram! Sebelum secara dramatis tulisan dalam buku mulai masuk kedalam kepalaku!

Aku reflek menutup mataku, dan saat aku membuka mataku kembali, tempat didepanku membuatku tertegun! Ini.., bukan Tamer Paradise! Ini.., perkampungan manusia! Dan fokus pemandangan ini adalah Ikemen berambut pirang, yang mengayunkan tombak!

Tidak hanya itu, pecahan-pecahan adegan diperlihatkan pada Naruto, mulai dari peperangan kota, Penyerangan Monster, hingga perang akbar tiga ras! Tapi.., yang menjadi tokoh utamanya pasti si Ikemen!

Bagaimanapun, ini..., Menakjubkan! Buku ini sangat menakjubkan!

Apalagi.., aku rasa buku ini menceritakan perjalanan pahlawan ras Manusia, Kelsed dari kecil sampai perang akbar tiga ras!

Ini.., bisakah ini menjadi Saga berikutnya?!

Yosh! Lakukan Naruto!

Perlahan, aku membayangkan aku adalah Kelsed, dari berlatih tombak, menerima tombak merah yang digunakannya saat perang, dan pertarungan melawan Satan.

Tiba-tiba..

Ding

[ _ **Saga : Continent Champion, Kelsed telah dibuat!]**_

WTF! Ini berhasil! Juga.., Nama Saga kali ini terlalu mendominasi! Juara Benua, Kelsed! Terlalu keren!

Juga.., aku mendapatkan pemberitahuan lainnya!

Ding

 _ **[Buku Aneh 'Kelsed', adalah perjalanan hidup Pahlawan Human Race!]**_

 _ **[Ada 67 halaman lain yang tersebar di dunia!]**_

 _ **[Kumpulkan 72 halaman Buku Aneh 'Kelsed' untuk membuka Quest warisan!]**_

Uwoah! Ternyata buku ini lebih berharga dari semua emasku!

Dan.., ini PR baru buatku, selain Nine Flaming Lotus, dan Firelord orb, aku harus menggumpulkan 67 halaman dari buku Kelsed!

Shit! Perjalananku.., masih panjang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ugh, saya gak tahu mau ngomong apa, yang jelas saya minta maaf jika makin kesini, makin lama updatenya.

Yang jelas, selama kata No Summary belum diganti dengan Hiatus, saya akan update terus fic ini, tapi waktunya mungkin lama.

Soal Player Top lain, untuk sekarang saya sengaja gak nunjukin, nih turnamen cuman ingin saya gunakan untuk nunjukin beberapa kekuatan Guild Naruto, sama beberapa tokoh penting buat nanti.

Entahlah, ni masih belum saya tentukan Pairnya, masih binggung pake Reinss aja atau gak. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab aja oke?

Chap depan (mungkin) Class Naruto akan muncul! Silahkan tebak sendiri!

Wow! Nih asli bagus ceritanya, tapi sayangnya saya gak bisa. Nih aja belum selesai.

Yap, saya suka Quest yang beginian! Dari pada Quest yang keren-keren, lebih baik yang aneh dan sederhana aja oke?

Reinss NPC atuh, dan kenapa Reinss punya ingatan? Itu mudah, jika NPC gak punya ingatan, maka Skill Saga Naruto percuma dong. Saga kan Skill dari kisah-kisah NPC, jika NPC gak punya ingatan, bagaimana Saga Naruto slotnya dipenuhin.

Hohoho, jangan ah, bahaya nanti. Kalo Class gak ada bro, mungkin hanya Class biasa sama Class tersembunyi aja (Sage Battle milik Koyuki).

Hehe yap, emang wujud manusia seperti Rias. Soal pasangannya Naruto mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak.

Nah, Class Provokator yah.., seperti yang kamu bayangin :v

Huhu, gak papa Nista deh.., yang penting mudah nyelesain Questnya.

Hehe, jangan ngewe ah, bahaya nanti.

Ohh! Makasih bro udah ngikutin fic aneh yang saya buat, dan jika ada saran silahkan utarakan.

Kenapa karakternya aneh-aneh? Ngga ah, ini kan dari manga Naruto, mungkin kamu hanya binggung dengan ID gamenya doang. Inspirasi dari mana? Entah saya gak tahu, ini hanya nulis apa yang saya pikirkan. Dan kapan muncul Uchiha Sasuke? Adakah Sakura, Shikamaru, dll ygtampil nanti? Jawabannya cuman satu, sabar nanti muncul. Makasih atas sarannya, akan saya pikirkan.

Hohoho, makasih loh. Padahal dari awal, saya gak yakin ada yang suka sama bagian PoV. Tapi tentang menggunakan PoV lagi apa enggak, saya masih binggung. Mungkin beberapa chap lagi, akan saya putuskan.

Wow! Padahal saya gak pernah kepikiran Naruto akan menjadi Raja Naga, memang para Reader tuh memiliki ide yang lebih menakjubkan dari si penulis cerita itu sendiri. Mungkin, kalo raja naga gak lah, yang sedang-sedang aja. Guardian kota. Mungkin.

Naruto emang lumayan kuat loh, gak percaya. Ya udah, saya gak akan njelasin ini. Yang jelas, jika Naruto menggunakan Saga, dan menyerang B menggunakan sembilan gambar Naga, lalu setiap Naga kena telak tubuh B. B mati, itu aja. Dengan catatan semua serangannya kena oke.

Aishh, padahal nanti ada chap yang agak banyak mbahas dunia nyata.

Saya ucapin makasih buat yang Review pol dan pav.

Dan kenapa saya jarang balas review lewat PM, soalnya saya menghargai komentar anda sekalian, jadi saya menulis jawabannya disini.

Sekian

Enyong


	22. Chapter 22

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21**

Naruto PoV

Jadi.., aku harus mengumpulkan 72 lembar halaman buku nih? Dan setelah itu, aku harus melakukan Quest Warisan, yang-entah-apa-itu nih?

Jika iya, aku benar-benar F*ked!

Uhh, siapa yang peduli tentang hal itu! Aku adalah Naga perkasa dibawah langit! Sang Peony agung!

Aku menyimpan kembali buku aneh 'Kelsed' dan menatap sekitarku dengan waspada. Ada sekitar 20 Monster yang bermalas-malasan dihadapanku, dan itu sangat menggerikan bahwa setiap Monster tunggal disini, lebih kuat dariku!

Huhuhu, sepertinya aku akan terjebak disini selamanya. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin terjebak disini!

Perlahan, kepalaku mulai memikirkan berbagai ide untuk lari dari mereka. Pertama, bunuh! Opsi ini segera kucoret!, Kedua, tunggu mereka tidur lalu kabur!, ini ide bagus sebetulnya, tapi setelah itu.., kemana jalan keluar dari Tamer Paradise ini!

 _ **Kuaakkhh!**_

Eh? Suara apa ini!

Dari dalam tanah didepanku, tiba-tiba gundukan tanah muncul, dan dari dalam gundukan, muncul kelinci bermata biru! Shit! Itu benar-benar kelinci!

Kelinci itu memiliki bentuk agak mirip dengan kelinci biasa, tapi entah kenapa naluri nagaku merasakan takut dari kelinci didepanku!

Tubuhku menjadi tegang, saat mata biru kelinci bertatapan denganku, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku menjatuhkan rahang!

"Bukan perempuan seksi, tapi Naga jelek. Hah.., aku membuang waktu tidur siangku.."

WTF!

Kelinci bisa berbicara! Tapi.., apa maksudnya Naga jelek! Aku Naga tampan!

'Siapa yang kau bilang Naga Jelek?!'

"Tentu itu kau.."

F*k! Bisakah aku mengeplak kepalanya?

'Kelinci sialan!'

"Apa aku benar-benar kelinci sialan?~"

Eh? Kenapa suaranya menjadi lembut?

Dan.., saat aku secara teliti memperhatikan. Bukan Kelinci lagi yang ada didepanku! Itu.., itu perempuan yang sangat familiar buatku!

Itu..

'Koyuki! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!'

Dan tiba-tiba, Koyuki didepanku berubah kabur, dan.., membentuk sosok penyanyi terkenal, Shizuka si Rose!

"Terserah dong~."

Tubuhku tiba-tiba merinding, bukan, bukan karena Shizuka yang tiba-tiba menggunakan nada centil. Tapi.., Monster atau Manusia apapun didepannya tidak memiliki Gender yang jelas! Dan itu sangat berbahaya!

Uh, lupakan.

'Siapa kau!'

Tiba-tiba, sosok Shizuka menjadi buram, dan berubah menjadi Big Breast Snake!

"Aku adalah si keren dari Tamer Paradise! Three Eyed Sun!"

Saat mengatakan itu, Tiga mata-Sun saja lah! Yang masih menggunakan wujud Snake, dengan keras menepuk dadanya hingga terjadi hal legendaris! Bouncing!

Lumayan, dapat pemandangan indah!

'Sun.., apa yang kau lakukan disini..'

Berubah lagi! Tubuhnya berubah menjadi.., Reinss!

"Guardian dari Tamer Paradise!"

 _ **Jgler!**_

Seakan tersambar petir, tubuhku kaku tak bergerak. Bukan, aku bukan kaget dengan deklarasinya, tapi.., aku baru sadar. Jika.., jika aku memiliki skill perubahan itu, aku bisa saja menyamar jadi Raja kerajaan!, lalu.., tentu saja aku akan menguras kas Negara dan kabur! Shit! Aku harus mendapatkan skill itu!

'Sun...'

Aku memanggilnya dengan nada seberat mungkin, dalam telepati.

"Y-ya."

Uh, mungkinkah dia tahu aku akan mengincar skillnya, jadi dia gugup? Tidak peduli apa, aku akan mendapatkan Skillnya

'.. Berikan aku skill milikmu itu!'

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Hoho! Sepertinya Sun ini pengecut!

Perlahan, aku semakin mendekatinya, hingga jarak kami, hanya terpaut satu langkah.

'Berikan!'

"T-tidak mau!"

Ugh, walaupun Sun hanya meniru tubuh dan wajah Reinss, tapi tetap saja, wajah Reinss yang menolak sangat cantik!

'Berikan atau aku potong!'

Segera, kulihat peniru Reinss mencengkram pangkal pahanya. Uh.., jadi sudah jelas, Gendernya laki-laki! Tidak, itu tidak penting! Yang penting Skill!

"Ba-baiklah! Aku akan berikan itu!"

Tiba-tiba, Sun berubah bentuk lagi!, dan menjadi.., bentuk.., ehm.., apa ya. Tubuh bawahnya mirip rusa, dan tubuh atasnya adalah laki-laki tua dengan tiga mata, tanpa mengenakan apapun, alias telanjang.

Ohh! Ini adalah.., F*k! Aku tidak tahu namanya!

"Sekarang.., apa kau siap Naga jelek!"

Uwoah! Suaranya menjadi lebih berat dan lebih bijaksana! Juga.., kenapa suaranya mirip guru akan memberi pelajaran pada anak didiknya ya?

'Tentu, lakukan wahai mahluk-apapun-kau.'

Ehm, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?

Uh, siapa peduli!

Tiba-tiba, kepala mahluk-apapun-kau, alias Sun, tepatnya mata ketiganya bersinar dengan cahaya biru, dan sebelum aku bisa berkedip, cahaya biru itu sudah masuk kedalam tubuhku!

Ding

Oh Yeah! Transfer skill, dimulai!

 _ **[Anda telah menerima pengetahuan Three Eyed Sun!]**_

 _ **[Anda telah mewarisi Class Three Eyed Sun!]**_

 _ **[Class Master Tamer telah diwarisi]**_

 _ **[Skill Normal, Taming lv 1 telah dibuat]**_

 _ **[Skill khusus, 72 Body Transformation telah dibuat]**_

 _ **[Skill Khusus, True Eye, fungsi tambahan telah ditambahkan.]**_

 _ **[Skill True Eye sekarang mampu melihat kualitas dan potensi Monster!]**_

Oy, oy, Aku hanya ingin skillmu! Kenapa bisa aku mendapatkan Class sekaligus!

Tapi.., tidak apa-apa lah, yang penting Skill merampok telah kudapatkan!

Hmm, hmm, mungkin.., namanya adalah 72 transformasi tubuh?.., cek saja! Siapa tahu, ini lebih menakjubkan dari sekedar skill merampok!

'True Eye!'

[ _ **72 BodyTransformation lv-]**_

Pengguna mampu meniru tubuh Monster ataupun Manusia selama 1 hari.

Selama peniruan, statistik pengguna akan disamakan dengan statistik target.

Jika target yang ditiru memiliki level lebih tinggi dari Pengguna, maka ada pinalti yang akan diterapkan.

Hanya bisa digunakan selama 1 hari satu kali.

Uwoh! Skill ini lebih menakjubkan dari yang kuduga!

"Bagaimana Naga Jelek!.."

'Bagus, bagus, bagus..'

Ini sangat keren, jadi aku mengatakan bagus tiga kali, untuk mengapresiasi hal ini!

"Sekarang Naga Jelek!.., sebagai tes. Aku ingin kau menjinakan salah satu dari Monster disini."

Hoh.., seperti aku akan melakukannya saja.

Ding

 _ **[Quest 'Tes dari Sun' telah diterima!]**_

WTF! Aku bahkan belum menekan tombol Yes!

 _ **[Tes dari Sun]**_

Sebagai pewaris dari Class Master Tamer, Sun ingin mengetesmu.

Jinakan salah satu dari Monster disini, dan kamu akan lulus Tes.

Quest gagal

-Gagal menjinakan Monster, Class Master Tamer akan hilang

Quest berhasil

-Berhasil menjinakan Monster.

Hadiah

-Kalung Penjinak.

Uh, tidak apa-apa lah, hadiahnya sepertinya menarik.

Mataku segera kualihkan pada 20 Monster yang sekarang.., err.., masih malas-malasan. Nah, mana yang kupilih untuk dijinakan.

Rank F+? No! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Monster yang lebih kuat menjadi anak buahku! Harus yang lebih lemah! Itu agar aku bisa bertindak sebagai Boss!

Tapi.., semuanya lebih kuat dariku!

Aku yang merasa frustasi mengedarkan pandanganku, mencoba mencari monster lain, selain 20 Monster yang masih bermalas-malasan didepanku, dan..., aku menemukannya!

Tapi.., apa ini?! Itu bukan Monster, tapi, sebuah tulang!

'True Eye!'

[Skeleton]

Ras : Undead

Status : Normal

Level : 0/0

Rank : -

Skill Khusus

[Rebirth Lv -]

Sebuah tulang dari mahluk yang tidak diketahui, memiliki Potensi sangat bagus, dan mampu berevolusi menjadi Undead kuat.

Ini.., hanya tulang, tapi sistem memasukan tulang itu dalam kategori Monster! Juga.., Potensinya sangat bagus!

Ohh, aku baru sadar, True Eye awalnya tidak mampu melihat Potensi, mungkin.., ini adalah fungsi tambahan True Eye! Kalau begitu..

'True Eye!'

Potensi buruk

'True Eye!'

Potensi Lumayan.

F*k! 20 Monster Rank F, potensinya kalah dari sebuah tulang tunggal!

Baiklah! Tulang! Aku akan menjinakamu!

Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju tulang itu, saat samapi didepan tulang, yang anehnya memiliki panjang sekitar 1 m, aku menggumamkan kata Taming untuk mengaktifkan skill, dan mengarahkan cakarku pada tulang itu.

Tiba-tiba.., tanganku bersinar biru, dan muncul pemberitahuan yang mengatakan aku berhasil menjinakan Tulang!

Ding

[ _ **Anda telah berhasil menjinakan Skeleton]**_

 _ **[Anda menggunakan 50 Control untuk mengendalikan Skeleton]**_

 _ **[Informasi Skeleton telah diperbarui.]**_

[Skeleton]

Ras : Undead

Status : Rare (Peony Pet)

Level : 0/50

Rank : H-

Hp : 50/50

Mp : 20/20

Power : 2

Defense : 4

Stamina : 3

Agility : 1

Intelegent : 5

Skill Khusus

[Rebirth lv -]

Tittle

[Peony Pet lv-]

Wuoh! Tulang ini memiliki statistik yang menakjubkan, untuk ukuran Monster Rank H-!, dan.., kurasa ini waktunya untuk melihat Gremory si Naga pedofil kan?

Tidak!, aku tidak ingin menemui Naga Pedofil! Lagipula.., hanya tinggal 10 menit sebelum Quest 'Goda dan Kabur' selesai kan? Jadi, aku akan sembunyi saja disini!

Perlahan, karena aku tidak bisa mencengkram tulang, aku membuka mulutku, dan menggigit tulang itu dengan hati-hati, takut aku tanpa sengaja mematahkan Petku.

Aku membawa tulang menuju Sun, untuk menunjukan bahwa aku berhasil menyelesaikan Questnya!

'Lihat Sun, inilah Pet dari sang Perkasa Peony!'

Aku sedikit membusungkan dadaku, lagipula.., hal ini patut dibanggakan karena memiliki potensi sangat bagus!

"Sepertinya matamu juga sangat tajam.." Sun mengatakan ini dengan memasang ekspresi serius, sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya menjadi cerah seolah ekspresi seriusnya tidak pernah ada. "Bagus! Tulang itu memang memiliki Potensi bagus, jadi.., inilah hadiahmu." lanjutnya.

Yosh! Quest ini selesai!

Ding

 _ **[Quest 'Tes Dari Sun' berhasil!]**_

 _ **[Anda mendapatkan Kalung Penjinak]**_

 _ **[1.000 Exp didapat!]**_

 _ **[50 Silver didapat!]**_

Uwoh! Dapat 50 Silver! Atau 50 Yen!

"Sekarang Naga Jelek.., Karena kau telah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan.., bukankah sekarang saatnya kau pergi!"

Apa? Aku masih ingin bersembunyi disini!

"Diammu, kuanggap sebagai persetujuan untuk pergi. Sekarang.., selamat tinggal!"

Dan..

Sringg

Ding

 _ **[Anda telah diteleportasi secara paksa!]**_

F*k! Aku belum ingin pergi!

Seperti saat aku ingin masuk ke Guardian Land, penglihatanku sedikit buram, sebelum penglihatanku kembali pulih.

Sekarang didepanku, tidak ada lagi padang rumput, ataupun 20 Momster yang bermalas-malasan, atau Sun yang memanggilku Naga Jelek, yang ada.., lingkungan yang penuh Lava! Dan.., Gremory, yang sekarang bertarung dengan 5 Great Crimson Spartoi, dibantu dengan Reinss dan Jin!

Uhuhu, ternyata Reinss sangat beruntung bertemu Jin dan No 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5! Dan paling beruntung adalah Reinss tidak mati.

 _ **Grooo!**_

Di depan mataku, Gremory yang dikeroyok meraung keras, dan menggunakan kekuatan gilanya sebagai ras Naga, dia melemparkan Jin, No 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5.

Uwoah! Gremory ternyata masih sangat kuat walaupun dikeroyok 7 orang sekaligus! Apalagi, setelah melawanku-ya.., maksudku.., kupukul. Ya! Kupukul!

Yosha! Aku akan membantu mereka! Aku rasa peluangku untuk mengalahkannya meningkat jika bekerja sama!

 _ **Swoossh!**_

Eh? Suara apa itu?!

 _ **Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!**_

Itu.., tombak! Bukan hanya satu, tapi lusinan tombak!

Ohh, Undead Legiunku, ternyata mereka tidak kembali ketanah! Kuduga, mereka mengejarku, dan itu berhasil! Sekarang mereka kulihat membajiri Gremory, untuk menutupi pergerakannya dan sedikit membantu Jin, Reinss, dan Great Crimson Spartoi!

Huhu! Undeadku memang yang terbaik!

Secepat kilat, aku mengepakan sayapku, hingga tubuhku melambung keatas dan berhenti saat mencapai ketinggian 15 meter.

Tidak apa-apa! Ketinggian Ini sudah cukup!

Perlahan, kedua sayapku kulipat, sehingga tubuhku yang masih terbang, mulai meluncur turun. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan Evil Breathku, karena Dragon Breath sama sekali tak mempan untuk melukai Gremory.

'Mundur!'

Aku segera mengirimkan telepati pada Jin, Reinss dan Great Crimson Spartoiku, yang dibalas dengan mereka melakukan lompatan tunggal menjauhi Gremory. Aku sengaja tidak memerintahkan Undead untuk mundur, supaya mereka menghalangi pergerakan Gremory dari menggangu Retreat Reins.

Saat mereka kurasa sudah tidak masuk jangkauan serangan Evil Breath, sebuah kabut hitam langsung kulepaskan dari mulutku, dan sedetik kemudian, kabut itu sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh Gremory.

Ding

 _ **[Descendant King Crimson Dragon telah terkena Evil Breath lv 3]**_

 _ **[All statistik -9%]**_

 _ **[2.310 Undead telah terkena Evil Breath lv 3]**_

 _ **[All Stat +30%]**_

Tidak hanya itu! Tubuhku juga sudah meluncur turun menuju Gremory, dengan tanduk buatanku-Tombak Travias, kuacungkan ketubuh Gremory.

Jleb!

-1.180

Tombak Traviasku berhasil menembus sisik keras Gremory!

 _ **Grooo!**_

Gremory meraung kesakitan!

Aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi.., aku baru sadar, Tombak Traviasku sama sekali tidak bisa ditarik keluar! Alhasil, aku sekarang tergantung di tubuh Gremory!

Uh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!

 _ **Swoosh!**_

Karena tinggi Gremory, aku melihat dari atas kabut akibat Evil Breath, ribuan Undead tersisa, yang kurasa adalah Legiunku, bergerak mengincar Gremory. Aku juga merasakan 5 Great Crimson Spartoi, juga terjun menuju kabut, untuk mengincar Gremory!

"Selamatkan My Lord!"

Dengan gerakan teratur, Great Crimson Spartoi bergerak mengincar empat kaki Gremory, dan satu lainnya mengincar kepala Gremory. Sedangkan Undead Legiun, mereka juga secara teratur menyerang Gremory!

 _ **Ting! Ting! Ting!**_

Uwoah! Sisik Gremory secara sempurna menahan semua serangan pedang!

Tapi.., walaupun dipermukaan tidak terlihat terluka, aku sedikit merasakan, bahwa serangan Great Crimson Spartoi dan Undead Legiun, melukai Gremory sampai tingkat tertentu.

 _ **Grroooaaww!**_

Gremory meraung keras, dan dengan kepakan sayap tungal, Gremory melambung tinggi keudara dan keluar dari daerah kabut akibat Evil Breath. Mulut Gremory kulihat menggembung, membuatku merasakan perasaan teror saat tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Gremory.

Shit! Gremory akan menggunakan Dragon Breath!

'Larii..!'

Tapi, telepatiku kalah cepat dengan Dragon Breath milik Gremory!

 _ **Woossh!**_

Semburan api, yang berwarna merah semerah lava disini keluar dari mulut Gremory! Tidak hanya itu saja, Dragon Breathnya yang dua kali dari Dragon Breathku, dengan cepat menyingkirkan kabut, dan secara telak menghantam bawahanku!

 _ **Blar!**_

Pengikutku! Mereka.., mereka dibakar oleh Dragon Breath Gremory!

Uhuhu, kuharap mereka selamat!

Secara perlahan, aku juga menyadari, Api merah Dragon Breath dari Gremory, perlahan berubah menjadi Api Biru, dan itu api yang sangat panas!

 _ **Blar! Blar! Blar!**_

Uh, bahkan efeknya lebih menakutkan dari Dragon Breath biasa!

 _ **Kretak! Kretak!**_

Tulang milik Undead legiunku mulai berjatuhan satu persatu! Uh, mungkin Undead Legiunku tidak kuat karena menahan panas api biru dari Gremory.

Tidak, yang penting, bagaimana Great Crimson Spartoi?! Apakah mereka mati?, jika iya, aku benar-benar rugi!

Uwoah! Jika Great Crimson Spartoiku mati.., aku akan menyerang Gremory! Tidak, aku pasti tidak bisa melukai Gremory!

Uh, bagaimana kalau aku mengaktifkan Saga baru? Tapi.., pinaltinya..

Aku sedikit bergetar takut dengan pinalti yang akan dijatuhi padaku. Jika.., Saga Rose saja mengurangi hampir 3/4 Hpku, maka.., mungkin saja Saga Kelsed akan membunuhku!

F*k! Itu lebih baik dari pada Great Crimson Spartoiku mati!

'Saga Kelsed aktif!'

Ding

 _ **[Saga : Continent Champion, Kelsed aktif!]**_

 _ **[Selama satu jam, semua statistik akan meningkat 200%]**_

 _ **[Selama satu jam, Class Master Teacher berganti menjadi Sword Saint.]**_

 _ **[Selama satu jam, semua skill akan tersegel!]**_

 _ **[Selama satu jam, anda akan memiliki kesempatan 100% memprediksi arah serangan yang akan datang]**_

 _ **[Selama satu jam, serangan memiliki kesempatan 100% mengabaikan pertahanan lawan]**_

Ohh! Memprediksi 100% serangan yang akan datang, dan mengabaikan pertahanan! Dengan ini aku akan menjadi super OP!

 _ **Kretak!**_

Tubuhku.., tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menjadi tubuh manusiaku!, dan karena tubuhku mengecil, aku hampir jatuh jika saja aku tak memegang Travias Spear yang tertusuk ditubuh Gremory.

Uh.., jadi Saga Kelsed selain membuatku memiliki tingkat prediksi OP, juga membuat tubuhku menjadi wujud manusia? Lalu.., apa yang harus kulakukan?

Shit! Yang paling penting, cabut Travias Spear dahulu!

Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat Travias Spear, dan kakiku yang masih menggantung, kuinjakan pada tubuh Gremory. Dengan posisi ini, aku pasti bisa menarik Travias Spear!

Yosh! Satu, Dua, Lima, Tarik!

 _ **Krak!**_

Sudah ketarik! Hampir keluar, ayo sedikit lagi!

 _ **Krak! Krak!**_

 _ **Brush!**_

Keluar! Travias Spearku yang terjebak ditubuh Gremory!

Tapi.., Tanpa Travias Spear yang menusuk tubuh Gremory, aku jatuh!

Dari ketinggian hampir 20 m, aku jatuh!, dan untungnya, bersamaan aku jatuh, Dragon Breath super milik Gremory berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **-**_ 1.500

Ugh, ini sedikit sakit!

Perlahan aku berdiri, dan sedikit menepuk Travias setku untuk sedikit menghilangkan debu. Aku juga mendongakan kepalaku, untuk melihat Gremory yang meraung entah kenapa.

Nah, sekarang aku harus menarik perhatian Gremory agar menyerangku!

"Naga Pedofil! Ayo turun dan lawan aku!.."

Yap, kata-kata ini pasti sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian Gremory padaku!

 _ **Grooaaww!**_

Kata-kataku sedikit berhasil! Mata Gremory yang sedari tadi menatap Undead Legiun, sekarang sedikit menyipit tajam saat melirik padaku!

Jadi.., aku harus memilih kata-kata keren agar aku benar-benar diincar Gremory!, dan dengan itu, Great Crimson Spartoiku akan selamat!

"Naga Pedofil! Ayo Rape me!"

Pasti dia akan terprovokasi dengan kata-kata kerenku! Juga.., dengan prediksi 100%, aku percaya diri, aku tidak akan pernah di rape pedofil!

 _ **Woosh!**_

Datang!

Gremory meluncur turun dari ketinggian 20 meter menujuku! Bersamaan pula, muncul lintasan berwarna merah di depan pandanganku.

Ohh! Jika tebakanku benar.., maka lintasan merah itu adalah serangan yang akan dilakukan Gremory, dan.., serangan itu mengincar tubuh bagian tengahku!

Yosh! Aku hanya perlu lompat saja.

Tiba-tiba..

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **Sreet!**_

WTF! Aku terpental! Tapi..,Apa yang terjadi?!

Ini.., jangan bilang walaupun aku tahu 100% gerakan yang akan dilakukan Gremory.., tapi, karena perbedaan statistik yang terlalu curam antara kami. Tubuhku tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan yang dilakukan Gremory!

Shit! Saga Kelsed sama sekali tak berguna!

Aku bangkit dari tempat aku jatuh, dan sekali lagi, lintasan berwarna merah muncul dalam pandanganku. Sekarang.., yang diincar adalah seluruh tubuhku! Jangan bilang.., ini serangan tanpa cela!

Saat aku merasakan rasa putus asa, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lintasan berwarna biru muncul dihadapanku, dan entah kenapa, aku merasakan harus menyerang apa yang ditunjukan lintasan biru itu!

Uh, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini.., aku tidak peduli, paling tidak aku sudah berusaha!

Tombak Traviasku kugerakan mengikuti lintasan berwarna biru yang membentuk bentuk setengah lingkaran, dan bersamaan saat aku hampir selesai menggerakan tombak, cakar dari Gremory tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dihadapanku!

Oh Shit! Benturan akan terjadi! Tapi.., mengingat kekuatanku kalah, aku pasti akan terpental!

Tapi..

 _ **Ting!**_

..sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi!

Tombak Traviasku yang kugerakan mengikuti lintasan biru, tiba-tiba saja mengenai bagian dalam cakar Gremory, dan hal yang kuprediksi, yaitu terpental jauh tak terjadi!

Gremory adalah yang terpental!, mungkin menyebutnya tertegun lebih pas, dan ini karena Pulse apapun itu!

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **[Pulse Break Sukses]**_

 _ **[Descendant King Crimson Dragon akan tertegun selama 2 detik!]**_

 _ **[Pertahanan akan berkurang 20%]**_

Gremory sedikit mengambang diudara, dan sekali lagi, lintasan berwarna biru, yang mengincar tiga organ vital Gremory muncul. Uh, aku rasa, Lintasan biru ini untuk menunjukan dimana aku harus menyerang kan?

Yosha! Dengan lintasan biru, dan lintasan merah. Aku menjadi tak terkalahkan dalam pertarungan!

Travias Spearku bergerak layaknya ular saat aku mengikuti salah satu dari tiga lintasan biru, dan ujung tombak traviasku tanpa ampun menembus daging dibalik sisik keras Gremory dengan tepat.

 _ **Brash!**_

[CRITICAL HIT]

-5.100

 _ **Grooaaww!**_

Uwoah! Tak kusangka sekali serang langsung Critical Hit! Sepertinya.., lintasan biru ini mengincar kelemahan musuh!

Aku menarik Travias Spear dari tubuh Gremory, yang menimbulkan sedikit darahnya keluar.

"Yosha! Tusuk-tusuk tushbol!"

 _ **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**_

Tiga tusukan tambahan dari Travias Spear, yang mengambil lebih dari 15.000 hp Gremory membuatku tertawa senang.

Tiba-tiba, lintasan biru yang ada dihadapanku hilang, diganti dengan lintasan merah yang menuju kepalaku. Hm.., jadi serangan selanjutnya menuju kepalaku!

Merunduk!

 _ **Swush!**_

Tepat aku merunduk, ekor Gremory melintas di atasku, sedikit membuatku bergidik ngeri, juga.., apa-apaan efek suara itu?!

Belum sempat aku merilekskan tubuhku, tiga lintasan merah kembali tercipta, dan sekarang tercipta dari atas tubuhku.

Aku melompat kesamping, tapi walaupun begitu, cakar Gremory lebih cepat dari pergerakanku dan mengenai Travias Setku!

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **Krak!**_

Ugh, tubuhku mati rasa! Apalagi, aku baru sadar, sekarang aku ditekan dengan cakar Gremory ditanah, membuatku sama sekali tak mampu bergerak.

Aku mengeliat untuk membebaskan diri, tapi sayangnya usahaku sia-sia belaka. Uh, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ya?

Lalu.., bukankah aku akan di Rape?!

Tidak.., itu tidak mungkin, wujudku adalah Manusia sedangkan Gremory adalah Naga.., jadi, hal itu tak akan terjadi!

 _ **Krak! Krak! Krak!**_

Eh? Kenapa ada suara tulang bergerak dari tubuh Gremory! Kenapa tubuhnya semakin kecil! Kenapa sekarang cakarnya berubah menjadi tangan!

Shit! Gremory sekarang berubah menjadi manusia!

Salah satu tangan Gremory menekan dadaku, dan sebelah kakinya terselip di selangkanganku. Wajah cantiknya semakin dekat pada wajahku, bahkan nafasnya yang berbau harum mampu kucium.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru kehijauan yang menatapku lembut, sedikit membuatku gemetar. Apalagi, pakaian tipis yang mencetak dengan jelas tubuhnya, menekan Travias Setku.

"Ne.., bolehkah aku memperkosamu.."

"Aku.."

Aku merinding!

Tidak! Kenapa wajahnya semakin dekat denganku!

Siapapun tolong!

...

Sesosok Player perempuan berkulit hitam dan berambut putih, dengan mengenakan armor kulit, dan sebuah busur dipunggungnya tengah menyusuri jalanan kota perbatasan Kerajaan Ilyrime, yang terletak dipusat benua barat dengan langkah-langkah kecil.

Sesekali, kakinya akan berhenti, saat mengamati pengemis dan setelah itu, memberikan sesuatu pada pengemis itu, sebelum kembali berjalan dengan pelan.

Dia adalah Mabui! Wakil Ketua Forum All Hail Lord Peony setelah promosi dari anggota biasa! Juga penggagas gerakan Peony Legion! Yang tak kalah keren, Mabui adalah ketua divisi bunga yang tak pernah layu, Amaranth!

Yap, setelah beberapa hari berdirinya Forum All Hail Lord Peony, belum lagi berkat penampilan skill milik Lord Peony yang menakjubkan, sukses membuat Forum yang diikutinya Booming!

Dari 10.000 anggota, sekarang mereka memiliki 50.000 anggota di benua barat! Motto mereka adalah, Bela yang lemah! Seperti yang dilakukan Lord Peony, saat tanpa takut menghadapi Demian untuk melindungi putri Reinss!

Dan kini 50.000 pengguna, yang meniru motto Forum All Hail Lord Peony, entah kenapa secara bersamaan ditendang keluar dari Klan masing-masing! Masing-masing Guild Master hanya mengatakan 'Bodoh' pada mereka sebelum ditendang!

50.000 player sangat kecewa berkat itu, dan karena rasa kecewa inilah, Mabui mendirikan Legiun Peony untuk mempersatukan mereka! Dan sekarang, Legiun Peony memiliki 3 Divisi!

Divisi pertama, Amaranth! Divisi Kedua, Arnoldi! Divisi Ketiga, Rose!

Tujuan mereka adalah.., menerima setiap Player yang dikecewakan dan mendidik mereka untuk mengikuti sifat Lord Peony, sang junjungan mereka. Bahkan Banner Legiun Peony, adalah gambar Naga!

Sebagai pendukung Lord Peony, Mabui tentu saja tak melakukan tindakan dukungan setengah-setengah. Dia bahkan harus merogoh kocek agak dalam untuk mengetahui asal Lord Peony untuk memperdalam pengetahuannya tentang Lord Peony, dan dia mendapatkannya.

Kerajaan Ilyrime, asal dari Lord Peony. Tapi, begitu melihat kondisi penduduk yang kurus kering di kota perbatasan, membuat Mabui merasa sedikit sedih, dan jiwa Lord Peonynya, menyuruhnya untuk membantu penduduk Ilyrime!

Tanpa banyak kata, Mabui langsung mengirim pesan siaran, yang membuatnya mengeluarkan uang lumayan banyak.

 **[Wahai Peony Legiun. Raungan Lord Peony telah memanggil kita. Selamatkan penduduk Ilyrime dari kematian! All Hail Lord Peony!]**

Segera kata-kata aneh itu, muncul dalam pemberitahuan semua player di Benua Barat. Mungkin hanya kata-kata sederhana bagi player lain, tapi bagi Peony Legiun, mereka adalah titah sang Raja!

 **[Peony Legiun, Divisi Arnoldi, Akan segera ke Ilyrime!]**

 **[Peony Legiun, kami divisi Rose akan tiba secepatnya!]**

Mabui hanya tersenyum senang waktu itu, saat melihat berapa banyak pemberitahuan pesan siaran, yang menunjukan betapa antusiasnya mereka.

Apalagi, senyumnya tak bisa untuk tidak melebar, mengingat 50.000 Player dari masing-masing ras muncul, sembari mengangkat puluhan bendera, yang bertuliskan Divisi Amaranth, Divisi Arnoldi, Divisi Rose, dan yang paling megah, Peony Legiun!

Pergerakan mereka tentu saja sangat menakutkan player di perbatasan kerajaan Ilyrime. Tapi mereka segera tenang, saat mengetahui, mereka datang bukan untuk menyerang tapi..

"All Hail Lord Peony!"

"Peony Legion telah tiba!"

"Divisi Amaranth akan menyelamatkan penduduk Ilyrime!"

.., mereka datang untuk menyelamatkan penduduk Ilyrime! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih Lord Peony ini! Apakah Guild Master dari Guild besar? Jika iya, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan!

Tanpa banyak kata, Mabui segera menyuruh mereka membeli berbagai makanan, dan membagikannya secara merata pada penduduk dan pengemis yang kelaparan. Tentu saja, mereka juga sedikit promosi.

"Ini adalah berkat Lord Peony!"

"..."

"Makanan ini diberikan oleh Lord Peony!"

"..."

"Lord Peony adalah yang terbaik! Yang lainnya sampah!"

"..."

Hasilnya.., Player Baru yang memulai di Kota Perbatasan Kerajaan Ilyrime, yang rata-rata pemuda berdarah panas, dan memiliki impian menjadi pahlawan, bergabung!

50.000 Peony Legiun, menjadi 70.000 Peony Legiun!

Dan segera, ingatan Mabui tentang itu sedikit terpotong, saat sudut matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Pengemis yang murung, dan memiliki suasana yang berbeda dari pengemis lainnya.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya mendekati pengemis itu dan Mabui berjongkok agar tingginya menyamai pengemis itu.

"Sir. Apakah kau sudah makan? Jika belum.., makanlah ini."

Mabui dengan cepat, menyodorkan sebuah roti gemuk, yang mengeluarkan bau harum pada pengemis. Tapi.., tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"..Kapten.."

Gumaman kecil pengemis itu tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh telinganya yang tajam, akibat kelasnya yang merupakan pemanah, membuat mata Mabui berkilat terang. Ini, tanda sebuah Quest!

"Sir.., siapa kapten?.."

"Dia.., adalah Kapten Legiun Ksatria, keturunan dari Kelsed, Keltun!"

Entah kenapa, nada pengemis ini menjadi bersemangat saat mengenalkan Keltun ini, dan mata Mabui segera menjadi semakin terang saat kata Keltun lolos dari mulut pengemis.

Menurut informan, Lord Peony pernah membantu Keltun, jadi.., sebagai pengikutnya, mereka harus membantu Keltun!

"Sir.., jika ada yang bisa aku bantu, aku akan melakukannya!"

Mata Pengemis sedikit berkilat mendengar ucapan tegas Mabui, tapi pengemis segera menggeleng tak berdaya.

"Kau.., tidak akan mampu!"

"Kalau begitu.., bagaimana dengan ini!"

Segera, bersamaan dengan deklarasi Mabui, puluhan ribu Player segera membanjiri daerah sekitar pengemis dan Mabui.

"Apakah.., kami masih belum mampu."

Mabui tersenyum percaya diri, dengan 70.000 Peony Legion, dia pasti membantu pengemis ini! Bahkan mata pengemis sedikit bersinar terang, tapi tidak sepenuhnya percaya diri.

"Baiklah.., kalian sedikit memenuhi syarat. Tapi.., kuingatkan kalian, jika kalian melakukan ini, kalian akan dianggap pemberontak kerajaan Ilyrime.."

Segera.., tubuh 70.000 Peony Legiun menjadi tegang, kata-kata Pemberontak, sudah cukup untuk menjadi teror ketakutan bagi mereka.

Mabui mengerutkan keningnya, ini mungkin sesuatu yang lebih besar dari yang dia bayangkan. Tapi.., dia harus melakukannya!

"Kami akan melakukannya!" Kata Mabui, yang dibalas anggukan 50.000 Peony Legiun. Sedangkan 20.000 anggota baru masih ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah.., tapi sebelum itu. Biar kuceritakan dahulu. Kisah Keltun..."

"..dia adalah keturunan Kelsed, siapa yang mendirikan Kekaisaran Elfheim. Rumah bagi para Elf, dan manusia."

Elf? Ini adalah pertama kalinya di Guardian Land, nama ras Elf muncul!

"Elfheim?.., rumah Elf.., maksudmu.., Kelsed.."

Kata penuh keraguan segera berdengung di antara Peony Legion, tapi keraguan itu segera menjadi shok saat melihat anggukan pengemis dihadapannya

"Ya. Kelsed, adalah keturunan Elf ras.., dan hal ini tidak diketahui oleh keturunanya selama berabad-abad, dan baru diketahui saat reruntuhan Kelsed ditemukan."

"Kerajaan Ilyrime, dulunya adalah ibu kota Kekaisaran Elfheim. Dan saat terjadinya perang pemberontakan, Kekaisaran Elfheim terpecah menjadi 7 Kerajaan. Salah satunya Ilyrime, yang dipimpin langsung oleh keturunan Kelsed..."

"Sebagai keturunan Kelsed yang memerintah, Ilyrime dianggap sebagai penerus Kekaisaran Elfheim, tapi berkat anggapan itu juga Ilyrime diambang kehancuran.."

"Para Bangsawan semakin sombong dan menggembungkan perut babi mereka, Royalti hanya tahu bermain ditempat tidur, Pajak menjadi semakin tinggi, akibatnya.., telah kalian lihat kan? Kelaparan.."

Segera, mata 70.000 Peony Legiun menyala marah, ini tidak bisa ditolerir oleh mereka! Sedangkan pengemis, hanya mengangguk paham, saat melihat reaksi mereka. Lagipula.., dulu dia juga berekspresi seperti ini.

".., Keltun yang saat itu masih memimpin Legiun Ksatria, prihatin dengan kondisi rakyat Kerajaan Ilyrime. Memimpin Legiun Ksatria menuju Ibu Kota Ilyrime, tapi.., karena bajingan Perdana Mentri itu! Legiun Ksatria dianggap melakukan pemberontakan, dan akan menyerang Ibu Kota Ilyrime!.."

Tangan pengemis terkepal erat, bahkan giginya bergelemutuk menahan marah, matanyapun berkilat tajam penuh niat membunuh.

"..25.000 Legiun Ksatria.., hancur lebur.., sedangkan Kapten.., dia berhasil kabur.., tapi, dia tertangkap! Sebulan dari sekarang.., Kapten akan dieksekusi didepan publik!"

Dari membuat rakyat menderita, menuduh Legiun Ksatria, bahkan akan mengeksekusi seorang keturunan Kelsed, sudah cukup alasan, untuk Peony Legiun, yang memiliki Motto Bela yang lemah untuk bertindak!

"Kami akan menyelamatkan Keltun!"

"Selamatkan Keltun!"

Tapi.., pengemis itu menggeleng! Membuat Peony Legiun menatapnya kosong.

"Keltun.., hanya ingin.., Rakyat Ilyrime.., hidup lebih baik dari ini.."

Dan, sebuah pemberitahuan segera muncul, membuat mereka ketakutan.

Ding

 _ **[Bebaskan Rakyat Ilyrime]**_

Bertahun-tahun, Rakyat Ilyrime menderita di bawah Raja Kelsed VII. Rakyat tak terhitung jumlahnya telah mati karena kelaparan, membuat Keltun ingin membahas masalah ini ke King Kelsed VII. Tapi.., tindakannya dianggap memberontak, hingga Legiun Ksatria dihancurkan. Sebelum lari.., Keltun memberi tahu ajudannya tentang impianya.

Selesaikan impian Keltun, keturunan Kelsed!

Quest selesai

-Seluruh Rakyat Ilyrime terbebas dari tangan Raja Kelsed VII.

Quest gagal

-Seluruh penerima Quest 'Bebaskan Rakyat Ilyrime' telah mati.

Hadiah

-Rakyat Ilyrime.

Seluruh Rakyat terbebas? Bukankah ini.., sama saja dengan memulai pemberontakan melawan Kerajaan Ilyrime!

Juga.., dengan hadiah ini.., bukankah sama artinya menjadi seorang raja?!

Mereka pikir, mereka akan dianggap sebagai pemberontak karena menyelamatkan Keltun, tapi.., siapa yang menyangka, mereka akan dianggap pemberontak karena melawan Kerajaan Ilyrime!

F*k! Mereka benar-benar F*ked!

Tapi.., apakah mereka takut? Tidak! Lord Peony bahkan sendirian melawan Octopus! Jadi.., sebagai pengikutnya.., apalagi melawan Kerajaan, mereka akan melawan Benua jika disuruh!

Mabui menutup matanya, dan sebelum membuka kembali, menampakan mata penuh tekadnya, sedang menatap Legiun Peony dibelakangnya.

"Apa Motto Peony Legiun kita..."

Mabui berkata dengan serius, saat matanya mengamati satu persatu Legiun Peony.

"Bela Yang Lemah!" balas mereka serempak, tak ada lagi nada ragu dalam suara mereka.

"Kalau begitu.., apa kalian takut melawan Kerajaan busuk ini!"

"Tidak takut!"

Mabui sedikit menunduk saat mendengar jawaban mereka, sekarang.., karena Legiun Peony sudah setuju, maka...

"Mari kita sebarkan bibit Peony di Kerajaan Ilyrime!"

"All Hail Lord Peony!

"Legion Peony! March!"

Dengan itu, peperangan pertama antara Player dan Kerajaan Ilyrime, dimulai!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya udah selesai, moga pada suka. Oh ya, disini Kelas Naruto muncul kan?, gimana suka dengan kelas Naruto? Yang paling penting, Skill 72 Transformasi tubuh saya ambil dari film Monkey King.

Saya penggemar LMS, dan Geng Bubur rumput! Jadi.., Peony Legiun adalah geng bubur rumput di Guardian Land!

Balasan Review.

Firman Kyle : Jika ini bukan Fic Game, yang ditentuin kuatnya dari statistik, pasti ras naga jadi yang terkuat. Oh, Maksudnya ras naga pertama tuh bukan keturunan pertama, tapi cuman naga yang muncul pertama kali di Guardian Land.

Kitsune857 : Hehe, disini dah kejawab kan?

Alvaro D Diara : haha, iya saya juga awalnya pake PoV, karena teringat sikap Naruto yang kebanyakan ngomong.

Yap, tuh yang punya tombak travias adalah pahlawan manusia, Kelsed.

Kalo masalah sama kuatnya, iya pasti. Bahkan mungkin menjadi lebih kuat dari Kelsed.

Hehe, disini udah kejawabkan, Naruto jinakin apa nggak.

No Name : Nah, aaya juga ngrasa gitu, tapi udahlah masalah pair nanti aja.

Iyap, saya ngambil dari Reincarnated ass Dragon Egg, tuh cuman telur naga sama naga doang. Kalo lainnya dari Novel Game lainnya.

Sins : yap, saya terinspirasi dari situ, tapi cuman bagian jadi Naga sama telur naga.

Guest : Makasih udah bilang keren. Kalo masalah inspirasi, aslinya dari Lv 1 Skeleton, trus gak sengaja mbaca chapter 1 atau 2 Reincarnated ass dragaon (Telur Naga, sama ras Naga) dan begitu, lalu semakin kesini, semuanya hasil imajinasi saya sendiri, dengan ngambil beberapa hal dari Novel LMS, Zhan Long, sama Film, contohnya chapter ini.

Loli Fans : Yap, tunggu aja.

Rifai271 : yap, hanya segitu aja. Mau saya banyakin, tapi entah kenapa gak bisa. Jadi segitu aja.

Ryuuga Kyonasuke Sagara : Skill dasar Naruto, kalo serangan cuman ada Breath ama Saga doang. Kalo pasif banyak, ada Telepati, Resistensi Racun, Fisik, Api, dll. Kalo skill dukungan, ada Dragon Astral. Skill Summon, ada Spartoi, Undead Legiun, sama Limit Undead Creation.

Ohh, pas lawan Undead, itu kan ada Ape Thief, yang ngasih tau, dan Naruto cuman milih Undead lemah, bukan yang kuat.

Gak akan ada.

Ok makasih, tapi bagaimana wujudnya? Sikapnya? Uhm, segitu aja.

666-Avanger : Hehe, sibuk dunia nyata bro.

Saya buat, Naruto belum tahu Koyuki main Guardian Land.

Aslinya, saya gak suka ada skip, tapi.., entar aja lah, biar masalah ni, nanti aja.

Saya ucapin makasih, buat yang udah Review pol and pav

Maaf juga jika lama update, karena.., ya sibuk itu aja.

Sekian.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tittle Guardian Land**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Dll!**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, dan FANTASY.**

 **Pair**

Naruto **X** XXX

 **"…"** Percakapan Biasa

 **'…'** Batin

 **[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22**

Gremory Side

Dia memiliki nama Gremory, nama yang sangat aneh menurutnya, karena ini adalah nama salah satu Great Demon, yang notabenenya adalah musuh bebuyutan Naga.

Terbesit dipikirannya, bahwa Ibunya ingin dia menjadi mitra Demon, karena menganugrahkan nama ini. Tapi.., pikiran ini ditepis jauh-jauh, saat menyaksikan ibunya, dan ayahnya, King-Queen Crimson Dragon dibunuh oleh King Deathwing Dragon, dibantu oleh Demon Race.

Dia yang masih muda, hanya menatap tak berdaya.., saat mulut penuh gigi runcing sang King Deathwing mengoyak tubuh ayahnya, dan memakan jantung sang ayah.

Saudara-saudaranya yang masih dalam bentuk telur, dimakan oleh Demon Race, tanpa menyisakan cangkangnya. Hanya dia.., yang entah beruntung atau tidak selamat dari pembantaian itu.

Sedangkan ibunya..., sebelum mati dimakan Deathwing.., dia mewariskan semua pengetahuan, dan apa yang dia tahu padanya. Tentang Dragon.., permusuhan antar Dragon-Demon.., Royal Dragon Bloodline.., dan.., Kerajaan Crimson Dragon di benua tengah.

Tapi.., walaupun dia memiliki pengetahuan diatas rata-rata, dia masih merasa sangat berduka atas kematian ayah dan ibunya, membuat dia mengurung diri di sarangnya tanpa keluar, setelah pembantaian itu.

Tahun demi tahun terlewat, tapi dia sama sekali tak mampu bangkit akibat kejadian itu. Hingga sikapnya berubah, saat dia membuka warisan pertamanya sebagai ras Naga dari ayahnya, dan menjadi Descendant King Crimson Dragon generasinya.

Skill dasar para Naga, hingga Skill terlarang para Naga, dia pelajari selama lebih dari 100 tahun, dan saat itu dia berpikir..., sudah saatnya membalas kematian keluarganya.

Dia bertarung.., bertarung.., bertarung dan bertarung dengan kemenangan disetiap pertarungannya, membunuh ribuan Demon, mengalahkan King Crimson Dragon lainnya, hingga dia tanpa sadar menjadi pemimpin dari Crimson Dragon Tribe Benua Barat.

Saat itu.., dia sudah berada dipuncak ras Naga, dan dia tahu.., masa hibernasinya akan segera tiba.., tapi.., sebelum hibernasi.., dia ingin membunuh Deathwing Dragon Tribe!

Dia memimpin puluhan ribu Crimson Dragon untuk membantai satu persatu Deathwing Dragon, demi membalaskan kematian ayahnya juga sebagai pertarungan akhir sebelum hibernasi. Bahkan Gremory sudah melupakan hitungan berapa kali dia membunuh Deathwing Dragon saat perang itu terjadi.

Itu adalah perang terbesar Dragon, antara pentolan Chromatic Dragon, Crimson Dragon, yang dibantu oleh Chromatic Dragon lainnya dan Naga musuh dunia, Deathwing Dragon, yang dibantu oleh Demon Race.

Dragon Breath, Evil Breath, Undead Legiun, Spartoi, Demon Call, dan entah berapa banyak Skill top notch dikeluarkan dalam perang itu.

Darat, Langit, Laut, Bawah Tanah, Abyss Demon.., saat itu tidak ada tempat yang tidak terpengaruh akibat perang antar Naga.

Gunung menjadi tanah datar, laut menjadi padang pasir, dan bumi retak membentuk puluhan Abyss Demon. Saat itu.., situasi benua barat sangat kacau akibat perang naga.

Bahkan Mettalic Dragon, yang dipimpin oleh Golden Emperor Dragon, turun tangan untuk menghentikan mereka.

Tapi.., dia tidak peduli! Yang dia inginkan hanya membalas kematian ayah dan ibunya! Bahkan jika benua barat hancur, dan Naga sok (menurutnya) menghentikannya, dia masih ingin membunuh King Deathwing Dragon!

Bahkan saat satu persatu Crimson Dragon bawahannya mati berperang melawan Deathwing Dragon. Hingga hanya menyisakan puluhan Crimson Dragon yang masih hidup. Dia sama sekali tak berhenti!, karena King Deathwing Dragon.., dan Deathwing Dragon Tribe.., sekarat dan hampir musnah!

Hingga.., akhir yang diinginkannya sama sekali tak terjadi!

Memang.., dia berhasil memusnahkan Deathwing Dragon Tribe.., tapi.., Crimson Dragon Tribe hanya menyisakan lusinan Naga! Belum lagi.., King Deathwing Dragon yang sekarat berhasil kabur!

Dia ingin memburu Deathwing waktu itu.., tapi sayangnya waktu hibernasinya tiba! Belum lagi, Golden Emperor Dragon dan mettalic dragon, telah memukul mundur chromatic dragon. Terpaksa.., dia menyuruh sisa Crimson Dragon mundur, sedangkan dia sendiri bersembunyi di salah satu dari 62 Pulau Langit untuk melakukan hibernasi. Dia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chromatic Dragon setelah dia dan Crimson Dragon mundur.

Saat dia menemukan gunung lava disalah satu pulau melayang, dia langsung menuju dasar sungai lava, dan mulai proses Hibernasinya.

Dia kehilangan hitungan waktu berapa lama dia sudah ada disini, mungkin 1.000 tahun? Atau lebih? Tapi yang jelas.., dia terbangun karena mencium sesuatu yang menjijikan!

Dia merangsek keluar dari tempat hibernasinya, dan saat kepalanya keluar.., dia menemukan sumber bau yang sangat menjijikan!

Dia melihatnya!

Itu berasal dari manusia pirang yang mengenakan pakaian armor merah full plate bersenjata tombak merah!

Tidak! Yang paling penting sekarang adalah menemukan seekor Naga! Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas dan memanas akibat periode kawin!

Kadang.., dia ingin mengutuk mengapa dia menjadi ras Naga. Karena.., setiap kali hibernasi selesai.., maka ras Naga akan memasuki periode kawin!

Belum sempat dia terbang.., manusia pirang yang mengeluarkan bau menjijikan.., tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Crimson Dragon belang hitam bertanduk 7!(ingat Naruto tertutup Travias set)

Dia senang! Akhirnya ada tempat pelampiasan!

Tapi.., Crimson Dragon belang hitam didepannya terlalu kecil! Siapa yang tahu, jika dia menekannya.., dia akan mati tergencet.

Saat dia masih dalam pemikiran mendalam tentang mati tergencet, kata-kata telepati dari naga belang, membuat tubuhnya bergetar keras.

'Ehem! Wahai Naga Merah yang murah hati (Generous)..., sudikah engkau memberikan 'emasmu' pada Naga kecil ini?..'

Naga merah.. generasi? (Generation)

Emas...mu?

Naga kecil di depannya.., kata-katanya sangat berani!

Menurut naga kecil di depannya, dia adalah naga pemberi keturunan!

Dan.., dia memintanya memberikan 'emasnya'! Bukankah.., itu mengacu pada telur!

Ini.., ini ajakan kawin!

Tak disangka, naga kecil didepannya sangat berani!

'Beg me!'

Sebagai seorang penerus Raja Naga Crimson.., dia tidak akan menyetujui ajakan kawin dari naga kecil didepannya semudah itu! Bahkan jika ini adalah periode kawinnya!

Dia adalah raja! Jadi naga kecil di depannya harus memohon dahulu!

'Wanita-coret- Naga brengsek! Aku bukan pengemis! Aku, adalah Naga tampan dan kaya dari Benua Barat! Pujilah aku, Peony sang perkasa. Semua Naga betina menginginkanku, Naga Jantan iri padaku, Naga tua, Uhuk! Aku tendang jauh!'

Saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naga kecil.., kesannya tentang berani menjadi narsis!

'Semua MILF menginginkanku! Onee-Chan cantik mengejarku! Dan Kau.., kau naga jelek ingin aku memohon padamu! Mimpi!'

Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa lagi yang dikatakan Naga narsis di depannya. Karena...

'O-onee-chan?!' (Sister)

Dia..., dia dari dulu ingin dipanggil Onee-chan! Tapi berkat kejadian itu, keinginannya tak terpenuhi!

Sudah diputuskan!

Dia harus menangkap Naga belang kecil! Mengurungnya dalam tempat gelap, dan menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya Onee-chan selamanya! Juga.., memberikan telur.., sepertinya tidak buruk!

'...Suka..'

'...Aku.., Menyukai Naga kecil yang jantan (Brother) sepertimu...'

Saat dia ingin menangkapnya.., bulatan es membekukan kepalanya membuat dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Dan.., saat dia pulih...

Naga kecil kabur! Dia marah! Sangat marah sampai dia ingin menindih tubuh mungil si Belang sampai mati!

Dalam kemarahannya yang diakibatkan periodenya.., dia mengejar Naga kecil yang melarikan diri! Dia bahkan tak peduli saat kerangka-kerangka tergelincir, ataupun rentetan sihir yang dikeluarkan manusia pirang.

Yang dipedulikan.., menangkap naga kecil dan menyekapnya selama-selama-selama-selamanya!

Tapi.., dia selalu menghindarinya!

Dalam kemarahan.., dia menyabet keras tubuh kecil naga yang sudah diputuskan untuk menjadi ma-bro (Mate-Brother) nya!

Saat melihat ma-bro nya jatuh ke kolam lava.., dia sama sekali tak peduli. Tidak, dia peduli pada ma-bro nya. Bahkan dia ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi.., tiba-tiba ada 1 orang dan 5 setengah orang (Spartoi) datang menyerangnya!

Karena masih dalam periodenya.., dia tanpa pikir panjang balas menyerang!

Dia semakin marah.., saat perempuan pirang yang menodai punggung ma-bro nya, ikut melemparkan sihir!

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia melawan 2 orang dan 5 setengah orang, yang jelas.., dia menjadi semakin bersemangat menyerang mereka saat dia mencium bau ma-bro nya!

Dia bahkan tak memperdulikan Kerangka yang menyerangnya, ataupun kabut yang tiba-tiba dikeluarkan ma-bro nya atau saat tanduk aneh menerobos sisiknya.

Yang jelas.., ma-bro nya muncul dan rencana untuk menyekap ma-bro bisa dilaksanakan! Dia bahkan melakukan skin-to-skin dengan ma-bro!

Tapi.., itu tidak lama saat ma-bro tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia lagi! Anehnya.., dia merasakan tekanan tak berbentuk dari ma-bro sekarang!

"Hei Naga Pedofil..., Ayo Rape me!"

Saat kata-kata itu diucapkan dari ma-bro yang telah mencabut tanduknya, dan melompat menjauh, matanya menjadi merah. Ini.., ini adalah kata-kata tantangan untuk menantangnya!

Hanya saja.., apakah Rape itu sama artinya dengan Fight? Atau mungkin.., itu adalah kata ganti untuk Fight! Seperti yang diharapkan dari ma-bronya! Sangat bijaksana!

Tidak peduli apa, dalam pikirannya dia sudah menyimpulkan.., bahwa ma-bro nya ingin membuktikan diri agar pantas sebagai mate-nya dengan menantangnya!

Huhu, dia hampir menangis bahagia melihat pengorbanan ma-bro nya agar dapat bersanding dengannya. Bahkan harus memasuki mode manusia yang dirasanya harus mengorbankan sesuatu!

Jadi.., sebagai calon mate yang akan menjadi matenya.., dia harus membantu dengan pura-pura berteriak keenakaan, eh kesakitan!

Dia terus mengerang keena- kesakitan saat ma-bronya menyerangnya, hingga dia rasa ma-bronya cukup membuktikan diri. Jadi.., dengan gerakan cepat dia memerangkap ma-bronya dalam cakarnya.

Melihat ma-bronya menggeliat.., dia juga menggeliat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi.., sebelum itu! Dia harus berubah menjadi wujud manusianya untuk menghormati usaha ma-bronya! Setelah itu.., dia akan ehem ehem dan ehem lalu ehem lagi!

Perlahan.., tubuh besarnya mengecil.., hingga dia sekarang setinggi dan sebesar ma-bronya. Dia sekarang berada di wujud manusianya!

Rambut merah menyalanya menjutai turun, menggelitik wajah ma-bronya. Salah satu tangannya dia tekan di armor merah ma-bro, dan tangan yang lainnya dia taruh disamping kepalanya.

Kedua kakinya mengangkangi ma-bronya, dengan salah satunya dia sisipkan diantara dua kaki ma-bro.

Melihat mata ma-bronya yang melotot kaget, seulas senyum muncul di mulutnya.

"Ne.., bolehkah aku memperkosamu.."

"Aku.."

Bahkan tanpa menunggu ma-bronya bereaksi.., dia sudah menghujani leher ma-bro yang tak ditutupi apapun, dengan gigi runcingnya!

 _ **Clap!**_

"Ahhhh!"

Dia tersenyum dengan girang, apalagi.., saat mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat simbol naga merah di bekas gigitannya membuat senyumnya tambah lebar.

Dragon sigil.

Itu namanya.., skill yang diturunkan ibunya untuk mengurung, eh menandai naga pasangannya agar tak direbut oleh naga lain. Juga dilengkapi fitur pelacakan jarak jauh!

"Sekarang..., pembenihan telur!"

Tapi.., saat dia sudah siap akan menyingkap pakaiannya, dia mengalami serangan balik akibat periode kawinnya!

Memang.., naga akan 2 hingga 3 kali lebih kuat saat didalam periode kawinnya, tapi, saat periode kawinnya berakhir.., mereka akan mengalami periode kelemahan!, dan naga hanya mampu menggunakan 10% kekuatan mereka dalam periode ini! Yang lebih mengenaskan adalah.., periode kelemahan akan berlangsung sepanjang hari!

"Ugh.."

 _ **Bruk!**_

Tanpa daya.., dia yang siap mengeksekusi ma-bro, jatuh menimpa ma-bro, dan karena lemas.., dia sama sekali tak mampu bergerak dari tubuh ma-bro nya. Ya..., setidaknya dia aman bersama ma-bronya.

 **...**

Naruto PoV

Aku meringis kesakitan akibat cupang- maksudku gigitan tak berperasaan dari Gremory! Dan.., jujur ini sangat menyakitkan!

Belum lagi.., ada kutukan baru dalam statusku! Itu adalah Dragon Sigil!

...

 **[Dragon Sigil]**

Ini adalah segel Naga! Segel khusus untuk para ras Naga!

Naga yang terkena segel ini, lokasinya akan selalu ditemukan oleh pasangannya!

...

Pasangan? Siapa pasanganku?! Jangan bercanda denganku!

"Sekarang.., pembenihan telur!"

Tiba-tiba.., saat aku mendengar kata-kata dari gremory yang menindihku. Aku hampir meludahkan darah karena kata-katanya.

Pembenihan telur pantatmu! Siapa yang ingin telur!

Tubuhku menjadi semakin tegang dan tak mampu bergerak, saat mataku mengamati pergerakan indah, eh pengangkangan yang dilakukan Gremory padaku!

Shit! Keperjakaanku akan end!

Situasi ini seharusnya membuaku senang. Tapi.., tapi.., aku yang harusnya me rape bukan di rape!

Yosh! Aku harus membalikan posisi!, eh maksudku keadaan!

Tapi.., tiba-tiba saja Gremory tersungkur di atas dadaku! Tidak apa-apa, yang penting pemberitahuan quest nista selesai telah muncul!

...

 **Ding**

 **Dragon Quest 'Goda dan Kabur' sukses!**

-Skill Keturunan Naga, Lidah Naga ( Aslinya Kantong empedu Naga, Read : 19) telah didapat!

-Anda telah membuka profesi Enchanters, Dancing, Provokator, dan Poet. Silahkan pilih!

-Anda telah memiliki profesi pahlawan (dijelaskan dibawah), Sword Saint!

-Karena anda memiliki profesi pahlawan, anda dapat memilih profesi kedua!

-Selamat! Anda telah membuka Sub-Class!

-Selamat! Anda mendapatkan 10.000 exp!

...

Ini.., ini menakjubkan!

Bahkan ini lebih menakjubkan daripada di Rape Gremory!

Pada awalnya.., aku memiliki Class Master Tamer, tapi untuk melawan agar tidak di rape Gremory, aku mengaktifkan Saga : Continent Champion, Kelsed. Classku berubah menjadi Sword Saint akibat saga itu.

Tidak disangka, Saga ini membuatku memiliki Sub-Class!

Apa artinya itu? Itu artinya aku memiliki Class baru! Dan itu tidak terbatas untuk profesi pendukung saja, itu termasuk profesi tempur!

Setiap Player Guardian Land, hanya memiliki 1 Class tempur dan 2 Class non-tempur atau pendungkung, tapi.., dengan ini Aku memiliki 2 Class tempur dan 2 non tempur!

Belum lagi.., hadiah Skill keturunan para Naga, Lidah Naga!

...

 _ **[Lidah Naga lv 1]**_

Lidah para Naga adalah inti dari serangan nafas Api ras Naga!

Rendam Lidah Naga milik pengguna dengan berbagai sumber api, untuk menghasilkan serangan nafas Api yang lebih kuat!

Level 1 : Api Merah!

-Serangan nafas api akan meningkat 1% lebih banyak dari serangan nafas api normal!

...

Satu kata untuk ini, menakjubkan!

Tapi.., ini belum selesai! Karena masih ada pemberitahuan yang muncul di depannya!

...

 _ **Ding**_

-Anda telah membangkitkan 2 Skill keturunan Naga!

-Jalan untuk membangkitkan Dragon Bloodline milikmu semakin hampir terbuka!

-Dragon Bloodline (2/3)

...

Ini.., ini super duper lucky!

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku bangkit dari kungkungan Gremory dan duduk fokus. Bahkan tubuh lembut Gremory sama sekali tak membuatku terpengaruh saat aku memeriksa dengan seksama isi pemberitahuan ini.

"My Lord! Apakah kau baik-baik..."

"Peony! Bagaimana..."

"Kau lumayan nak! Tapi..."

Aku tetap tak bergeming dari posisi duduk, bahkan saat suara dari 5 Spartoi, Jin, dan Reinss sampai ditelingaku.

Walaupun aku sudah membaca sekali semua pemberitahuan ini, tapi tetap saja, hal ini sangat menakjubkan! Mulai dari Sub-Class, Skill Lidah Naga, dan sekarang Dragon Bloodline!

"Aku.."

Baru saja aku membuka mulut, sekali lagi pemberitahuan muncul dihadapanku!

Ini.., ini pasti pemberitahuan keberuntungan lain yang tertunda!

 _ **Ding**_

Mataku segera terbuka lebar-lebar untuk membaca pemberitahuan baru!

...

-Anda belum memilih Class antara Provokator, Enchanters, Dancer, dan Poet!

-Silahkan pilih!"

...

F*k! Ini bukan pemberitahuan keberuntungan! Tapi kesialan!

Dari 4 Class, 3 adalah Class tempur, sedangkan Class Poet, yang merupakan penyair adalah Class pendukung! Tapi.., tidak peduli apa.., Aku tidak akan dan tidak mungkin menerima Class ini!

Tolak!

...

 _ **Ding**_

-Anda tidak bisa menolak!

...

Ugh.., sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menolak!

Ugh.., untuk sekarang, mari kita fokus pada Gremory! Masalah Class, aku akan pikirkan nanti saja!

"Reinss!"

"Y-ya!"

Tiba-tiba Reinss terlihat kaget, mungkin karena aku yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Ikat Gremory ini, dan bawa dia bersamamu. Untuk sementara, kembalilah ke pulau tempat kakek kodok berada. Aku akan mencari Nine Flaming Lotus untuk diberikan kepada paman monyet."

Kulihat, Reinss tanpa ragu mengangguk, dan setelah bertukar kata dengan Jin, dia mengikat Gremory menggunakan sihir es-nya, sebelum mengangkatnya dan membawa pergi yang entah kemana, diikuti oleh Jin.

Sekarang.., waktunya mencari Nine Flaming Lotus!

"My Lord!"

Eh? Crimson Spartoiku masih disekitarku!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat pergi, dan ikuti Reinss!"

Selepas itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tak memperdulikan Crimson Spartoi yang masih dibelakangku.

Ngomong-ngomong.., aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan Nine Flaming Lotus sebelum Sagaku berakhir!

Untuk masalah Class.., aku akan memikirkannya nanti! Atau.., sekarang saja? Lebih baik, sekarang saja!

Aku mulai membuka satu persatu Class yang harus aku pilih, pertama ada Enchanters, dan Dancer. Ini adalah Class yang sangat mirip!

Dancer, Class tempur, yang bertempur menggunakan gerakan tarian untuk men-Stun musuh, sebelum menggunakan senjata mereka- umumnya adalah belati, untuk membunuh musuh.

Sedangkan Enchanters, menurutku lebih berguna dari pada Dancer. Tidak seperti Dancer yang men-Stun menggunakan gerakan tarian, Enchanters lebih menakutkan!

Mereka menggunakan senjata atau Item yang sudah mereka Enchanted dengan berbagai debuff mematikan! Belum lagi.., Enchanters bisa juga memberikan Buff pada senjata atau Item secara permanen!

Provokator.., nah.., ini juga sangat mematikan menurutku, tapi hanya dalam perang skala besar! Seperti Class Bard, yang menggunakan alat musik untuk mempengaruhi rekan, Provokator menggunakan mulut untuk memberikan Buff dan Debuff!

Bisa diibaratkan, Provokator layaknya Jendral tempur tanpa kekuatan tempur!

Untuk Poet, atau penyair.., ini.., aku tidak bisa berkata-kata tentang Class ini, yang jelas.., jika kau ingin mencari pacar di Guardian Land, kau harus memilih Class ini! Dan sayangnya bagiku, aku mencari uang bukan pacar!

Tapi.., semuanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku!

Aish..., sepertinya aku harus memilih Enchanters. Yang menurutku lebih baik daripada yang lainnya.

"M-my Lord!"

Aku sedikit kesal, karena saat aku ingin memencet Enchanters.., Crimson Spartoi memanggilku!

"Apa?!"

"My, My Lord! Tubuhmu!"

Tubuhku?

Holy Shit!

Tubuhku ternyata dilalap oleh kegelapan! Atau mungkin, harus kusebut Dark Force biar keren? Tidak, tidak! Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan nama keren!

Tiba-tiba.., dari ketiadaan, muncul orb berwarna gelap, yang kuyakini 100% itu adalah Deathlord Orb, dan sebuah tulang belulang yang segera kusadari itu adalah petku!

Tapi.., bagaimana mereka berdua bisa keluat sendiri!

...

 _ **Ding**_

Pet-mu, Skeleton telah mendeteksi sumber energi murni dari Deathlord Orb!

Pet-mu akan menyerap sebagian besar energi murni Deathlord Orb.

Apakah anda setuju

Ya/ Tidak

...

F*k! Aku tidak mungkin setuju!

"Tolak!"

...

 _ **Ding**_

Jika Pet-mu Skeleton, menyerap energi murni dari Deathlord Orb, ada kesempatan besar untuk petmu berkembang menjadi Undead yang lebih kuat!

Menyerap

Ya/ Tidak

...

Ohh! Evolusi menjadi Undead yang lebih kuat!

Aku sebenarnya sangat tak rela menggunakan Deathlord orb, apalagi ada baris 'menyerap sebagian kekuatan Deathlord Orb' yang mungkin saja bisa berarti memangkas Skill Mana dan Hp regeneration dari 9 menjadi 4 tapi.., untuk membuat Undead lebih kuat! Aku hanya bisa menggertakan gigi dan menyetujuinya!

Tepat setelah aku menyetujuinya, tiba-tiba Deathlord orb yang melayang, mengeluarkan cahaya hitam, dan menimpa tulang yang melayang disampingnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tulang yang merupakan petku berkembang! Tidak, lebih tepatnya tumbuh! Bukan dalam ukuran, tapi wujud!

Dari yang awalnya tulang, lalu berubah menjadi Undead Skeleton dengan tinggi hampir 5 meter, lalu berubah lagi menjadi Undead Mage, sampai berubah lagi menjadi Undead yang menurutku menakutkan!

...

 _ **Ding**_

-Skeleton telah menyerap setengah kekuatan Deathlord Orb!, dan berevolusi menjadi Lesser Lich!

-Deathlord Orb (4/10)

-Informasi dari Lesser Lich (awalnya skeleton) telah diperbarui!

...

WTF! Aku mendapatkan peliharaan Lich!

Walaupun hatiku berdarah melihat setengah skill di Deathlord Orb telah hilang, tapi.., itu sepadan!

"M.a.s.t.e.r..."

Aku agak bergidik mendengar panggilan Lesser Lich, tapi aku mengangguk sebagai tanggapan untuk panggilannya.

Nah, bukankah waktunya untuk memeriksa status Lichku!

"True Eye!

...

 _ **Ding**_

[Lesser Lich]

Ras : Undead

Status : Rare (Peony Pet)

Level : 0/500

Rank : F

Hp : 51.180/51.180

Mp : 62.550/62.550

Power : 1.350

Defense : 2.800

Stamina : 2.025

Agility : 675

Intelegent : 3.375

Skill Khusus

[Rebirth lv -] [Underworld lv 1] [Undead Legion lv 3]

Skill Normal

[Rise Undead] [Life Drain, Mana Drain lv 1] [Life Steal lv 1] [Mana Regeneration lv 5] [Hp Regeneration lv 5] [Corpse Explotion lv 1] [Death Law : Law of Undead lv 1] [Death Law : Law of Knight lv 1] [Death Law : Law of Dragon] [Death Law : Perfect Law of Undead] [Dark Aura lv 1] [Dark Powder lv 1] [Ice Resistence lv Max] [Fire Resistence lv Max] [Dark Resistence lv Max]

Tittle

[Peony Pet lv -] [Death Judgement lv -] [A Rebirth of powerfull Existense lv-] [Death Path lv-] [Descendant of Solomon lv 1]

...

Ohhh! Petku lebih menakjubkan dari rata-rata Lesser Lich! Entah itu Statistik, ataupun Skill, semuanya lebih baik dari Lesser Lich lainnya.

Apalagi.., Skill Death Law! Itu skill termenakjubkan!

..

 _ **Death Law : Law of Undead**_

Kematian adalah hukum mutlak!

Kerangka adalah dasar dari semua mahluk kematian!

Memanggil Undead dengan 10% peningkatan statistik lebih banyak dari Undead summon!

 _ **Death Law : Law of Knight**_

Memanggil Undead dengan peningkatan statistik defense 25% lebih banyak dari Undead lainnya.

 _ **Death Law : Law of Dragon**_

Memanggil Undead dengan peningkatan statistik Power, Stamina, dan Agility sebanyak 30%.

 _ **Death Law : Perfect Law of Undead**_

Memanggil Undead dengan kekuatan penuh seperti saat masih hidup.

Undead yang dipanggil, masih bisa menggunakan skill-skillnya, dan masih memiliki kesadaran sendiri.

...

Yap! Sangat menakjubkan bukan?

Rata-rata, Undead yang dipanggil menggunakan skill biasa, hanya memiliki 50% statistik semula. Tapi.., dengan Death Law, Undead yang akan dipanggil Lesser Lich menjadi lebih kuat dari rata-rata Undead!

Huhuhu.., Lesser Lich sangat menakjubkan! Sangat berharga! Dan sangat, sangat, sangat langka!

Sudah kuputuskan! Nama Lesser Lich akan kuganti menjadi Dollar! Mengingat, jaman sekarang betapa susahnya untuk mendapatkan satu Dollar!

...

 _ **Ding**_

Dollar akan ditetapkan sebagai nama Pet-mu

Ya/Tidak

...

Ya! Tentu saja Ya!

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ding**_

Nama telah ditetapkan!

...

Baiklah!

"Dollar!"

Saat aku memanggilnya, mataku berkilau saat melihatnya. Dollar..,, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi.., asuransi hidupku!

"Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik!"

Ya, aku akan menaikan levelnya, memberikan perlatan tangguh, dan saat dibutuhkan.., aku akan menggunakannya sebagai tameng hidup!

"Y.e.s.M.a.s.t.e.r."

"Aku akan membuatmu terkenal!"

Jika hari itu tidak datang.., maka aku akan menyuruh Dollar merampok kota! Dengan itu dia akan terkenal!

"Aku akan membuatmu pintar!"

Ya! Aku akan mengajarinya 100 cara menipu orang, dan dengan itu, Dollar akan kusuruh menipu bangsawan dan mengesek uang mereka!

"Aku.."

...

Stop!

Sudah berapa lama aku membayangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Dollar?!

F*k! Aku membuang waktuku!

Perlahan.., Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada pulau Lava Crimson, yang dipenuhi Lava dengan sedikit dataran. Seperti pulau es tempat kakek kodok, hanya ada satu gunung tinggi, dan itumerupakan sarang naga pedofil!

Nah.., sekarang saatnya mencari Nine Flaming Lotus untuk menyembuhkan Paman Monyet!

Tapi.., dimana sih si Flaming lotus? Mungkinkah.., ada di kolam lava? Atau mungkin..

Perlahan, aku memfokuskan pada satu-satunya gunung, di pulau Crimson Lava, dan tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak kencang!

Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan.., bahwa Nine Flaming Lotus ada di bekas sarang Gremory!

Nah.., lebih baik aku segera menuju kesana dan memeriksanya secara pribadi!

Tapi.., jalan menuju gunung semakin sulit dengan mode human! Apalagi.., semua skill, ingat! Semua skillku tersegel saat menggunakan Saga ini!

Jadi.., aku tidak mampu menggunakan mode nagaku untuk terbang! Terpaksa.., aku akan menggunakan cara paling sederhana! Melompat satu persatu dataran yang ada, dan naik gunung!

Sebelum itu..

"No 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5. Pergi menuju Pulau es!"

"Yes My Lord!"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini mereka tanpa protes menerima perintahku dengan baik.

Sekarang..

"Dollar.., apakah kau bisa membawaku ke gunung itu?"

"B.i.s.a.m.a.s.t.e.r."

"Kalau begitu.., tunggu apalagi, cepat meluncur!"

Tiba-tiba.., Dollar mencengkram tubuhku!, dan sebelum aku bisa bereaksi, tubuh milik Dollar yang tingginya 5 meter, sudah melompat lebih dari 30 meter tingginya!

 _ **Shooot!**_

 _ **Boom!**_

Ini.., lompatan Dollar sangat jauh!

Hanya dengan 1 lompatan, Dollar sudah melampaui beberapa dataran! Ini.., bukankah dengan beberapa lompatan lagi, Dollar akan mencapai gunung!

 _ **Shooot!**_

 _ **Boom!**_

Dalam beberapa menit, Dollar sudah melompat beberapa kali, dan aku.., aku mau muntah!

Shit! Lompat dan terbang! Aku lebih memilih di Rape! Shit! Maksudku terbang!

 _ **Boom!**_

Akhirnya!

Lompatan Dollar yang terakhir, telah mencapai puncak gunung! Tempat dimana Reinss dan aku pertama kali bertemu Gremory!

"S.u.d.a.h.s.a.m.p.a.i.m.a.s.t.e.r"

Terburu-buru, aku melepaskan cengkraman Dollar, dan berdiri tepat di tepi puncak gunung. Mataku perlahan melirik kebawah, dan nafasku menjadi dingin melihat pemandangan apa yang kulihat.

Lava.., dan Lava!

Belum lagi.., ada gelembung yang meletus membuatku bergidik ngeri, membayangkan jika gelembung itu meletus dihadapanku.

Tapi.., dimana Nine Flaming Lotusnya!

"Dollar, coba kau turun dan-tidak! Biarkan aku turun, dan kau jangan kemana-mana."

Tanpa membiarkan Dollar membalasku dengan nada anehnya, aku sudah melompat masuk menuju kolam tempat sarang Gremory!

Tiba-tiba.., garis merah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya muncul! Dan..., ada satu garis biru!

Ohh! Ternyata Sagaku juga aktif dalam kondisi seperti ini!

Yosh! Aku akan memanfaatkan satu garis biru ini!

Aku menggunakan tanganku untuk menggapai garis biru, dan entah itu keajaiban atau kebetulan. Tanganku yang terulur, ternyata berhasil memegang sebuah batu yang mencuat!

Dan sekali lagi, entah kebetulan atau apa, tepat di atas batu mencuat. Ada gua dengan dalam sekitar 2 meter!

Juga.., entah keberuntunganku yang terlalu OP atau aku adalah MC dari Novel yang selalu beruntung, ada bunga yang kucari di dalam gua!

Ya! Ada Nine Flaming Lorus disini!

Dengan penuh semangat, aku berhasil naik, dan masuk gua. Saat mataku melihat wujud Nine Flaming Lotus dengan sempurna, aku bergidik kagum.

Didepanku adalah bunga yang harus kuakui sangat elegan, mungkin kesan agung lebih tepat.

Teratai yang memiliki sembilan kelopak daun berwarna merah keemasan dan memiliki ukuran yang menakjubkan besar, dan mahkota bunga yang berisi mana panas, menyala dengan warna emas, membuat Aku sedikit meneguk ludah, karena aura sakral yang dikeluarkan Nine Flaming Lotus

Apapun itu.., yang jelas panen Lotus ini!

Aku bahkan terpaksa tak memperdulikan penampilan sakral dan agung yang dimiliki Nine Flaming Lotus, sebelum tanpa ampun aku mencabut Nine Flaming Lotus, dan menyimpannya di penyimpananku!

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ding**_

Nine Flaming Lotus (1/1)

...

Hehe, akhirnya tinggal satu bahan lagi!

Itu adalah.., Firelord Orb!

Tapi.., kurasa aku akan mendapatkannya dari Gremory cepat atau lambat.

Memikirkan itu, aku tersenyum tambah lebar. Dengan begitu, Paman monyet akan pulih kekuatannya, dan yang paling penting, kesetiaan paman monyet! Dengan kata lain, aku akan mendapatkan Blacksmith terbaik yang akan mematuhi perintahku!

Oh ya! Aku lupa aku belum memilih Class keduaku!

Karena gangguan yang disebabkan Dollar, aku menjadi lupa memilih Class keduaku, dan malah mencari Nine Flaming Lotus.

Sekarang.., karena gangguan telah selesai, belum lagi Nine Flaming Lotus telah ditemukan, saatnya memilih Class kedua!

"Buka!"

 _ **Srriing!**_

I.., ini! Apa yang terjadi!

Classnya.., Classnya bertambah!

L-lalu.., apa yang harus kupilih?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya chapter 22 selesai juga.

Oh maaf jika Chapter ini jelek, karena udah lama gak nulis. Mungkin ada kesan kaku dichapter ini.

Oh ya, saya minta saran buat Class kedua. Aslinya saya udah punya, tapi saya belum puas dengan pilihan saya. Jadi.., saya ingin minta saran Class juga karakteristiknya, yang paling penting jangan terlalu kuat.

Oke, sedikit bahasan Chapter ini.

Gremory side. Nah.., ini adalah alesan kenapa Gremory terpikat sama Naruto, Bukan karena author yang ngatur jadi apapun bisa jadi oke?

Kata Generous (murah hati) dan Generation (keturunan). Jika dalam kondisi normal pasti akan terlihat perbedaannya dalam ucapan. Hingga saya harus puter otak bagaimana pengucapan kedua kata diatas harus serupa, dan jawaban itu adalah pas bangun tidur dan pas lagi gak fokus.

Saya sering ngalamin kejadian diatas, dan saya rasa banyak dari pembaca pasti pernah begitu.

Entah ini penting apa gak, terserah reader sekalian.

Oh, disini udah ngungkapin ada Royal Bloodline kan? Dan masih banyak lagi kan? Nah.., itu akan keluar entah kapan itu. Tapi.., yang jelas akan ada di benua tengah.

Terakhir masalah Class. Kemarin entah chap berapa, saya bilang Class hanya ada Class normal sama Class tersembunyi. Sekarang saya akan ganti lagi. Maklum, saya belum mikirin soal Class.

Class Normal ~ Hidden Class ~ Sage Class ( milik Koyuki) ~ Hero Class.

Class lainnya adalah Class pertumbuhan.

Ada lagi diatas Hero Class, tapi itu buat nanti oke.

Yap saatnya buat bales review yang udah menumpuk.

Polytron : Rias Gremory bro wujudnya, tapi saya lupa nyantumin tuh di chapter kemarin.

ggbimbim4 : yap tuh cuman tulang doang, tepatnya tulang pahanya doang.

UzuNaruGremory : Jangan ah, terlalu OP ntar, cukup True Eye aja kalo skill mata.

Uzunami1 : sayang sekali waktunya habis! Hehe, kalo gak habis ntar ganti rated M, dan itu bahaya!

Ren Azure Kenedy : Yap ntar Naruto akan ketemu sama Peony legion! Hanya Chapter depan.., atau chapter depan depannya. Pokoknya sebentar lagi ketemu.

Guest : entar Rose akan muncul.

Dabelborox : nah untuk masalah menjadi raja entar aja dah.

Ahosan : sifatnya akan kayak gini terus. Gak akan berubah, mungkin kalo mau saya rubah, pasti perlahan-lahan, gak akan langsung jadi.

Alvaro d iaria : Haha makasih loh udah nungguin fic saya. Kalo kalung penjinak.., tuh maksudnya bukan buat jinakin Monster, tapi buat monster yang udah dijinakin sama pengguna.

Kalo masalah ketemu.., saya bisa katakan sebentar lagi. Dan kalo perbedaan sama Guild lain, mungkin Peony Legiun baru masuk tingkat Guild menengah yang jumlah anggotanya kurang dari 100.000.

Feba ananta : hohoho, sayangnya gak jadi di rape! Bahaya nanti buat anak-anak yang baca fic ini.

Akira79 : ya Naruto akan menjadi King Deathwing Dragon!

Firman kyle : hehe, kalo ini adalah Guild yang dibuat Naruto, maka iya Naruto harus danain. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan Guild, hanya forum, dan saya gak akan buat Peony Legion jadi Guild, jadi Naruto gak akan danain Peony Legion.

Zero : hehe.., belum waktunya ganti rate M bro! Nanti kalo udah ganti, langsung jleb!

Gungdeindra : Uh, makasih udah nyumbangin ide. Tapi.., kalo mode setengah naga maaf, gak akan saya pake. Kan udah ada mode manusia, apalagi mode manusia cuman ngurangi 10% statistik awalnya. Kalo mode setengah naga dipake, binggung mau gimana kondisinya biar pas dan gak berlebihan. Tenang aja..., pas jadi Guardian City akan ada skill khususnya!

Pertapa sedeng : nggak lah.., kalo dibikin Guild akan susah, jadi biar begini aja.

Nih saran yang bagus, bahkan saya juga punya ide ini. Tapi, buat nglaksanain tuh susah. Pertama harus kasih alesan kenapa Freetown diserang, lucu dong diserang gara-gara judul.

Kedua, karena banyak monster kuat di Freetown, gak mungkin kan nyerang secara brutal, harus pake strategi. Ketiga, yang mau nyerang Freetown siapa aja? ada berapa yang berpartisipasi? Lalu, gak mungkin kan setiap dari yang berpartisipasi sekutu semua? Yang paling penting untung apa gak? Dan saya udah pusing duluan mikirin tuh. Jadi masalah serang-serangan entar aja.

Oh daftar nama, nih saya kasih.

Peony : Uzumaki Naruto, Arsh : Jiraiya, Rose : Shizuka, Jasmine : Hyuuga Hinata, B : B, Luren : Luren (nih wujudnya saja, bukan nama, saya ambil dari anime yang saya lupa namanya, soalnya udah hampir 3 tahun lebih. Kesan saya mirip sama Azazel, cuman warna rambut dan matanya yang berbeda.) Master : Momochi Zabuza, Black Dog : Uchiha Obito , A : A Yondaime Raikage, Gremory = ...(masih ada lagi) : Rias Gremory, Reinss= ...(masih ada lagi) : Gabriel ( karena banyak yang bingung wujud Reinss, tuh saya ganti dari Irene ke wujud Gabriel).

Nah saya agak samar-samar ingatnya ini, mungkin bisa beritahu jika ada yang kurang.

Saya ucapin terimakasih atas review, pol, dan pav yang reader berikan.

Juga maaf kalo sangat lama, mau dikata apa, udah gak sebebas dulu yang bisa nulis berjam-jam.

Sekian.


	24. Chapter 24

Tittle

Guardian Land

Disclaimer

Semua Chara Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik MK

Rate

T

Warning!

OOC! GaJe! Typo bertebaran! Banyak kesalahan Tulis! Game! PoV! Dll! POV Naru!

Genre

Adventure, dan FANTASY

Pair

Naruto X XXX

"…" Percakapan Biasa

'…' Batin

[…] Buat yang kayaknya penting...

Chapter 23

Ibukota Kerajaan Ilyrime, Ruang pengadilan Kerajaan Ilyrime.

Ini adalah tepat beberapa hari sejak pemberontakan yang terjadi di kota perbatasan Ilyrime, Meriana.

Awalnya para bangsawan, dan Raja Kelsed VII sama sekali tidak peduli, mengingat hanya ada 70.000 pemberontak, dan tentara perbatasan Kota Meriana berjumlah hampir dua kali lipat pemberontak. Tapi berkat bertahun-tahun hidup damai dan penuh kesenangan, semua prajurit menjadi lembek, akibatnya.., dalam satu hari, 200.000 pasukan perbatasan, mati dan setengahnya melarikan diri.

Kota Meriana, sekarang adalah basis dari pemberontak!

Berkat pencaplokan kota Meriana, jumlah pemberontak, yang awalnya 70.000 pasukan secara dramatis, melonjak menjadi 500.000 pasukan dari berbagai ras! Belum lagi, ada ajudan terkenal dari si master pedang Keltun yang memimpin, membuat pasukan pemberontak makin kuat.

Ini diluar dugaan mereka, para Bangsawan!

Maka dari itu, untuk mencegah ancaman lebih besar dari pemberontak, Raja Kelsed VII, dan semua bangsawan melaksanakan Pengadilan Kerajaan!

Bisa dibilang, Pengadilan Kerajaan adalah pertemuan yang akan memutuskan keputusan yang penting, dan bahkan berpotensi mengubah keseluruhan Kerajaan Ilyrime!

Raja Kelsed VII, yang duduk diatas tahta-nya memeriksa sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sangar, bahkan saking sangarnya tatapan raja mereka, para bangsawan bergerak gelisah di tempat duduk, seolah-olah mereka menduduki kursi penuh duri, bukan bantal lembut.

Sebenarnya, mereka sama sekali tidak takut pada Raja Kelsed, lagipula sang raja baru berusia 16 tahun! Yang ditakuti mereka adalah pria paruh baya gemuk dibelakang Raja Kelsed!

Perdana Mentri Kerajaan Ilyrime, Tuan Quin'que! Sekaligus, otak dari semua tindakan Raja Kelsed VII!

Bagi para bangsawan, Quin'que layaknya serigala yang membunuh siapapun yang menentangnya. Bahkan, jumlah bangsawan dan Jendral saat ini, tidak lebih dari seperempat jumlah bangsawan dan Jendral di masa lalu. Dan itu terjadi karena bangsawan menentang Quin'que! Jadi.., penyebutan nama Quin'que seperti tabu bagi bangsawan.

Tongkat yang digunakan untuk mendukung tubuh gemuk Quin'que, dia getokan di lantai, membuat para bangsawan sedikit memperhatikannya.

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Pertemuan Pengadilan Kerajaan Ilyrime ke-14, resmi dimulai!" Ucap Perdana Mentri

 **Booomm!**

Seakan memperoleh stimulan, para bangsawan meluruskan tulang punggung mereka, mendengar Pengumuman dimulainya pengadilan kerajaan, bahkan tatapan sangar sang Raja terlihat lebih serius.

Perdana Mentri perlahan membuka mulut, dan melaporkan kejadian beberapa hari terakhir tentang pemberontak. Semakin Raja mendengar, semakin buruk ekspresinya!

Melihat ekspersinya, Perdana mentri melanjutkan.

"Yang mulia, Pemberontak tercela itu sama sekali tidak menghormati Kerajaan Ilyrime, dan menodai garis darah Kekaisaran Elfheim yang mengalir di nadi kita! Pemberontak tercela bahkan membunuh warga tak bersalah di dalam kota Meriana! Yang Mulia, kita harus segera mengirimkan pasukan!"

Walaupun secara teknis, dia adalah pengendali keputusan Kerajaan Ilyrime, dia tidak bisa menunjukan itu secara terang-terangan! Jadi.., Quin'que menggunakan kata-kata menodai darah Kekaisaran Elfheim untuk membuat Raja Kelsed mau tidak mau mengirim pasukan.

Lagipula, Quin'que adalah orang yang berhati-hati, jadi dia menolak untuk percaya, bahwa dia sepenuhnya mengendalikan Raja Kelsed VII! Apalagi, insting bahayanya selalu berdering keras saat dia ada di sebelah Raja Kelsed VII!

Ada lagi, Jendral Barley yang sangat setia pada Raja Kelsed, yang ingin dia, Quin'que singkirkan. Belum lagi, Jendral Barley adalah pemimpin dari Legiun paling kuat seluruh Kerajaan!

Perdana Mentri selalu memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkan Jendral Barley, tapi semuanya tidak menjamin 100% berhasil, karena Jendral Barley selalu menjaga Ibukota Kerajaan Ilyrime! Dan dia tidak mau ambil resiko untuk membunuh Jendral Barley di ibukota!

Sekarang, berkat peristiwa ini! Quin'que sudah membuat rencana untuk menyingkirkan Jendral Barley sekali dan selamanya!

Dan.., perintah Raja Kelsed ini adalah yang paling penting dalam bagian rencananya!

Quin'que melihat ekspresi Raja Kelsed berpikir keras, dan dia tahu.., hanya sedikit dorongan, lalu Jendral Barley pasti akan dikirim keluar untuk menangani pemberontak!, dan saat itu.., he he, tidak akan ada lagi Jendral Barley!

Perdana Mentri Quin'que membuat gerakan tangan, yang dipahami oleh semua Bangsawan, kecuali Raja Kelsed.

Salah satu Bangsawan, yang menggenakan baju besi berkilau berdiri, dan dengan semangat berkata.

"Yang Mulia! Jendral ini merasa, kekuatan 500.000 pemberontak dalam waktu singkat pasti akan menjadi berkembang lebih banyak. Lebih buruk lagi, akhir tujuan gsrakan mereka adalah pusat Ilyrime, jika ini dibiarkan lebih larut, Jendral ini takut kerajaan Ilyrime akan jatuh!"

Bangsawan itu berhenti sejenak, dan mengawasi semua Bangsawan disekitarnya yang menunjukan ekspresi pura-pura panik, sebelum memusatkan fokus pada perdana mentri, Quin'que. Sedangkan Quin'que sendiri, mengganguk pelan sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan.

Bangsawan itu menggertakan gigi, dan melanjutkan dengan susah payah.

"Maka dari itu! Jendral ini memohon Yang Mulia Kelsed, untuk memberikan otoritas Marshal Bintang Perak pada Jendral ini!"

Gempar!

Walaupun Bangsawan sudah diberi tahu rencana ini, tapi mereka tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak terguncang! Seluruh pengadilan tiba-tiba kacau, bahkan Raja Kelsed agak tidak tenang dengan permintaan ini. Lagipula, otoritas Marshal Bintang perak hanya pernah diberikan satu kali! Itupun hanya saat Kekaisaran Elfheim masih ada!

Marshal Bintang perak, adalah posisi militer terkuat, yang memerintahkan unit rahasia dan terkuat Kekaisaran Elfheim, dan itu masih ada bahkan sampai sekarang!

Bagi Kekaisaran Elfheim, posisi Marshal Bintang Perak seperti pilar spiritual bagi Kekaisaran! Dan itu bahkan lebih di Kerajaan Ilyrime, jadi.., Raja Kelsed VII menolak dengan keras permintaan ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi Marshal Bintang Perak! Hanya 'Tangan Perak' yang mampu menjadi Marshal Bintang Perak! Lagipula, ini hanya 500.000 pemberontak, dan Kerajaanku memiliki 40 juta prajurit! Apa kalian sebegitu tidak mampunya untuk menghentikan 500.000 pemberontak dengan 40 juta prajurit!"

Menunduk!

Semua Royalti menunduk malu, juga mulai gelisah dalam duduknya. Bahkan, Jendral Royalti kembali duduk dengan mulut berkedut keras, hanya Perdana Mentri Quin'que yang masih tenang.

Sebenarnya, mereka bukan malu pada tidak berhasil menghentikan pemberontak, tapi pada hal 40 juta pasukan. Jangankan 40 juta pasukan, bahkan Kerajaan Ilyrime hanya memiliki 5 juta pasukan, itupun yang layak bertarung hanya 1 juta prajurit.

Pada awalnya, memang Kerajaan Ilyrime memiliki 40 juta pasukan, tapi sejak penobatan Raja baru, dan pengambilan keputusan selalu di tangan Quin'que, 40 juta pasukan sudah terpenggal hanya menjadi 5 juta pasukan.

Melihat situasi agak buruk bagi bangsawan, Quin'que mencoba membuat alasan logis, dan tentu saja, dia sudah memperiapkan alasan ini sebelumnya.

"Yang Mulia! Perdana mentri ini berpikir bahwa pasukan sudah terlalu lama tidak bertarung dalam peperangan, jadi tidak peduli berapa banyak pasukan kita, atau seberapa kuat pasukan kita, kita tak bisa memenangkan pertarungan dengan kerugian minimal!"

"Hm.., Kau Benar juga. Kalu begitu..." Raja Kelsed berhenti dan merenung rencana apa yang harus dia pakai, tapi sayangnya dia tidak memiliki rencana! Raja Kelsed kemudian menatap Perdana Mentri. "... Kalau begitu, apa saranmu Perdana Mentri."

Ini dia!

"Yang Mulia.., Perdana ini menyarankan untuk mengirim Jendral Barley ke medan perang untuk membunuh semua pemberontak!"

Raja Kelsed berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengangguk dan berteriak.

"Jendral Barley!"

Tiba-tiba pria tua kekar, menggenakan armor lusuh tapi kuat, masuk ke dalam ruang pengadilan, dan berlutut dihadapan Raja Kelsed.

Itu adalah Jendral Barley! Salah satu atau mungkin satu-satunya jendral berkualitas di Kerajaan Ilyrime

"Jendral ini mendengar panggilanmu!"

"Laksanakan titah-ku! Pimpin 1 juta pasukan dan bunuh para pemberontak itu!"

"Baik, yang mulia!"

Setelah itu, Jendral Barley meninggalkan ruangan, dan tanpa ada yang memperhatikan.., sebuah batu telah muncul ditangan Raja Kelsed VII, di atas batu itu.., Raja Kelsed VII menulis tiga perintah pada batu itu, dan tiga perintah itu, segera tersebar keseluruh Pemberontak yang ada di Ilyrime dan satunya menuju Jendral Barley. Sedangkan sisanya.., itu diterima oleh kekuatan rahasia Raja.

"Penguatan satu Juta pasukan pasukan beserta Jendral akan segera datang!"

"Bebaskan Keltun! Untuk kebebasan Ilyrime!"

"Waktunya telah tiba untuk kita!"

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang Raja di usia muda, Raja Kelsed VII tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk dimanipulasi oleh Quin'que, dia hanya pura-pura, dan bahkan dia harus menggunakan citra mudah dimanipulasi.

Raja Kelsed bahkan tahu, 40 juta pasukannya telah hilang, hanya tersisa 1 juta tentara layak tarung, yang dibawa semua oleh Jendral Barley. Dia juga tahu, semua Royalti di Ilyrime patuh pada Quin'que, dan.., kekuatan rahasia yang dimiliki Quin'que.

Dia tahu semua itu! Sejak pada usia 6 tahun, tangan kanan Raja Kelsed VII memancarkan sinar perak, dan dia tahu pertanda apa itu.

Argetlam!

Tangan Perak!

Tanda seorang Marshal Bintang Perak! Pemimpin 13 Penunggang Naga yang sudah ada sejak jaman Elfheim! Juga.., tanda malampetaka besar!

Setiap Tangan Perak lahir, maka akan ada bencana yang berpotensi menyebabkan kehancuran Bangsa!

Maka pada hari itu, Raja Kelsed mulai mengawasi setiap Royalti, dan diam-diam membangun kekuatan rahasianya sendiri, dan itu adalah..,sesuatu yang disebut Pilar Langit!

Sementara itu, Quin'que berdiri dibelakang Raja Kelsed VII, ditangannya ada juga batu seperti yang dimiliki Raja. Dia juga menulis beberapa perintah, dan pertama menyebarkannya ke semua pemain di Ilyrime, lalu kekuatan yang dikendalikannya, Forgotten City dan Gruisell, salah satu kerajaan bekas pecahan Elfheim, untuk membunuh Barley, dan satu juta tentara. Dengan ini, Quin'que menolak untuk percaya bahwa Jendral Barley mampu sepenuhnya selamat tanpa luka!

Selama Jendral Barley hilang.., siapa yang bisa menghentikan Aku!

Dua kekuatan dalam bayangan bentrok, dan siapa yang menang? Apakah Pilar Langit, yang dipimpin 13 penunggang Naga, atau Forgotten City dan Kerajaan Gruisell, entahlah.., itu akan menjadi cerita nanti.

...

Tepat setelah Quin'que mengirimkan perintah pada semua player di Kerajaan Ilyrime, pemberitahuan Quest segera muncul dihadapan masing-masing Player.

Ding

Royal Quest!

 **[Kill The Rebel!]**

Pemberontak telah mengangkat pedang untuk menghancurkan Kerajaan Ilyrime!

Raja Kelsed VII telah memberi perintah kepada Jendral Barley dan 1 juta pasukan untuk memusnahkan Pemberontak!

Bantu Jendral Barley untuk membersihkan para pemberontak!

1 pemberontak : 1 poin konstribusi

Pemimpin Pemberontak : 100 poin konstribusi

Ajudan Keltun : 1.000 poin konstribusi

Persyaratan Quest :

-Di dalam wilayah Ilyrime

Hadiah :

1 Poin : 1 Gold

10 Poin : Ramuan Kekuatan kuno

50 Poin : Tier 2 Cetak biru

100 Poin : Senjata Tier 3

200 Poin : Cetak Biru Glaive Thrower

500 Poin : Job Scroll Moonlight Warrior

1.000 Poin : Hak tanah selama 1 tahun

10.000 : Pangkat Bangsawan, Baron

Segera, seluruh Kerajaan Ilyrime menjadi pusat perhatian Guild-Guild besar, lagipula gelar bangsawan sulit diraih!

Dari 1.000 pasukan, sampai-sampai melonjak menjadi 1.000.000 pasukan anti-rebel, segera menuju kota Meriana, basis pemberontak. Jumlah ini masih terus melonjak karena berbagai Guild mulai migrasi masal menuju Ilyrime!

...

Kota Meriana, Head Kamp

Mabui duduk dengan pikiran menggunung di kepalanya. Jujur saja, Quest ini terlalu berat untuk dia lakukan! Tapi.., Sebagai penganut Lord Peony! Mabui akan membakar darahnya sampai titik darah penghabisan!

Juga.., walaupun mereka hanya memiliki 500.000 Prajurit, dimana hampir sepenuhnya adalah pemula, kabar baiknya adalah.., mereka semua adalah Legion Peony! Ya sekali lagi Mabui ucapkan, 70.000 Legion Peony sudah menjadi 500.000!

Huhuhu! Ucapkan terimakasih kepada divisi Rose! Yang menyebarkan kebaikan Lord Peony ke semua pemain Ilyrime!

Juga.., Legion Peony memiliki tambahan 2 Divisi baru! Divisi Venus Flytrap dan Divisi Gingseng Merah!

Tiba-tiba, pikiran Mabui sedikit terganggu, saat menyadari bahwa ada dua pemain pemula di depannya. Mabui tersenyum senang, karena dia tahu mereka berdua. Pemimpin Divisi Venus Flytrap, Kono-chan dan Pemimpin Divisi Gingseng Merah, Hana-kun!

Kono-chan adalah laki-laki, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia dinamakan begitu. Sedangkan Hana-kun adalah perempuan, yang sedikit membuatnya tertegun saat pertama kali berpapasan, karena..., Oh ya ampun! Dia sangat mirip dengan Chef Hinata!

"Lapor! Divisi Venus Flytrap! Telah memasang 4 juta jebakan sederhana di sekitar Kota Meriana!"

Mabui sedikit berkeringat mendengar jumlah nista jebakan yang Divisi Venus Flytrap ciptakan, dalam pikiran Mabui.., jumlah ini sudah cuku- tidak! Ini F*king lebih dari cukup! Dia bahkan khawatir sekutu yang akan terkena jebakan!

"Bagus! Kono-chan, lakukan lagi kerja kerasmu!"

Kono-chan membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga, dan dia mengucapkan kata-kata dari buku yang diciptakannya '100 cara menaklukan wanita lewat kata-kata keren' pada Bab 'Wanita Anggun' masalah 'menerima pujian'!

"Jangan khawatir My Lady! Serahkan semuanya kepada Kono-chan yang perkasa ini!"

Sumpah demi kolornya Raja Neptune! Mabui merinding mendengar sebutan My Lady! Dan jujur, dia sepertinya pernah mendengar kalimat serupa! Tapi entah kapan dan dimana.

"U-huh.., lalu bagaimana dengan divisi Gingseng Merah!"

Hana-kun terseyum gembira, akhirnya giliranku untuk bersinar!

"500.000 Player sudah memakan makanan yang kuracik sendiri!"

"Lalu.., apa efeknya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Mabui merasakan sensasi penyesalan akibat menanyakan efek makanan Hana-kun. Tidak-tidak! Ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja!

"Ngacir!"

F*k! Ini benar-benar nyata!

"N-ngacir?"

"Ya! Tenaga kincir angin! Disingkat Ngacir!"

"Oh jadi begitu.." Mabui mengangguk paham, sebelum tersadar. "Tidak-tidak! Lalu apa efek sebenarnya?!"

"Ini adalah meningkatkan afinitas dengan angin sebesar 2%, dan meningkatkan kecepatan serangan sebesar 1%!"

Wow!

Mulut Mabui terbuka dan tertutup, gerakan ini berulang-ulang dia lakukan, karena kejutan yang dibawa oleh semangkuk makanan!

"Bagus! Kau melakukan kerja bagus! Lalu.., apa nama hidangannya?"

"Ngacir Breakfast Series!"

"..."

"..."

Dua orang dalam tenda diam, dalam pikiran mereka, mereka hanya bisa memikirkan dua kata.

'F*k Ngacir!'

Dan begitulah, kelahiran set Ngacir yang akan terkenal, bahkan sampai Benua Tengah, tapi.., ya itu untuk cerita nanti.

...

Naruto PoV

"I..Ini.."

Aku tidak percaya ini!

Ada dua Class tambahan baru di pilihan Class yang akan menjadi miliku!

Ya! Dari empat Class, sekarang menjadi enam Class!

Dua Class tambahan yang muncul anehnya berhubungan dengan sihir gelap! F*k! Aku sudah menghindari sihir gelap, tapi kenapa aku masih terkena cipratannya!

Uh, sudahlah!

'True Eye!'

...

 _ **[Dark Magician]**_

Ini adalah profesi yang berjalan dijalan kegelapan!

Menggunakan atribut kegelapan untuk menyerang musuh!

...

 _ **[Necromancer]**_

Musuh Manusia!

Menggunakan kutukan dan Undead untuk meneror Human Race!

Dikatakan, 1 Necromancer Legendaris pernah meluluhlantahkan Benua Selatan!

...

Ini.., dua Class ini bisa dibilang sangat manjur! One Man Army! Solo Class! Dan apapun seterusnya!

Tapi tetap saja.., ada kelemahannya!

Dark Magician memiliki sihir kegelapan yang kuat, rata-rata 1 Dark Magician, bisa mengalahkan 7 Mage Rank yang sama! Tapi.., tidak peduli seberapa kuat Dark Magician mereka selalu kalah dengan Light Magician!

Adapun Necromancer,.. nah tidak usah kujelaskan, karena ini sudah ada di forum!, dan ya mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan Undead yang dipanggil untuk menyerang!

Tapi tidak peduli apa, aku masih tidak paham bagaimana Classku menjadi 6 dari awalnya 4!

Aku memikirkan semua kejadian dari awal sampai akhir, dari naik Little Bird dan Knock up Stream untuk menuju Ice Mountain Island, lalu permintaan Kakek Kodok, berburu Undead yang banyaknya kebangetan! Lalu di teleport dan menggoda Gremory sialan!, dan menjadi Master Tamer, lalu evolusi Dollar! Ya itu jawabnya! Dollar menyebabkan perubahan itu!

Tunggu dulu! Sudah berapa lama aku Online?! Shit jangan bilang aku sudah Online selama satu hari lebih?!

Aku harus cepat-cepat Offline! Bisa gawat nanti untuk tubuhku! Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita memilih Class-ku!

Aku sekali lagi membaca keterangan setiap Class, dan setelah memikirkan bulat-bulat.., aku akan memilih Class pendukung saja! Class tempur aku akan memilih nanti!

Oke! Penyair aku akan memilihmu sebagai Class pendukung!

 **Ding**

[Support Class, Poet akan dipilih]

Ya/Tidak

'Tentu saja Ya!'

Ding

[Class Poet telah didapat!]

[Skill normal, Lidah perak lv 1 didapat!]

[Skill normal, Pembuatan Puisi lv 1 telah didapa!]

[Skill normal, Keahlian Tulisan Tangan lv 1 telah didapat!]

Uwoah! Skill terkutuk macam apa yang kudapatkan ini?!

Jika saja mudah untuk mendapatkan Class untuk Monster race, aku tidak akan memutuskan terburu-buru seperti ini!

Sudahlah.., yang jelas aku harus Log-out!

Log-out!

 **Ding**

[Saga : Continent Champion, Kelsed telah berakhir.]

[Hero Class-Sword Saint, telah berganti menjadi Rare Class-Master Tamer]

[All Stat telah kembali seperti semula!]

[Statusmu sudah kembali seperti semula!]

[Karena kau tidak memahami dengan baik Saga : Continent Champion, Kelsed. Kau akan dilarang memasuki Guardian Land selama 48 jam!]

WTF! Jadi.., inikah pinalti dari Juara benua, Kelsed?! Apa-apaan dengan 48 jam-nya!

 **Ding**

 **[** Anda telah secara paksa dikeluarkan dari permainan!]

[Selama 48 jam, anda tidak bisa memasuki Guardian Land!]

Shit!

...

 **Chissh!**

Aku segera bangkit dari Capsul, tapi begitu kakiku menyentuh lantai..., Uleluya! Kakiku lemas bagaikan Jelly! Shit! Sudah berapa lama aku bermain Guardian Land?! Juga aku sangat lapar!

Dengan susah payah aku berhasil mencapai sofa, dan dengan tangan gemetaran, aku mencari nama Samui jadi aku harus mencari huruf S dalam kontak miliku. Oh.., jangan salah bro, bukan aku yang meminta! Tapi Samui yang memberikannya padaku oke!

Ketemu!

Tanpa memeriksa lebih lanjut, Aku menekan nomor itu, dan tepat setelah diangkat, aku langsung berbicara.

"Tolong bawakan aku makanan! Aku kelaparan!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban? Mungkinkah aku mengatakannya kurang lengkap? Kalau begitu..

"Kamar A120! Makanan apa saja, tolong!"

"..."

Ugh, kenapa tidak dijawab! F*k! Matikan saja!

Aku melemparkan teleponku di sofa, dan perlahan aku bersandar.., menutup mata.., tidur...

Tapi... Aku Kelaparan sialan!

Naruto PoV End

...

Sisi lain.

Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia bagi Shizuka. Kakeknya tiba-tiba saja berkunjung ke rumahnya yang ada di Inggris! Bukan hanya itu saja! Sepupu sekaligus pamannya juga ikut berkunjung!

Maka dari itu, setelah kakek, paman, dan sepupunya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Shizuka menyingsing bajunya, menunjukan lengan putihnya, dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Sepupunya, juga mengikuti Shizuka menuju dapur. Sekarang di ruang tamu, hanya ada Kakek dan Paman Shizuka.

"Michael.., bagaimana perkembangan L.T Sympony tahun ini?"

Paman Shizuka, atau Michael tersenyum tenang. Jika saja ada Jiraiya disini, yang merupakan petinggi L.T. Sympony, dia pasti akan mengenali Michael, karena dia adalah pemimpin L.T. Sympony!

"Kakek Shi, ini masih seperti biasa." jawab Michael agak merendah, lagipula.., orang di depannya adalah F*king Legend! Pemilik Grup Long Tian, pembuat game VR pertama! Dragon Slayer!

Kakek Shi hanya tertawa ringan mendengar jawaban Michael.

"Seperti biasa kah?.." Kakek Shi berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perkembangan jumlah pemain Guardian Land? Kuingat dua bulan lalu sekitar 120.478.900 pemain, satu bulan yang lalu 144.786.888 pemain, dan sekarang hampir 200 juta pemain! Ini bukan biasa-biasa, tapi luar biasa!"

"Ah-hahaha!" Michael tertawa kering, lagipula dia sangat kenal dengan Kakek Shi, jadi sifatnyapun Michael hafal!

Kakek Shi sangat membenci pembohong, entah itu sepele atau tidak, dia pasti akan marah! Dan Michael baru saja berbohong, itu pasti akan membuatnya marah!

 **Kring! Kring!**

Perhatian Kakek Shi segera bergeser dari Michael, menuju Handphone cucunya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tanpa basa-basi, juga karena rasa penasarannya, Kakek Shi menjawab panggilan.

 **Cklik!**

"Tolong bawakan aku makanan! Aku kelaparan!"

"..."

Bahkan sebelum bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kakek Shi segera tercengang, sebelum urat-urat menyembul keluar dari dahinya.

F*k! Nomor F*king siapa ini! Kelaparan? Apakah cucuku ini adalah pelayan pribadimu!

Sedangkan Michael, sudah berkeringat dingin disamping Kakek Shi. Untuk berpikir orang yang memanggil memiliki keberanian untuk memerintahkan Shizuka! Apakah dia tidak tahu.., Kakek Shi sangat over protective pada Shizuka!

"Kamar A120! Makanan apa saja, tolong!"

 **Tuut..., Tuuut ...**

Perlahan, Kakek Shi meletakan Handphone Shizuka ditempatnya, dan berdiri. Di matanya, ada tatapan mendalam seakan matanya bisa melihat masa depan.

"Michael.."

"Y-ya!" Michael menjawab dengan gugup.

Kakek Shi tidak tampak seperti orang yang sedang marah, dengan wajah tenang dan suara mantapnya, dia memberi perintah kepada Michael.

"Cari.., Siapa pemilik nomor itu, dan bawa dia menemuiku secara langsung!"

"Ya! Kakek Shi!" Michael mengiyakan

Ah sudah berakhir! Tapi.., Aku masih harus berterimakasih kepadamu orang asing.

...

Di Dapur.

Shizuka dengan cekatan memasak berbagai makanan enak, apalagi dengan dibantu oleh sepupunya, kecepatan masak Shizuka menjadi dua kali lipat lebih cepat!

"Sepupu Gabriel.., tolong ambilkan Pisau."

"Sepupu.."

"Sepupu.."

"Baiklah hentikan Shizuka! Kau seharusnya memanggilku Bibi oke? Kau memanggil Michael Brother paman, tapi kenapa kau memanggilku Sepupu?" Tanya Gabriel.

Gabriel tak habis pikir, kenapa Shizuka memanggil mereka sepupu dan paman, padahalkan dia dan Michael kakak-beradik! Dan jika ditanya seperti ini, maka jawabannya..

"Ehehe.., Se-Bibi Gabriel sangat cantik dan lebih muda dari paman Michael! Lihat! Wajah kita berdua hampir mirip dalam usia!"

Kan.., jawabannya masih sama, apalagi nada main-main yang biasanya tak digunakan Shizuka cukup untuk membuat Gabriel tutup telinga.

Bicara soal wajah, Gabriel memang mengakui, dirinya sangat menarik, apalagi salah satu NPC penting dalam Guardian Land, juga mengambil wujudnya sebagai dasarnya!

Ngomong-ngomong.., bicara soal Guardian Landa.., dia ingat sesuatu!

"Shizuka.., apakah kau benar-benar memiliki Pet Naga?"

"Ehm! Seorang Pet Player Naga tepatnya."

"Uzumaki Naruto kah?"

"Eh? Bibi, bagaimana kau tahu? Juga.., kapan kau akan masuk ke Guildku Bibi? Bukankah kau sudah janji!"

"Itulah enaknya menjadi adik dari pemilik perusahaan dimana Guardian Land berasal. Untuk masalah bergabung dengan Guildmu.., saat Benua tengah terbuka."

Shizuka mengangguk senang, jika bibi Gabriel benar-benar akan bergabung dengan Guildnya, dia yakin.., Guildnya pasti akan masuk top 50!

"The Phoenix, Sophia..,"

Ya! Nama panggung Bibi Gabriel adalah Sophia! Dan dia adalah Phoenix pertama dalam Guardian Land.

'Phoenix dan Dragon.., dua etinitas yang melambangkan langit dan bumi. Aku tidak sabar melihat duet mereka di Guardian Land.' batin Shizuka penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya gak tahu bisa update kapan lagi, jadi saya pertama akan ucapin

 **Selamat Tahun Baru!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama-tama, saya ucapin Terimakasih buat para reader yang masih setia nungguin fic ini.

Saya juga enggak tahu, chap ni bagus atau tidak maklum saya udah berbulan-bulan enggak nulis.

Ehm, saya binggung mau ngomong apa lagi, tapi nih saya mau ngasih tahu, ada 3 adegan, yaitu Turnamen, Kerajaan Ilyrime, sama Si Naruto PoV, jadi kalau-kalau ganti adegan, jangan pada bingung oke!

Oke Balasan Review!

Ggbimbim : Turnamen ke 2 masih lama lah. Nih aja turnamen 1 aja belum habis. Belum lagi, ni kan cuman Turnamen Guild, belum lagi ada Turnamen lainnya.

66Avanger : maaf bro, cuman kalo lebih dari 4k blank otak saya.

Alvaro d iaria : haha makasih dah, dapetinnya? Tentu saja, gak bunuh Gremory. Untuk dapetinnya, tungguin aja updatenya! Dan terimakasih.

Fahrul742 : Untuk masalah harem, entar aja lah. Koyuki pasti ketemu cepet atau lambat. Tapi gak dibisa dicepetin, udah ada bagiannya sendiri.

Zanan : Hehe, masa sih Op, kayaknya gak deh.

Kalo masalah penggunaan "*' nganggu, maaf tapi gak akan saya ubah, lagipula ini udah kebiasaan, juga kan rate nya masih T bukan M.

Skill itu cuman punya efek buat naga doang, kalo manusia atau ras lain masih bisa ehem-ehem.

Nih manusia apa? Yang NPC atau Player yang gak bisa bedain nyata sama maya?

Kitsune87 : Bukan seperti itu bro. Dragon sigil tuh cuman nunjukin kepada naga betina lain biar jauhi Peony, gak auto pair bro. Juga yang terpengaruh cuman naga doang.

Firman Kyle : Kalo status pet gak hilang, cuman diganti sama Companion. Pasti akan menjadi kuat. Hoho goldnya pokoknya masih sama, kaya terakhir kali. 1 juta+

Pertapa sedeng : Chap depan fokus sama Turnamen. Nggak, Sasuke gak akan masuk ke Guild Human-Monster. Sebentar lagi Sasuke muncul.

...

Sekali lagi, saya ucapin makasih atas dukungan, pol, pav, dan reviewnya

Enyong


End file.
